CUPID OF GAMES
by Ai Cute
Summary: Air mata Naruto jatuh bercucuran. 'Oh Tuhan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa salahnya Tuhan hingga harus menanggung musibah begitu besar dan datang secara bertubi-tubi seperti ini? Aku tak perduli dengan diriku. Tapi ku mohon Tuhan, selamatkanlah kakakku, Tuhan.' Ratap Naruto dalam doa.
1. Chapter 1

**BADAI ASMARA**

Summary : GaaNaru bersahabat dari kecil. Mereka selalu bersama-sama. Dimana ada Gaara di situ ada Naruto dan sebaliknya. Bahkan sampai kerja pun mereka bersama. Di hari pertamanya kerja, Naruto berseteru dengan pengusaha berhati kejam yakni Sasuke Uchiha. Apakah Gaara juga akan berseteru dengan musuh baru Naruto?

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Friendship dan Family

WARNING

Cerita abal, gaje, nggak sesuai EYD, bahasa tak beraturan, Pasaran, bertebaran Typos di sana-sini , OOC, and many mores.

Pair : GaaNaru dan SasuNaru

Author Note :

Sekali lagi maaf pada penggemar TKI Number Uno. Bukan daku tak ingin segera mengupdate, tapi aku dah lupa apa yang mau daku ketik. Semuanya masih disimpan di laptop, sedangkan charger belum dapet. Ini bikin ficnya juga di rental. Jadi sabar ya.

Sebagai hiburan, nih Ai bikinin fic baru. Semoga para reader berkenan. /(^_^)\

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Chapter 1**

_Kusimpan rindu di hati__  
__gelisah ku tak mengerti__  
__berawal dari kita berjumpa__  
__oh tak pernah kuduga__  
__kuharap kau kan mengerti__  
__betapa kau kucinta__  
__hanya padamu__  
__kuberikan semua__  
__bahagia kan merekah__  
__merindukan dirimu__  
__hasrat di hati__  
__kuingin berjumpa__  
__hanya kau seorang yang kucinta__  
__kasihku oh datanglah__  
__getaran cinta antara kita__  
__tiada lebih dari kerinduan…._

Naruto menunggu dengan gelisah. Tangannya ia kaitkan satu sama lain. Ia menggigit bibirnya cemas. Bagaimana kalo Mei Terumi menolaknya? Ia mesti balik lagi jadi waitres di kafe aneh itu lagi dong. Iih, ia nggak mau. Apapun yang terjadi ia harus keterima jadi wartawati part time di sini. Idep-idep sebagai ajang latihan jika kelak ia lulus kuliah jurusan jurnalistik.

Tadi sebelum berangkat ia udah prepare segalanya. Ia mempelajari majalah Kamui, visi misinya dan beberapa teori jurnalistik yang dipelajarinya selama kuliah. Ia juga sudah jauh-jauh hari menyewa pakaian terbaik milik Ino, sahabat dekatnya yang lain, karena koleksi baju yang ia punya hanya kaos dan jeans. Ia sudah memastikan semuanya OK, sebelum berangkat. Besar harapan Naruto, diterima kerja di kantor ini.

"Baiklah. Kamu ku terima." Kata Mei Terumi tersenyum.

Naruto tersenyum lega. Wajahnya berseri-seri hanya karena tiga kata terakhir ibu Mei. Tubuhnya lebih rileks, tidak tegang seperti awal masuk.

Mei Terumi meletakkan CV Naruto di atas meja. "Tugas pertamamu mewancarai artis kawakan, Yuhi Kurenai. Aku sudah membuatkan janji wawancara. Deadlinenya 2 minggu lagi. Ini foto dan alamatnya." Lanjutnya.

Naruto menerima tugas itu dengan sumringah. "Terima kasih banyak. Saya tak akan mengecewakan Ibu Mei." Katanya sebelum pamitan keluar.

Mei Terumi hanya tersenyum ganjil, memandang dingin wartawati part time baru di kantornya ini. Entah apa yang ada di kepalanya saat ini, yang jelas itu bukan sesuatu yang bagus. Ia tidak dikenal sebagai wanita baik hati. Jadi jika ia menerima gadis yang kurang pengalaman ini di kantornya, pasti ada sesuatu yang direncanakannya.

…**.. /(^_^)\ ...**

Naruto keluar dari ruangan Mei Terumi dengan hati berbunga-bunga. Akhirnya ia keterima kerja di Majalah Kamui, majalah wanita bergensi di seluruh negara Hi. Ia tak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan langka ini. Gaara sahabat kecilnya yang sudah lama kerja di sini, menghampirinya.

"Bagaimana?"

"Gue keterima." Kata Naruto memekik senang. Ia merangkul tubuh sahabat kecilnya itu senang.

"Baguslah. Jadi elo nggak perlu lagi kerja di kafe milik baleng itu."

"Hei, meski Orochi-sama aneh, tapi ia baik, tahu. Ia sering ngasih bonus."

"Tetap saja, gue nggak suka. Gilani."

Gaara bergidik ngeri, tiap kali teringat pertama kalinya ia menginjakkan kaki di kafe Manda. Bukan hanya tempatnya yang super girly, penampilan pelayannya juga aneh, lolita gothic. Belum lagi sapaan aneh mereka. Euh, Gaara tak ingin mengingatnya. Ih, siapa juga yang mau ke tempat ini? Kalo bukan remaja alay atau om-om mesum. Gaara sih, ogah.

"BTW, apa tugas pertama elo?"

"Mewancarai Yuhi Kurenai."

"What? Serius loh?"

"Iya. Kenapa emang? Orangnya sombong? Sok sibuk?"

"Gue juga nggak tahu. Tapi semua wartawan yang di suruh Ibu Mei, tak pernah ada yang berhasil mewancarainya."

Naruto menelan ludahnya susah payah, masa sih di hari pertamanya ia dapat tugas segitu sulitnya. "Terus gue mesti gimana?" katanya lirih, nyaris tak terdengar.

"Kapan elo wawancara?"

"Besok jam 15.00 WK (Waktu Konoha)"

"Tenang aja. Gue temenin. Gue lagi nggak ada tugas jam itu."

"Trima kasih, Ra. Elo emang sohib terbaik gue."

"Iye. Elo kan udah gue anggap adik sendiri. Kalo elo kenapa-napa gue bisa dibunuh Kyuubi." Kata Gaara sambil melepas pelukan maut Naruto. Ia merasa jengah dilihatin segitunya orang-orang sekantor. Tatapan mereka seolah berniat membunuhnya. 'Jangan mesra-mesraan di kantor! Elo mau pamer cewek, ya? Di sini bukan tempat pacaran!' Itu kira-kira arti tatapan mereka.

"Jangan lupa entar traktir gue."

"Iya, tenang aja. Gue bukan tipe kacang lupa kulitnya, kok. Gue ke kampus dulu, ya." Kata Naruto pamitan.

"Hati-hati di jalan."

"Iya."

**SKIP TIME**

Gaara menjemput Naruto di kampus dengan pacar setianya aka sepeda motor kesayangannya. Ia berniat memarkirnya di dekat pohon Sakura, eh kena serobot mobil metalik warna hitam. Gara-gara itu pula ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh. Dengan kasar ia menghampiri pemilik mobil metalik itu.

"Hei, keluar! Cepat keluar!" Hardiknya.

Sang pengemudi itu keluar. Gaara menatap gadis tomboy berrambut norak aka pink di depannya. "Dasar cewek norak! Elo nggak pernah diajarin sopan santun berkendara ya? Main serobot parkir orang seenak udelnya. Gara-gara elo, gue jatuh."

"Elo aja yang nggak becus naik motor. Nih, ganti rugi. Dasar gembel, sok tahu." Kata gadis itu angkuh, melempar beberapa lembar uang di tanah, lalu melenggang pergi, tak perduli.

Gaara yang merasa terhina, darahnya mendidih marah, menarik tangan gadis itu kasar. Tanpa babibu, ia menyiram gadis itu dengan jus jeruk kotak yang rencananya diberikan pada Naruto, tepat di atas kepalanya. "Aaaa…." Jerit gadis itu histeris.

"Ini makan uang, loe! Gue nggak butuh. Anggap saja sebagai uang laundry." Katanya sambil berlalu pergi meninggalkan gadis tomboi itu mencak-mencak histeris seorang diri. Ia mengendarai motornya lagi menuju halaman depan karena Naruto sudah menunggu di sana.

Gadis itu masih berteriak histeris di halaman parkir. Rambut dan bajunya kotor, juga lengket. Padahal hari ini ia ada presentasi makalah. Terpaksa ia mesti balik lagi ke rumah. 'Awas saja kalo ketemu lagi. Bakal ia balas 2 kali lipat.' Gerutunya penuh dendam, balik lagi ke dalam mobil.

…**.. /(^_^)\ …**

Naruto duduk dengan anteng di kursi depan dekat taman. Ia sedikit grogi bertemu dengan artis terkenal yang diam-diam diidolainnya itu. Ia memang penggemar Kurenai sejak ia membintangi film Auntum in Tokyo. Apalagi rambut sang artis mirip almarhum bundanya. Tambah klop dech.

Ternyata Kurenai itu ramah. Ia sama sekali beda dengan rumor yang ia dengar di kantor. Ia tersenyum lembut lagi saat sang artis sudah kembali dari dalam rumah. Ia menjepretkan kamera polaroidnya, mengambil beberapa gambar sang artis, sebelum wawancara. Senyum Naruto semakin lebar, merasa hari depannya cerah. Tugas pertamanya sepertinya tak seburuk bayangan awalnya. Ini sih mudah. Ia tinggal mereport ulang hasil wawancaranya.

Baru saja ia berniat beranjak pergi, pamitan. Muncul seorang pria mapan kira-kira berusia 30an dengan setelah jas, menghampiri mereka.

"Ka-ka-kamu sudah datang. Bu-bu-bukannya ini masih siang." Kata Kurenai terbata-bata dengan wajah pucat pasi. Ia terlihat takut dengan pria asing itu. 'Siapa dia?' batin Naruto bingung.

"Hn." Gumamnya menghiraukan Kurenai. "Cepat masuk ke dalam!" Perintahnya tegas.

"Ta-ta-tapi Sasuke."

"Ku bilang masuk!" bentaknya keras. Tanpa pikir dua kali, Kurenai masuk ke dalam rumah. Ia ganti menatap tajam Naruto. "Kemarikan kameramu!"

"Apa?" Kata Naruto bingung.

"Kamu budek ya? Kemarikan, cepat!"

"Enak, aja. Hei.." teriak Naruto berusaha mempertahankan kameranya karena Sasuke merebutnya paksa. Terjadilah tarik-menarik diantara keduanya. Karena kalah tinggi, akhirnya dengan mudah Sasuke merebut kamera Naruto.

"Hei, kembalikan kameraku! Kau mau apa?" teriaknya histeris karena usahanya sama sekali tak berhasil.

Ia semakin panik saat Sasuke mengeluarkan negatif filmnya dan merusaknya. Ia juga mengambil rekaman wawancara. 'Habis sudah. Sia-sia dech, usahanya seharian ini. Ini kali ya penyebab kegagalan wartawan pendahulunya mewancarai Kurenai.' Batinnya. Ia menatap Sasuke tak percaya.

"Jangan pernah lagi datang ke rumah ini!" katanya dingin. Ia lalu masuk ke dalam rumah dan menutup pintunya kasar. Brakkk…

Naruto terlompat dari tempat duduknya karena kaget. Ia memagangi dadanya dan berharap semoga ia tak kena serangan jantung. Pintu terbuka lagi dan kepala Sasuke melongok keluar. "Cepat pergi! Atau ku suruh anjing-anjingku mengusirmu."

"Ini juga mau pergi. Elo pikir gue pengemis? Dasar Teme." Umpat Naruto yang merasa terhina dengan perlakuan Sasuke.

"Dasar Dobe." Balas Sasuke.

"Teme sok kece."

"Emang gue kece. Kenapa loe? Iri?" kata Sasuke narsis.

"Iri? Huh. Nggak salah, tuh? Ngaca dong ngaca."

"Elo yang mesti ngaca, Dobe." Kata Sasuke sinis.

OK. Kali ini si Teme ini benar. Dia akui, si Teme ini memang ganteng banget garis bawahi untuk kata Banget dengan huruf kapital. Laki-laki itu memang bukan artis, tapi ketampanannya melebihi para artis yang wara-wiri di televisi atau bisokop. Tubuhnya atletis dan jalannya anggun penuh keangkuhan seperti singa jantan. Belum lagi aura pemangsa yang secara alami dimilikinya. Naruto yakin ia bisa menakhlukan wanita manapun dari segala umur. Mereka pasti klepek-klepek tak berdaya di telapak kakinya. Tapi ini Naruto. Ia tak akan klepek-klepek hanya gara-gara wajah tampan dan aura mengintimidasi laki-laki sialan di depannya ini.

"Uuh." Gerutunya tak terima. "Dasar Om-om kegatelan, sok kuasa, nyebelin. Gue sumpahin elo jatuh ke got." Lanjutnya emosi.

Tapi bukannya Sasuke yang sial, malah Naruto yang jatuh termakan sumpah serapahnya sendiri. Rupanya ia kesandung tasnya yang jatuh ke lantai gara-gara insiden rebutan kamera tadi, hingga kepalanya kejeduk tembok. 'Awwww…' ringisnya kesakitan. Ada memar di dahinya.

Bukannya nolong, Sasuke malah tertawa melecehkan. "Usuratonkachi. Elo emang benar-benar dobe. Jatuh karena ulah sendiri. Cepat pergi, sana! Atau perlu ku panggilkan anjingku sekarang juga."

Naruto dengan kaki dihentakkan, pergi dari hadapan Sasuke. Ia tak perlu diperintah dua kali. Ia juga eneg lihat tampang sengak itu. Ia pergi dengan wajah memerah. Ia marah pada Sasuke yang merusak tugas pertamanya. Raut wajahnya menyendu, menatap kameranya yang malang. Ia menenteng kameranya yang tak bisa nyala lagi itu, hati-hati. Gara-gara dia, kamera mahal ini rusak. Melayang sudah bonus terakhirnya kerja di kafe Manda untuk reparasi kamera. Ia benar-benar sial. 'Semua ini gara-gara si Teme itu.' Rutuknya dalam hati.

Ia frustasi harus ngomong apa sama Ibu Mei? Ia mesti buat janji lagi dengan Kurenai. Tapi gimana caranya? Ada Sasukecebong yang galaknya kayak anjing herder itu. Ia bisa dibunuh duluan sebelum selesai wawancara. Apalagi kayaknya Kurenai takut sekali dengan si Teme itu. Habislah dia kali ini. Ia berjalan dengan lunglai ke pintu gerbang, dimana Gaara menunggu.

"Gimana?" tanya Gaara cemas.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. "Gue gagal." Katanya lirih. Air mata yang tadi ia tahan, keluar menetes di pipinya. Ia merasa impiannya sebagai wartawan hilang. "Semua ini gara-gara si Teme, itu hik hik hiks. Ia merusak kamera dan rekaman wawancaranya. Gue mesti gimana?"

Gaara menepuk pundak Naruto lembut, memberinya dukungan. "Tenang. Kita pasti menemukan jalan keluarnya. Elo jangan panik dulu."

"Apa? Hik hik hiks. Elo nggak tahu, hik? Di dalam sana itu ada singa jantan buas yang jagain Kurenai. Makanya itu semua orang gagal mengerjakan tugas ini, hik. Ini memang tugas mustahil untukku." Kata Naruto histeris.

"Jangan putus asa dulu. Ini seperti bukan elo aja."

"Habis gimana, lagi? Pikiran gue, buntu. Elo ada ide?"

"Gue juga nggak tahu. Kita makan saja di Ichiraku. Siapa tahu habis menenangkan diri, ada ide bagus. Gue traktir deh?"

"Yei, banzai. Elo emang my best friend." Kata Naruto terharu.

Mereka lalu pergi naik motor Gaara, meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha Sasuke. Dalam perjalanan Gaara berdoa semoga dompetnya masih terisi, mengingat nafsu makan Naruto yang tergolong besar. Tak apalah ia kering kerontang beberapa hari ke depan. Demi Naruto, ia rela.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, sebuah mobil metalik memasuki pintu gerbang kediaman Uchiha. Ia sekilas melihat dua pengendara motor yang tadi meninggalkan rumah. 'Itu kan motor cowok menyebalkan tadi siang. Ngapain dia ke sini?' batinnya bingung. Ia tak ambil pusing dan menaruh mobilnya di garasi.

"Aku pulang."

"Selamat datang. Gimana presentasimu hari ini, Sakura?" Balas Sasuke dari balik koran yang dibacanya.

"Nyaris gagal, gara-gara cowok nyebelin itu." Kata Sakura duduk di depan Sasuke. wajahnya cemberut.

Sasuke melipat korannya, dan melihat Sakura serius. "Apa yang dilakukannya?"

"Ia menyiram kepalaku dengan jus jeruk. Gara-gara itu aku mesti balik lagi ke rumah. Nyaris aja aku terlambat presentasi."

"Hahhh, anak muda jaman sekarang emang nggak punya sopan santun. Sudahlah lupakan. Kita makan malam, sekarang."

"Berdua? Mana Ka San?"

"Dia ngambek."

"Lagi? Kali ini karena apa?"

"Aku mengusir wartawan yang mewancarainya."

"Kenapa sih harus diusir? Ka San kan artis, wajar jika diwawancarai."

"Aku benci publisitas. Ka sanmu tahu itu. Sudah aku tak mau dengar itu lagi. Kita makan malam saja."

Itu akhir dari diskusi dua orang beda usia itu. Mereka makan malam dalam keheningan. Kurenai di dalam kamar menangis sedih. Gara-gara Sasuke, ia gagal lagi diwawancara. Padahal ia rindu dengan dunia entertaint yang pernah membesarkannya ini. Kenapa sih Sasuke tak mau mengerti? Tapi ia masih bisa tersenyum lega. Ia diam-diam menyimpan no HP wartawati tadi siang. Sasuke tak bisa menghalangi niatnya kembali ke jagat hiburan.

Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Ikuti kisahnya chapter depan. Review sebanyak-banyaknya biar cepat update.

TBC or Delete?

Minta dukungan dari para reader sekalian. Tolong tinggalkan jejak di kotak komentar. Sebanyak-banyaknya ya?


	2. Chapter 2

**CUPID OF GAMES**

Summary : Naruto terkejut. Sasuke, musuh barunya ternyata suami Kurenai dan sudah dianugerahi seorang putri yang usianya sebaya dengan Naruto. OMG, dunia pasti sudah kiamat. Ternyata Sasuke kena virus doyan tante-tante. Hidupnya makin rumit dengan kehadiran Kakashi, mantan suami Ibu Mei yang kagatelan dan terang-terangan menggodanya di depan umum.

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Friendship dan Family

WARNING

Fem Naru, Cerita abal, gaje, nggak sesuai EYD, bahasa tak beraturan, Pasaran, bertebaran Typos di sana-sini , OOC, and many mores.

Pair : GaafemNaru dan SasufemNaru

Author Note :

Maaf jika ada fujoshi yang nyasar karena nggak ada warningnya. Sekali lagi maaf. . /(^_^)\

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Chapter 2**

_Kusimpan rindu di hati__  
__gelisah ku tak mengerti__  
__berawal dari kita berjumpa__  
__oh tak pernah kuduga_

___kuharap kau kan mengerti__  
__betapa kau kucinta__  
__hanya padamu__  
__kuberikan semua__  
__bahagia kan merekah_

___merindukan dirimu__  
__hasrat di hati__  
__kuingin berjumpa__  
__hanya kau seorang yang kucinta__  
__kasihku oh datanglah__  
__getaran cinta antara kita__  
__tiada lebih dari _

_kerinduan…._

Chapter 2

Naruto duduk di lantai, mencoba mengetik hasil wawancara tadi siang di laptop kesayangannya. Itu tidak mudah mengingat ia tak terlahir dengan daya ingat fotografis. Tidak, ia hanya gadis dengan otak pas-pasan. Cukuplah untuk membuatnya diterima kuliah jurnalistik di sebuah PTN lokal dengan IP 2,0. Karena itu ia berusaha sekuat tenaga membongkar ingatannya yang terselip di otaknya dan menuangkannya dalam bentuk artikel. Kepalanya sampe mengeluarkan asap demi proses itu. Tak apalah demi sebuah artikel yang akan terpampang di majalah bergengsi Kamui, minggu depan.

Ini langkah paling hebat yang bisa dicapainya. Prestasi terbaiknya selama 20 tahun ia hidup di bumi. Ia manyadari selama ini ia terlahir biasa saja. Tak ada hal yang istimewa dari gadis manis ini. Wajahnya standar, tak terlalu cantik, tapi juga tak terlalu jelek. Otaknya pun standar. Mungkin hal menarik darinya hanyalah bakatnya yang tak bisa gemuk, meski sudah makan bermangkuk-mangkuk ramen. Apa itu bisa disebut sebuah kelebihan?

Eoh, kadang ia merasa minder karena terlahir biasa saja. Kalo nggak cantik kan minimal ia dikasih otak encer. Tapi tidak. Ia benar-benar biasa saja di semua hal. Makanya kerja di majalah Kamui ini penting untuknya. Ia tak akan membiarkannya semua hilang, apalagi hanya untuk seorang Teme itu.

"Iihhhhh…." Gumamnya di sela-sela tarian jemarinya di keyboard, teringat peristiwa tak mengenakan tadi siang. Ia masih kesal, coret ia sangat marah dan gusar. Terutama saat ingatannya macet dan word artikelnya masih kurang banyak. Sudah banyak diksi dan kata-kata hiasan ia selipkan di sana-sini untuk welll memperpanjang artikel. Semua sia-sia. Hik hik hiks…, tulisannya nggak berkembang dari tadi. Ia baru menghasilkan setengah halaman. Itupun isinya bukan info yang lagi _**In**_, tapi pengulangan. Oh, God mampuslah dia. Ia pasti dipecat.

"Good bye majalah Kamui dan Welcome, kafe Manda." Gumamnya menyerah. Ia sudah kehabisan bahan tulisan. Meski otaknya kebakaran dan gosong, tulisannya tak akan bertambah panjang. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di karpet, merilekskan tubuhnya yang kelelahan.

"Tuhan yang Maha Baik. Please tolongin aku. Kirimkan aku ibu peri yang menolongku menyelesaikan artikel sialan eh artikel super duper penting ini. Aku janji aku akan.. akan apa ya? Oh ya akan kuberikan setengah gajiku pada Gaara." Doanya.

Sepertinya doanya terkabulkan, ada sebuah pesan singkat masuk di Hpnya. Ia dengan malas-malasan buka sms. 'Paling juga dari Gaara ngajak makan di luar atau Kyuu nii yang nanya kabar.' Batinnya malas. Ia lagi nggak ingin keluar soalnya.

To : Naruto Uzumaki

From : Yuhi Kurenai

Maaf untuk kejadian tadi siang. Sebagai permintaan maaf, aku bersedia diwawancarai lagi. Besok datang pukul 10.00 WK.

"Yei…. Yiha." Sorak Naruto senang. Ia sampai mencium Hpnya berulang-ulang.

"Terima kasih Tuhan. Engkau memang Tuhan yang Maha Baik dan mengerti kesulitan umatnya." Doanya.

Di akhir doanya, Naruto sedikit meringis. 'Berarti gue mesti relain setengah gaji pertama gue untuk si panda itu dong. Yach, enakan di dia, nggak enak di aku, dong.' Batinnya dumel sendiri, nggak rela gajinya terpotong separo. Hemm ternyata Naruto pelit juga.

…**/(^_^)\...**

Siang ini Naruto sudah duduk manis di ruang tamu Kurenai. Ia berhasil melakukan wawancara ulang. Kali ini ia tak merekamnya, tapi menulisnya karena tape rekamannya masih rusak, gara-gara si Teme kemarin itu. Ia memasukkan notenya ke dalam tas dan bersiap beranjak pergi. Tiba-tiba ia merasa perutnya melilit. "Adududuhhh…" ringisnya kesakitan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kurenai cemas.

"Maaf, boleh pinjam toiletnya? Sepertinya saya sakit perut." Katanya dengan wajah tersiksa, menahan rasa sakit yang rasanya semakin hebat, dan juga rasa malu.

"Oh, ya, silahkan. Lurus saja, nanti belok ke kanan. Kamar paling ujung itu kamar mandinya."

"Terima kasih." Naruto segera berlari, takut tak bisa menahannya. Ia benar-benar kebelet.

Kurenai hanya tersenyum kecil dengan reporter muda dan manis yang seusia dengan Sakura, putrinya itu. Ia baru mau memanggil bibi Hana untuk membereskan minuman sampai ia mendengar pintu terbuka. Kriett… Deg. Ia merasa jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak. Wajahnya memucat. 'Jangan-jangan Sasuke balik lagi ke rumah.' Batinnya ketakutan. Ia menyembunyikan tas Naruto dibalik bantal sofa yang disandarinya.

"Kamu pulang lagi, apa ada yang ketinggalan?" tegurnya dan memamerkan senyum manisnya. Ia kan artis, jadi bisa cepat akting seolah tak ada apa-apa.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke cuek dan langsung masuk ke dalam kamar. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan kebiasaan Kurenai yang senang berdandan seperti mau pesta di dalam rumah. Istrinya kan mantan artisnya, jadi ia nggak heran. Sasuke mencari mapnya yang tertinggal di ruang kerja. Tepat saat Sasuke di ruang kerja, Naruto muncul dari belokan, sepertinya gadis itu sudah menyelesaikan hajatnya.

Kurenai memucat, ia otomatis membuka mulutnya lebar, panik. 'Gawat kalo Sasuke sampai tahu.' Ia berlari kecil, menghampiri gadis itu dan menenteng tas Naruto di tangan.

"Ehm, maaf sebaiknya kamu masuk ke ruangan ini dulu." Sambil bicara Kurenai menarik pintu ruangan entah apa itu, ia tak ingat dan mendorong Naruto masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Hah, kenapa?" gumam Naruto heran.

"Err, itu. Itu.. ah iya ada yang ingin ku tunjukkan. Ini penting. Jadi tolong di sini dulu. Ya? Ya? ya? Dan jangan kemana-mana. Anjingku si Pakkun mau dimandikan. Nanti kamu digigit."

Mendengar kata anjing, gantian Naruto yang pucat. Tanpa menunggu diperintah dua kali ia menutup pintunya rapat-rapat. Ia takut setengah mati dengan anjing jenis apapun. Hiiii… ia takut digigit. Ia ingat dulu ia sakit selama 3 hari gara-gara digigit anjing. Sejak itu ia trauma dengan binatang yang namanya anjing.

Kurenai lega. Naruto berhasil diamankan. Ia baru saja berbalik saat Sasuke berada di belakangnya.

"Eh, Sasuke? Sedang apa? Sudah ketemu?"

"Hn." Gumamnya lagi mengabaikan pertanyaan Kurenai, meski ada gurat di wajahnya yang tampan tingkat dewa itu. Ia berniat membuka pintu ruangan, tapi dihalangi Kurenai. Kali ini wajah panik Kurenai tercetak jelas.

"Mau apa?"

"Mencari map. Mungkin tertinggal di perpustakaan mini. Kemarin sebelum tidur aku sempat masuk sini."

'Mampus, gue. Kenapa gue nggak ingat ini ruang perpustakaan?' Batin Kurenai ketakutan. Bulir-bulir keringat dingin menetes di dahinya. Kalo ketahuan, pasti Sasuke bakal ngamuk hebat seperti kemarin. Tapi tertutupi wajahnya yang masih tersungging senyuman indah. Ingat ia itu artis.

Saat Kurenai masih bingung nyari alasan, Sasuke sudah berhasil menarik tangan Kurenai dari gagang pintu. "Minggir. Aku buru-buru." Kata Sasuke.

"Eh, tak perlu Sasuke. Biar aku saja yang nyari. Kau cari di tempat lain."

"Tumben kamu mau membantuku. Bukannya kamu lagi marah sama aku?"

"Aku memang masih marah, tapi bukan berarti aku mau mengacaukan pekerjaanmu. Lagipula…"

"Lagipula apa?"

"Lagipula tempatnya berantakan. Tadi aku mencoba beberapa bajuku di sini. Karena itu karena itu…"

"Aku mengerti. Aku tunggu di ruang tamu. Aku juga lelah." Sasuke berbalik dan duduk di ruang tamu, mempelajari proposal bisnis kliennya. Ia tak ambil pusing, istrinya menghancurkan ruangannya lagi. Kurenai biasa memberantakin ruangan saat lagi marah. Nanti ia bisa minta pembantunya membereskannya.

Kurenai bernafas lega dan cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam ruangan tempat Naruto. Ia lihat gadis itu di kamar sedang melihat koleksi buku Sasuke.

"Ehem. Maaf menunggu lama. Sepertinya aku tak jadi menunjukannya padamu. Aku berniat pergi, ada urusan penting. Sekali lagi maaf."

"Tak apa, aku mengerti. Justru aku yang berterima kasih, anda mau diwawancarai ulang. Kalo begitu permisi."

"Eh. Ehem, apa kau mau lewat belakang saja. Errr, pintu depanku kuncinya hilang tadi dan sudah terlanjur ku kunci. Jadi…." Kurenai menggigit bibirnya, merasa bersalah membohongi gadis itu.

"Oh, saya tak apa-apa. Sekali lagi terima kasih. Saya permisi dulu." Naruto keluar diam-diam dibarengi Kurenai. Di tangannya sudah ada map yang dimaksud Sasuke. Untung Sasuke menaruhnya di atas meja depan pintu jadi gampang mencarinya. Ia berdadah ria, mengucapkan selamat jalan untuk Naruto.

"Kamu sedang dada siapa?" tegur Sasuke mendadak muncul di belakangnya.

"Uwaaa…" katanya spontan. Kurenai terlonjak kaget mendengar suara dalam Sasuke. 'Jangan-jangan ketahuan. Eoouh… Oh God, tolongin aku.' Doanya dalam hati ketar-ketir, ketakutan setengah mampus.

"I-i-itu aku sedang latihan akting. Kau tahu kan? Aku ada tawaran syuting lagi."

"Tolak saja. Kau kan tahu. Aku paling benci dunia showbiz."

"Tapi Sasuke…" bantahnya meski dalam hati ia dag dig dug duer seperti orang kena serangan jantung. 'Kalo ia selamat, kali ini ia janji tak akan membantah kata-kata Sasuke, tapi hanya seminggu.' Do'anya dalam hati.

"Tidak."

"Sasuke, kali ini aja, Please." Bantahnya lagi, dalam hati kali ini bersuka ria. Ia berniat menari dan bertepuk tangan untuk merayakannya. Ia selamat. Ia tak percaya ini. Ia selamat. Sasuke tak memergoki Naruto. Fotonya akan kembali terpampang di majalah Kamui yang bergensi itu dan Sasuke tak akan tahu itu.

Tak sia-sia ia jantungan seharian ini, tapi kan misinya sukses. Dalam hati ia merasa sedikit il feel sih. Habis sekarang ini ia merasa seperti istri yang sedang berselingkuh dan terpergok suami seperti drama tv yang dulu diperankannya. Tak apalah jika itu harga yang harus dibayarnya.

"Aku bilang tidak ya tidak. Mana mapnya?"

Sasuke merebut mapnya dari tangan Kurenai, tak perlu dengan wajah sedih yang ditunjukkan istrinya itu. Jika diikutin pasti ini bakal makan waktu dengan perdebatan tak penting itu lagi. Beberapa bulan ini, istrinya merengek ingin aktif lagi di dunia entertainmen, tapi dilarang Sasuke. Ia benci dunia itu titik tak pake koma.

Tapi kenapa ia malah menikahi seorang artis. Itu teka-teki yang akan terkuak nantinya. Para reader sabar nunggu, ya?

**SKIP TIME**

Naruto keluar dari halaman belakang dan berjalan ke pintu depan. Ia mau membuka pintu gerbang, tapi pintunya digembok. "Aduh di gembok lagi. Gimana gue balik? Mana bentar lagi ia ada kuliah lagi." Gumamnya seorang diri. Ia bolak-balik bingung. "Masuk kedalam apa menunggu di luar. Tapi kalo Kurenai marah gimana?" Ia mikir lama banget dan bolak-balik kayak setrikaan aja.

Ia pandangi pagar nan tinggi yang terbuat dari besi. 'Sepertinya ini mudah dipanjat.' Pikirnya. Ia kan jago memanjat. Sejak kecil ia biasa memanjat pohon. Jadi yang seperti ini kalo istilah ninjanya misi rank D. "Ya sudahlah, nekat aja. Buru-buru, nih."

Hup, Naruto melompat pagar bagian bawah, memanjatnya hati-hati. Ia sudah berada di atas pagar dan berniat turun saat suara dingin itu menyapa gendang telinganya.

"Sedang apa kamu Dobe? Kamu jadi maling di rumahku?"

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya dengan gerakan pata-patah. Ia tak asing dengan suara ini. Jangan bilang kalo si teme ada di belakangnya. Dan Oh God, kenapa ia sial begini. 'Ampuni aku yang mau mengingkari janjiku ini, Tuhan. Kali ini aku janji Tuhan. Aku tak akan mengingkari nadzarku.' Doanya dalam hati.

"Eh Sasuke. He he he…" Ia nyengir karena bingung mesti gimana saat ia terpergok memanjat pagar rumah orang. "Aku tadi.. aku tadi mau ngambil topiku yang nyangkut di pohon. He he he…" katanya cengengesan untuk menutupi kebohongannya. 'Naruto Dongo kenapa pake alasan itu? Pantesan si Teme itu bilang kamu Dobe. Kamu memang Dobe. Pasti ketahuan. Oh God.' Batinnya merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Ooooh topi nyangkut ya? Iya?" kata Sasuke jelas-jelas tak percaya.

Tak perlu jadi jenius untuk menyimpulkan apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi. Pasti gadis ini datang mewawancarai Kurenai lagi dan tadi ia sedang sembunyi di ruang perpustakaan. Pantesan dari tadi sikapnya Kurenai aneh. Ini toh alasannya. 'Rupanya dia mau bermain-main denganku.' Batin Sasuke. Ia tersenyum coret menyeringai, auranya mengerikan membuat Naruto tanpa sadar merinding.

Sasuke menghampiri Naruto dengan sorot mata berbahaya dan memojokkan gadis itu di dinding pagar. Samar-samar Sasuke bisa menghirup aroma citrus dari tubuh gadis mungil di depannya itu. Ini aroma yang tak biasa. Biasanya cewek memakai parfum aroma bunga, tapi dia malah aroma buah. Itu mana bisa memikat seorang cowok? Mungkin itu di pikiran para cowok, tapi ternyata aroma itu berhasil menarik perhatian Sasuke.

Ia menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh Naruto, tentu saja diam-diam tanpa diketahui si empunya. Ternyata gadis ini manis juga jika dilihat dari dekat. Senyum anehnya yang berusaha bersikap biasa saja. Bibir mungilnya yang sedikit memucat dan bergetar. Pikiran kotor Sasuke langsung mncul tanpa bisa ia tahan. Ia ingin menghisap dan menjilati bibir plum itu saat lidah gadis itu membasahinya, karena saking groginya ketangkap basah.

Ia menahan godaan samar itu dan beralih menatap bola mata safir Naruto. Onix bertemu Saphir. Bola mata yang sewarna dengan langit biru itu seolah menghipnotisnya, mengirimkan sinyal-sinyal menggoda yang berbahaya, di matanya. Padahal aslinya bola mata itu malah melebar ketakutan dan masih sangat polos. Tak ada sama sekali fikiran menggoda di benaknya. Oh God, ia harus menghentikan semua ini sebelum ia menarik tubuh Naruto dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas ranjang lalu menindihnya. Tidak ia tak akan melakukan itu. Ingat ini rate T bukan M.

Tubuh Naruto kaku. Matanya membola ketakutan. Apa yang akan dilakukan pria dewasa ini? Ia takut. Sumpah ia takut sekali. Mata Sasuke menggelap, lapar, seolah siap menerkamnya. 'Jangan-jangan ia mau dibunuh? Oh tidak, ini mengerikan. Tolong aku Tuhan, please please….' Pikirnya eror.

Sasuke tanpa babibu menggeledah tas Naruto, menghentikan imaginasi aneh dan daya tarik kuat sensual diantara mereka. Ingat ia sudah beristri dan ia punya seorang putri yang mungkin seusia dengan gadis di depannya ini. Ia mengambil note berisi catatan hasil wawancara. Benar dugaannya. Gadis ini mewancarai istrinya.

Tanpa ampun ia merobeknya sampai tinggal serpihan. Naruto dengan sia-sia mengumpulkan serpihan notesnya. Ia meringis tak percaya, menatap Sasuke frustasi.

"Kau benar-benar Teme. Kau tak bisa melakukan ini. Aku akan menuntutmu." Pekiknya.

"Sebelum kau menuntutku, aku yang akan mengirim ke penjara dengan tuduhan masuk rumah tanpa ijin. Kau tentu tak ingin menghabiskan hari-harimu di jeruji besi itu kan?" katanya seduktif, merapatkan bibirnya pada telinga gadis itu. Ada sensai sensual dirasakan Naruto saat bibir dingin itu menyapa kulit telinganya. "Pikirkan itu." Katany sebelum pergi meninggalkan Naruto di jalanan, menangis seorang diri.

Ia tak lagi berniat ke kantornya, melainkan ke kantor redaksi majalah Kamui. Ia ingin menuntut gadis itu. Ia kenal Mei, redaktur majalah itu. Mereka beberapa kali bekerja sama dalam bisnis. Jadi ia pikir si Mei ini bisa membantunya. Meski ia tak terlalu suka dengan Mei.

Wanita cantik dan ambisius itu secara langsung memperlihatkan ketertarikannya pada Sasuke. Ia khawatir ini dijadikan alasan Mei untuk mengajaknya makan malam pribadi yang romantis dan mungkin berakhir di tempat tidur. Mungkin ia berlebihan. Tapi, hei semua orang tahu apa akhir dari makan malam romantis diantara dua orang lawan jenis yang sudah dewasa. Ia tak mau itu. Ingat ia sudah beristri dan ia tak ingin disebut sebagai suami tukang selingkuh. Well insiden dengan Naruto tak dihitung. Kan hanya membayangkan, belum sampai tahap melakukan.

Ia mengendarai mobilnya dengan tenang membelah jalanan Konoha menuju kantor redaksi majalah Kamui.

Apa Naruto berhasil menyelesaikan artikelnya? Apa yang akan terjadi antara Sasuke, Naruto, dan Mei Terumi? Ikuti terus kisah ini.

TBC

Minta dukungan dari para reader sekalian. Tolong tinggalkan jejak di kotak komentar. Sebanyak-banyaknya ya?

"


	3. Chapter 3

**CUPID OF GAMES**

Summary : Naruto terkejut. Sasuke, ternyata suami Kurenai dan sudah dianugerahi putri yang sebaya dengan Naruto. OMG, dunia pasti sudah kiamat. Ternyata Sasuke doyan tante-tante. Hidupnya makin rumit dengan kehadiran Kakashi, mantan suami Ibu Mei yang kagatelan dan terang-terangan menggodanya. Republish

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Friendship dan Family

WARNING

Fem Naru, Cerita abal, gaje, nggak sesuai EYD, bahasa tak beraturan, Pasaran, bertebaran Typos di sana-sini , OOC, and many mores.

Pair : GaafemNaru dan SasufemNaru

Author Note : maaf Ai lupa ngasih warning FemNaru. Sekarang Ai akan lebih teliti lagi.

Mirip film Thailand bertitle badai Asmara?

Iya ini fic emang terinspirasi dari film Thailand yang judulnya Badai Asmara. Ai suka sekali film itu. Tapi Ai sendiri nggak begitu ingat ceritanya hanya garis besarnya aja. Makanya fic ini nggak Ai bikin persis dengan film itu.

Banyakin GaafemNaru?

Gimana ya? Film aslinya GaafemNaru itu feelnya just friendship, nggak ada love-lovean. Tapi Ai tampung dech usulnya. Ada yang mau request lagi pairing ini? kayaknya Ai nggak pernah ya bikin pairing GaafemNaru.

OK Langsung saja Chekidot. Silakan menikmati

/(^_^)\

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Chapter 3**

_Kusimpan rindu di hati__  
__gelisah ku tak mengerti__  
__berawal dari kita berjumpa__  
__oh tak pernah kuduga_

_kuharap kau kan mengerti__  
__betapa kau kucinta__  
__hanya padamu__  
__kuberikan semua__  
__bahagia kan merekah_

_merindukan dirimu__  
__hasrat di hati__  
__kuingin berjumpa__  
__hanya kau seorang yang kucinta__  
__kasihku oh datanglah__  
__getaran cinta antara kita__  
__tiada lebih dari _

_kerinduan…._

Naruto masih setia di tempat yang sama sepeninggal Sasuke. Mulutnya ternganga lebar, tak percaya melihat benda di kedua telapak tangannya. 'Hah. Apa-apaan, nih.' Pikirnya kacau. Awalnya benda di tangannya ini berupa notes yang sudah ia tulisi rapi. Kini ia jadi serpihan kertas terserak, tak berbentuk, tak akan bisa disatukan lagi menjadi utuh seperti sedia kala.

Ia memejamkan matanya, menahan rasa panas di matanya dan sesak di dada. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat. Perlahan tangan mungilnya menggenggam erat serpihan kertas itu, marah. Giginya bergemeletuk menahan sakit. Ia buka kelopak matanya kasar. Safir itu meredup menjadi memerah dan mendung di kedua safir indah itu. Ia marah coret, ia bukan hanya marah, tapi gusar.

Sebelumnya ia tak pernah tahu apa beda keduanya. Saat ini ia mengerti. Gusar, bukan hanya sekedar marah, tapi juga rasa putus asa, tak berdaya, dan kemarahan yang bercampur jadi satu. Itu yang sekarang ia rasakan. Ia marah dengan Sasuke dan sifat arogannya. Tapi ia tak berdaya melawannya dan tak tahu bagaimana caranya melawannya. Karena itu ia gusar.

"Aaaaa…." Teriaknya melupakan segala emosinya. Ia berharap semua ini mimpi buruk. Tapi serpihan kertas dalam genggaman tangannya berkata lain. Semua ini nyata dan ia harus memulainya lagi dari awal.

Ia tetap bersimpuh di tempat yang sama. Kali ini bahunya turun. Ia berharap semua ini mimpi buruk. Tapi serpihan kertas dalam genggaman tangannya berkata lain. Semua ini nyata dan ia harus memulainya lagi dari awal. Tatapan matanya masih menyiratkan ketidak percayaan. Kerja kerasnya hilang dengan percuma.

Ia geleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Kali ia bingung, benar-benar bingung 100%. Ia tak tahu gimana lagi caranya menyelesaikan artikelnya? Otaknya blank, tak bisa mengingat sedikitpun hasil wawancara tadi, dan menulisnya ulang. Tapi ia juga tak mungkin minta wawancara ulang lagi ke dalam. Iya kalo diterima. Kalo diusir seperti gembel gimana?

Naruto berdiri dengan lemah. Matanya menatap kediaman Yuhi Kurenai dengan tatapan penuh arti. Ia kembali menggenggam erat kepalan serpihan notesnya. Kakinya ia jejakkan ke jalan kuat-kuat, menyalurkan kegusarannya. "Iiiihhhh. Mati saja kamu, mati, mati, mati saja... Go to hell" gumamnya. Puas dengan tingkah ababilnya, ia tarik nafas panjang. 'Hahhhh….' desahnya.

"Pasti Ibu Mei marah dan gue dipecat. Hahhhh, ya sudahlah." Katanya akhirnya menyerah. " Nasib-nasib. Woles sajalah. Kalomo pecat, ya pecat aja. Gue ngak takut Masih ada tempat lain ini. Kayak gue bakal mati aja nggak kerja di situ." lanjutnya.

"Tapi kalo ia lapor polisi gimana? Gue masuk penjara, dong. Aduhhhh, mampus gue sekarang." kata Naruto masih berdialog sendiri.

"Ini semua gara-gara si Teme itu. Gue sumpahin dia kena batunya. Uhhhhhh." kata Naruto gemas menendang dinding pagar rumah Sasuke. Merasa itu sia-sia, ia pun berhenti menendang.

Ia mengambil HP-nya di dalam tas. Jemari tangannya bersiap-siap menghubungi manajer kafe Manda aka Kabuto. Persiapan jika ia benar-benar dipecat. Ia kan masih butuh uang untuk hidup. Uang kiriman kakaknya nggak bakal cukup memenuhi kebutuhannya sehari-hari, paling hanya cukup untuk hidup 2 minggu. Tapi ia tak mengeluh. Toh selama ini kakaknya sudah banyak berkorban untuknya. Ia yakin demi mengiriminya uang, kakaknya pasti bela-belai diet ketat. Tiba-tiba ada email masuk di Hpnya.

**From : Ino-Putri-Bunga**

**To : Naruto-maniak-ramen**

**Nar, kuliah hr ini kosong. Samui-sensei absen. Ia ngsih tgs bikin artikel topik lifestyle masyarakat kini. **

**PS: Selamet ya elo akhirnya diterima di Majalh kamui. Jgn lp. Ditunggu traktirannya. **

'Huh. Traktir apanya? Boro-boro untung, buntung iya.' Dengus Naruto. Gaji pertama tak dapat, bonus hasil kerja bulan kemarin melayang. Mana kamera kesayangannya rusak lagi. Apes tenan.

"OK, Chayo Naruto. Ganbate Kudasai. Pasti ada jalan untuk esok hari. Jangan menyerah." kata Naruto menyemangati diri sendiri dan mengangkat salah satu tangannya ke atas.

**…/(^_^)\...**

Sasuke sampai di kantor Majalah Kamui lebih dulu. Ya iyalah, kan ia naik mobil. berangkat lebih dulu pula. Ia memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman kantor. Ia bergegas masuk ke dalam. Kaki-kaki jenjangnya melangkah dengan pasti, menemui seorang wanita dewasa berumur akhir 20-an di ruang resepsionis. Wanita itu terpesona olehnya, hingga lupa menyapanya sesuai kode etik kantor. Mulutnya terbuka lebar, tak percaya. Untung tak ada lalat jadi mulutnya tak kemasukan binatang menjijikkan itu saking lebarnya mulutnya.

Tapi Sasuke tak menghiraukannya. Ia sudah kebal. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan semua itu dari ia SMU. Makanya ia sedikit heran dengan tingkah gadis muda yang dua hari ini telah berani mengusik ketenangan hidupnya. Ia mungkin satu-satunya wanita yang tak terpesona padanya dan bahkan berani melawannya. Entah cewek itu otaknya konslet atau mungkin Bego atau mungkin keduanya. Sasuke tak perduli. Ia akan memberi pelajaran mahal pada gadis sialan itu, biar dia menyesal.

"Permisi. Saya ingin bertemu dengan Mei Terumi. Bisa?"

"Eh." Gumam resepsionis tersadar dari keterpanaannya. 'Oh ya Tuhan. Mimpi apa ia gue semalam. Pagi ini ia ketemu sang dewa Adonis. Tampannya.' Pikirnya eror. 'Ehem.' Ia berdehem untuk mengembalikan citra profesionalnya, sekalian menunjukan kebolehannya. Siapa tahu aja cowok tampan ini terpikat. "Maaf apa anda sudah membuat janji?" katanya dengan nada profesional, tapi sinar matanya menunjukkan lain. Ada kerling menggoda samar-samar di sana.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan. 'Lagi-lagi begini. Dasar cewek. Nggak bisa lihat cowok tampan dikit aja, langsung deh matanya belanja.' Dumelnya dalam hati. "Katakan Sasuke Uchiha mau bertemu." Katanya datar, sama sekali tak terlihat ia terganggu dengan tingkah genit sang resepsionis.

"Baiklah." Jawab resepsionis itu. Ia beralih menekan beberapa nomor telepon, menghubungkannya dengan nomor telepon ruangan Ibu editor paling ditakuti majalah Kamui. "Maaf Bu disini ada Mr. Sasuke Uchiha yang ingin bertemu dengan ibu. Apa? Ya, baiklah." Ia menutup telepon.

"Ibu Meinya sudah menunggu Anda di ruangannya. Tempatnya di…"

"Aku sudah tahu. Dan terima kasih." potong Sasuke sebelum berlalu pergi, meninggalkan sang resepsionis yang masih memandangnya, dengan tatapan memuja hingga ia menghilang dari pandangan.

Sasuke cuek aja. Ia masuk ke ruang kantor Mei Terumi. 'Masih sama seperti yang ia lihat terakhir kalinya.' Pikirnya.

Mei tersenyum ramah, menyambutnya. Ia menyuruh Sasuke duduk di sofa, tempat Mei menerima tamu di ruangannya. "Tumben kau ke sini. Ada urusan apa? Bisnis atau pribadi?" tanyanya.

"Pribadi."

'Pribadi? Tumben ia mau ketemu denganku untuk urusan pribadi. Biasanya ia selalu menolak tiap undangan makan malamku. Jangan-jangan ia… ah jangan GR dulu. Kita lihat dulu apa tujuannya kemari.' Batin Mei Terumi antara senang, bingung, dan ingin tahu campur aduk jadi satu. Tanpa sadar ia mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Aku ingin komplain. Salah satu karyawanmu mengusik ketenangan rumahku." Kata Sasuke menjelaskan, mengerti kebingungan Mei.

"Karyawanku? Siapa? Aku tak pernah memerintahkan salah satu karyawanku mewancaraimu."

"Aku tak tahu namanya, tapi aku tahu ia kerja di sini. Dia lancang memasuki rumahku tanpa ijin. Ia bahkan berani memanjat pagar rumahku."

"Apa? Berani sekali dia. Pantas kau marah. Biar aku tegur nanti. Bagaimana ciri-cirinya?"

"Dia wanita berambut pirang panjang, bermata safir, dan berkulit tan. Kira-kira umurnya 20an."

'Pirang? Siapa? Apa mungkin Naruto? Ya-ya-ya pasti Naruto. Anak itu? Bisa-bisanya ia mengganggu Sasukeku. Pasti dia akan ku houkum berat. Beraninya dia.' Batin Mei kesal, meski tak terlihat dari wajahnya yang cantik jelita di usia 40an.

Ia sudah menduga gadis itu akan gagal mewancarai Kurenai. Tapi terkejut gadis itu berani memasuki rumah Sasuke. Untuk apa ia mengganggu Sasuke? Apa hubungannya coba? Dasar sinting. Dalam hati ia menyumpah serapahi Naruto.

Mei Terumi tersenyum manis, memperlihatkan keprofesionalannya bekerja, meski hati ini ingin mengamuk bagai singa lapar. "Maafkan atas keteledoran karyawan kami. Dia baru kerja di sini, belum berpengalaman. Mungkin ia salah orang. Jadi maklum saja. Hal ini tak akan terulang lagi. Saya janji."

"Hn."

Mei segera menelepon Naruto, menyuruhnya menghadap ke ruangannya sekarang.

…./(^_^)\...

Setelah emosinya reda, pikiran Naruto kembali jernih. Ia pasti dipecat. Itu tak perlu diragukan lagi. Kesalahannya terlampu besar kali ini. Tak termaafkan. Naruto akhirnya lebih memilih ke kantor daripada pulang ke rumah. Ia akan membuat surat resign. Biar sama-sama berhenti kerja, tapi kan ini lebih terhormat daripada diPHK secara tidak hormat. Setidaknya dengan begini CVnya tak akan ternoda dan harga dirinya tak terluka. Ia sampai di kantor, 30 menit setelah Sasuke. Ia tahu itu dari rumpian para karyawan wanita di kantor.

Ada cowok super tampan seperti Adonis, sudah mapan dan perlente yang mau bertemu dengan Ibu Mei 30 menit yang lalu. Siapa lagi kalo bukan Sasuke? Ia kan tadi sudah bilang akan memperkarakan insiden tadi. Alamat benar-benar dipecat, nih. Hahh… ia menghela nafas panjang, seperti bapak-bapak yang di PHK. Hei emang kalo mirip kenapa? Ia kan juga mau diPHK. 'Habis ini pasti Ibu Mei bakal marah besar. Nasib-nasib.' Batinnya madesu (Masa Depan Suram).

Naruto duduk di bilik ruangannya yang dekat dengan ruangan Gaara. Diliriknya ruangan Gaara. Kosong. Gaara sedang tidak di tempat. Mungkin ia lagi meliput berita. Ia menaruh tasnya di meja hati-hati dan mulai menyalakan komputernya. Ia mengetik dengan hati-hati surat resign.

"Elo kenapa bikin surat resign? Baru juga dua hari kerja. Masa udah mundur?" tanya Kiba kepo.

Kiba yang juga rekan kerjanya mendadak sudah duduk di sampingnya. Naruto sama sekali tak menyadarinya. Ia sampai nyaris menjatuhkan berkasnya karena kaget. "Elo kebiasaan deh. Seneng banget bikin orang jantungan. Sana pergi gih. Gue sibuk."

"Yei, segitunya. Gue kan hanya nanya. Jadi kenapa elo mengundurkan diri? Bukannya kerja di sini itu cita-cita elo dari dulu."

"Bukan urusan elo. Dasar Kepo. Udah sana pergi!"

"Jangan gitu dong, Nar. Gue kan teman elo juga." Kata Kiba cuek dengan desisan kesal Naruto, teman sepermainannya sejak kecil. "Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Yuhi Kurenai?"

"Itu udah tahu. Masih nanya." Balas Naruto sengit.

"Hei gue beneran nggak tahu. Gue hanya asal nebak aja. Emang masalahnya apa sih? Dari dulu gue penasaran, tapi tak ada yang mau cerita. Mereka persis kayak kamu, mendelik galak tiap kali ditanyain."

Hahhhh, Naruto menarik nafas panjang, merasa lelah. Kiba dengan sifat Keponya tak akan berhenti sebelum ia dapat jawaban yang dimauinya. Pantas ia kerja jadi wartawan. Cocok dengan wataknya.

'Mungkin bagus juga cerita sama ember soak ini. Kali aja dengan gitu, ia bisa plong. Tak ada rotan akar pun jadi. Tak ada Gaara, Kiba pun jadi.' Pikirnya eror. Naruto lalu cerita semuanya dari awal ia ketemu dengan Yuhi Kurenai hingga perseteruannya dengan Teme yang dia ketahui bernama Sasuke Uchiha.

"WOW. Itu luar biasa sekali. Elo berani bingits. Elo tahu nggak siapa Sasuke?"

Naruto angkat kedua bahunya. "Mana gue tahu. Ketemu juga baru kemarin."

"Dia itu populer tahu." kata Kiba tak percaya temannya ini tak kenal siapa Sasuke.

"Gue beneran nggak tahu. Mang dia siapa? Artis?"

"Bukan. Sebentar gue ambilin sesuatu." Kata Kiba sebelum menghilang lalu muncul lagi dengan majalah di tangannya.

"Apa ini?"

"Lihat covernya! Itu Sasuke Uchiha. Dia itu Milyader muda sekaligus bujangan the mos wanted di Jepang. Pokoknya TOP BGT." Kata Kiba mulai bergosip. Ya tanyakan pada Kiba apa saja di kota ini. Ia tahu semuanya sampai rahasia kelam terdalam para penduduk kota. Ia tahu semua. Entah bagaimana cara dia mengetahuinya? Naruto juga tak tahu itu dan tak mau tahu.

Ia menaruh majalah pria di atas meja, tak tertarik. "Halah, biasa aja tuh. Paling-paling juga kekayaannya itu berasal dari uang warisan. Gitu aja bangga." Desis Naruto tak suka.

'Uchiha kan marga klan orang-orang tajir. Paling ia sukes dengan fasilitas keluarganya itu.' Tambahnya dalam hati. Well ia sering lihat para marga Uchiha itu wara-wiri di TV, menggandeng artis-artis cantik di acara pesta nan mewah. Ia sebal dengan gaya hidup mereka yang tak berhati. Gonta-ganti pasangan, pamer mobil mewah dan kekayaan, pesta pora semalam suntuk, padahal banyak warga KOnoha yang butuh uluran tangan. Yup Konoha banyak dihuni masyarakat tak mampu, meski nggak sekere gembel di Indonesia, sih. Tetap aja, itu sangat tak manusiawi dan tak pantas. Makanya Naruto paling alergi dengan nama Uchiha.

"Bukan. Itu hasil kerja kerasnya sendiri." Bantah Kiba.

iIa menolehkan kepalanya cepat, memandang Kiba, serius. "Darimana elo tahu?"

"Tahu dong. Gue kan lihat sendiri. Papaku dulu kerja jadi sopir di rumahnya. Dia itu diusir dari rumah karena menentang pernikahan Fugaku Uchiha, ayahnya. Tapi ia berhasil meniti karir hingga sukses seperti sekarang dari nol. Hebat kan?"

Naruto mengerjabkan bulu matanya yang lentik, kagum. Dia tak menyangka si Teme yang songong itu dulunya pernah jadi gembel di jalanan. Dan sekarang ia berhasil membangun rumah mewah sendiri dan mobil sport seharga kompleks apartemennya. Semua itu dalam waktu 10 tahun? dari Nol? Wow, Hebat luar biasa. Naruto angkat topi untuk itu. Bagaimana ia bisa sesukses itu ya? Apa rahasianya? Apa memang benar para Uchiha itu terlahir jadi orang tajir?

"Biasa saja." Bantahnya tak jujur. Mana mungkin ia mengakui kehebatan seterunya itu, terang-terangan? Gelo, aja.

"Alahhh, bilang aja elo iri. Malu-malu segala."

"Gue nggak iri. Ngapain gue iri sama orang kayak gitu? Kayak kurang kerjaan aja."

"Akui saja elo iri. Karena ia jadi milyader, sedang elo hanya kerja jadi pelayan kafe."

"Gue bukan pelayan kafe lagi."

"Tapi bentar lagi iya. Kan elo udah bikin surat resign."

"Diam loe, Kiba. Banyak bacot."

Ha ha ha ha… Kiba menertawakan Naruto. Di emang selalu gemas dengan ekspresi marah Naruto yang malah terlihat lucu di matanya.

"Tapi elo mesti hati-hati dengan Uchiha yang satu itu." kata Kiba serius. Tak ada sinar lucu di matanya.

"Ke-ke-eenapa?" tanya Naruto penasaran sekaligus tegang. Ia yakin Sasuke orang yang seperti itu dan ia mampu melakukan itu. Itu tak perlu diragukan lagi. Tapi boleh kan ia berharap perkiraannya meleset.

"Ku dengar ia seorang yang kejam dan tegaan. Siapapun yang bermasalah dengannya pasti dihancurkan."

Glek, Naruto kesulitan menelan ludahnya. 'Se-mengerikan itukah dia? Oh God, gue benar-benar Dobe. Kenapa gue malah cari perkara dengan orang itu? Habislah gue sekarang. Mana nggak ada kyuu-nii lagi di sini. Oh my my my… ' batin Naruto hilang harapan. Tubuhnya menggigil ketakutan. Hari-hari biasanya dan normalnya mungkin lenyap, bersamaan munculnya Sasuke Uchiha. Itu feelingnya dan semoga saja kali ini feelingnya salah. 'Tuhan ku mohon tolong hambamu yang imut ini.' doanya dalam hati.

"Tapi itu baru katanya, sih. Gue nggak tahu benernya."

"Kibaaaa. Apa-apaan sih loe? Nakut-nakutin gue aja." Jerit Naruto kesal dan balas mencubiti kecil-kecil tubuh Kiba dan dibalas ringisan kesakitan Kiba.

'Trillililit.' Suara telepon mengintrupsi pertengkaran ababil sepasang sahabat ini. "Ya? Baiklah, saya ke sana sekarang." Kata Naruto mengangkat telepon. Ia segera memprint surat resignnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Gue dipanggil Bu Mei. Kayaknya gue bakal dipecat deh."

"Udah jangan sedih. Ntar gue traktir ramen. Cepat masuk, sana! Gue doain yang terbaik buat loe." Kata Kiba menghibur.

"Trims Kib. Elo emang my best friend."

"Halah. Semua orang yang mau nraktir elo juga elo panggil best friend." Kata Kiba melucu untuk menghibur Naruto yang sedang sedih.

Naruto tersenyum geli. Rasa sedihnya tadi hilang. Ya sudahlah hadapi saja semuanya. Ia tak akan mati hanya karena tak kerja di sini, kok. Masih ada koran dan majalah lain yang bisa ia lamar nanti.

Tok tok tok. Naruto mengetuk pintu.

"Masuk."

Naruto membuka pintu perlahan, menyiapkan mentalnya. "Ibu Mei memanggil saya?"

"Ya." Balas Mei tak seorang diri.

Di sebelahnya duduk, si Teme tadi pagi. Naruto mengeraskan rahangnya menahan segala emosi. Anggap saja si Teme ini tiang bendera, tiang listrik, atau monumen.

"Ku dengar, kau lancang memasuki rumah Mr. Sasuke Uchiha."

"Ya, tapi…"

"Apa kau tahu tindakanmu itu telah mencoreng nama baik perusahaan kita?" Potong Bu Mei tak mau dengar penjelasan Naruto.

"Saya tahu."

"Kalo tahu kenapa kau lakukan? Cepat minta maaf padanya."

"Tapi, Bu…"

"Minta maaf atau kau mau ku pecat?"

Naruto terbelalak ketakutan. Ia cepat-cepat merundukkan tubuhnya 90 derajat, sambil minta maaf pada Sasuke dengan sopan. "Maafkan saya." Katanya takut-takut. Ia lupa dengan kebenciannya itu.

Sasuke membalasnya dengan tatapan 'Elo tahu sekarang berhadapan dengan siapa? Macam-macam lagi denganku, gue habisi loe.' Kira-kira itu artinya. Salah satu alis mata Sasuke terangkat, angkuh. Senyum merendahkan terpampang di wajah datarnya. "Hn." Balas si Teme itu akhirnya. Ini membuat emosi Naruto kembali naik.

'Sialan si Teme itu. Dasar tukang ngadu. Gue pasti bakal balas elo. Dan elo bakal merangkak di kaki gue.' Tekadnya dalam hati. matanya mendelik pada Sasuke yang dibalas tatapan tak acuh dan meremehkan.

Yach itu sih tak layak disebut deathglear. Lebih tepat disebut tatapan Chihua-hua, salah satu anjing peliharaan Kurenai yang imut. TUnggu dia bilang apa tadi? Imut? Tidak ada kata imut untuk gadis kecil galak di depannya ini. 'Ingat Sasuke. Kamu sudah menikah. Putrinya bahkan seusia dengannya. Kamu jangan gila.' Pikirnya mengingatkan, agar ia tak lepas kendali dalam pengaruh kuat godaan sensualitas tak kasat mata diantara mereka berdua. ia mgengertakkan giginya menahan libidonya yang bangkit. 'Habis ini ia akan mandi dengan air paling dingin. Sial, sial, ..siallll...' pikirnya nyaris lepas kendali lagi.

Kau tahu apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke saat ini? Ia mau menerkam gadis cilik itu hingga kerut di dahinya hilang dan bibir masam itu terkembang, basah dan mendesah menyebut namanya saat ia berada di dalam ... STOP! Hentikan lamunan kotor itu. atau Ia benar-benar akan terseret dalam kejadian memalukan seumur hidupnya, terangsang hanya karena tatapa Chihuahua ala Naruto. Gila. Demi Tuhan ia sudah dewasa, Bung.

"Hn." gumamnya tak jelas, memalingkan muka. Ia tak ingin menatap makhluk manis berbahaya itu sebelum libidonya bisa dia kendalikan.

"Untung Sasuke Uchiha ini teman saya, jadi ia tak mempermasalahkan ini. Jika tidak tamat riwayatmu. Cepat kembali kerja sana!" usir Ibu Mei semena-mena, membuyarkan lamunan indahnya, yang berkhayal bisa menyiksa Sasuke Uchiha. Tanpa menunggu diusir dua kali, Naruto beranjak pergi dari ruangan.

Di luar, Kiba menunggu. "Gimana? Elo dipecat?"

"Enggak. Gue hanya disuruh meminta maaf."

"Fiuhhh, elo beruntung."

"Beruntung apanya? Gue dipermalukan di dalam sana. Harga diri gue terluka."

Kiba menepuk pundak Naruto beberapa kali. "Kan hanya harga diri. Bukan nyawa atau masa depan elo. Ingat kita ini orang kecil, orang susah, tak usah banyak tingkah. Sudahlah nggak usah dipikirin, mending kita kerja sekarang. Ntar singa betina itu ngamuk lagi." katanya mengingatkan dan kembali ke ruangannya.

Dengan gerundel dan sumpah serapah untuk Sasuke, dalam hati tentunya, Naruto kembali ke ruangannya. Ia menyimpan surat resignnya, siapa tahu entar masih diperlukan. Ia kembali menuliskan artikelnya kemarin yang belum selesai.

'Lihat aja! Gue pasti bales elo. Emang gue tikus yang bisa elo takut-takutin gitu aja. Gue ini kucing betina yang bisa mencakar.' Batin Naruto masih kesal. Ia berniat menulis artikel yang baru. Kali ia lancar mengetikkan beberapa kalimat di layar. Mungkin faktor api balas dendam membuatnya lancar menuangkan segala isi otaknya dalam bentuk tulisan. Dalam waktu tiga jam tugasnya udah beres. Ia edit lagi. Ia tersenyum puas dengan hasil akhirnya dan tinggal diprint untuk diserahkan pada Ibu Mei.

**SKIP TIME**

Mei Terumi mengendarai mobilnya ke rumah. Di sampingnya ada Naruto. Ia mengajak Naruto ke rumah untuk membahas artikel Naruto yang di luar dugaannya. Ia tak percaya ini, tapi buktinya ada, hitam di atas putih. Naruto menyertakan foto sebagai pendukungnya. Mereka diam selama perjalanan pulang.

Mei masuk ke kediamannya. Rumahnya cukup megah, lebih luaslah dari rumah si Teme itu. Mereka masuk ke dalam rumah disambut Hinata, putri tunggalnya dari pernikahannya terdahulu. "Mama sudah pulang?"

"Iya. Kerjaan tak begitu banyak. Hinata, Putri mama yang paling cantik sedang apa?" tanyanya ramah.

Ia tersenyum melihat wajah cantik dan inosen putrinya. Hinata satu-satunya pelipur laranya saat ia kecapekan seharian di kantor. Mungkin ia membenci suaminya yang brengsek itu. Tapi ia sangat mencintai putri satu-satunya. Ia bersedia melakukan apa saja yang terbaik untuk Hinata. Semua yang terbaik selalu ia berikan untuknya. Seandainya saja ia juga bisa menyingkirkan kecoak itu aka Kakashi, suaminya dari hidup putrinya juga. Mengingat itu ia jadi desperate sendiri.

"Hinata sedang menunggu Papa. Hari ini kan giliran Papa." kata Hinata

"Ooh." Jawab Bu Mei. Wajahnya masih tersenyum, meski hatinya menyumpah serapahi mantan suaminya.

Hidupnya akan lebih indah jika mantan suaminya itu menghilang dari hidupnya. Ia masih sangat kesal dan menyesali diri, kenapa mesti berbagi hak asuh dengan Kakashi. Sehari dalam 7 hari, Hinata harus tinggal bersama ayahnya. Ia khawatir wanita-wanita yang sering digandeng Kakashi memberi pengaruh buruk untuk Hinata. Ia tak mau itu terjadi. Dan ia sudah memperingatkan Kakashi berulang kali, tiap Kakashi menjemput Hinata, untuk menjauhkan Hinata dari wantia-wanitanya. Dan Kakashi menanggapinya ogah-ogahan. Lihat saja kalo otak Hinata sampe tercemar, ia akan mencincang-cincang mantan suaminya itu tanpa ragu.

"Minggu depan Hinata lomba sains. Mama datang, ya?"

"Mama usahakan, ya."

"Trima kasih, Ma. Ini karyawan Mama?"

"Iya, sayang. Hinata ke kamar dulu, ya. Nanti kalo Papa datang, Mama panggil."

"Iya, Ma."

Setelah Hinata pergi, Ibu Mei menatap Naruto tajam.

"Berita di artikel ini benar?"

"Iya. Saya dapat langsung dari sumber aslinya."

"Mana rekamannya? Aku butuh rekaman wawancaramu, sebelum menyetujui ini."

"Sudah dirusak Uchiha-san. Bahkan kamera saya juga dirusak. Tapi masih ada foto yang berhasil saya selamatkan."

"Baiklah. Sekarang kamu tulis inisialnya saja suami Kurenai baru print. Kamu bawa itu ke bagian cetak. Aku menyetujuinya." Kata Ibu Mei terpaksa. Wajahnya sulit terbaca, tapi ada sinar licik dan rencana busuk di matanya. Semua itu luput dari pengamatan Naruto karena ia masih sibuk membaca kertas tugas yang diberikan Ibu Mei selanjutnya.

'Pantas saja selama ini elo nolak gue terus. Sekarang gue punya kartu As untuk menjatuhkanmu. Dengan ini, aku bisa memaksa Sasuke makan malam denganku. Aku akan menjebaknya dan membuat ia jadi milikku. Kurenai sayang… kau pasti ku singkirkan.' Pikirnya envy.

Matanya beralih pada sosok Naruto. 'Kau memang hebat, Naruto. Feelingku tentangmu dulu memang tak salah. Tapi, Sayang. Peranmu cukup sampai sini.' Tambahnya dalam hati.

Ting tong, bel rumah dibunyikan. Masuklah seorang pria tampan yang sudah mapan kira-kira berusia pertengahan 40an. Pria perlente itu duduk dengan tak sopan, tanpa menunggu dipersilakan Ibu Mei. Ia sebenarnya ingin segera pergi dan membawa putri nan cantik jelita yang dikasihinya dari rumah nenek sihir ini. Tapi ia urungkan. Ada pemandangan bagus tepat di depannya.

"Ehem. Siapa gadis cantik ini? Karyawan barumu?" tegur Kakashi membuat Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Ya." Jawabnya singkat.

"Aku panggil Hinata dulu." Kata Ibu Mei acuh tak acuh, meninggalkan mereka berdua di ruang tamu.

"Siapa namamu nona cantik?" tanya Kakashi dengan senyum menggoda andalannya. Ia tak pernah menggoda gadis-gadis muda yang nyaris sebaya dengan putrinya. Itu seperti menggoda putrinya sendiri kecuali bagian incesnya. Tapi kali ini sepertinya pengecualian. Dia terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan.

"Naruo Uzumaki." Kata Naruto sopan, sebelum kembali asyik dengan keras-kertas di tangannya.

Kakashi menaikkan salah satu alisnya heran. Ada juga cewek yang tak mempan dengan rayuannya. Ia tak melihat gadis itu tersipu malu atau merona. Ia malah cuek dan sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, tak menghiraukannya.

"Sudah lama kerja dengan Mei?"

"Baru beberapa hari." Jawab Naruto tak mengalihkan konsentrasinya.

"Enak kerja di sana? Ku dengar ia galak."

"Tidak juga. Bu Mei hanya bersikap profesional."

Alis Kakashi semakin terangkat tinggi. Baru kali ini ia bertemu cewek yang mengaku kagum dengan mantan istrinya. Dan yang terpenting masih mencuekinya hingga gadis itu sama sekali tak menyadari jarak mereka sangat dekat. "Oh ya. Kalo kau mau kau bisa jadi sekertarisku. Gajinya lebih tinggi dan aku tak keberatan antar jemput dengan mobilku." Katanya merayu dan dengan berani meniup telinga Naruto.

Naruto merasa risih dan menolehkan kepalanya ke samping. Ia tersentak, kaget. Spontan ia membuat jarak dengan menggeser tempat duduknya. Ia tak menyangka Kakashi duduk tepat disampignya, hingga jika ia memajukan bibirnya mereka bisa ciuman tepat di bibir. 'Sejak kapan pria ini di sebelahku? I-i-ini terlalu dekat.' Batinnya mulai paranoid.

Ia terus mengeser tempat duduknya, menjauhi Kakashi. Ada alarm warning menyala dalam otaknya. Pria asing ini menakutkan. Ia seperti kelinci yang sedang diburu serigala lapar.

Kakashi tak mau ngalah. Ia terus mendekati tempat duduk Naruto hingga di ujung sofa. Naruto yang ketakutan langsung berdiri. Kertas-kertas di tangannya jatuh berhamburan. Ia dengan kikuk membungkukkan tubuhnya, membenahi kertas-kertas tadi yang terserak jatuh ke lantai, memberikan pemandangan indah pada Kakashi. Ia bisa melihat belahan dadanya dari belahan blousenya yang boleh dibilang sopan, tidak terlalu rendah dan layaknya wanita karir. Kakashi semakin terangsang dibuatnya. 'Gadis ini harus jadi milikinya.' Pikirnya.

Naruto menyusun kertas-kertas di tangannya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Ia ingin cepat-cepat pamitan dan pergi dari sini. Ini sudah tak bisa ia tolerir lagi. Tepat saat itu Ibu Mei muncul bareng Hinata.

"Maaf Bu Mei. Saya pulang dulu. Saya akan menyelesaikan tugas Ibu Mei sebelum deadline."

"Kau mau pergi? Aku antar. Ini kan sudah malam. Tak baik seorang gadis berkeliaran seorang diri." Tawar Kakashi, modus. Ia kan mau tahu tempat tinggal gadis ini.

"Tak usah. Saya…" tolak Naruto.

"Bagus itu. Ini sudah malam. Jam segini tak ada angkutan yang lewat sini." Potong Bu Mei. Ia mengerti pikiran Kakashi. 'Hm, ia bisa menyingkirkan gadis ini tanpa perlu turun tangan langsung.' Pikirnya.

Naruto tak berkutik dibuatnya dan terpaksa menyetujui. Toh mereka tak berdua saja. Ada Hinata diantara mereka. 'Tak mungkin kan om-om mesum ini menyerangnya di depan putrinya sendiri. 'pikirnya.

Kakashi tak perduli dengan bantuan Mei secara terselubung. Paling ia hanya ingin mencari alasan untuk membuat hak asuhnya hilang. Siapa sih yang tak tahu Mei? Wanita licik itu. Tapi ia tak akan memberikan celah untuk Mei meski gadis itu menarik hati. Hinata adalah hidupnya. Tak akan ia korbankan demi apapun juga.

"Nah Hinata, baik-baik di rumah ayah. Ingat pesan Mama."

"Iya, Ma." Kata Hinata pamitan. Tasnya dibawa Kakashi, ia menggandeng putrinya. Wajahnya berseri-seri melihat putrinya. Ia rindu sekali dengan Hinata karena 6 hari tak berjumpa dengannya. Meski demikian matanya terus saja melirik Naruto yang duduk di belakang dari balik spion, membuat Naruto jengah dan komat-kamit dalam hati.

Saking takutnya ia memaksa turun di jalan. "Stop. Di sini saja. Rumahku sudah dekat kok." Katanya.

Ia cepat-cepat keluar setelah mobil menepi. Ia menunggu mobil Kakashi pergi sebelum kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Ia menyeberang jalan. Ia sama sekali tak melihat lampu merah sudah menyala. Ada mobil yang melaju cepat ke arahnya, membuat Naruto tertegun dan hanya bisa berteriak "Aaaa…."

Apa yang terjadi? Apa ia tertabrak? Siapa yang menabraknya? ikuti kisahnya di chapter depan.

TBC

Minta dukungan dari para reader sekalian. Tolong tinggalkan jejak di kotak komentar. Sebanyak-banyaknya ya?


	4. Chapter 4

**CUPID OF GAMES**

Summary : Naruto terkejut. Sasuke, musuh barunya ternyata suami Kurenai dan sudah dianugerahi seorang putri yang usianya sebaya dengan Naruto. OMG, dunia pasti sudah kiamat. Ternyata Sasuke kena virus doyan tante-tante. Hidupnya makin rumit dengan kehadiran Kakashi, mantan suami Ibu Mei yang kagatelan dan terang-terangan menggodanya di depan umum.

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Friendship dan Family

WARNING

Fem Naru, Cerita abal, gaje, nggak sesuai EYD, bahasa tak beraturan, Pasaran, bertebaran Typos di sana-sini , OOC, and many mores.

Pair : GaafemNaru dan SasufemNaru

Author Note :

**Apa fic ini masih lanjut? Suka deh, apalagi pas Naruto digoda Kakashi. Oya apa itu mobil Sasuke?**

Tenang masih lanjut kok. Aku bakal update terus sampai tamat. Itu bukan mobil Sasuke, tapi Sakura.

**Bukannya sudah chapter 4 ya? Kok masih chapter 3. Ditunggu chapter 4nya. Jangan pake lama.**

Ai republis lagi. Ai baca ulang ch 3, ternyata banyak kesalahan, jadi Ai ulang deh. Sebenarnya fic ini mau Ai publish secepatnya, tapi kemarin Ai diburu-buru buat nyelesein fic TKI Number Uno dan fic satunya lagi. Jadinya telat deh updatenya. Tapi usahain updatenya lebih cepat lagi, yah maksimal seminggu udah publish lagi.

**Aku suka fic ini. Kali ini aku begitu penasaran. Ai sangat pandai membuat konflik yang bagus di tiap cerita. Di sini Sasu sudah tua toh? Terus Kurenai, Mei, Sakura, Kiba, Gaara, dan Kakashi berapa umurnya?**

Terima kasih ada yang suka fic ini, dan muji Ai pandai mengurai konflik yang bagus. Soalnya kemarin Ai dikritik keras soal Ai yang nggak pandai mengakhiri sebuah fic. Terkesan maksa gitu deh. Dia bilang yang paling ancur fic Badai Arab Spring. Soal umur kira-kira:

Sasuke 33 tahun

Kakashi 45 tahun

Kurenai 49 tahun

Mei Terumi 40 tahun

Sakura, Naruto 19 tahun

Gaara, Kiba 25 tahun

Hinata 16 tahun

**Banyakin SasufemNarunya, ya. Jadi penasaran sama lanjutan ceritanya**

Akan Ai usahakan.

Terima kasih bagi para reader yang setia menunggu fic ini update lagi. Maafkan keababilan author yang terkadang kehilangan fokus di tengah-tengah. Terus kirim review ya biar author semangat segera update terus.

OK langsung saja, chekidot

**Don't Like Don't Read**

_Kusimpan rindu di hati,__gelisah ku tak mengerti__  
__Berawal dari kita berjumpa,__oh tak pernah kuduga_

_kuharap kau kan mengerti__, __betapa kau kucinta__  
__Hanya padamu__, __kuberikan semua__  
__bahagia kan merekah_

_Merindukan dirimu__, __hasrat di hati__  
__ku ingin berjumpa__  
__Hanya kau seorang yang kucinta__  
__Kasihku oh datanglah__, __getaran cinta antara kita__  
__tiada lebih dari _

_kerinduan…._

_**Chapter sebelumnya : **_

_Ia cepat-cepat keluar setelah mobil menepi. Ia menunggu mobil Kakashi pergi sebelum kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Ia menyeberang jalan. Ia sama sekali tak melihat lampu merah sudah menyala. Ada mobil yang melaju cepat ke arahnya, membuat Naruto tertegun dan hanya bisa berteriak "Aaaa…."_

**Chapter 4**

"Aaaaa..." teriak Naruto histeris. Matanya terpejam dan refleks ia menggunakan tas untuk melindungi bagian-bagian vital tubuhnya yaitu kepala dan dada.

Cittttt... Mobil berdecit keras, tandanya si pemilik sopir mengerem mobilnya kasar. Mobil berhenti tepat saat mobilnya sedikit lagi menubruk tubuh Naruto. Naruto yang masih syok merasa kakinya kehilangan tenaga. Kakinya seperti ubur-ubur dan ia pun terjatuh ke jalanan beraspal. Untuk jalanan sepi, jadi ia tidak diklakson terus-menerus.

Si pemilik sopir keluar dari dalam mobil, menghampiri Naruto. Kakinya yang jenjang, tinggi semampai di balik celana jeans ketatnya, mampu membuat banyak kaum hawa iri termasuk Naruto. Habis ia pendek sih. Tingginya hanya 155 cm.

"Kau tak apa-apa? Kau baik-baik saja, kan? Apa ada yang terluka? Maafkan keteledoranku."

Wajah Naruto memang masih pucat dan gemetaran syok, tapi ia sudah lebih baik. Ia yakin bisa menjawabnya dengan baik, bukannya hanya mencicit ketakutan seperti tikus. Itu sih pikirannya, kenyataannya kan lain. "A-a-aku..." cicitnya ketakutan. Air mata tak hentinya menetes di pipinya.

Hei, jangan nyalahi Naruto yang sok kuat dong. Wajar kalo ia masih ketakutan. Ia nyaris tewas tahu. Sedikit lagi mobil itu mampu membuatnya terbang ke alam barzah.

Sakura menepuk pundaknya halus, menenangkan. Ia tahu gadis yang kelihatannya lebih muda dari usianya itu masih syok. "Tenanglah, aku tak akan kemana-mana. Kau aman." Hiburnya. Ia membawa Naruto ke bahu jalan agar tak mengganggu lalu lintas.

"Hik hik huuu huuu huuu..." Bukannya berhenti nangis, air matanya malah semakin deras bercucuran. Ia menangis seperti anak kecil. Sakura yang iba memeluknya. Setelah 30 menit berlalu, barulah tangisannya berkurang, menyisakan isakan kecil.

"Apa kau terluka."

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja. Tadi aku jatuh ke jalan karena kaget." Kata Naruto tersipu malu. "Maafkan aku yang heboh, menangis tidak jelas." Lanjutnya.

"Tak masalah. Itu kan wajar, kau masih syok. Lagipula itu kan salahku hingga nyaris menyerempetmu."

"Tidak juga. Aku juga turut andil, tak memperhatikan rambu lalu lintas. Aku tak tahu lampu sudah berubah merah."

"Kalo gitu kita sama-sama salah. Kau mau kemana? Aku antar."

"Mau pulang. Kosanku udah deket kok dari sini."

"Tetap ku antar. Aku khawatir kamu kenapa-napa lagi."

"Terima kasih. Kamu baik deh. Namaku Naruto. Kau?"

"Ah, aku Sakura. Yuk!"

Sakura mengantar Naruto pulang. Benar rumahnya deket, 10 menit saja mereka sudah sampai. Sakura memapah Naruto masuk ke dalam kosan, karena Naruto tubuhnya masih lemas.

Ia melirikkan matanya sekilas di depan garasi kosan. Dahinya mengernyit. 'Itu seperti motor orang yang dulu pernah nyiram jus jeruk di kepalanya. Masa sih ia bakal ketemu lagi dengan cowok nyebelin itu.' Batinnya.

"Lama sekali pulangnya, Nar? Aku nungguin 2 jam di... Kau? Hei cewek jelek, sedang apa kamu di sini?" bentak Gaara sebal. Rupanya ia pun masih ingat kenangan pertemuan pertama mereka yang sangat tak menyenangkan.

"Oh ya Tuhan, Nar? Kau kenapa pucat begitu? Kau sakit? Dia menyakitimu?" pekiknya khawatir. Dengan seenaknya Gaara menyerobot. Ia menyingkirkan Sakura kasar dan beralih memapah Naruto. Naruto jadi tak enak hati, tapi apa boleh buat.

Kan itu bukan kesalahannya. Ia sama sekali tak tahu kalo dua orang ini saling kenal dan juga saling bermusuhan. Ya iyalah nggak tahu, kenal juga baru tadi.

Naruto mengeluarkan anak kunci dari dalam tas. Dengan tangan masih gemetaran ia berusaha memasukkan anak kunci ke dalam lubang pintunya, tapi susah sekali. Gaara menggantikan tugas Naruto membuka pintu. Pintu pun terbuka.

Gaara meraba-raba saklar yang ada di depan pintu dan menyalakannya. Ia masuk lagi dengan lancang ke dalam kamar tidur gadis pirang itu. Sebelum masuk ke kamar, ia masih sempat memberi Sakura intruksi. "Jangan kabur! Aku mau kau menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi. Kenapa Naru-chanku bisa terluka." Sergahnya kasar.

Dengan terpaksa Sakura mengikuti intruksi pria asing itu. Ia kan memang harus bertanggung jawab, semua ini masih ada andil salahnya juga. Ia duduk dengan kasar di atas kursi, menunggu pria brengsek itu keluar dari kamar Naruto.

Gaara membaringkan Naruto di kasur. "Jangan kemana-mana! Akan ku buatkan teh dan makan malam. Kau habiskan jus itu dulu." Katanya arogan tak mau Naruto repot-repot.

Gaara keluar kamar. Ia dengan cekatan merebus air panas di atas kompor. Tangannya dengan cekatan meracik teh manis untuk tiga gelas. Ia nyalain lagi kompornya untuk menyeduh ramen instan. Nggak sehat sih sebenarnya makan malamnya, tapi yang cepat kan itu.

Ia membawakan makan malam dan teh manis untuk Naruto. Gadis itu masih terbaring pucat di atas tempat tidur. "Habis makan malam, istirahatlah." Katanya lembut. Naruto mengangguk.

Ia terlalu lemah untuk membantah. Hari ini energinya terkuras abis. Dari insiden dengan Sasuke, dimarahi Bu Mei, digoda mantan suaminya Bu Mei, hingga nyaris jadi korban kecelakaan. Itu terlalu berlebihan untuk ditanggungnya.

Gaara keluar kamar. Ia membawa dua cangkir teh yang masih mengepulkan asap di atas meja. Satu untuknya dan satu lagi untuk gadis sialan itu. "Jadi bisa kau jelaskan kenapa Naruto pulang dalam kondisi tidak baik?" Katanya mengintimidasi.

"Akuuu..." Sakura ragu-ragu menjawab. Terus terang ia merasa terintimidasi dengan nada ucapan Gaara yang sama sekali tak bersahabat. "A-a-aku..." katanya lagi-lagi tergagap, mendapat respon alis diangkat sebelah oleh Gaara. Gayanya yang angkuh berhasil membuat Sakura lepas dari aura terintimidasi, beralih jadi kekesalan.

"Ehem." Dehemnya mengusir kegagapan dalam nada bicaranya. "Tadi aku nyaris menabraknya."

"Apa? Apa tadi? Menabraknya? Kau menabrak Naru-chanku? Berani-beraninya kamu." Bentak Gaara marah.

"Denger dulu." Sergah Sakura. "Itu tak sengaja. Aku nyetir mobil dengan kecepatan sedang. Lalu di perempatan jalan, Naruto tiba-tiba saja lewat depan mata sehingga kecelakaan itu terjadi."

"Alasan. Memang kau saja yang tak becus nyetir mobil."

Kini darah Sakura mendidih. Yah pemuda tampan sialan ini memang hebat dalam hal memancing amarah Sakura. Pemuda itu mampu membuatnya mengeluarkan sifat-sifat terjeleknya.

"Bisakah elo diam dan dengarkan penjelasanku sebentar!" Sergah Sakura meninggalkan tata kramanya. OK kalo si Brengsek ini mau ngajak kasar, ia dengan senang hati akan melayani. Pantang bagi seorang Sakura menolak tantangan lawan.

"Apa lagi yang mau didengerin? Udah jelas elo yang salah. Elo yang nabrak dia."

"Naruto juga salah. Ia nyelonong gitu aja."

"Sekarang elo mau nimpalin kesalahan elo sama Naru? Dasar cewek brengsek. Orang kaya nggak punya otak." Maki Gaara kasar. Ia berdiri menjulang depan Sakura. "Kalo sampai ada luka-luka nanti, elo bakalan bayar mahal. Elo juga bakal ngerasai hal yang sama kayak dia. Cam kan itu baik-baik. Sekarang enyah dari hadapan gue. Gue muak lihat muka elo."

Wajah Sakura marah, hidungnya kembang kempis, dadanya naik turun. Ia marah salah bukan hanya marah, tapi juga gusar. Seenaknya saja dia menuduh sembarangan, bicara kasar, bahkan berani mengancam dia. Ia menari kerah baju Gaara dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Gaara. "Kita lihat saja nanti! TUAN SOK TAHU." Desisnya

Sakura menyambar tasnya yang tergeletak di atas meja. Ia pergi dengan menghentakkan kakinya, kesal. Gaara melihatnya dengan pandangan sinis, dan isyarat tangan tanda ia diusir. Sakura merasa sangat terhina, tapi ia tak bisa berbuat banyak. Ini bukan rumahnya. Ia pun pergi.

Di mobil, Sakura memukur setir dengan kuat, melampiaskan emosinya. "Beraninya dia mengancamku. Lihat saja nanti. Aku pasti bakal balas semua penghinaan elo." Katanya penuh tekat. Ia membalikkan arah mobilnya dan kembali pulang ke rumah.

Tiba di rumah, hari sudah larut. Ia berniat membuka pintu, tapi sudah didahului Sasuke. "Dari mana saja kamu? Jam segini baru pulang."

"Maafkan aku. Tadi aku baru saja ngenterin seseorang yang nyaris ku tabrak." Katanya.

Sasuke memperhatikan penampilan Sakura yang lelah dan acak-acakan. Ia meneliti kebenaran kata-kata putrinya itu. Ada sedikit noda darah di siku dan debu. Mungkin putrinya benar, ia baru saja mengalami kasus kecelakaan. "Lalu bagaimana keadaannya? Ia menuntutmu?"

"Tidak. Ia juga menyadari itu sebagian dari kesalahannya yang tak awas melihat rambu-rambu lalu lintas."

"Lalu kenapa kamu kesal?"

"Masalahnya pacarnya cewek itu yang rese. Ia marah-marah dan menuduhku macam-macam. Mana pake ngancem segala, lagi."

"Serahkan urusanmu padaku kalo ia mulai bertindak macam-macam."

"Tak perlu. Aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri." Tolak Sakura, tak ingin merepotkan Sasuke.

"Terserahlah. Udan sana mandi, ganti baju, baru makan. Ibumu nungguin kamu dari tadi."

"Baiklah."

**SKIP TIME**

Keesokannya Naruto terbangun. Setelah istirahat semalaman, tubuhnya kembali bugar. Ia menggeliat, menggerakkan tubuhnya biar nggak kaku. Sepertinya tak ada yang luka dari kecelakaan semalam, hanya memar-memar sedikit. Mungkin itu akibat benturan waktu ia terjatuh di aspal.

Pagi ini ia berniat ke kampus, tapi sebuah SMS membuyarkan segalanya.

**To : Naruto**

**From : Ibu Mei**

**Artikelmu sudah ku setujui dan dicetak. Kau bisa mengambil honormu sekarang, sekaligus tugas selanjutnya.**

Naruto menggerakkan jemarinya tangannya, menari-nari di atas tuts HP. Ia membalas pesan singkat dari Ibu Mei. Wajah sumringah hanya karena kata honor. Dengan riang ia menjalani ritual paginya. Tapi baru juga ia mau berangkat, eh ada mobil sedan berhenti di depannya.

Dilihat dari warna dan bentuknya, kayaknya ia kenal. Ia seperti tak asing dengan mobil itu. Itu seperti mobil... Keluarlah dari dalam mobil itu dengan aura gelap. Ia berdiri menjulang dan mengintimidasi.

Naruto yang ketakutan mundur selangkah ke belakang. Habis tatapan mata Sasuke bengis, seolah berniat mencincang-cincang dirinya. 'OH God. Kirimkan Gaara sekarang juga, Tuhan. Aku takut.' Batin Naruto.

Sasuke mencengkram bahunya dan memepetkan ke dinding pagar. Brakkk, bunyi benturan. Punggung Naruto terasa sakit. 'Semoga saja tak ada memar.' Batinnya. Ia menatap takut-takut Sasuke.

"Bukankah sudah ku bilang agar kau tak ikut campur dengan urusan keluargaku. Beraninya kamu memuat artikel tentang Kurenai." Bentaknya.

"I-i-itu tu-tu-tugas ka-ka-kantor." Katanya tergagap

"Itu bukan alasan." Sergah Sasuke.

"Ke-ke-kenapa ka-ka-kamu be-be-begitu ma-ma-marah? I-i-itu ha-ha-hanya ar-ar-artikel bi-bi-biasa. Ha-ha-hanya me-me-muat ke-ke-keseharian Ku-ku-kurenai-san" katanya tergagap, tapi masih terselip nada jengkel.

"Aku tak mau tahu. Aku minta kau tarik artikel itu!"

"Kenapa harus ditarik?" gagap Naruto hilang diganti rasa penasaran. Jiwa jurnalistik membuatnya mengendus ada berita hot yang disembunyikan Sasuke dibalik kemarahan ambigunya dan tak rasionalnya.

"Karena itu berita sampah."

Darah Naruto mendidih. Seenaknya si Teme ini menghina dan meremehkan profesinya. Emang ia wartawan gosip apa, ia wartawan profesional. Semua artikel beritanya didasarkan fakta dan bukti kuat, bukannya bisik-bisik tetangga. "Jangan sembarangan bicara! Artikel itu fakta bukan gosip. Aku dapat dari sumbernya sendiri secara langsung." Katanya berkoar-koar penuh semangat.

Sasuke mengeratkan cengkramannya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya sehingga kini mereka face to face dan jaraknya begitu dekat. Naruto sampai bisa merasakan deru nafas Sasuke di wajahnya. 'Apa yang mau dilakukan si Teme ini?' batin Naruto ketakutan.

Wajah itu semakin dekat dan dekat. Tahu-tahu ada yang menyentuh bibirnya kasar dan cepat. "Sepertinya kata-kata saja tak cukup untuk membuatmu mengerti." ujarnya dan kembali menciumnya. Sentuhan bibir itu semakin dalam dan semakin lama, menuntut kepuasan yang bisa Sasuke reguk. Sungguh rasa manis yang dikecapnya begitu memabukkan dan membuatnya ketagihan. Ia ingin lagi, lagi, dan lagi.

Rasa terkejut membuat Naruto mematung. Terkejut karena pria itu laki-laki pertama yang menciumnya. Terkejut karena ia membiarkan laki-laki ini melakukannya setelah semua pertentangan dan pertengkaran mereka. Bibir pria itu semakin berani dan bergerak ke cekungan lembut di bawah telinga Naruto, menghantarkan gigitan lembut di lehernya dan frasa-frasa gairah yang tak pernah ia rasakan seumur hidupnya.

"Balas dendam memang mengasyikkan." Ujarnya dan kembali ke bibir Naruto dengan ciuman yang sama sekali tak ringan dan manis. Lidahnya masuk ke dalam, merasakan Naruto. Sementara itu tangannya turun ke pantat Naruto, dan menyusup membelai lekuk yang ada. Ia dengan berani menekan pinggul Naruto dengan pinggulnya.

Tonjolan mengeras di bawah sana menimbulkan dering bel yang sangat kencang di otak Naruto. Ia tersadar dari keterhipnotisannya. Ini salah, sangat salah. Oh ya Tuhan, bagaimana mungkin ia membiarkan pria ini mengambil keuntungan darinya, dari ketidak tahuannya? Ia biarkan pria itu menggesek ereksinya pada Naruto. Ia mengumpulkan kekuatannya untuk menonjok perut pria itu. Tapi sebelum ia melakukannya, pria sialan ini sudah menghentikan ciuman mereka.

Ia tersenyum sinis pada Naruto untuk menutupi gairahnya. Ia nyaris tak bisa menahan diri dan memperkosa gadis ini sekarang juga, di sini juga. Dilihat dari reaksinya, ia menduga gadis ini masihlah amat polos. Sama dengan Sakura. Deg. Sakura?

Sasuke memaki dirinya sendiri. Kenapa ia bertingkah layaknya bajingan sejati? Demi Tuhan dia seusia dengan putrimu. Teganya kau mengambil keuntungan dari 'gadis muda nan naif itu.' Makinya dalam hati.

"Ini peringatan terakhir. Jangan dekati keluarga kami lagi!"

Naruto mengumpulkan sisa keberaniannya yang menguap diantara pelecehan dan ketidak berdayaannya. Ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat hingga memutih. "Memang kau siapa? Anaknya? Suaminya?" jerit Naruto antara frustasi, marah, dan terhina.

Sasuke tak menjawab. Dibalik wajah datarnya, matanya berbicara banyak. Ia gusar diantara tebakan Naruto benar. "Itu bukan urusanmu. Kau lakukan saja apa yang ku suruh." Katanya dingin, menginggalkan Naruto.

Naruto terbelalak tak percaya. Reaksi Sasuke menjawab semuanya, termasuk tingkah laku anehnya. 'OMG. Dia suami Kurenai-san.' Batin Naruto terjatuh lemas di depan pagar kosannya sendiri.

Sasuke suami Kurenai. Ini tak bisa dipercaya. Sang CEO ternyata menikahi wanita yang jauh lebih tua umurnya dari dia, mungkin setengah kali lipatnya. OK mungkin itu biasa di jaman sekarang. Tren cowok senang daun tua alias tante-tante memang lagi digandrungi. Yah, meski Naruto males dengan golongan orang begini. Kek remaja labil yang kekurangan asupan kasih sayang. Tapi punya anak yang saat ini sudah beranjak dewasa, itu lain cerita.

Dia bisa berhitung kasarannya. Usia putri Kurenai itu sepantaran dengannya 19 tahun, Kurenai yang berumur 49 tahun, berarti ia hamil di usia 30 tahun. Sasuke kalo tak salah ingat dari data Kiba berumur 33 tahun. Jadi saat ia membuat Sakura hadir ke dunia, itu berarti ia masih berusia 14 tahun. 14 tahun, men... Pantas Kurenai mundur dari dunia keartisan dan menghilang tanpa jejak. Seorang artis menjalin hubungan dengan seorang remaja ingusan, hingga hamil. Oh WOW, itu big Skandal. Terlebih ini melibatkan makhluk bermarga Uchiha. Itu lebih WOW, lagi. Dan Naruto memergoki big News itu...

Naruto gemetaran. Ia menggigiti kuku-kuku jemarinya, tak siap menerima hal sebesar itu dalam hidupnya. Itu sangat berlebihan, mengingat tugas praktek meliputnya selama ini hanya berkisar pada mengejar pedagang kaki lima yang berkejaran dengan Satpol PP. Dan lebih luar biasa lagi, ia harus mengabaikan berita emas ini? oh WOW.

Ia kembali berdecak kagum tak jelas. Dalam sehari ia sudah mengucapkan kata WOW 3 kali. Bukankah itu agak berlebihan? Yeah, menurutnya itu terlalu berlebihan. 'Semoga saja tidak ada kejadian yang lebih buruk lagi dari ini.' doanya. Tepat di akhir doa, sang tukan ojeknya sudah datang.

"Yuk berangkat. Kau mau ke kampus, kan?"

"Eh..." gumamnya rada kaget, mendapati Gaara nongol di depannya. "Are, aku mau ke kantor. Ibu Mei bilang aku bisa ngambil honorku dan tugas baruku."

"Oh, ya sudah. Yuk." Katanya memberikan helmnya pada Naruto dan diterima dengan senang hati. Tentu saja setelah ngambil tasnya.

**SKIP TIME**

Di dalam kantor Bu Mei, Naruto menerima tugas meliput yang baru. Ia disuruh meliput kelanjutan kehidupan Kurenai. Ia ingin tahu nama asli suami dari Kurenai bukan hanya karena inisial dan foto lebih jelas lagi. Foto yang Naruto berikan hanya berupa punggung saja.

Naruto lemas seketika. Ia menggigit bibir bawah takut. Gimana ini? Ini seperti syair lagu lawas dari Indonesia sana. Kalo nggak salah bunyinya gini. Ku turuti ku mati emak, tak dituruti ku mati bapak. Alias pepatah simalakama. Diterima, ia pasti bakal dihabisin Sasuke. Tapi kalo ditolak ia yang bakal dijadikan dendeng Bu Mei.

'Aku mesti gimana? Adakah yang lebih buruk lagi dari ini?' batinnya merana. Ctarrrr bagai petir menjawab teriakan hati Naruto. Berarti bisikan hatinya yang iseng itu kabulkan dari sang Maha Kuasa, alias akan ada badai dalam hidup Naruto.

**SKIP TIME**

Hinata diajak ayahnya liburan ke luar kota untuk merayakan kemenangan Hinata. Ayahnya memesan kamar VVIP. Sayangnya sang ayah mendadak ada urusan yang membuatnya harus pergi secepatnya dan dia lupa bilang pada Hinata. OK itu bukan masalah besar karena Kakashi hanya pergi beberapa jam. Masalahnya dalam hotel itu ada insiden besar. Yup, ada pengeboman oleh teroris yang membuat panik seluruh penghuni hotel.

Hinata ikut berlarian tak tentu arah bersama penghuni hotel lainnya. Di tengah jalan ia kebingungan sendiri. Ia tak biasa sendirian. Selama ini hidupnya selalu dilindungi oleh ibunya dan ayahnya. Sekarang ia terdampar sendirian. Ia menangis kebingungan, tak tahu harus bagaimana.

"Hik hik hiks... Mama... Papa... Kalian dimana? Aku takut." Isaknya seperti gembel di jalanan.

Beberapa gerombolan laki-laki jahat memerperhatikan tingkah laku Hinata. Meski pakaiannya compang-camping, dan ada noda hitam di wajahnya, para bandit itu tahu Hinata itu cantik. Mereka merasa beruntung mendapat mangsa empuk. Gadis itu bisa dipake untuk memuaskan mereka lalu dijual pada germo.

Hinata yang ketakutan didekati orang tak kenal, refleks berlari dan teriak "Tolonggg..."

"Hei lepaskan gadis itu!" hardik seorang pemuda berambut acak-acak sedikit gondrong berambut oranye.

"Enak aja. Serang dia!" gerombolan bandit itu menyerang pria asing itu membabi buta. Meski kalah jumlah, pemuda itu bisa mengimbanginya. Malah sekarang bandit-bandit itu terkapar, bertebaran di aspal jalan.

"Lebih baik kamu pulang. Tempat ini tak aman."

"Pulang kemana? Aku tak tahu jalan pulang."

"Kau kan bisa ke sini. Kenapa nggak bisa pulang?" katanya dengan nada kesal.

"Aku tersesat. Tadi aku lari serampangan karena hotel yang ku tempati diserang teroris."

"Hah, jadi kau turis, korban peledakan bom hotel Marriot. Kau punya nomor telp rumah atau seseorang yang bisa dihubungi?"

"Aku tak ingat. Semua barangku tertinggal di hotel."

"Hah, dasar kau ini, payah. OK. Jadi kau berasal dari mana?"

"Konoha."

'Konoha? Wah sama dengan kota tempat tinggal adikku.' Batinnya. "Ya sudahlah, kau bisa sementara waktu tinggal bersamaku. Kebetulan seminggu lagi aku juga mau ke Konoha. Tapi kau ingat jalan pulang ke rumahmu, kan?"

Hinata menganggukkan kepala. Mereka berjalan beriringan pulang ke apartemen pria asing nan baik hati yang ngakunya bernama Kyuubi. Hinata merasa beruntung, bisa berkenalan dengan seorang pemuda yang kelihatannya baik. Ia bahkan mengajaknya tinggal bersama sementara waktu di apartemennya.

Nah kesialan Hinata belum berhenti sampai situ. Kyuubi disuruh mengusir Hinata oleh si pemilik apartemen karena tak ingin apartemennya dihuni penghuni kumpul kebo. Kyuubi yang tega mengusir Hinata di jalan atau membiarkan ia pulang seorang diri, akhirnya ngaku kalo Hinata itu calon istrinya. Mereka berniat menikah makanya Hinata diajak tinggal di apartemen.

Eh tak dinyana sang pemilik apartemen menyambutnya antusias. Ia membantu pesta pernikahan mereka, meski hanya secara sederhana saja. Jadilah sekarang Hinata yang masih sangat belia sudah menyandang status istri dari seseorang yang asing dan baru dikenalnya.

Badai hidup Naruto datang tanpa diduga. Hidupnya tak akan lagi sama seperti sebelumnya. Sang cupid sudah menarik anak panahnya. Sekarang dimulailah CUPID OF GAMES dengan pemain yang siap menari dalam panggung yang sudah disediakan.

TBC

Mohon saran dan kritiknya. Ai tunggu ya. Biar Ai semangat nyelesein fic ini sampai akhir dan tak kehilangan fokus di tengah jalan. Oche.

PS : Kalo mau cepat update jangan lupa terus gedor-gedor author supaya buru-buru update.


	5. Chapter 5

**CUPID OF GAMES**

Summary : Naruto terkejut. Sasuke, musuh barunya ternyata suami Kurenai dan sudah dianugerahi seorang putri yang usianya sebaya dengan Naruto. OMG, dunia pasti sudah kiamat. Ternyata Sasuke kena virus doyan tante-tante. Hidupnya makin rumit dengan kehadiran Kakashi, mantan suami Ibu Mei yang kagatelan dan terang-terangan menggodanya di depan umum.

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Friendship dan Family

WARNING

Fem Naru, Cerita abal, gaje, nggak sesuai EYD, bahasa tak beraturan, Pasaran, bertebaran Typos di sana-sini , OOC, and many mores.

Pair : GaafemNaru dan SasufemNaru

Author Note :

Perkiraan umur :

Sasuke 33 tahun

Kakashi 45 tahun

Kurenai 49 tahun

Mei Terumi 40 tahun

Sakura, Naruto 19 tahun

Gaara, Kiba 25 tahun

Hinata 16 tahun

**Gara-gara Ai aku jadi suka Pair Sasu-Kurenai. Pairnya lucu juga. Berarti Kurenai jadi Uchiha Kurenai, dan Sakura jadi Uchiha Sakura? Duh Sasu jangan selingkuh dong. Kasihan anaknya si Sakura. OMG Sasu umur segitu udah bikin anak sama Kurenai? Gimana ceritanya si Kurenai mau bikin anak dengan Sasuke yang waktu itu masih kecil bangets.**

Wah Ai jadi tersanjung. Ada juga yang suka pair Sasu-Kurenai. Jarang sih memang, tapi mereka kalo di fic ini klop kok. Kalo Tsunade ntar malah jadi aneh ficnya. Sasu nggak selingkuh kok, hanya naksir boleh dong. Lagian belum tentu Naruto-nya mau.

Soal hubungan Sasuke-Kurenai dan kenapa bisa punya anak ntar bakal Ai urai sedikit demi sedikit. Nggak seru kalo langsung tahu. Itu kan kartu AS Ai. Pokoknya endingnya bakal bikin para reader terkejut dan bilang 'Nggak nyangka deh. Gini ceritanya.'

**Sebenarnya rada nggak suka kalo pake elo-gue, walaupun Cuma beberapa kali.**

Ai pake gue-elo pas chara lagi emosi banget, sampai udah nggak bisa bersopan santun ria, tapi juga nggak ingin bicara kasar. Jadi Ai lebih milih pake bahasa gaul. Toh charanya masih muda kok. Sedang yang chara dewasa di atas 30-an nggak Ai bikin gue-elo, tapi tetap aku-kamu. Harap maklum.

Terima kasih bagi para reader yang setia menunggu fic ini update lagi. Maafkan keababilan author yang terkadang kehilangan fokus di tengah-tengah. Terus kirim review ya biar author semangat segera update terus.

OK langsung saja, chekidot

**Don't Like Don't Read**

_Kusimpan rindu di hati,__gelisah ku tak mengerti__  
__Berawal dari kita berjumpa,__oh tak pernah kuduga_

_kuharap kau kan mengerti__, __betapa kau kucinta__  
__Hanya padamu__, __kuberikan semua__  
__bahagia kan merekah_

_Merindukan dirimu__, __hasrat di hati__  
__ku ingin berjumpa__  
__Hanya kau seorang yang kucinta__  
__Kasihku oh datanglah__, __getaran cinta antara kita__  
__tiada lebih dari _

_kerinduan…._

**Chapter 5**

Naruto keluar dari ruangan Bu Mei dengan tubuh terhuyung-huyung dan wajah pucat pasi. Sorot matanya kosong. Otaknya blank, tak bisa diajak mikir. Yah dia dari dulu emang nggak bisa diajak kerja lebih keras dikit. Kalo dipaksain pasti soak tuh otak, minta direparasi.

Tubuhnya melemas, terduduk di bilik kerjanya. Ia seperti habis dikejar anjing gila, terengah-engah lalu dilindas truk. Nyawanya kini kritis, udah mau cabut aja. Mungkin si nyawa nggak betah menempati tubuh mungil berkulit tan bertitile Naruto, makanya ia ingin segera cabut.

Kini Naruto menjambaki rambutnya sendiri. Lalu beralih memukuli kepalanya dan berkata "Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh..." Yah mbak jangan dipukuli ntar malah tambah bodoh. Semua reader juga tahu, udah jadi rahasia umum, kalo mbak itu emang baka atau dobe, atau goblok. Pilih aja istilah mana yang lebih disukai? OK abaikan, author nggak mau kena rasengan maut apalagi diodama.

Gaara yang kasihan dengan sahabat baiknya, menghampiri Naruto. "Ada apa? Kamu dipecat Bu Mei."

Naruto mendongak. "Lebih buruk lagi." Jawab Naruto tak bersemangat. Naruto mendesah frustasi. Nyawanya kayak lampu neon 5 watt kali ya.

Alis super tipis Gaara yang nggak tak terlihat kalo nggak dari jarak 5 cm, terangkat. "Apa?"

"Aku disuruh mewancarai Kurenai lagi. Haahhhh..." Ia menarik nafas panjang, lesu.

"Apalagi masalahnya? Kau kan kemarin berhasil. Hasil reportase pertamamu juga, not bad."

"Kurenai sih baik, tapi masalahnya itu suaminya." Katanya. Kepalanya ia sandarkan di atas meja, lelah. "Suaminya itu seperti penjelmaan iblis dari neraka." Kata Naruto menggigil ketakutan, hanya dengan membayangkan si Sasu-teme bin mesum. 'Udah tuwir, punya anak, masih juga ngelirik yang muda. Dasar om –om-mesum-tukang-selingkuh-sok-kece' tambahnya dalam hati, menyumpahi Sasuke.

"Emang kamu diapain?" kini Gaara menyamankan diri, duduk di atas meja kerja Naruto. Ingin denger cerita Naruto lebih jelas. Ia juga penasaran ada apa sih dengan Kurenai?

Artis satu itu emang unik dan misterius. Ia terkenal pada masa kejayaannya lalu menghilang begitu saja, tanpa kabar. Tak ada satupun jurnalistik yang berhasil mengendus keberadaannya. Bahkan para juru tinta suruhan Bu Mei pun selalu kandas dalam perjuangan. Hanya Naruto yang berhasil meliput dan bahkan ada foto terbarunya. Makanya oplah majalah mereka meledak hanya karena berita Kurenai yang bombastik.

Setelah hilang dari peredaran, Kurenai muncul dengan berita udah merit dengan pengusaha kaya berinisial U.S. dan punya putri yang sudah beranjak dewasa. Kapan mereka menikah? Apa yang artis itu sembunyikan hingga memilih mundur dari dunia yang membesarkan namanya? Bukankah pernikahan dan kelahiran itu berita membahagiakan? Kenapa harus disembunyikan? Ini semakin misterius.

Artikel Naruto bagai bensin yang memantik api penasaran jagat hiburan, meski kini para pendatang baru menyerbu dunia showbiz. Pesona Kurenai tetap tak terkalahkan. Jadi Gaara tak heran kalo Bu Mei maksa Naruto untuk meliput lagi. Malah Gaara akan heran, kalo bosnya itu melepas kesempatan emas itu begitu saja.

Naruto terjaga seketika. Tubuhnya ia tegakkan dengan cepat. Wajahnya merengut sebal. Bibirnya mencebik kekanakan, mengingat apa saja yang pernah dilakukan Sasuke dari awal jumpa. "Ia menghardik dan mengusirku." Katanya berapi-api

"Biasa saja. Kamu belum jadi wartawan sejati kalo nggak pernah diusir dan dihardik narasumber." Kata Gaara memutar bola matanya bosan. 'Aku sudah kenyang digituin, tapi aku nggak pernah sampai depresi, apalagi sampau mau bunuh diri kayak kamu.' Kira-kira itu arti tatapan mata Gaara.

"Ia merusak kameraku yang dari Kyuu-nii."

"Aku juga pernah. Kameraku malah dibanting, sampai almarhum." Kata Gaara datar.

"Eh." Gumam Naruto. Sampai mati? Oh God, berarti ia masih beruntung dong. Kameranya masih hidup dan hanya mengalami kerusakan kecil. "Ia mengancamku. Ia bilang 'Cepat pergi! Atau ku suruh anjing-anjingku mengusirmu.' Gitu katanya."

Wajah Gaara sih tetap datar, tapi sorot matanya berkata 'Yah gitu doang. Itu sih cemen.' Bikin Naruto gondok liatnya.

"Ada lagi." Kata Naruto.

"Apa?" kata Gaara datar.

"Ia ngancam akan memenjarakanku." Katanya lirih.

"Semua wartawan pernah digertak seperti itu. Ayolah ceritakan yang sebenarnya! Aku mengenalmu dengan baik. Kau bukan si pengecut yang akan mundur hanya dengan gertak sambal itu." kata Gaara menyelidik, tajam.

"Sudahlah tak perlu dibahas lagi. Biarkan aku sendiri dan menangisi nasib sialku." Kata Naruto malas. Ia merebahkan kepalanya lagi. Pusing tujuh keliling. Mungkin dengan tidur, masalahnya bakal beres.

Gaara terdiam. Ini semakin mencurigakan. Ia bisa mencium hal lain yang Naruto coba sembunyikan. Ia menunggu terus menunggu Naruto bicara. Tapi Naruto tetap bungkam. Ia lebih memilih tutup mulut daripada menceritakan rahasianya.

Gaara memandang iba pada Naruto. Pasti ada kejadian buruk yang menimpa sahabatnya ini selama proses peliputan, misal kekerasan, pelecehan, atau hal buruk lainnya. Naruto memang tak cerita, tapi tubuhnya berkata lebih jujur. Ia pun turun dari meja merangkul tubuh Naruto yang masih terbaring di atas meja, dan mengelus rambut pirangnya. "Tenanglah, ada aku di sini. Aku akan menjagamu. Tak akan ku biarkan ia menyentuhmu." Kini ia beralih mengecup puncak kepalanya, lembut.

Naruto tersenyum. Hatinya terasa hangat. Ia merasa aman dalam dekapan Gaara. "Trims Gaa. Kau memang sahabat terbaikku."

"Mau ku temani? Kalo kau takut."

"Emmm." Naruto menjawab sumringah. Setidaknya bebannya berkurang. Ia yakin Gaara bisa menjaganya dari si setan mesum yang satu itu.

"Ciehhh, yang lagi jadian. Mesra nieh, ye." Goda Kiba merusak suasana.

"Diam kamu!" bentak GaaNaru kompak, bersamaan pada si pengganggu usil.

"Beuhh. Iya-iya aku tahu diri kok. Aku nggak bakal ganggu orang yang lagi dimabuk kasmaran." Kata Kiba sok terluka.

"Apa, sih? Siapa yang pacaran. Dasar big gos! Ada apa kau ikutan nimbrung kemari? Nguping ya?" tuduh Naruto seenak perutnya.

"Ngapain nguping? Kayak kalian artis terkenal saja." Bantah Kiba sambil nomel-nomel tak jelas. "Eh Gaa, kamu dipanggil Bu Mei tuh, di ruangannya." Lanjutnya.

"Emang apa sih yang dilakuin si U.S., itu padamu?" tanya Kiba penasaran setelah Gaara menghilang dalam ruangan Bu Mei.

"Bukan urusanmu!" hardik Naruto.

"Ayolah. Aku ini sahabatmu juga. Masa nggak mau cerita. Atau..."

"Atau apa?" sergah Naruto mulai kesal dengan cowok Kepo yang satu ini.

"Atau ku tebak saja." Ia berputar-putar sok mikir, serius. "Kau pasti pernah diteror mau dibunuh, iya kan?" katanya dengan sotoynya.

Srettt srettt. Kiba menarik kursinya agar lebih dekat dengan kursi Naruto. "Aku pernah diteror, mau dibunuh saat meliput." kata Kiba sok menakutkan dan sok misterius. Tubuhnya dibuat bergidik untuk mendramatisir ceritanya.

Ia tengok kanan kiri, memastikan hanya Naruto yang denger. "Aku beberapa kali dicegat preman di tengah jalan, dipukuli sampai babak belur dan nyaris mati." Kiba terdiam, mengingat kenangan mengerikan beberapa bulang yang lalu. Rasa sakitnya masih terasa hingga kini. Lihat lukanya aja masih membekas jelas di kedua pipinya, berbentuk taring.

"Tapi aku tetap memegang teguh pepatah the show must go on. Aku pantang menyerah mengejar berita, demi para pembaca." Ia melirik Naruto yang terhanyut dengan ceritanya. Well itu hanya siasat, sih. Ia berupaya memancing Naruto bicara dengan menceritakan pengalaman tak mengenakkannya.

Mata Naruto membola. Ia meneguk air ludahnya susah payah. Tubuhnya berkeringat dingin. Dipukuli? Babak belur? Sampai nyaris mati? Sebesar itukah resikonya? Kedengarannya lebih mengerikan dari yang ia bayangkan. Kalo ia yang ngalamin? Hiiii ia bergidik ngeri. 'Jangan sampai deh.' Batinnya. Tapi kan yang ia alami juga nggak kalah horornya.

"Pengalamanmu emang horor, tapi aku lebih horor lagi." Katanya lirih. Ia bergidik ngeri, melirik kanan kiri. Refleks ia bersedekap, membentuk formasi perlindungan saat rasa tak nyaman itu muncul. "A-a-a-p-p-a-a apa k-k-kau pernah dilecehkan?" tanyanya lirih, nyaris tak terdengar, dengan nada seperti orang tercekik, tepat di kata dilecehkan.

Srakkk brakkk. Kiba terjengkang ke belakang, jatuh dari kursi karena kaget. Ia bersusah payah bangkit, membetulkan kursinya dan berdiri mencengkeram bahu Naruto. "Dia melakukan sekuhara padamu? Astaga." Kiba bertanya tak percaya. "Ia melakukan apa padamu, si U.S itu? Menciummu? Mencumbumu? Menggrape tubuhmu? Atau malah jangan-jangan ia sudah sampai tahap..." Wajahnya horor seketika.

Tubuh Naruto menggigil, gemetaran, bukan karena takut, tapi marah. "Hentikan! Nggak perlu sevulgar itu, kan?" potong Naruto.

"Jadi beneran ia sudah membuatmu... errr begini?" Kiba memberi isyarat melembung ke depan dengan tangan di bagian perut, isyarat dihamili alias diperkaos eh salah diperkosa. Wajahnya memucat. Ia gagal menjaga Naruto-nya. Kalo Kyuubi tahu, ia pasti koit bersama Gaara mungkin. Tapi sebelum tewas, ia akan bantai dulu si U.S. Itu bisa diatur nanti.

"Nggak sampai tahap itu. Ia hanya mengancam akan melakukan itu." katanya bersikukuh tak mau menceritakan hal yang sebenarnya. "Tapi tetap saja aku takut. Gimana kalo ia beneran melakukan sekuhara ah bukan benar-benar melakukan itu...?" tambahnya cepat. Naruto menggigit bibirnya. Wajahnya jelas sangat ketakutan.

Kiba menarik nafas panjang. Ini pertanyaan paling penting yang ingin ia tanyakan dari ia dengar percakapan mereka. Ia berkata lirih, memastikan hanya Naruto yang dengar. Nadanya seperti orang tercekik, gabungan antara rasa takut, ngeri, dan tak percaya. "Jadi siapa si U.S. itu?" tanyanya tepat di bagian paling penting.

Naruto diam. Ia tak mau buka mulut. Sepertinya akan sangat berbahaya kalo Kiba tahu. Ya ia mengerti, bahwa bukan rahasia lagi namanya kalo itu sampai diketahui orang lain selain Naruto dan si pelaku sekuhara. Apalagi ini Kiba, si ember soak itu. Pasti beritanya bakal menyebar cepat seperti api dengan bensin.

"Jangan bilang kalo U.S. itu Uchiha Sasuke?" katanya horor. Bayanginnya aja Kiba takut. Ia udah H2C harap-harap cemas, berharap U.S itu bukan dia. Orang semengerikan itu, siapa yang berani melawannya? Jelas orang itu bukan Kiba.

Naruto mencoba menahan dirinya agar dia tak terbelalak lebar dan membuat Kiba tahu. Itu sulit sangat sulit karena ia tak punya kontrol pengendalian diri yang baik, alias ekspresif banget. 'Oh, God it's bad, very bad.' Katanya dalam hati. Kepala Naruto semakin pening.

"Pasti bukan dia. Pasti orang lain. Seingatku, dia itu tak pernah tertarik dengan hal begituan. Dia itu tak pernah dekat dengan gadis manapun, dan tak pernah kencan. Sampai ia digosipkan homo atau bahkan impoten. Tak mungkin ia melakukan hal itu padamu. Pasti orang lain. Tapi siapa?"

Ia jalan mondar-mandir bingung. Lalu ia membalik kursinya dan duduk depan Naruto, menatapnya tajam. "Apa ia bermarga Uchiha? Uzumaki?" Kata Kiba.

"Sudahlah. Aku tak ingin membahas si U.S. itu. Aku bahkan tak mau mendengar lagi nama itu." kata Naruto, kini menyalakan komputernya, secara halus mengusir Kiba.

"Tidak aku serius, siapa U.S itu?"

"Kiba, aku serius. Aku tak ingin memba...Gaara..." teriak Naruto histeris. Sejak kapan Gaara di sebelahnya? Apa saja yang sudah ia dengar? Pasti ia bakal melaporkan hal ini pada Kyuu-nii dan itu alamat buruk. Bentar lagi kan nii-channya yang sister compleks itu berkunjung. Kiba angkat bahu, tak acuh. Naruto mendumel dalam hati.

"Aku tak ingin membicarakannya. Termasuk denganmu, Gaara." Kata Naruto lirih, mengakhiri percakapan. Ia tak perduli dengan tatapan menghujam Gaara dan sorot penasaran Kiba. Abaikan duo Kepo itu. Sekarang yang penting ia kerja, mengerjakan artikelnya yang lain.

Gaara dan Kiba saling pandang. Mereka menyerah. Naruto itu keras kepala. Kalo ia bilang tak mau mengatakannya, ya sampai mati pun ia tak akan bicara. Mereka harus menyelidiki hal ini sendiri.

**SKIP TIME**

Naruto berhasil membuat janji temu dengan Kurenai. Kali ini aman. Sasuke lagi di luar kota untuk beberapa hari. Dua cangkir teh menemani mereka.

"Maaf. Aku tak tahu kalo beritanya bakal seheboh ini. Kurenai-san pasti tak nyaman."

"Yah bukan aku, sih tapi suamiku. Dia benci dengan publisitas, jadi ia marah dengan artikelmu. Padahal itu bukan berita gosip hampir mirip biodata."

Naruto tersenyum kecut, ngerti alasan Sasuke yang sebenarnya. "Kenapa anda ingin come back, padahal suami anda melarang?"

Kurenai tersenyum lembut. "Itu duniaku, passionku. Hidupku rasanya hampa tanpanya. Aku sudah lama ingin come back, tapi ku tahan karena aku tak bisa bersikap egois. Ada orang lain yang harus ku pikirkan. Tapi rasa rindu itu semakin besar, hingga aku ingin mati saja rasanya karena frustasi." Kata Kurenai pilu.

Naruto bisa merasakan besarnya kerinduan di mata Kurenai. Ia pasti sudah menunggu kesempatan ini sejak lama dan tawaran Bu Mei bagai oase di padang pasir. Ia pun menyambarnya tanpa pikir panjang lagi.

"Tapi Suke-kun tetap saja melarangku. Ia benar-benar jahat." Katanya mencebik kekanakan. Naruto mendadak keselek biji salak di tenggorokan. Matanya berkunang-kunang hingga membentuk bintang. Serius nih, Kurenai mencebik? Itu sangat tak mencerminkan usianya yang sebenarnya.

"Ehem." Naruto berdehem, menelan teh yang nyangkut di tenggorokan. "Mungkin ia khawatir. Ia takut anda terluka." Katanya lirih, takut Kurenai tersinggung.

"Terluka bagaimana?"

Naruto menarik nafas panjang. Nggak nyangka ya ternyata di dunia ini ada orang yang bahkan lebih dobe darinya itu. Kabar buruknya orang itu idolanya pula. Bukankah itu agak menggelikan. Si dobe mengidolakan si idiot. Untung orang telmi di depannya ini udah merit dengan orang yang kelihatannya jenius. Jadi ia tak perlu kesusahan sepertinya.

"Ia menjaga anda dari paparazi, wartawan dan kawan-kawan karena tak ingin anda terluka. Dia tak ingin luka lama, sesuatu yang membuat anda menghilang, terbuka di depan publik. Itu yang ingin ia lindungi. Ia lebih senang dicaci maki oleh anda, daripada melihat anda menangis sedih saat kaum kami, si serigala lapar mengerat, mengendus rahasia, aib, atau skandal tentang anda." Kata Naruto blak-blakan dan sesederhana mungkin agar Kurenai mengerti.

"Tak mungkin itu. Mereka tak akan berani mengorek sampai sejauh itu. Itu kan melanggar privasi." Tukas Kurenai tak percaya ada hal semengerikan itu.

Jamannya dulu kan media hanya memuat prestasi, perjalanan karir atau karya terbaru. Nggak ada tuh memuat kehidupan pribadi apalagi sebuah skandal.

"Anda itu terlalu lugu. Itu jaman dulu. Sekarang lain. Mereka... para paparazi, wartawan itu termasuk aku sudah seperti serigala lapar. Mereka bisa berbuat nekat demi berita hot. Percayalah."

"Itu benar. Jadi ku harap kau keluar dari rumahku, sekarang!" kata suara bariton terdengar mengancam.

Keduanya, Naruto dan Kurenai menoleh dan terperangah, nggak nyangka ada Sasuke. Mereka ketakutan dengan alasan yang berbeda. Sasuke bersidekap sok berkuasa. Diam-diam ia menikmati respon dua wanita beda usia ini di depannya.

"Oh hai, kau sudah pulang, Suke-kun. Mau ku buatkan minu..."

"Masuk ke kamar!" perintah Sasuke tak ingin dibantah.

"Tapi..."

"Masuk ku bilang!" bentak Sasuke. Kali ini Kurenai menurut. Ia masuk ke kamarnya, meninggalkan Sasuke dengan Naruto. "Dan kau. Harus berapa kali ku bilang untuk jangan datang lagi kemari? Atau kau benar-benar ingin aku melakukan ancamanku?" katanya dengan nada berbahaya.

Naruto beringsut, berusaha membuat jarak sejauh mungkin dengan orang mengerikan itu. "Arrr a-a-a-ku bi-bisa je-jelaskan." Kata Naruto sambil mengutuk dirinya sendiri kenapa ia tergagap, menunjukkan rasa takutnya. Itu tak akan membantu sama sekali.

"Keluar kau dari rumahku." katanya pelan, tapi dingin.

"Dengar, kedatanganku dengan maksud baik. Aku..."

"KELUAR!" katanya dengan nada tinggi.

Naruto yang kaget dibentak, bergegas pergi. Yah takutnya si Sasuke-kecebong itu bermuat yang iya-iya padanya.

Tapi dari pagar ia balik lagi menatap sinis rumah mewah itu. 'Uuhh, sombong sekali dia.' Batinnya. Karena emosi, harga dirinya dilecehkan, Naruto berteriak tak karuan. "Dasar kau, Sasuke-kecebong-bin-teme-bin-songong. Hari ini kau bisa mengusirku. Tapi lain hari, kau akan datang padaku dan memohon pertolonganku. Kau dengar itu. Dan akan ku jawab 'Mungkin ku bantu mungkin juga tidak."

"Hah, simpan saja mimpimu itu. Karena hari itu tidak akan pernah datang." Kata Sasuke sengak dari balik pagar.

'Sialan rupanya dia mengikutiku. Ku pikir ia masih di dalam rumah.' Pikir naruto sambil menyumpah serapah dalam hati mengabsen penghuni kebun binatang.

Sudah terlanjur basah, mandi aja sekalian. Naruto pun mendekati pintu gerbang. Naruto jinjit agar wajahnya tepat bisa menatap mata orang sengak itu. Yeah walau ia yakin habis ini lehernya pasti pegel sekali. Kini wajah keduanya sangat dekat hingga Naruto bisa merasakan nafas Sasuke membelai wajahnya.

"Oh, ya benarkah?" Katanya dengan nada main-main, menggoda. Sorot matanya menyorot licik, berkata 'Aku tahu semua rahasiamu.' Ia kini menegakkan tubuhnya kembali. Capek juga mendongak setinggi itu. Bibirnya dikulum sinis, meremehkan. Ia saat ini sedang meniru gaya Kurenai dulu saat main di salah satu dramanya plus gaya mempermainkan anak rambutnya yang lepas dari kunciran.

"Kau tahu, bosku dan pemburu berita lainnya sedang mengejar Kurenai. Jadi percuma saja kau mengusirku, menendangku, atau bahkan memutilasiku karena bukan aku saja yang jadi lawanmu." Katanya dengan nada riang.

Sasuke menarik lengan Naruto hingga tubuh mereka bertubrukan. "Awww..." jerit Naruto kaget. Ia berusaha memberontak, tapi cengkeraman di lengannya keras.

"Dan dear, kau mungkin lupa kalo aku seorang Uchiha. Bukan sesuatu yang sulit bagi Uchiha untuk menyingkirkan kerikil-kerikil itu." bisiknya, menggeram.

"Kita lihat saja nanti. Apa kau masih bersikap sombong seperti itu, saat namamu dan fotomu bertebaran di majalah besok?"

Sasuke tak membalas ucapan sarkastik Naruto. Ia memilih menatap Naruto dengan tatapan berbahaya, mirip serigala lapar. Naruto merasa tak nyaman sekarang. Rasa takut kini menguasai tubuhnya. Ia memberontak, berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Sasuke.

"Sebelum kau menulis yang tidak-tidak tentangku. Bagaimana kalo kau menulis yang ini?"

Cengkraman Sasuke menguat, tak memberi jarak kosong pada tubuh mereka berdua. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, dan mencium bibir Naruto kasar. Mata Naruto terbelalak. Ia memberontak, memukul-mukul dada Sasuke, tapi sama sekali tak dihiraukan. Ia terus menciumnya, memuaskan dahaganya. Tangannya merambat, menyentuh tubuh Naruto di bagian-bagian yang sensitif.

Tangannya nakal, menyusup ke dalam blouse Naruto dan naik ke atas perlahan-lahan, meninggalkan jejak panas di kulit. Mata Naruto membelalak panik, tangan Sasuke sangat dekat dengan... "Mmmm..." Naruto bergumam panik.

Sayangnya itu sebuah kesalahan besar. Gara-gara ia bergumam, bibirnya terbuka. Sasuke memanfaatkannya dengan menyusupkan lidahnya dan mengobrak-abrik isi mulut Naruto. Ia mengabsen deretan gigi putih yang berbaris rapi dan membelit lidah Naruto, mengajaknya bertarung. Mata Naruto semakin membelalak. 'Ini mengerikan.' Pikirnya. Ia ingin melepaskan ciuman mereka.

Tapi sekali lagi ia lupa, benar-benar lupa dengan yang dibawah. Tangan Sasuke kini menangkup payudaranya dibalik lembar tipis bra yang ia kenakan, dan memelintir puncaknya tanpa kesulitan.

Ini sungguh keterlaluan, terlalu berlebihan bagi seorang gadis awam yang masih bau kencur macam Naruto. Iris mata Naruto tak lagi biru, berkabut, bukan kabut nafsu, tapi berkabut hingga gelap dan ia pingsan karena ketakutannya.

Sasuke terkejut, melihat tubuh mungil dipelukannya merosot ke bawah. Hmm, sepertinya ia sedikit berlebihan. Gadis ini pasti ketakutan, merasakan gairah orang dewasa untuk pertama kalinya. Ia tersenyum simpul, menangkap tubuh yang sudah tak sadarkan diri itu.

Ia kembali mencium bibir gadis itu lembut dan manis. 'Rasanya sungguh nikmat, gimana kalo mereka sampai bercinta beneran?' Pikirnya eror. Kini ia memberi tanda berbentuk mawar hitam sebagai kenang-kenangan. "Ini pelajaran untukmu Deer, untuk tak bermain-main dengan orang dewasa." Katanya lirih.

**SKIP TIME**

Naruto merajuk kesal. Ia sama sekali tak ingat bagaimana ia bisa sampai di kosannya? Mungkinkah Sasuke itu yang mengantarnya? Kalo Gaara kek-nya nggak mungkin, apalagi Kiba. Mereka kan lagi di luar kota. Tapi gimana kalo saat ia pingsan, si Teme itu melakukan hal yang lebih berbahaya dari sewaktu ia sadar?

Naruto panik, kalang kabut. Kenapa ia bisa sebodoh itu? Kenapa pake acara pingsan segala waktu itu? Seharusnya waktu itu ia menendang, mencakar, atau menginjak kaki si Teme itu dengan hak sepatunya, alih-alih pingsan.

Ia melirik pakaiannya. 'Masih utuh. Tak ada kancing yang lepas, dan cukup rapi.' Batinnya. Ia menggerakkan tubuhnya bagian bawah. Kata Ino, kalo orang yang habis melakukan 'itu', biasanya akan merasakan rasa nyeri di daerah pinggul dan selangkangan. 'Tak sakit.' Gumamnya lagi. Ia mencoba merasakan rasa lembab di bagian dalemannya. Tak basah dan ini masih CD yang sama yang ia pake sebelum ke rumah Kurenai.

Jadi kesimpulannya ia masih tersegel. Si teme mesum itu, tak sampai menodainya. Ia sedikit bersyukur. Ia pun beranjak dari tempat tidur, berniat mandi. Rasanya badannya kotor sekali.

Dari dalam kamar mandi terdengar teriakan histeris membahana. "Aaaaaa..." Naruto syok berat. Di dadanya bertebaran tanda mata dari Sasukecebong itu. Bahkan kedua putingnya masih terasa bengkak. Tanda berbentuk mawar paling banyak tertinggal di daerah itu.

Ia menjambak rambutnya, frustasi. "Oh, GOD. Semoga saja tak ada hal buruk lagi yang terjadi padaku." Katanya dalam hati.

Oh ya Tuhan, malang nian nasibnya. Baru pertama bertugas, ia sudah mengalami sekuhara, dua kali oleh orang yang sama. Mana ia sudah berkeluarga dan punya anak seusia dengannya pula. Kurang apalagi kesialannya?

Sayangnya Naruto salah. Semua itu baru awal. Kesialannya sedang mendatanginya perlahan, menuju tempat tinggalnya dan Booom..., menjatuhkan bom masalah super pelik padanya.

Ting tong... suara bel pintu berbunyi. Naruto dengan ogah-ogahan, masih pake jubah mandi, membuka pintu. Matanya menyipit, melihat siapa tamu tak diundang itu. Matanya terbelalak kaget, tak senang. "Kau..." desisnya.

Siapakah tamu itu?

a. Sasuke

b. Kakashi

c. Gaara

d. Kyuubi

e. Bu Mei

f. Kiba

TBC

Maaf ya baru update sekarang. Ai lagi konsen dengan fic sebelah yang udah menuju klimaks. Jadi mau Ai selesein dengan ending yang manis. Makanya Ai curahkan segenap kemampuan Ai. OK, terakhir jangan lupa meninggalkan jejak di kotak review ya?


	6. Chapter 6

**CUPID OF GAMES**

Summary : "Hik hik hiks.." Naruto menangis terisak. Tubuhnya merosot, terduduk, menyandar di dinding pagar. "Kenapa harus begini, Tuhan? Kenapa?" katanya sakit. Ia jatuh cinta di waktu yang salah dan pada orang yang salah. Aku patah hati dengan cara yang mengenaskan. Sebelum terbang ia sudah nyungsep ke bumi.

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Friendship dan Family

WARNING

Fem Naru, Cerita abal, gaje, nggak sesuai EYD, bahasa tak beraturan, Pasaran, bertebaran Typos di sana-sini , OOC, and many mores.

Pair : GaafemNaru dan SasufemNaru

Author Note :

Gimana rasanya habis diflame? Sakit pake banget. Sakitnya tuh pas di sini, mak jlebb. Heran deh ada juga ya reader yang kek gitu. Kalo nggak suka ceritanya ya udah tinggal out aja, nggak usah kirim komentar sampah, macam goblok-goblokin authornya.

Sabar-sabar. Jadi ingat saran salah satu author kesukaan Ai. Ia bilang "Elo belum jadi author sejati kalo belum ngerasain diflame." Apa itu artinya Ai udah jadi author sejati. Horeeee banzaii... lari muter-muter keliling lapangan bola. Akhirnya lulus juga.

OK abaikan curcol nggak penting. Kita bahas review dari para reader sekalian.

**Emm keg-nya Kakashi atau Kyuubi deh soalnya kalo Sasuke udah biasa.**

Kakashi nggak mungkinlah. Kan ia nggak tahu kosannya si Naruto. Jadi jawabannya antara Sasuke dan Kyuubi.

**Kenapa Ai selalu potong cerita pas lagi seru-serunya. Ngeselin banget. Sakitnya tuh di sini.**

Anggap aja lagi nonton sinetron. Kalo dipotong pas seru kan, jadi penasaran ingin tahu lanjutannya dan dengan setia menunggu fic abal ini update.

**Kyuubi aja yang datang. Main pairnya SasufemNaruto donk ya ya ya...**

Hore tebakan anda benar. Kan ada bocorannya. Kyuubi bilang sama Hinata mau mengunjungi adiknya pada chapter 4 dan Naruto juga bilang kakaknya mau datang di chapter 5.

Terima kasih bagi para reader yang setia menunggu fic ini update lagi. Maafkan keababilan author yang suka motong cerita seenaknya, pas lagi seru-serunya. Maafin author juga yang nggak konsisten updatenya. Kadang cepat kadang lamaaaa banget sampai sebulan lebih. Itu karena Ai lagi macet idenya dan keasyikan ngerjain fic lainnya, atau Ai sibuk di dunia nyata.

Tapi please, jangan lupa terus kirim review ya biar author semangat segera update terus. OK langsung saja, chekidot

**Don't Like Don't Read**

_Kusimpan rindu di hati,__gelisah ku tak mengerti__  
__Berawal dari kita berjumpa,__oh tak pernah kuduga_

_kuharap kau kan mengerti__, __betapa kau kucinta__  
__Hanya padamu__, __kuberikan semua__  
__bahagia kan merekah_

_Merindukan dirimu__, __hasrat di hati__  
__ku ingin berjumpa__  
__Hanya kau seorang yang kucinta__  
__Kasihku oh datanglah__, __getaran cinta antara kita__  
__tiada lebih dari _

_kerinduan…._

_**Chapter sebelumnya**_

_Ting tong... suara bel pintu berbunyi. Naruto dengan ogah-ogahan, masih pake jubah mandi, membuka pintu. Matanya menyipit, melihat siapa tamu tak diundang itu. Matanya terbelalak kaget, tak senang. "Kau..." desisnya._

**Chapter 6**

"Kejutan... Taraaaa..." ujar Kyuubi, langsung memeluk imoutonya tersayang. Ia memutar-mutar tubuh Naruto, hingga kepala Naruto pusing-pusing.

"Aaaa, lepassss lepasin aku." Teriak Naruto memberontak. Kakaknya itu suka seenaknya banget. Lihat kan, gara-gara kakaknya badannya ketularan bau badan Kyuubi yang acem, belum mandi. Sia-sia deh usahanya mandi selama sejam tadi.

"Lepasin, nggak? Ku gigit, nih." Ancam Naruto bersiap-siap mengeluarkan taringnya.

"Beuh. Kau itu nggak lucu."

"Salah sendiri. Kau membuatku bau. Uhhhh, nih acem lagi, kan? Berapa lama kau tak mandi? Terpaksa mandi lagi deh." Dumelnya.

Kyuubi meringis geli. Kalo ia jawab jujur pasti sepatu Naruto sudah melayang tepat di atas kepalanya. Ia dengan seenaknya tiduran di sofa Naruto, sambil nunggu si empunya keluar lagi dari kamar mandi.

Tangannya sibuk ngambil camilan di stoples. Adiknya ini emang biasa nyediain camilan sebagai teman belajar atau nonton TV. Ia memencet TV, nyari acara yang menarik.

"Astaga, Kyuu-niiii." Teriak Naruto frustasi. "Lihat! Kau mengotori kosanku. Apa susahnya sih buang sampah pada tempatnya. Aku capek beresin tahu." Omel Naruto. Ia dengan setia membersihkan bungkus kacang yang bertebaran.

"Sorry, aku laper banget. By the way, kau mau kemana? Rapi betul."

"Ke kampus, ada kuliah."

"Yah, aku ditinggal sendiri dong. Malangnya..." kata Kyuubi sok terluka.

"Salah sendiri. Kenapa nggak ngasih kabar dulu?"

"Kan kejutan. Ya sudahlah. Hati-hati di jalan."

"Iya. Aku berangkat dulu. Jangan berantakin lagi."

"Oke."

Setelah Naruto pergi, Kyuubi menelepon seseorang. "Kau boleh masuk." Katanya. Tak berapa lama, masuklah seorang gadis belia, berambut panjang bermata lavender.

"Kenapa aku harus nunggu di luar? Kau malu ya bersamaku?" tanya Hinata sedih. Yah ia memang tak cantik, dan tak bisa apa-apa. Selama tinggal seminggu ia merasa dirinya tak berguna dan bergantung pada Kyuubi. Ia bahkan tak bisa masak air atau menyeduh ramen instan. Ia memang payah.

Ia memeluk istri barunya ini lembut. "Bukan begitu. Aku hanya tak mau mendengar teriakan histeris adikku. Aku masih lelah. Sudah sini duduk yang manis. Akan ku buatkan makanan."

Hinata menelengkan kepalanya ke kanan sedikit. "Apa nanti adikmu tak marah, kau mengacak-acak dapurnya?"

"Tidak akan. Selama tidak berantakan, ia tak akan nomel."

"Aku bantu ya? Aku juga mau belajar masak. Masa suami yang melayani istri."

"Mmm, kau memang istriku yang paling sempurna. Aku beruntung mendapatkanmu." Goda Kyuubi membuat Hinata merona malu.

**SKIP TIME**

Gaara melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan rata-rata. Tiba-tiba ada mobil nyelip, masuk ke jalurnya membuat keseimbangannya goyah dan nyaris nubruk tiang listrik. Gaara menggeram marah. Ia memutuskan putar haluan, mengejar pelaku yang telah membuat nyaris masuk jalur sampai rumah sakit atau kuburan kalo lagi apes banget.

Ia mengikuti mobil yang sepertinya ia kenal baik. Ia mengertakkan giginya. Kalo dugaannya benar, bakalan ia kasih pelajaran tu orang. Nggak bosen-bosennya nyari penyakit. Tepat saat akan belok, ia memotong jalan si mobil itu.

Ia membuka helm dan turun dari motor. Pemilik mobil itu juga ternyata keluar dari dalam mobilnya. Wajahnya merah padam. Rambut pink berkobar seperti api menyala.

"Apa-apaan ini? Kau mau cari mati?" bentaknya.

"Kau yang cari penyakit duluan. Beraninya kamu motong jalurku." Kata Gaara nggak kalah kasarnya.

"Kapan?"

"Waktu di perempatan, dekat lampu. Kau membuatku mencium tiang listrik."

"Halah, alasan. Bilang aja kau itu mau menguntitku." Bibirnya mendesis, meremehkan.

Mata Gaara terbelalak. Beraninya orang ini menuduhnya sembarangan. "Menguntitmu? Untuk apa aku menguntitmu? Emang situ artis? Situ cantik? Body kayak papan penggilesan aja bangga." Hina Gaara.

"Kau?" Desisnya gusar. Ia merasa terhina. Harga dirinya jatuh.

"Kau apa? Itu kenyataannya. Dasar gadis jelek, tak laku." Hina Gaara lagi. Ting, seperti ada lampu balon berdenting di kepalanya.

"Ahaaa, aku tahu sekarang. Ini modusmu, kan? Kau itu tak laku-laku, jomblo forever. Makanya elo sengaja bikin ribut dengan cowok keren untuk menarik perhatiannya. Aduh nggak kreatif banget sih, loe." Lanjutnya jelas-jelas menyindir.

"Shut up!" bentak Sakura tersinggung berat.

Ia berputar-putar, mengitari Sakura, tak terpengaruh teriakan Sakura. "Kau itu sama tak ada menarik-nariknya di mata cowok. Tak ada nilai plus dari penampilanmu. Jidatmu terlihat jelas jenong, kayak gunung botak. Rambutmu eh eh eh, kasar kayak sapu ijuk. Dan eoh, model baju apa ini, baju emak-emak." Kometar Gaara semakin pedas.

"Aku bilang diamm!" Darah Sakura mendidih. "Itu bukan urusanmu." Lanjutnya.

"Urusanku, kalo kau menjadikanku target. Asal kau tahu saja, aku ini sudah punya cewek yang jauh lebih segalanya dari kamu. Kamu itu nggak level dengan Naru-chanku." Kata Gaara, sebelum meninggalkan Sakura.

"Uuuuuhhhhh... dasar cowok nyebelin, rese..." maki Sakura. Ia mengetuk-ngetukkan sepatu solnya di jalan beraspal, kesal. 'Apa mungkin yang dikatakannya itu benar? Kalo aku jelek. Tidak menarik.' Batinnya tak PD.

Ia membandingkan dirinya dengan Naruto, cewek yang dulu pernah ditabraknya, dan ternyata pacarnya si cowok sialan tadi. Mereka sama-sama tomboy, tapi Naru-chan lebih manis, lebih good looking.

Sakura menggigit bibirnya kesal. Mungkin yang dibilang cowok jelek itu benar. Dia itu jelek, tak menarik, makanya tak ada cowok yang naksir dia. Ternyata inner beuty itu bohong, yang penting kemasan. Kalo kamu cantik, meski otakmu kosong, pasti banyak cowok yang antre.

"Hik hik hiks..." Sakura terisak. Baru kali ini ia merasa terpuruk dan putus asa.

**SKIP TIME**

Dahi Kakashi berkerut kesal. Tangannya yang satu sibuk menyetir, satunya lagi mengangkat telepon. "Iya, pasti ku cari. Bawel, amat sih. Kau pikir kau aja yang khawatir? Aku juga. Aku ayahnya." Bentak Kakashi kesal.

"Memang gara-gara siapa, Hinataku tersayang hilang? Kau? Kau itu memang tak becus ngurus anak. Kerjaanmu main perempuan saja. Harusnya aku tak mengijinkanmu membawanya. Sekarang Hinata dimana? Oh anakku yang malang."

"Aku kan sudah bilang, aku pasti menemukannya. Aku sudah menemukan jejaknya. Aku akan segera ke sana menjemputnya. Dasar bawel, nenek sihir." Sergah Kakashi kesal, memutuskan telepon.

"Uhhh..." Ia memukul setir mobil kesal. Kenapa jadi gini, sih? Ia kan hanya pergi sebentar, tapi kenapa begitu pulang semua berantakan? Kacau semuanya. Padahal ia mau buat kejutan untuk ultah putri tersayangnya itu.

Kini malah ia yang terkejut. Hotel mewah, tempat untuk pesta kejutan gosong, rata dengan tanah. Hinatanya bahkan menghilang tanpa jejak. Kini ia kelimpungan nyari putrinya. Belum lagi telepon yang terus berdering dari nenek sihir, sialan itu. lengkap deh penderitaannya.

Pas lagi bingung gini, eh ia lihat sesuatu yang menarik di depan. Di sana berdiri gadis manis, mungil sedang menunggu di bawah pohon. Hmm, ternyata dewi fortuna belum meninggalkannya. Ia memberhentikan mobilnya tepat di depan gadis itu.

"Mau tumpangan?" sapa Kakashi, sopan.

"Eh, tidak, terima kasih. Saya naik bus saja." Kata Naruto menolak secara halus seraya tersenyum sopan. Ia menarik buku diktatnya ke atas, menutup bagian dada. Ia takut jadi korban harransement seksual. Dia kan sama mesumnya dengan si Teme itu.

"Kau yakin? Udah jam segini, lho. Biasanya kalo jam segini banyak preman berkeliaran. Tuh lihat gerombolan pemuda di sana!"

Naruto menoleh, melihat obyek yang ditunjuk Kakashi-san. Benar katanya. Ada gerombolan pemuda mencurigakan di sana. Beberapa kali Naruto memergoki mereka mencuri pandang padanya. Ia bergidik. 'Gimana kalo mereka berbuat yang tidak-tidak padanya?' batinnya gelisah.

Ia melirik Kakashi, mantan suami Bu Mei. Ia sudah denger gosip dari Kiba soal reputasi Kakashi-san. Ia itu bajingan kelas kakap. Entah sudah berapa banyak cewek yang ditidurinya. 'Gimana kalo ia juga melakukan pelecehan padanya?' batinnya juga khawatir dengan hal ini. Dulu kan, waktu pertama ketemu, ia terang-terangan menggodanya.

"Kalo nggak mau ya udah. Tapi hati-hati ya. Kelihatannya mereka udah mau ke sini. Lho." Kata Kakashi membuat Naruto semakin panik.

Akhirnya ia memilih ikut Kakashi karena takut. Ia membuat jarak sejauh mungkin dari Kakashi. Tasnya ia taruh di samping kanan, seakan-akan pagar pembatas.

Kakashi hanya mendengus geli. Ia pikir Naruto itu kekanakan dan terlalu naif. Ia mengendarai mobilnya santai, membelah jalanan kota Konoha. Karena lelah dengan segudang aktivitas seharian, ia merebahkan tubuhnya ke jok mobil, menyamankan diri. Ia lupa dengan Kakashi di sampingnya.

Kakashi melirik Naruto yang tertidur, tanpa pertahanan. Ia menjilat bibirnya, merasa kering. Saat ini ia ada di jalanan yang ramai dan macet total. Mobil tak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Keuntungannya lagi, ia di pinggir.

Ia beringsut, mendekati Naruto yang masih terlelap. Tangannya membelai wajah manis nan lembut, selembut sutra gadis manis ini. Bibirnya semakin kering. Kini ia menundukkan kepalanya dan mencium bibir Naruto lembut.

Bibirnya berlama-lama menempel, menguji, menggigit, menggoda, dan merasakan tekstur halus bibir Naruto. "Ngggg..." Kakashi mengerang nikmat, lebih nikmat dari wanita-wanita yang pernah hadir dalam hidupnya. Padahal ini hanya ciuman biasa. Ada sengatan listrik dan gairah yang begitu kuat yang dibangunkan oleh Naruto, gairah berbahaya dari seorang Kakashi.

Ini saja belum cukup. Ia menginginkan lebih. Ciumannya semakin menuntut. Tangannya menyusup ke balik blouse lengan pendek yang dikenakan Naruto. Tangannya merambat dengan sangat pelan, membelai kulit mulus yang dilaluinya. Gara-gara itu tidur Naruto terganggu.

Ia menggeliat tak nyaman. Tanpa sadar tangannya berusaha menjauhkan tangan dan wajah Kakashi. Karena masih juga bandel, tangan Naruto menjambak rambut Kakashi kuat-kuat. "Awww..." Kakashi memekik sakit. Tepat saat itu Naruto terbangun.

"Kau..." bentak Naruto terbelalak ketakutan. Ia beringsut ke pintu mobil. Bibirnya terasa perih dan tangan Kakashi baru saja keluar dari balik blousenya untuk meredakan rasa sakit di kepala akibat jambakan Naruto.

"Turunkan aku di sini." Katanya panik. Ia takut, sangat takut. Kenapa ia bodoh sekali? Harusnya ia berkaca dari pengalamannya dengan Sasuke. Pria ini sama mesum dan bajingannya dengan Sasuke. Ini buruk sekali. Ini pelecehan seksual ketiga yang pernah dialaminya. Masih untung ia terbangun, kalo tidak mungkin ia sudah melakukan hal yang lebih buruk lagi.

"Tidak. Aku kan sudah janji akan mengantarmu ke rumah. Ini masih di jalan raya, sayang." Katanya sama sekali tak merasa bersalah.

"Aku bilang berhenti." Kata Naruto lebih tegas. Kakashi tak bergeming. Paling itu hanya triknya Naruto. Ia sudah hafal dengan segala trik para gadis. Asal diberi hadiah uang, gatget terbaru, atau perhiasan mewah, mereka pasti mau diajak di ranjang. Naruto paling juga sama.

"Berhenti sekarang juga, atau aku lompat." Ancam Naruto. Kakashi masih bergeming. Ia pikir Naruto tak akan sebodoh itu. Memang ia mati, lompat dari mobil yang masih berjalan?

Kakashi salah. Naruto yang ketakutan diapa-apain lagi, langsung nekat membuka pintu dan lompat dari mobil. Tubuhnya berguling-guling di jalanan beraspal. "Awww..." teriak Naruto merasakan perih dan lecet di sepanjang punggung, siku, dan kakinya.

Kakashi yang syok langsung menghentikan mobilnya. Kakashi keluar dari dalam mobil, menghampiri Naruto. "Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Kakashi.

"Bukan urusanmu." Bentak Naruto. Matanya memerah, menahan tangis dan rasa syok yang dirasakan di sekujur tubuh. Ia merasa dirinya sangat kotor. "Hik hik hiks..." tangisnya sedih. Seandainya Gaara di sini. Ia pasti tak akan mengalami hal buruk ini. Tubuhnya sakit sekali. Tapi jalan pulang ke rumahnya masih sangat jauh.

"Kau itu bodoh sekali. Kenapa lompat dari dalam mobil? Kamu mau mati?"

"Aku lebih baik mati daripada semobil denganmu." Katanya merasa sangat terhina. Ia berusaha bangkit dengan tertatih-tatih, meraih tasnya. Nyeri di tubuhnya tak ia rasakan. Ia meninggalkan Kakashi begitu saja.

"Kau mau kemana? Aku akan mengantarmu, pulang. Kakimu pasti sakit."

Tubuhnya bergetar antara marah dan frustasi. "Kakiku memang sakit, tapi hatiku lebih sakit. Bagaimana kau bisa melakukan hal itu padaku?" teriaknya emosi.

"Kenapa kau melecehkan aku? Apa salahku padamu? Apa kau lupa? Kau juga punya seorang putri? Bagaimana perasaanmu kalo putrimu juga dilecehkan seperti aku?" teriaknya marah.

Kakashi tercengang. Kata-kata Naruto menancap tepat di hatinya. Ia sama sekali tak pernah berfikir sampai sana. Bagaimana kalo putrinya yang sangat ia cintai juga mengalami hal buruk itu? Dia memang brengsek, bajingan persis seperti yang dikatakan mantan istrinya.

"Aku akan tetap mengantarmu, pulang. Aku janji ini tak akan terulang lagi." Katanya menarik tangan Naruto.

"Lepasss. LEPASKAN!" teriak Naruto, berusaha menepis tangan Kakashi.

"Tidak akan." Kata Kakashi keras kepala. Ia merasa harus bertanggung jawab. Naruto yang salah paham, marah dan terus menepis tangan Kakashi.

Tepat saat itu muncul mobil Sasuke. Ia awalnya kesal. Gara-gara pertengkaran mereka, jalanan semakin macet dan ia terlambat pulang. Wajahnya terkejut melihat noda debu dan memar di wajah manis itu. Sepanjang tangan sampai siku ada luka baret, memar, dan sedikit noda darah. Pergelangan tangannya ditarik-tarik oleh seorang pria yang terkenal dengan predikat bajingan tulen.

"Lepaskan dia. Dia akan pulang bersamaku." Katanya dingin. Auranya mengancam. Naruto yang merasa tak punya pilihan lain ikut Sasuke. Yeah setidaknya, suami Kurenai ini hanya melakukannya saat ia berniat mengancam Naruto.

Kakashi mendecih. "Sial." Ia kesal, buruannya lepas gitu aja. "Uchiha sialan. Kali ini kau menang, tapi lain kali. Dia pasti jatuh ke tanganku." Katanya balik lagi ke mobil. Ia meneruskan perjalanan ke kota sebelah, mencari jejak putrinya.

"Lepas dari mulut buaya jatuh ke mulut harimau. Sial sekali aku hari ini." katanya lirih mendumel. Sasuke meliriknya, tandanya mendengar gumaman Naruto.

"Tenang saja kau aman bersamaku." Balasnya.

"Definisi amanmu itu berbeda denganku." Desisnya. Memang ia bodoh apa. Tanda mata Sasuke aja belum hilang. Tadi saat mandi ia gagal menghilangkannya.

Sasuke mengulum senyum geli. "Salah sendiri kau tak mau dengar peringatanku. Malah nantang." Balasnya tak merasa bersalah.

Naruto menoleh cepat. Matanya menyipit marah. 'Dasar laki-laki tak tahu malu, tak tahu diri. Ia bahkan melecehkannya tepat depan rumah laki-laki itu. itu sangat menjijikkan.' Batinnya.

Ia menggosokkan bibirnya kasar, menghapus jejak ciuman Kakashi yang tersisa. Ia merasa mual, jijik. Meski ia sudah menggosoknya kasar, sensasi ciuman itu masih terasa. Air matanya kini berkumpul di sudut matanya, gemetaran. Ini bahkan lebih buruk dari yang dialaminya saat dilecehkan Sasuke. Kenapa ia sial betul ya?

"Berhenti!"

"Apa?"

"Berhenti melakukan hal bodoh itu. kau hanya akan membuat bibirmu luka."

"Itu bukan urusanmu. Bibir aku sendiri, suka-suka aku dong." Katanya sengit.

'Dasar dobe.' Rutuk Sasuke dalam hati.

Mobil berhenti, tepat di depan kosan Naruto. Naruto membuka sabuk pengaman. Ia berniat membuka pintu, tapi tangannya dicegah Sasuke. Ia menoleh, memberi isyarat tanya 'ada apa?'

"Aku bisa membantumu membersihkan bekas ciuman Kakashi." Katanya santai.

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya. "Caranya?"

"Caranya begini."

Ia mengecup luka-luka di sepanjang tangan Naruto, lembut, meredakan denyut nyerinya. Ia beralih mengecup lembut dagu Naruto yang memar, naik ke atas hingga pelipis, lalu turun ke bawah.

Tangannya menepuk punggung Naruto pelan, membelainya, membentuk lingkarang-lingkaran kecil. Ia memijit pelan, merileksnya otot-otot kaku di punggung. Lalu ia mendekap tubuh Naruto, mendekatkan tubuh keduanya. Panas tubuhnya menutupi tubuh mungil Naruto.

Ia meraih dagu Naruto. Ia mencium bibir Naruto lembut, manis, tanpa gairah yang kemarin ia tunjukkan terang-terangan. Bibirnya membuainya, menggoda, dan membujuknya melupakan sentuhan pria lain. Ciumannya tampak malas, dan manis, tidak menghentak yang nanti akan membuat Naruto kembali ketakutan.

"Ngggg..." erangan lirih Sasuke menyadarkan Naruto dari jebakan gairah Sasuke.

Ini ciuman mereka yang ketiga. Naruto akui, ini lebih nikmat dan menggairahkan dari dua sebelumnya. Bibir Naruto melembut, rileks, dibawah sentuhan bibir Sasuke. Meski demikian ia masih sadar ini salah. Sasuke sudah beristri, tak seharusnya mereka melakukan ini. Ini pengkhianatan, sebuah perselingkuhan.

Naruto menguatkan diri. Ia meyakinkan diri, bahwa kabut gairah itu sudah hilang. Naruto bergerak cepat, tak memberi Sasuke kesempatan untuk memberinya ciuman basah dan menggairahkan, cukup sampai sini saja. Tangannya mendorong dada Sasuke, isyarat ia tak ingin meneruskan lebih intim lagi.

"Trims sudah mengantarku. Maaf aku tak bisa mengajakmu masuk." Katanya lirih. Ia bergegas membuka pintu dan menutupnya perlahan.

Raut wajah Sasuke kecewa. Ia menginginkan lebih. Satu kali ciuman saja tak cukup. Ia ingin lebih dari Naruto, lebih dari sekedar ciuman.

Padahal tadi niat awalnya hanya menghibur, tapi ia malah kebablasan. Niat awalnya hanya mencium Naruto sekilas. Setelah bibir mereka menyatu segalanya jadi terlupa. Ia terus menciumi Naruto lebih dalam dan intens. Saat matanya sudah terselimuti kabut gairah, Naruto dengan seenaknya menghentikannya.

Tapi ia tak bisa memaksakannya pada Naruto. Gadis itu masih syok. Ia baru saja dilecehkan. Ia bahkan berani lompat dari dalam mobil yang masih berjalan demi mempertahankan kehormatan. Bagaimana bisa ia menambah lukanya?

Sasuke melajukan mobilnya, meninggalkan kosan Naruto. Ia sama sekali tak tahu kalo Naruto tak segala masuk ke dalami. Ia menunggu di balik pagar. Air matanya menetes. Ciuman Sasuke tadi menyadarkannya, bahwa ia menyukai Sasuke.

Pertengkaran mereka menjadi pelecut gairah yang menghentak diantara keduanya. Ciuman-ciuman mereka bukan hanya karena faktor amarah, tapi juga karena adanya daya tarik seksual yang begitu kental diantara mereka. Ya, Naruto tak menganggap ciuman Sasuke buruk atau menjijikkan seperti Kakashi. Tapi ia suka dan menikmatinya, bahkan meski itu hanya ciuman singkat. Itu sudah cukup melumpuhkan inderanya.

"Hik hik hiks.." Naruto menangis terisak. Tubuhnya merosot, terduduk, menyandar di dinding pagar. "Kenapa harus begini, Tuhan? Kenapa?" katanya sakit. Ia jatuh cinta di waktu yang salah dan pada orang yang salah. Aku patah hati dengan cara yang mengenaskan. Sebelum terbang ia sudah nyungsep ke bumi.

Tap tap tappp... Naruto mendengar suara langkah kaki di dekatnya. Ia mendongakkan kepala. "Siapa yang membuatmu menangis?" tanya suara bariton dengan nada berbahaya.

"Eh.." gumamnya.

Siapakah orang itu? Apakah Kakashi berhasil menemukan Hinata? Apa yang akan dilakukan Sakura untuk membalas hinaan Gaara? Ikuti chap depan.

**TBC**

Karena idenya lagi lancar, jadi aku update cepat. Semoga berkenan di hati para reader. Terakhir please RnR.


	7. Chapter 7

**CUPID OF GAMES**

Summary : "Hik hik hiks.." Naruto menangis terisak. Tubuhnya merosot, terduduk, menyandar di dinding pagar. "Kenapa harus begini, Tuhan? Kenapa?" katanya sakit. Ia jatuh cinta di waktu yang salah dan pada orang yang salah. Aku patah hati dengan cara yang mengenaskan. Sebelum terbang ia sudah nyungsep ke bumi.

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Friendship dan Family

WARNING

Fem Naru, Cerita abal, gaje, nggak sesuai EYD, bahasa tak beraturan, Pasaran, bertebaran Typos di sana-sini , OOC, and many mores.

Pair : GaafemNaru dan SasufemNaru

Author Note :

Trims untuk dukungannya. Flamenya emang nggak di fic ini, tapi fic lain. Tetap aja Ai sakit banget. Kalo nggak suka ya udah, gak usah goblok-goblokin. Dikatain nggak laku pula.

Orang kan punya selera sendiri. Nggak bisa maksain. Aku seneng kok cerita horor, walau masih gagal bikin fic horor. Tapi whet everlah. Anggap aja pemacu biar lebih bagus lagi bikin ficnya.

Daripada ngomongin flamer, mending kita balas review dulu.

**Bikin bingung sebenarnya pairing realnya Naruto tuh siapa? Kakashi, Sasuke, apa Gaara? Pokoknya Naru harus punya pasangan.**

Kan udah ada tulisannya bagian pair SasufemNaru dan GaafemNaru. Terus tinggal nambahin lagi Kakashi. Tentang siapa yang bakal real jadian dengan Naruto. Ya pantengin aja ceritanya. Masih panjang kok. Ini aja belum masuk konflik. Jadi slow down aja. Pasti Naruto punya pasangan.

**Kira-kira ada Sasu Vs Kaka ngerebutin Naruto gak?**

Ada kok adegan itu. dan bakal Ai bikin rame, lebih rame dari versi Sasuke vs Shika. Pokoknya ntar rusuh banget deh.

OK langsung saja, chekidot

**Don't Like Don't Read**

_Kusimpan rindu di hati,__gelisah ku tak mengerti__  
__Berawal dari kita berjumpa,__oh tak pernah kuduga_

_kuharap kau kan mengerti__, __betapa kau kucinta__  
__Hanya padamu__, __kuberikan semua__  
__bahagia kan merekah_

_Merindukan dirimu__, __hasrat di hati__  
__ku ingin berjumpa__  
__Hanya kau seorang yang kucinta__  
__Kasihku oh datanglah__, __getaran cinta antara kita__  
__tiada lebih dari _

_kerinduan…._

_**Chapter sebelumnya**_

_Tap tap tappp... Naruto mendengar suara langkah kaki di dekatnya. Ia mendongakkan kepala. "Siapa yang membuatmu menangis?" tanya suara bariton dengan nada berbahaya._

"_Eh.." gumamnya. _

**Chapter 7**

"Gaara.." ujar Naruto tertegun.

Gaara mendekati tubuh Naruto, lalu duduk di sampingnya. "Katakan padaku. Siapa yang telah membuat Naru-chanku menangis?"

Naruto tak menjawab. Ia meraih tubuh Gaara dan masuk dalam dekapannya. Tubuhnya bergetar dan ia mulai menangis. "Hik hik hiks huwaaa..." Ia menangisi semua yang terjadi hari ini. Air matanya tumpah laksana hujan, membasahi baju bagian depan Gaara. Tangannya mencengkeram erat baju di punggung Gaara.

Ia menangis karena rasa syok, telah dilecehkan mantan suami bosnya. Ia menangis karena cedera hatinya yang sangat parah. Ia menangis karena cintanya tak akan berakhir indah. Ia menangis kenapa harus bertemu dengan orang yang dicintainya di waktu yang salah dan di tempat yang salah.

**Kau kan slalu tersimpan di hatiku**

**Meski ragamu tak dapat ku miliki**

**Jiwaku kan slalu bersamamu**

**Meski kau tercipta bukan untukku**  
**Reff:**

**Tuhan berikan aku hidup satu kali lagi**

**Hanya untuk barsamanya**

**Ku mencintainya...**

**sungguh mencintainya...**

**Rasa ini sungguh tak wajar**

**Namun ku ingin tetap bersama dia**

**Untuk selamanya...**

**Mengapa cinta ini terlarang**

**Saat ku yakini kaulah milikku**

**Mengapa cinta kita tak bisa bersatu**

**Saat ku yakin tak ada cinta selain dirimu**

Dalam tangisan, ia mencurahkan segala beban di pundaknya. Gaara menerima curhatan tanpa kata Naruto dalam diam. Ia mengelus punggung Naruto dan rambutnya. Lalu berbisik lembut. "Semua akan baik-baik saja. Ada aku di sini." Ia mendaratkan kecupan kecil nan lembut di pelipis dan pundak kepalanya. Gaara ingin menghapus memori buruk yang membuat Naru-channya menangis.

Naruto membalas bisikan Gaara dengan tangisan yang terdengar kencang. Kalimat penghibur Gaara berhasil membuat hati Naruto lebih baik. Ia bersyukur ada Gaara di sampingnya, terutama saat ia terpuruk begini.

Lelah menangis, Naruto pun tertidur. Ia tidur dalam dekapan Gaara. Gaara dengan sigap menggendong Naruto ala bridal style yang pasti akan membuat banyak kaum hawa iri. Gaara menggendongnya hingga ke kamar dan membaringkan Naruto di ranjangnya.

Ia menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh Naruto dan melepas sepatunya. Ia duduk di samping Naruto yang terbaring, menghapus jejak-jejak air mata. "Aku janji akan membalas perbuatan si U.S, itu. Ia harus menerima ganjaran yang setimpal karena berani membuat Naru-chanku menangis dan memberi luka ini." katanya sambil menyentuh memar di dahi Naruto.

Ia mengecup dahi Naruto lembut. Setelah itu ia keluar kamar. Ia menelepon Kiba. Kalo ingin tahu info akurat tentang seseorang, Kibalah jawabannya. Kiba mungkin tahu identitas U.S. itu.

"Hallo. Kau tahu siapa U.S., suami Kurenai?" tanya Gaara tanpa basa-basi.

"Tak bisakah kau berbasa-basi dikit pada temanmu?"

"Aku sedang tak ingin bercanda, Kiba. Si US itu telah membuat Naruto terluka."

"What? Apa yang dilakukannya?" jerit Kiba seolah panik. Yah ia kan tahu Naruto pernah mengalami sekuhara oleh si U.S. itu.

"Aku tak tahu. Naruto tak cerita. Tapi ia menangis, dan tubuhnya penuh luka memar dan baret luka melintang. Kita harus membalasnya."

"Oh, GOD, its bad very bad. Tapi sekarang Naruto baik-baik saja, kan?"

"Ia sedang tidur. Jadi kau tahu kira-kira siapa U.S. itu?"

"Ada beberapa kemungkinan dan aku sedang mempelajarinya."

"Siapa saja?"

"Marga U yang berprofesi jadi pengusaha di kota ini hanya dua, Uzumaki dan Uchiha. Tapi yang benar-benar tajir dan berkuasa, udah pasti Uchiha. Masalahnya inisial US di sini banyak. Bisa Uchiha Shisui, Uchiha Sai, Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sanjiro dan masih banyak lagi."

"Cari saja alibinya. Mereka yang masih menetap di Konoha hari ini."

"Mereka semua ada di Konoha, tapi... tepatnya dimana aku tak tahu. Siapa yang paling berhubungan dengan Naruto, aku juga tak tahu."

"Menurut instingmu, siapa U.S?"

"Ituuuu..." Kiba ragu-ragu. Kasih tahu nggak ya? "Aku sungguh-sunggu tak tahu, Gaara." Katanya akhirnya. Ia tak yakin harus memberi tahu Gaara. Kek nya masalahnya bakalan tambah runyam jika Gaara ikut maju di medan laga. Instingnya sih bilang begitu.

"Kau kan paling ahli nebak dan instingmu nyaris tak pernah salah. Masa sekarang tak berfungsi?" kata Gaara tak percaya.

"Kau pikir aku Tuhan yang tahu segalanya. Aku juga manusia yang kadang bisa salah."

"Kau bohong. Aku yakin ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku." Bentak Gaara gusar. "Oh GOD, apa kau tak kasihan pada Naru-chan kita? Ia terluka. Ia menangis. Kapan Naru-chan kita nangis? Itu pasti masalah yang berbahaya. Jangan jadi pengecut, sekarang Kiba." Lanjutnya memarahi.

"Justru ini demi kebaikan Naruto. Ah..." pekik Kiba menyadari perangkap Gaara. "OK. Jujur dari segi reputasi Uchiha Sai, Uchiha Shisui, dan Uchiha Sanjiro lebih layak dicurigai. Mereka bajingan, senang gonta-ganti cewek dan menidurinya. Berbanding terbalik dengan Sasuke yang antipati..." Lanjutnya menjelaskan.

"Tapi kau lebih curiga pada Uchiha Sasuke. Iya, kan?" potong Gaara.

"Ya. Instingku mengarah ke sana. Tapi kita tak punya bukti. Kalo kita menuduhnya serampang yang kena imbasnya bukan kita, tapi Naruto. Mereka pasti akan menuduh Naruto balik. Dan Naruto akhirnya yang terluka." Kata Kiba menyampaikan instingnya yang berdering kencang bahwa si U.S. itu Sasuke.

"Biar aku yang urus. Aku percaya dengan penilaianmu. Trims dan selamat bertugas kembali. Kau harus hati-hati kali ini. Lawanmu itu teroris."

"Aku tahu, bye. Titip salamku untuk Naruto."

Gaara menutup HPnya dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Ia sibuk membuka netbook mini yang selalu ia bawa kemana saja. Ia ingin mencari tahu profil Uchiha Sasuke itu, memastikan ia si U.S.

**SKIP TIME**

Sasuke memukul stirnya jengkel. Ia dipenuhi rasa amarah yang menggelegak dalam dirinya. Emosi tak masuk akal itu kini menguasainya. Bisa-bisa ia marah hanya karena ia melihat dari sudut matanya, Naruto memeluk erat pria berambut merah bata di sana. Ia marah, Naruto menangis dalam dekapan pria itu. Dadanya berdenyut sakit sekali seperti dicabik-cabik. Sungguh tak masuk akal.

'Kenapa harus dengan pria itu, sih? Kenapa bukan di dadanya, Naruto menangis, mencurahkan isi hati. Ia tak keberatan kok. Ia pasti bisa membuat gadis itu tenang, hangat, dan dilindungi. Kenapa ia malah berpaling pada pria asing itu?' batinnya sewot. Dan yang membuatnya sangat marah. Ia bertanya-tanya pada diri sendiri kenapa ia marah? Nah, aneh kan si Sasuke itu?

Untuk apa ia marah dan terbakar api cemburu? Secara ia bukan kekasih Naruto. Ia bahkan seterunya. Bagaimana bisa ia cemburu? Terlebih bukankah ia sudah menikah dan punya anak? Tak pantas rasanya ia melirik wanita lain. Tapi itulah, jika nafsu sudah bicara, semua jadi tak masuk akal.

"Sialll." Rutuknya kesal. Hatinya semakin panas melihat pemandangan di depannya. Pria itu yang dipanggil Naruto, Gaara, menggendong Naruto-nya ala bridal style. 'Hentikan itu! Naruto itu milikku. Hanya aku yang berhak.' Katanya mengklaim Naruto seenak udelnya. Bukankah ini tambah aneh?

Untuk apa si teme-cap-ayam ini mengintip kebersamaan GaafemNaru? Benar-benar kurang kerjaan. Seharusnya ia tak balik lagi hanya untuk hal remeh, seperti mengembalikan jepit rambut yang tercecer di jok mobilnya. Emang penting?

Sasuke memegang stirnya kencang hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Ia sangat tak suka dengan dua orang yang sedang bermesraan di sana. Dan ya ia cemburu.

Bodoh sekali bukan? Ia jatuh cinta di usianya yang sudah berkepala tiga, dengan gadis muda yang bahkan seusia dengan putrinya. Lebih buruknya lagi saat ia sudah menikah pula. Tuhan, permainan apa ini? Tetap saja ia tak bisa membohongi hatinya. Ia tak suka dan sangat terluka. Binatang dalam dirinya seolah berteriak untuk mencabik-cabik tubuh Gaara yang telah berani menyentuh Naruto-nya dengan buas. Nah aneh lagi kan ia nyebut Naruto-nya dua kali pula. Emang kapan mereka jadian?

Kapan ya? Ia mulai suka dengan gadis itu. Apa sejak pertengkaran mereka yang diakhiri dengan kekonyolan Naruto, tersendung oleh tali sepatunya sendiri? Apa saat ia pertama kalinya mencium aroma tubuh Naruto yang menggairahkan, saat ia mencoba merampas notesnya? Atau saat ia menyentuh bibir itu untuk pertama kalinya? Entahlah ia tak ingat. Pokoknya sekarang ia sadar ia suka gadis itu dan ia tak suka ada pria lain yang menyentuh miliknya, titik nggak pake koma.

Ia suka dengan sense humornya, yang sanggup membuat face pookernya pecah. Ia suka keberaniannya, menantangnya tanpa gentar. Ia suka dengan kelembutan gadis itu, masih memikirkan orang lain yang baru dikenalnya, padahal itu bisa merusak karirnya. Ia suka dengan pendiriannya yang selalu menjaga kehormatan, tak silau oleh kemilau uang. Ia wanita yang luar biasa. Sayang, mereka bertemu di waktu yang sangat tak tepat.

Seandainya ia bertemu dengan Naruto sebelum Kurenai, mungkin ia sudah mengejar gadis itu tanpa ragu. Bukannya seperti sekarang, mengintip dari balik setir seperti orang idiot sang pujaan, di pelukan pria lain. Julukan bodoh dan idiot, layak disandangnya.

Betapa bodohnya dia. Dia wanita menarik. Sudah pasti banyak pria tampan yang mengejarnya. Memang ia wanita kesepian dan tak laku, yang akan menunggu Kurenai mati dulu, biar Sasuke jatuh dalam pelukannya? Bego sekali pikirannya itu, pikiran seorang Narcisisme ala Sasuke.

Lagi-lagi ia bertanya dalam hati, kenapa ia harus marah, saat Naruto menjalin kasih dengan pria yang bukan dirinya? Memang apa yang bisa ia tawarkan untuknya. Jalinan cinta terlarang? Perselingkuhan? Cinta sesaat yang lahir dari nafsu? Bukankah itu berarti ia menghinanya? Menyakitinya? Dan perlahan menghancurkan sosok menawan itu?

"Shittt." Ia kembali mengumpat. Ia harus melupakan gadis itu. Ya, menjauh darinya adalah hal terbaik yang bisa ia berikan pada gadis itu. "Tapi jika panda itu menyakitinya, membuatnya menangis... aku bersumpah akan menghancurkan dia hingga berkeping-keping." Janji Sasuke dalam hati, melupakan ketertarikannya dan gairahnya pada Naruto.

Ia pun kembali melajukan mobilnya. Kali ini benar-benar kembali ke dalam rumah. Jepit rambut Naruto, ia simpan di sakunya, sebagai kenang-kenangan.

Sampai rumah ia lihat Sakura manyun di depan tv. Meski telihat asyik menonton TV, ia tahu putrinya itu lagi melamun. Matanya terlihat kosong. "Kalo tak suka, matikan saja TV-nya." Tegur Sasuke.

Dia menoleh. "Ayah sudah pulang?"

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke ambigu. Ia melepas kancing di pergelangan tangan dan dasi. Rasanya lelah sekali hari ini.

"Mamamu mana?"

"Tidur. Katanya kurang tidur itu tak baik untuk kecantikan. Tahu sendiri mama seperti apa." Kata Sakura malas.

"Kau sedang ada masalah?"

Sakura diam, acuh tak acuh, pura-pura tertarik dengan yang ditonton. Sasuke yang ngerti, tak maksa putrinya cerita. Ia menghargai privasi Sakura kok. Ia pun beranjak dari kursi yang didudukinya.

"Ayah..."

"Hn?"

"Aku cantik, tak?"

"Cantik. Putri ayah selalu cantik."

"Apa ayah mau menciumku, di bibir?"

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke tersentak. Ia bersyukur dalam hati, saat ini tidak sedang minum. Pasti tersedak tuh. "Kau gila? Kau ini anakku, mana mungkin aku menciummu."

"Hanya ngetes doang. Apa aku ini menarik?"

"Ceritakan!"

"Cerita apa?"

"Cerita orang yang membuatmu merasa tak cantik." Kata Sasuke tegas.

Raut putrinya berubah. Rasa jengkelnya tercetak jelas di wajahnya. "Semua ini salah pria jelek dan arogan itu." rutuknya.

"Dia bilang aku ini tak menarik di mata cowok. Body seperti papan penggilasan alias rata. Tak ada kata seksi untuk menggambarkan diriku. Dan aku seperti emak-emak. Memang aku seperti itu?"

Sasuke tak langsung menjawab. "Kau menyukainya?"

"Apa? Mana mungkin aku suka pria jelek sok kece itu?"

"Lalu untuk apa kau risau dengan pendapatnya. Selama ini kamu fine-fine aja. Kenapa setelah dia yang ngomong, kamu gusar?"

'Iya, ya. Kenapa dia harus ribut.' Batin Sakura. Habis kata-katanya kan ngena banget. Sakitnya tuh pas di sini. "Ya. Pokoknya aku kesal. Dia itu ngeremehin aku banget. Aku terhina. Mana dibanding-bandingin ama ceweknya lagi."

"Siapa namanya?"

"Aku nggak tahu. Kalo nggak salah nama ceweknya Naru.. Naru.. ah iya Naruto. Dia itu tinggal di kawasan Beika street."

'Kok mirip dengan Naruto ya. Ia kan tinggal di daerah itu. Jangan-jangan ini emang orang yang sama.' Batin Sasuke. "Bagaimana ciri-ciri cowok itu?"

"Di itu tinggi, kira-kira 180 cm, aku tepat sepundaknya. Ia berambut merah bata. Tak beralis dan ada tulisan kanji Ai di keningnya."

'Tuh, kan sama. Pasti dia Gaara.' Batin Sasuke lagi. "Akan ku bantu, membalas sakit hatimu. Buat dia takluk di bawah kakimu. Kau ajak ia terbang tinggi lalu hempaskan ke bumi. Pasti itu sakit sekali." Katanya membujuk.

Matanya menyorot licik. Ini cara mudah menyingkirkan serangga pengganggu itu, dari hidup Naruto-nya, dan ia bisa mendekati gadis itu. Ia akan menawarkan pundaknya untuk gadis itu menangis setelah itu membuatnya jatuh cinta pada pesonanya. Dia beneran lupa dengan tekatnya untuk melupakan Naruto.

"Baik. Ku putuskan. Akan ku buat ia jatuh cinta padaku dan ku patahkan hatinya itu." tekat Sakura. Mereka berkolaborasi sekarang. Ayah anak sama-sama sintingnya.

**SKIP TIME**

Naruto terbangun di kosan seorang diri. Di meja sudah ada makanan tersaji. Pasti Gaara yang masak. Kalo Kyuubi nggak mungkin. Kakaknya itu hanya jago masak mie instan doang dan air putih. Ia beranjak dengan malas. Setelah menangis, hatinya sedikit lega, meski belum sembuh. Hei ia baru patah hati. Masa langsung bisa move on.

Ia baca memo yang tertinggal di atas meja.

**To : Naruto**

**Maaf aku pulang. Ada urusan mendadak. Uang kuliahmu aku taruh di laci. Gunakan baik-baik.**

Ia tersenyum hangat, sudah biasa dengan tingkah Kyuubi. Ia memang sering gitu, kayak jelangkung. Datang tak diundang pergi tak permisi. Ia menikmati makanan buatan Gaara dengan tenang.

Setelah itu menyalakan laptop dan mulai mengerjakan artikel, hasil wawancaranya dengan Kurenai. Ia mengetikkan huruf demi huruf, kata demi kata di layar. Semua ia rangkai menjadi kalimat yang menarik dan menyentuh hati.

**Aku sangat mencintai dunia show biz. Itu bukan hanya pekerjaan bagiku, bukan hanya tempat aku mencari nafkah. Itu adalah passionku, hidupku. Aku nyaris tak bisa hidup tanpanya. Kru-kru film, pak sutradara sudah seperti saudaraku. Tempat syuting adalah rumah keduaku.**

**Hatiku sangat berat berpisah darinya. Hidup ku terasa hampa sejak berpisah dari dunia yang sudah membesarkanku. Tapi aku tak bisa egois. Aku punya seorang putri yang sudah remaja dan membutuhkan perhatianku. Aku juga punya suami yang tak suka aku kembali berkecimpung di entertainmen. Aku menghargai mereka. Dan aku memilih berkorban untuk orang-orang yang ku cintai.**

**Tapi aku menyimpan asa. Suatu saat bisa kembali hidup di bawah lampu itu, bukan untuk uang, bukan untuk ketenaran, atau piala. Tapi untuk hidupku. Aku harap suatu saat suamiku mengerti aku. Bahwa aku mencintainya dan ia mengijinkan aku kembali pada habitatku.**

Naruto mengetik tombol save untuk artikel Kurenai terakhirnya. Ia tak akan membuat artikel lagi tentang Kurenai. Dengan demikian ia tak perlu bertemu Sasuke. Dan ia bisa kembali ke hidupnya yang semula. Orang bilang jauh di mata jauh di hati. Ku harap pepatah itu benar.

Ia harus melupakan cintanya. Itu hubungan terlarang yang tak akan pernah dimasukinya, meski ia ingin sekali. Sebuah perselingkuhan mungkin terasa indah, alternatif lain untuk wanita muda yang menyukai pria yang terlanjur beristri. Tapi Naruto tak akan memilihnya.

Perselingkuhan memang indah di awal, tapi akan sangat pahit di akhir, meninggalkan luka yang jauh lebih dalam bagi semuanya, Naruto, Kurenai, Sasuke, dan Sakura. Ia tak mau itu terjadi. Cukup ia saja yang sakit.

Naruto sudah mau beranjak pergi, hingga kakinya tersandung sesuatu. Ternyata itu tas. Ia buka isinya. 'Lho? Kenapa ada benda seperti ini di rumahnya?' batinnya heran. Ia buka lagi isinya. Keheranannya semakin bertambah. Matanya terperanjat, mendapati fakta ini.

"Oh GOD. Cobaan apa lagi ini?" Gumamnya lelah.

Ia tak jadi masuk kantor. Ia minta ijin Bu Mei meliput kasus pemboman hotel Rict Chalton. Ia diijinkan karena ternyata Gaara dan Kiba pun tak berhasil mengorek keterangan yang lebih spesifik. Semua sama dengan media yang lain.

Naruto bergegas pergi. Ia berharap dugaannya salah. Dan ia berharap kakaknya tak terlibat. Ia jadi bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Sebenarnya pekerjaan kakaknya itu apa ya? Ia tak begitu tahu. Ia kira kakaknya serabutan. Tapi benda di tas kakaknya itu terlalu mencurigakan. Sangat tak sesuai dengan perkiraannya selama ini.

**SKIP TIME **

Kakashi berjalan mondar-mandir. Ia kesal dan marah-marah. Di depannya kini berdiri para preman yang terakhir kali berhubungan dengan Hinata. "Jadi kemana Hinata?" bentaknya kesal.

Kesabarannya sudah hilang. Kalo ia nggak berfikir masih membutuhkan informasi mereka, sudah ia bunuh mereka semua. Beraninya mereka mengganggu Hatake Kakashi yang bahkan namanya ditakuti di dunia bawah tanah.

"Kami tak tahu, Tuan. Dia diajak pergi pria berambut orange, pergi entah kemana? Kami tak mengikutinya." Kata ketuanya.

"Kau tahu siapa dia?" tanyanya dengan nada mengancam.

"Kami kurang tahu tempat tinggalnya. Tapi namanya santer disebut-sebut di dunia bawah tanah. Kalo tak salah banyak pengedar narkoba yang pernah berseteru dengannya." Kata salah satu dari mereka.

"Apa?" teriakan marah Kakashi terdengar di seluruh ruangan. Meja yang tadi dijadikan sandaran sudah patah jadi dua.

"Cari informasi pemuda itu! Bawa dia ke hadapanku, secepatnya." Bentaknya pada mereka dan disanggupi oleh mereka yang masih sayang nyawa.

"Kalo sampai ia berbuat yang tidak-tidak pada Hinataku, aku bersumpah akan memutilasinya jadi kecil-kecil dan ku jadikan makanan ikan. Huahhh!" serunya marah. Matanya berkilat.

**TBC**

Ai update cepet lagi. Ai ingin segera sampai di konflik, terus memanas. Kalo udah sampai tahap itu, update bakal lebih lama. Ai mau habis-habisan di bagian itu biar tegangnya berasa.

Ai nggak bisa mempercepat alurnya, ntar para reader kebingungan dan nanya loh kenapa begini, kenapa begitu. Tenang alurnya slow, biar kelihatan benang merahnya. Dijamin reader nggak kebingungan deh.

BTW, enaknya Naruto dipasangin sama siapa ya? Terakhir jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak di kotak review.

**Owari**

"Maaf ya nggak nganterin, Hinata-chan pulang ke rumah. Aku ada kerjaan mendadak."

"Tak apa-apa. Selama ada kau di sampingku, aku rela."

Kyuubi tersenyum lembut, mengacak-acak rambut hitam panjang istrinya yang cantik jelita itu, penuh sayang. Meski dalam hati ia mikir 'Kok aku kayak lolicon, ya?'. Istrinya jauh lebih muda darinya, kira-kira jaraknya 10 tahun. Ia kan sudah berusia 29 tahun. Istrinya mungkin 19 tahun, sama seperti adiknya. Yah tak apalah. Kan Hinata udah dewasa ini.

Mereka saat ini dalam perjalanan kembali ke kota asal mereka. Tadi ia dapat pesan dari seseorang. Ada barang yang dikirim. Ia diminta mengawal barang itu sampai pada penerimanya.

Sebelum berangkat ia udah buat memo untuk Naruto, kok. Jadi adiknya tak akan kebingungan mencarinya. Padahal ia ingin menikmati teriakan histeris adiknya saat ia berkenalan dengan istri barunya ini. Pasti seru tuh. Hi hi hi,... ia terkekeh dalam hati membayangkannya. Ia memang senang menggoda adiknya.

**End OWARI**


	8. Chapter 8

**CUPID OF GAMES**

Summary : "Hik hik hiks.." Naruto menangis terisak. Tubuhnya merosot, terduduk, menyandar di dinding pagar. "Kenapa harus begini, Tuhan? Kenapa?" katanya sakit. Ia jatuh cinta di waktu yang salah dan pada orang yang salah. Aku patah hati dengan cara yang mengenaskan. Sebelum terbang ia sudah nyungsep ke bumi.

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance dan Family

Rating : M

WARNING : Fem Naru, Cerita abal, gaje, nggak sesuai EYD, bahasa tak beraturan, Pasaran, bertebaran Typos di sana-sini , OOC, and many mores.

Pair : GaafemNaru dan SasufemNaru

Author Note :

Trims untuk reviewnya. Biasanya kan tiap hari update, tapi dua hari ini fic ini libur, gantian ama fic yang lain. Ternyata capek juga ngerjain 3 fic sekaligus, mana updatenya deketan lagi. Untung nggak ketuker karakternya. Positifnya sih karena update hampir tiap hari, alur yang udah ane susun dan emosi yang ingin Ai sampaikan jadi nggak ilang. Jadi ngalir aja gitu. Jarang lho Ai bisa kek gini. Biasanya tengah jalan kebingungan karena kelamaan update.

Cukup sekian curcolnya. Dan kita mulai aja balas review.

**Aku suka liat adegan berantem NaruSasu itu, sumpah keren banget. Adegan GaaSakunya bikin ngakak.**

NaruSasu? Kebalik agan, yang benar SasufemNaru. Keren ya? Asyikk, seneng deh Ai. Makasih untuk pujiannya.

**Sasuke pasangin ama Naruto dong. Kan klop banget SasuNaru**

Kita lihat aja nanti. Cerita masih panjang, Bro. Ini baru awal aja. Request aja terus. Ai masih mempertimbangkan kok.

**Pokoknya Sasu harus sama Naru, masa sama tante2? Aduh kasihan Mei-chan punya menantu nggak meyakinkan. Apa Kyuu itu teroris? Kayaknya Saku bukan anak Sasu deh. Apa mungkin Kure yang nolongin Sasu?**

Yah kan ceritanya emang sejak awal Sasu udah merit ama Kurenai. Meski tante, wajahnya tetap cantik kok, body juga masih OK. Kan artis jadi sering perawatan. Mei nggak setuju kok.

Ntar ia bakal melakukan segalanya untuk membuat KyuuHina cerai dan akhirnya yang paling kena getahnya yang Naruto. Untung ada Sasuke dan Gaara yang bantuin. Kalo nggak udah mati bunuh diri kali ya si Naru saking setresnya.

Tentang pekerjaan Kyuubi, Ai nggak bisa ngasih bocoran. Bakalan panjang jalan ceritanya. Ai hanya bisa ngasih tahu kalo ntar Naru bakal mengusut pekerjaan Kyuubi yang asli. Beneran kejutan deh.

**Kenapa ratenya masih T, padahal kontennya udah mengandung semi mature? Kalo pair terserah Ai saja, cuman menurutku jangan sampai ada unsur selingkuh. Sakitnya itu cetar membahana.**

Maaf, kebablasan. Keknya memang nggak bisa rate T lagi deh. Ntar ke depan bakal lebih dewasa lagi kontennya. Ai ngertilah sakitnya diselingkuhi, kan Ai pernah ngerasain. Sakitttt banget, lukanya nggak bisa ilang ampe sekarang. Jadi nggak ada perselingkuhan. Kan Naruto udah negasin di akhir chap sebelumnya.

**Kalo bisa pairnya SasufemNaru ya? Walau hubungannya rumit, di awalnya sakit, tapi bahagia di akhir.**

Hmm, kalo SasufemNaru berarti ada dua kemungkinan. Nunggu SasuKure cerai atau nunggu Kurenai mati. Dua-duanya nggak ada yang bagus. Tapi bisa juga Ai nggak ngasih Naru pasangan. Kan Ai lumayan demen bikin chara Naru jomblo beberapa kali. Jadi lihat ntar deh. Nggak seru kalo tahu sekarang.

**Kurenai hot sih, pantas Sasuke bertekuk lutut. Mei-chan juga hot sih, tapi nggak apalah di sini juga ia naksir Sasuke. Berkat kalimat Ai, jadi curiga. Apa bener Sasu ayah biologis Sakura? Apa mungkin Sasu nikahin Kure karena ia sudah berbadan dua? Gimana perasaan Kurenai? Mereka saling cintakah? Ai-san emang hobi bikin unpredictible story dan unpredictible ending.**

Ha ha ha, ternyata ada juga yang suka chara tante hot. Kenapa Tsunade nggak masuk juga, kan ia juga hot? Tentang ayah Sakura, well itu biar Ai kasih tahu lewat jalinan ceritanya. Nggak seru kalo langsung tahu.

Soal SasuKure saling cinta atau nggak? Keknya udah kejawab lewat dialog deh. Jika pembaca jeli dan sensitif pasti ngerti, hubungan mereka seperti apa? Dialognya antara SasuKure dengan SasuNaru jelas beda banget. Sikapnya pun beda. Jadi reader udah bisa merabanya kan seperti apa kira-kira endingnya pairing ini.

OK langsung saja, chekidot

**Don't Like Don't Read**

_Kusimpan rindu di hati,__gelisah ku tak mengerti__  
__Berawal dari kita berjumpa,__oh tak pernah kuduga_

_kuharap kau kan mengerti__, __betapa kau kucinta__  
__Hanya padamu__, __kuberikan semua__  
__bahagia kan merekah_

_Merindukan dirimu__, __hasrat di hati__  
__ku ingin berjumpa__  
__Hanya kau seorang yang kucinta__  
__Kasihku oh datanglah__, __getaran cinta antara kita__  
__tiada lebih dari _

_kerinduan…._

**Chapter 8**

Naruto baru sampai di kota kecil ini, tempat Kyuubi tinggal terakhir kalinya, kalo ia belum pindah, tadi pagi. Ia sudah menempuh perjalanan panjang dan melelahkan. Seharusnya ia istirahat untuk memulihkan tenaga. Nyatanya ia malah duduk manis, menikmati es serut di hari yang panas ini.

"Wah rame juga ya, Pak kedainya." Kata Naruto memuji.

"Warung ini memang selalu rame, non. Non, ini bukan dari kota ini ya?" kata Genma, sang penjual es.

"Iya. Saya mau mengunjungi kakak saya. Memang peristiwa pemboman kemarin nggak ngaruh dengan dagangan Bapak?"

"Tidak. Kalo sudah selesai, mending nona pergi deh." Kata pak penjualnya mendadak hilang keramahannya.

Naruto mengangkat alisnya, bingung. "Loh kok gitu. Emang ada kata-kata saya yang salah, ya Pak? Kok Bapak seperti tersinggung."

"Jangan pura-pura. Non, ini wartawan kan? Non, pasti lagi ngorek-ngorek sesuatu. Udahlah Non ngaku aja. Kami ini hanya pedagang kecil-kecilan. Kami tak tahu masalah pemboman itu. Kami hanya melihat gedung itu runtuh saja. Tak lebih. Kan sudah kami kasih tahu ratusan kali. Kami sampai capek."

"Begitu, ya? Ternyata terlihat jelas, ya?" Kata Naruto lirih mengakui. Akan sangat bodoh kalo ia mengelak karena semua itu terlihat jelas, kok.

"Sebenarnya kedatangan saya memang ada kaitannya dengan pemboman itu, tapi bukan sebagai wartawan. Tapi karena hik hik hiks..." Naruto menangis untuk memancing rasa simpati si pedagang es. "Sepupu saya jadi korban pemboman itu dan sampai sekarang kami kehilangan jejaknya. Saya ke sini untuk mencari petunjuk. Polisi sudah angkat tangan."

"Memang siapa sepupu, Non ini?" tanya pedagang es itu penasaran. Ini sedikit berbeda dengan trik wartawan yang biasa nanya ini itu padanya. Dia terlihat sedih dan kehilangan, gitu. Jadi pasti yang dikatakannya benar.

"Ini. Anda pernah melihat orang ini?" kata Naruto mengulurkan foto.

"Ooooh ini? Ya. Saya tahu. Gadis yang sangat cantik dan menarik. Dia datang bersama om-om berduit ke hotel ini."

"Ah, iya. Dia datang bersama paman saya. Bapak tahu kemana dia lari?"

"Kalo tak salah, saat pemboman itu ia lari ke arah sana." Kata si Bapak penjual es memberi arah. "Non, dengar ya. Ini rahasia. Hanya Non yang saya kasih tahu. Nona itu sepertinya anak orang penting yang ditakuti para preman. Beberapa hari yang lalu berhembus kabar ayahnya mengamuk dan membuat para preman dan geng motor di sini ketakutan." Katanya berbisik.

"Saya tahu, Pak. Ayahnya emang orang yang sangat berpengaruh. Dia itu pengusaha besar. Namanya Hatake Kakashi."

"Ooo, pantas. Ada lagi, Non. Sepupu, Non itu denger-denger dari teman saya yang lagi jualan di sekitar itu, ditolong pemuda berambut orange. Ia cakep banget, meski gayanya selengekan." Katanya masih sangat pelan.

"Apa orangnya seperti ini?"

"Ya. Benar. Dia orangnya." Kata Pak penjual antusias.

'Jadi benar Hinata bersama Kyuu-nii. Kenapa ia nggak langsung ngabarin Bu Mei? Sepertinya ada yang Kyuu-nii sembunyikan dariku.' Batin Naruto. "Ah, terima kasih banyak ya, Pak. Mari."

"Non, non harus hati-hati. Para preman itu juga bergerak." Kata Genma, sang penjual es memperingatkan.

Naruto tersenyum. "Ya. Sekali lagi terima kasih."

Naruto kini naik bus, mengunjungi kosan Kyuubi terdahulu. Ia hanya mendapati Kyuubi tak lagi tinggal di sana. Menurut induk semangnya, Kyuubi sudah tak memperpanjang sewa setelah kepergiannya ke Konoha, mengunjungi adiknya. Naruto mengucapkan banyak terima kasih pada sang induk semang, walau dalam hati menyumpah serapahi.

Ia kesal. Buntu sudah. Tak ada petunjuk dimana Hinata sekarang. Seandainya kakaknya ini membawa HP-nya. Mana kamar Kyuubi sudah disewakan lagi, jadi Naruto tak bisa memeriksa dengan alasan ada barang yang tertinggal. Satu-satunya jalan adalah mengunjungi hotel Rits Charlton.

Setelah sedikit mengancam sana sini dengan menggunakan nama Hatake kakashi tentunya, ia mendapat beberapa petunjuk penting. Ia sedang mempelajari petunjuk itu di sebuah cafe yang juga cukup bergengsi. Naruto memilihnya karena ia butuh ketenangan untuk mempejari petunjuk yang tersisa. Toh semua ini bukan dengan uang pribadinya, tapi uang kantor. Jadi tak masalah, mewah dikit.

"Hai?" sapa suara seorang pria tak diundang, menyapa gendang telinganya.

"Kau? Mau apa kau di sini? Membuntutiku? Tenang saja aku tak akan membuat artikel tentang Kurenai lagi, dan aku juga tak menyinggung namamu sama sekali."

"Benarkah?" tanya Sasuke sangsi. "Sepertinya begitu. Kau sudah punya tambang uang yang lain, ya?" desisnya mengejek.

Ia melirik pakaian Naruto yang lebih modis dan lebih mahal. Ada beberapa aksesoris mewah seperti tas, jam tangan dan kalung yang ia kenakan. Pasti pemberian seseorang. Naruto tak mungkin bisa membelinya. Mungkin Hatake Kakashi itu yang memberikannya dengan imbalan sesi tempat tidur tentunya. Sayang sekali orang itu bukan dia. Ia tak keberatan, kok.

"Tambang uang?" beo Naruto bingung. "Maksudmu artikel baruku? Yeah mungkin aku bisa kaya mendadak karena ini." kata Naruto tak mengerti maksud sindiran Sasuke. Ia mana pernah mengerti dunia malam seperti itu. Ia ini orang lurus.

Sasuke mengernyit ill feel. Apa maksudnya, sih? Jangan-jangan ia nggak ngerti arti kata dibaliknya? Yeah itu mungkin saja. Ia kan orang naif. "Artikel apa?"

"Tentang pemboman hotel Rits Charlton yang baru-baru ini terjadi. Aku menemukan opini baru yang tak diketahui media lain. Oplah majalah kami bakal meningkat drastis, dan aku dapat bonus banyak. Hi hi hiiii tak percuma aku menyewa baju dan aksesori mahal ini." kata Naruto menjelaskan, masih tak nyadar. Dia kan lola, jadi abaikan.

"Tunggu kenapa aku harus mengatakannya padamu. Minggir sana! Kau menggangguku." Katanya kemudian.

'Jadi nyewa, toh. Ku pikir beli. Berarti ia masih murni.' Batin Sasuke. "Tenang saja. Aku tak akan mencurinya. Aku sudah kaya tanpa perlu itu." katanya pura-pura tersinggung dituduh mencuri rahasia.

"Tapi aku heran. Darimana kau punya uang untuk makan di kafe ini?" tanya Sasuke blak-blakan. "Kau tidak berniat menemui seseorang kan?"

"Aku memang mau menemui orang penting di sini. Dan ini semua uang kantor."

"Terumi Mei mau membiayainya semuanya?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Ini berita besar dan lagi putrinya pun turut jadi korban."

"Permisi, maaf menunggu lama, nona." Sapa seorang pria perlente dengan rambut dikuncir di tengkuk. "Kau? Sedang apa kau disini?" tanyanya terkejut.

Sasuke tak kalah terkejutnya. Ternyata pria yang ingin ditemui Naruto itu Itachi, kakak coret mantan kakaknya. Naruto melihat mereka berdua kebingungan. Sudah saling kenal toh.

"Jangan katakan padaku, kalo dia istrimu. Oh ya Tuhannn..." Itachi merutuki sebal.

Ia memang bajingan sesuai dengan reputasinya. Tapi ia nyaris saja melakukan hal yang sangat amoral, mencoba menggoda gadis itu dengan imbalan info tentang pemboman hotel yang kini sedang perusahaannya selidiki. Untung langsung ketahuan. Kalo nggak itu sih bencana besar.

Adiknya akan semakin membencinya begitu ia mendapati istrinya berada di atas tidur Itachi, sedang berolah raga tanpa sehelai pakaian-pun. Dan itu akan membuat hubungan dua saudara sedarah itu semakin memburuk. Habis Sasuke terlihat jelas menyukai istrinya yang molek dan cantik jelita itu.

Naruto hendak membantah, tapi takut karena Sasuke melarangnya bicara apapun lewat isyarat matanya. "Dia.. siapa?" bisiknya lirih hingga hanya Sasuke yang bisa dengar.

"Itachi. Itachi Uchiha, mantan kakakku yang brengsek, itu." geram Sasuke lirih.

Sasuke kan dikeluarkan dari keluarga Uchiha. Makanya ia bilang nama seluruh keluarganya dengan embel-embel mantan di bagian depan. Pasti ia sakit hati diperlakukan seperti itu, sampai tak mau mengakui mereka lagi keluarganya.

Sasuke tak mengoreksi kesalahan Itachi. Malah ia senang dengan ide itu. Naruto jadi istrinya? Itu bukan ide yang buruk. "Aku menemaninya." Katanya, tak membenarkan dan tak menyalahkan.

"Oke." Kata Itachi mengerti. Ia menahan lidahnya agar tak ada kata rayuan gombal pada gadis yang sangat menarik hatinya itu. Sayang sekali ia sudah beristri, istrinya adiknya pula. "Jadi apa yang ingin kau ketahui?"

"Begini. Aku ingin tahu apa benar hotel Rits Charlton ikut asuransi dalam jumlah besar pada perusahaan anda? Kira-kira 1 M ryo?"

"Ya. Itu bukan sesuatu yang aneh."

"Apa asuransi itu dalam bentuk asuransi kecelakaan kerja, kebakaran, dan kerusakan bangunan?"

"Ya. Aku masih tak mengerti apa maksudmu bertanya begitu."

"Setelah pemboman itu, pihak hotel cepat-cepat mengajukan klaim asuransi dan mendesak ingin uangnya segera cair bulan ini, bukan?" Kata Naruto mengabaikan.

"Ya. Bisa kau jawab apa maksudnya ini?"

"Aku sedang mengumpulkan bukti-bukti yang mendukung terkait motif-motif peristiwa itu."

"Menurut opinimu apa saja?"

"Opini pertama tentang kasus terorisme yang lagi marak di dunia. Hotel Rits Charlton simbol AS jadi wajar jika jadi sasaran. Kedua, pertarungan antara geng atau yakuza, memperebutkan wilayah. Ku dengar salah satu bos Yakuza Kamiya ikut menanamkan sahamnya di hotel itu. Ia berseteru dengan Yakuza Kaguya yang memiliki saham di hotel Shinra yang juga bersaing dengan hotel Rits Charlton. Ketiga, klaim asuransi."

"Tunggu apa hubungannya dengan klaim asuransi?"

"Hotel itu bermasalah dari segi dana. Mereka memilik hutang yang sangat besar dan tak sanggup mencari pendonor. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu kejatuhannya. Bisa saja ia merusak hotelnya sendiri agar uang asuransi itu cair."

"Hmm, masuk akal. Menurutmu dari tiga kemungkinan itu mana yang lebih memungkinkan?" tanya Itachi antusias. Jika ia bisa membongkar sandiwara ini, perusahaannya tak perlu keluar uang sepeser pun, malah mereka bisa menuntut balik dengan tuduhan penipuan dan pencemaran nama baik.

"Ketiga. Motif pertama sulit diterima karena Jepang selama ini tak pernah ada konflik dengan pihak teroris, dan mereka biasanya lebih banyak beroperasi di AS, Eropa, dan Asia Timur Tengah. Motif kedua juga meragukan, karena..."

"Di tempat kejadian ada Hatake Kakashi. Semua orang tahu dia itu punya pengaruh kuat diantara para yakuza. Bisa saja Kaguya tak ingin Kamiya unggul dengan bergabungnya pihak Hatake." Kata Sasuke menyuarakan pendapatnya.

"Bisa jadi. Masalahnya temanku bilang Hatake-san tak pernah membawa putrinya untuk urusan bisnis apalagi ini bisnis yang berresiko."

"Hmm, masuk akal. Akan ku bantu menyelidikinya. Senang berbincang denganmu, nyonya muda Uchiha." Katanya sambil mengedipkan matanya, nakal.

Sasuke mendelik tajam, memberi peringatan pada kakaknya coret mantan kakaknya yang sialan itu. Naruto tersenyum garing, salah tingkah. Untung Hpnya bunyi, jadi ia terselamatkan dari hal-hal memalukan itu, misalnya menari senang karena berhasil menarik perhatian dua Uchiha yang terkenal dengan ketampanan dan kesempurnaannya.

**To : Naruto-maniak-ramen**

**Aku berhasil mengetahui rahasia si Rubah. Kita tukar informasi.**

Naruto tersenyum riang. Sempurna. Kalo sampai ia menemukan sesuatu yang tak beres pada kakaknya, ia bersumpah akan mencincang kakaknya pada pertemuan berikutnya.

Mereka bertiga keluar dari kafe bersamaan. Naruto berjalan berdampingan dengan Sasuke di depan, sedangkan Itachi di belakang. Saat Naruto akan membuka pintu, Sasuke melihat sebutir peluru melesat cepat, mengarah pada Naruto. Ia bertindak sigap menarik gadis itu tiarap dan menendang kakaknya hingga terjerambab ke lantai. Dorrrr, bunyinya nyaring, tepat mengenaik dinding.

"Kyaaa..." suara pengunjung dan pelayan berteriak, rame.

"Menunduk semua." Bentak Sasuke memberi intruksi. Merreka mengikuti intruksi Sasuke. Setelah itu mereka diberondong peluru yang tak ada habisnya, membuat cafe indah itu hancur berantakan dalam sekejab mata. "Dorrrr... dorrr...dorrrr..."

Setelah tak ada lagi suara peluru dimuntahkan, Sasuke mendongak. Meski terlihat seperti pertarungan antar geng, tapi Sasuke curiga. Ini ada hubungannya dengan Naruto. Habis peluru itu jelas-jelas diarahkan pada Naruto dan dibuat seolah-olah peluru nyasar.

Sepertinya bukan hanya Sasuke saja yang curiga. Itachi juga. Ia menelepon beberapa orang untuk menyelidiki peristiwa ini. Kecurigaan Itachi pada pihak hotel Rits Charlton semakin membesar.

Tubuh Naruto berguncang, syok berat. Peluru itu nyaris saja menembus kulitnya. Ia takut, sangat takut. Sepertinya ia pernah mengalami hal ini sebelumnya, tapi kapan ia tak ingat. Tubuh kekar Sasuke melindunginya.

Ia memberi perlindungan dan mengurus segalanya untuk Naruto, seperti tempat menginap, makan malam, dll. Tak mungkin Naruto yang sedang disorientasi akibat syok ini, bisa melakukannya sendiri. Ia saja seperti boneka, mau aja dibawa kemanapun Sasuke pergi.

**SKIP TIME**

Meringkuk sambil mengasihani diri sendiri, Naruto berusaha tidur. Tapi meskipun lelah, ia tidak dapat bersantai. Pikirannya tetap mengulang, kembali semua peristiwa hari ini dari awal ia menginjakkan kaki di kota kecil ini, hingga peristiwa penembakan itu, dengan terperinci. Begitu menegangkan dan mencekam. Tubuhnya yang gemetaran ketakutan, masih mengingat semua itu. Kalo tak ada Sasuke, mungkin ia sudah tewas.

Semua itu seperti mimpi. Mimpi yang sangat buruk. Ia seperti orang linglung, tak berdaya. Ia biarkan tubuhnya diseret Sasuke. Ia samar-samar merasakan pelukan hangat Sasuke ditubuhnya. Bibirnya yang sensual memberinya kecupan ringan di pelipisnya dan berbisik menenangkan.

Ia bahkan masih tak sadar dari syok yang dialaminya, ketika Sasuke membawanya memasuki hotel berkelas bintang 5. Ia tak begitu ingat detailnya. Tapi kalo tak salah Sasuke bilang, ia hanya pesan satu kamar. Katanya ia takut gerombolan itu datang lagi. Jadi akan lebih mudah menjaga Naruto, kalo mereka sekamar.

Tunggu sekamar? Loadingnya memang lama alias lola khas pentium 3, namanya aja baru ngalamin peristiwa mengerikan. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri, kenapa ia tak melakukan protes sama sekali. Gimana kalo mereka tidur seranjang. Dua orang makhluk lawan jenis yang masih normal dan sehat, berdua saja dalam satu selimut, apa lagi yang akan dilakukannya di atas tidur? 'Tidur?' jawab Naruto dalam hati tak yakin.

Waktu sudah lama berlalu ketika ia mendengar Sasuke bergerak. Menahan nafas, ia mendengarkan. Langkah kaki pria itu mendekat. Tubuhnya yang lesu langsung terjaga, mendesaknya untuk memuaskan hasratnya, dan dengan putus asa disadarinya bahwa ia takkan pernah dapat mengatasi ketertarikan fisiknya pada pria itu. Tempat tidur tertekan di belakangnya.

"Jangan tidur di sini!" Naruto memperingatkan.

"Ini tempat tidurku." Geram Sasuke. "Aku berhak tidur di sini."

Naruto cepat-cepat pindah ke pinggir kasur. Sasuke mendengarkan suara nafasnya dan mengenali tarikan nafas yang perlahan dan dalam, ketika Naruto mulai santai. Dengan hati-hati ia berguling mendekat.

Di bawah sinar rembulan, ia dapat melihat bentuk tubuh Naruto. Lekuk pinggangnya, bentuk pinggulnya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Deg..deg..deg.. Jantungnya seperti bertalu-talu, ketika Naruto bergerak dan membalikkan tubuh menghadapinya, dengan kelopak mata masih menutup rapat.

Hampir tak berani menahan nafas, Sasuke membuka seprei, takut Naruto terbangun. Tegang karena hasrat, mata Sasuke melahap lekuk liku tubuh Naruto yang gemulai dan mengagumi keindahannya. Naruto masih tidur pulas. Senyum Sasuke mengembang lebar. 'Ini kesempatan bagus untuknya.' Batinnya.

Tak mungkin ia melewatkan kesempatan langka ini, berdua saja dengan Naruto di atas ranjang.

Ia membelai ringan bahu Naruto yang hangat dan selembut sutra dengan jemarinya. Apalagi yang laki-laki sehat pikirkan tentang dua hal itu selain olahraga menyenangkan antar dua lawan jenis ini. Yang jelas ia tak akan berfikir naif macam tidur yang langsung terlelap setelah menyentuh kasur. Ia tidak sebodoh itu.

Dan ia juga bukan laki-laki pertapa yang tak butuh memenuhi kebutuhan seksualnya. Ia juga sesekali menikmatinya di sela-sela kesibukan kerjanya. Apalagi dengan gadis yang menggairahkan yang bisa memancing libidonya ini? Jelas ia tak akan melewatkannya begitu saja. Fantasi liarnya selama ini harus dituntaskan hari ini juga agar ikatan diantara mereka terputus.

Hanya semalam. Ya semalam yang indah bersama Naruto yang akan membuat Sasuke bisa melepaskan jeratan ketertarikan seksual diantara mereka. Ia berharap dengan begini ia tak lagi melamunkan dan memikirkan bercinta dengan Naruto. Ia kembali menjalani hidupnya yang tenang bersama sang istri dan putrinya. Dan Naruto tak akan lagi memasuki mimpi-mimpinya dan pikirannya.

Telinganya menangkap desah lembut gadis itu. Sasuke membenamkan wajahnya di lehernya dan menghirup keharumannya. Ia memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan di sepanjang lekuk rahang Naruto dan Naruto merintih nikmat. Ini membuat Sasuke lega dan semakin berani.

Tangannya dengan hati-hati bergerak ke lekuk payudara Naruto, dan mengusap putingnya perlahan di balik jubah tidur yang disediakan pihak hotel. Gairah mengguncang tubuh Sasuke. Ia tak dapat menahan diri lagi. Ia mendekap tubuh Naruto kuat-kuat, dan membuka belahan jubah tidurnya yang diikat longgar, mengekspos payudara Naruto dengan putingnya yang mencuat tinggi.

Naruto bereaksi dalam tidurnya dengan gairah yang sama besarnya. Mereka berguling di tempat tidur, saling menyentuh, menjilat, meraba, dan merasakan rasa masing-masing. Mereka dengan lapar saling mencari dan merapatkan diri sedekat mungkin hingga tak ada ruang tersisa diantara mereka. Kedua tangan dan tungkainya saling terkait, saling mendesak gairah masing-masing.

"Ngggg Ssss.." desah Naruto tak karuan. Tubuh Naruto menggelinjang liar di bawah tubuh kekar itu ketika Sasuke menghisap putingnya kuat-kuat seperti bayi yang menyusu ibunya. Naruto melengkungkan dadanya, memberi akses sebesar-besarnya pada Sasuke untuk menyentuh dan menjamah tiap sudut tubuhnya, masih tanpa sadar. Mungkin ia sedang bermimpi bercinta dengan seseorang, hingga tak sadar bahwa ia sedang disentuh begitu intim seorang pria yang bukan suaminya.

"Ngggg...Hahhhh...arrrrgggh..." Naruto mendesah dan kepalanya ditengokkan ke kanan dan ke kiri, menahan rasa nikmat yang begitu besar. Tangan Sasuke dengan terampil menyentuh tiap bagian tubuhnya yang paling sensitif, seolah sudah kenal lama.

'Ini tak cukup. Lebih, ia ingin lebih.' Batin Sasuke sangat bergairah. Belum pernah ia merasakan gairah yang begitu besar, liar, tak terkendali, dan begitu primitif seperti ini. Tubuhnya berdenyut nikmat. Ia ingin menuntaskan dahaga yang menggelegak.

Ia buang jubah tidurnya dengan kasar di lantai. Tangannya dengan lembut melebarkan kedua kaki Naruto. Sasuke pun mempersiapkan diri untuk mendapatkan kenikmatan yang tiada tara. Tepat saat itu Naruto membuka mata.

"Aaaaa..." Naruto menjerit. Spontan ia menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya. Wajahnya merah, menahan malu. Seumur hidupnya, baru kali ini ia melihat cowok telanjang bulat, dan organ tubuh yang paling privat, kalo bayi nggak masuk hitungan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" bentak Naruto setelah bisa mengatasi rasa malu dan gairah yang tadi dibangkitkan Sasuke. Ia menahan diri untuk tak melihat kejantanan Sasuke yang berkedut dan berurat di sana. Tidak, itu tak akan dilakukannya kalo ia ingin Sasuke menghargainya.

"Meneruskan olahraga orang dewasa. Apalagi?" kata Sasuke setengah geli, setengah jengkel. Pemilihan intrupsi Naruto begitu mengerikan. Di saat puncak gairahnya dan ingin secepatnya menuntaskannya, eh Naruto malah memaksanya bicara yang tak perlu. Tertunda kan jadinya niatnya semula.

"Minggir!" bentak Naruto setegas mungkin.

"Tidak akan. Kau pikir aku tolol. Ada seorang wanita cantik, seksi dan telanjang di kasurku. Apalagi yang harus ku lakukan? Tidur sambil berpegangan tangan seperti anak SD." Kata Sasuke jelas-jelas menganggap Naruto naif, jika ia berfikir, mereka hanya akan tidur saja sepanjang malam, dan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Sasuke menyingkirkan tangan Naruto dan menyatukannya di atas kepala dengan satu tangan. Lututnya menjaga agar kaki Naruto tetap mengangkang lebar untuknya. Lubang surgawi itu berkedut hebat, seolah tak sabar ingin menelan kejantanan Sasuke, sangat berbeda jauh antara tubuh dan ucapan Naruto. Kejantanannya digesek-gesekkan di mulut vagina Naruto. 'Hahhh, benar-benar nikmat. Apalagi kalo sudah berada di dalam.' Batin Sasuke merem melek.

"Hentikan!" bentak Naruto panik.

Sasuke tak menghiraukannya. Ia menggesekkan lagi alat vitalnya pada lubang vagina Naruto bagian luar, mencoba memasukkan ujung kepala kejantanannya ke dalam vagina Naruto.

"Hentikan. Ini pemerkosaan, namanya. Dan aku bersumpah akan membeberkan semua ini." kata Naruto menggertak putus asa.

Sasuke berhenti. "Apa kau pikir mereka akan percaya? Tidak akan sayang." Ia tak jadi memasukkan kejantanannya. Kini ia beralih mendekap tubuh mungil dengan harum aroma citrus di bawahnya. Ia sengaja menggesekkan permukaan kulitnya yang putih seputih salju dengan kulit tan Naruto.

Naruto menggigit bibirnya, menahan erangan nikmat saat kulit mereka bergesekan. Terutama saat putingnya menusuk dada bidang Sasuke. Ia harus mati-matian menahan diri untuk tak membusungkan dadanya. Sialnya usahanya tak begitu bagus. Sasuke malah sengaja menyiksanya dan semakin menggesekkan tubuhnya naik turun, lembut, perlahan, berpola dan luar biasa nikmat.

"Mereka akan menuduhmu, pembual dan hanya senang cari sensasi." Katanya berbisik di bibir Naruto, mengecupnya.

Naruto berjuang mengendalikan hasratnya. Sungguh ini tak mudah. Tubuhnya begitu lapar dan ingin menjempit tubuh kekar di atasnya, dan ingin disentuh lebih. "Oh ya? Aku punya bukti kuat."

"Bukti apa itu?" matanya memicing.

"Rekaman CCTV saat kau melecehkan aku di depan gerbang rumahmu. Aku masih ingat hari, tanggal, dan jamnya."

"Aku bisa saja menghapusnya, dan bilang rekamannya jelek."

"Ha ha ha... ternyata kau tak sepintar kelihatannya. Aku memang tak punya bukti kuat, tapi isu ini akan disambar mentah-mentah media. Merreka akan dengan buas mencabik-cabik, menelusuri masa lalumu. Kau tak akan bisa lari lagi."

"Itu mudah sayang. Mereka tak akan bisa melacaknya."

"Kau mungkin bisa membuang jejak masa lalumu, tapi orang yang ingin kau lindungi tidak. Masa lalu Kurenai yang coba kau lindungi. Pasti ia masih meninggalkan jejak."

Mata Sasuke melebar. Kurenai yang disebut Naruto bagai air dingin yang mampu meluruhkan gairahnya. Ia kini menegakkan punggungnya, dan menduduki kaki mulus Naruto. Naruto susah payah bangkit, berusaha tak perduli, mendapati tubuhnya telanjang bulat seolah itu hal yang biasa ia lakukan.

"Kalo aku yang amatir ini saja bisa mengendus soal Kurenai, apalagi yang sudah pengalaman."

"Kau cukup cerdik, manis. Kali ini kau lolos. Tapi lain kali, jangan harap." Sasuke bangkit dari tempat tidur.

Ia menyambar jubah yang tadi ia lemparkan di lantai. Ia berjalan dengan santai, membiarkan Naruto melihat dengan jelas setiap jengkal tubuhnya yang tak tertutupi apapun. Naruto sampai kesulitan menelan ludah.

Kini mereka tidur di tempat yang berbeda. Sasuke di sofa dan Naruto di atas kasur. Tapi keduanya sama-sama sulit tidur dengan alasan yang sama, tersiksa oleh gairah yang tak terpuaskan.

Keesokannya mereka bangun dan bersikap biasa saja. Kejadian semalam sama sekali tak mengganggu keduanya. Mereka juga pulang dengan kendaraan yang sama. Tak ada percakapan, tak ada tangan nakal dan curi-curi ciuman.

Sasuke menurunkan Naruto tepat di depan kosannya. "Hati-hati." Katanya yang dibalas anggukan kepala. Naruto sudah berniat masuk ke kosannya sampai ia lihat pintu kosannya terbuka sedikit. Ada cahaya lampu menyala. Berarti ada orang di kosannya. Tubuhnya kaku seketika.

Ia masuk lagi ke dalam mobil dan menarik lengan Sasuke. "Ada apa?" tanyanya dingin.

"A-a-a-ad-ad-adda o-o-o-orrr-orang di-di-di da-da-dalll-dalam." Katanya tergagap. Sasuke langsung waspada. "Kau tunggu di sini. Aku akan memeriksanya."

"Jangan kalo ia bawa pistol gimana?" cicit Naruto.

"Tak mungkin. Itu terlalu berresiko. Aksi mereka bisa langsung ketahuan. Dan lagi aku pake jaket antipeluru, jadi tak masalah."

"Aku ikut."

"Jangan. Kau di sini saja."

"Pokoknya aku ikut." Kata Naruto keras kepala.

Ia mengikuti Sasuke di belakangnya. Tangannya memegangi erat ujung jas Sasuke. Sasuke membuka pintu itu perlahan dan melihat siapa yang di dalam.

"Kau..." pekik Naruto tertahan.

Siapakah orang itu? Dan bagaimana nasib SasuNaru selanjutnya setelah insiden penembakan itu? Ikuti kisahnya chap depan. Chao.

**TBC**

Gimana chap ini? Sesuai saran salah satu reader, ratingnya Ai tingkatin jadi M. Biar lebih aman. Terakhir RnR, please?


	9. Chapter 9

**CUPID OF GAMES**

Summary : "Hik hik hiks.." Naruto menangis terisak. Tubuhnya merosot, terduduk, menyandar di dinding pagar. "Kenapa harus begini, Tuhan? Kenapa?" katanya sakit. Ia jatuh cinta di waktu yang salah dan pada orang yang salah. Aku patah hati dengan cara yang mengenaskan. Sebelum terbang ia sudah nyungsep ke bumi.

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance dan Family

Rating : M

WARNING : Fem Naru, Cerita abal, gaje, nggak sesuai EYD, bahasa tak beraturan, Pasaran, bertebaran Typos di sana-sini , OOC, and many mores.

Pair : GaafemNaru dan SasufemNaru

Author Note :

**Jawabanya Kakashi, bener tak? Pairing utamnya apa, Ai-san?**

Salah, yang bener Kiba. Kakashi kan tak tahu tempat tinggal Naruto dan ia lagi sibuk nyari Hinata. Pairingnya SasufemNaru, kalo GaafemNaru itu hanya sebatas teman.

**Q suka fell GaaSaku nya. Buat GaaSaku lebh bnyk tp jgn lupakan jg SasuNaru nya. Ya , Ai-san**

Ada waktunya entar. GaaSaku termasuk pairing utama kok.

**Huuwaa. . .pas baca sasu melebarkan kaki naru dgn lembut aku udah pngen nangis takut naru dinodai sasu tapiii semakin kebwh dibaca eehh ga jd,syukur. .syukur. . Pokok'y jgn smp naru dinodai sasu mau mrk saling cinta ataupun ga kcuali sasu'y udah sndri/duda gpp deh. Oke dch ditunggu lanjutan'y**

Ai yang bikin juga sama deg-degannya kok. Nggak tega bikinnya.

**Ficnya bagus. Aku ndak bisa ngebayangin gmna klo kakashi n itachi agresif. Di tggu kelanjutannya**

Oke, ini udah update kok.

**Pairing'y SasuNaru yakkkk**

Bukan SasuNaru tapi SasufemNaru

**Padahal sedikiiiiiiiittt lagi.. uhh.. pasti kurama, atau malah Hinata?**

Bukan tapi Kiba.

**kakashiiiii...pasti kskashiiiiii apa hinata?...duch sas sekalinya loe cobain naru dijamin gak bakal cuma sekali #diinjeknaru...mang naru pesona bikin om2 mesum pada blingsatan dan tachi untung kaga berani mendekat lebih jauh...wkskakaka...mau ja dikerjain ma de loe**

Salah yang benar Kiba. Ya, dia nggak ada maksud ngerjain juga. Lagian Itachi kan hanya main-main aja.

**pas adegan panas naru bangun. intinya naru bakalan ama sasu kn udh ngarep bngt nih. lanjut2**

yup. Pairing SasufemNaru.

**adegan hotx kepotong hehehehe sasunaru yaaa pairx lw sasukure it kyx msh mximpan sebuah rhasia mkin pnasarn nc lanjut**

Chapter depan bakalan terbongkar misteri pairing SasuKure.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

_Kusimpan rindu di hati,__gelisah ku tak mengerti__  
__Berawal dari kita berjumpa,__oh tak pernah kuduga_

_kuharap kau kan mengerti__, __betapa kau kucinta__  
__Hanya padamu__, __kuberikan semua__  
__bahagia kan merekah_

_Merindukan dirimu__, __hasrat di hati__  
__ku ingin berjumpa__  
__Hanya kau seorang yang kucinta__  
__Kasihku oh datanglah__, __getaran cinta antara kita__  
__tiada lebih dari _

_kerinduan…._

_**Chapter sebelumnya**_

_Ia mengikuti Sasuke di belakangnya. Tangannya memegangi erat ujung jas Sasuke. Sasuke membuka pintu itu perlahan dan melihat siapa yang di dalam._

"_Kau..." pekik Naruto tertahan._

**Chapter 9**

"Naruto...! Kau sudah datang? Kemana saja kau? Aku cariin dari kemarin. HPmu sama sekali tak bisa dihubungi. Tak tahukah kau betapa cemasnya aku." Pekik Kiba histeris. Wajah terlihat pucat dan kelelahan. Di bawah matanya ada lingkar hitam, menandakan si empunya kekurangan tidur. Bajunya juga lecek minta ampun.

"Eh, aku ke tempat Kyuu-nii. HP-ku aku silent, jadi aku nggak tahu kalo ada panggilan masuk. Maaf, ya?" Kata Naruto tak enak hati. "Lebih baik kita bicara di dalam saja." Lanjut Naruto menyuruh Kiba masuk.

Naruto membalikkan badannya, menghadap Sasuke. "Terima kasih sekali lagi, Sasuke. Maaf tidak mengajakmu masuk. Aku lelah sekali ingin istirahat." katanya secara halus mengusir Sasuke.

Ia tahu ini kurang sopan setelah begitu banyak Sasuke menolongnya. Ia kan minimal menawarkan teh untuknya. Tapi ia tidak dalam kondisi ingin berramah tamah dengan seseorang. Saat ini emosinya masih sangat kacau. Bukan hanya karena peristiwa menegangkan kemarin, tapi juga karena kedatangan Kiba.

Jika Kiba sampai kacau, kelelahan, dan setres begitu, pasti ada masalah berat. Ia khawatir ini ada hubungannya dengan kakaknya. Ia tak ingin Sasuke mengetahui masalahnya lebih dalam. Toh ia orang luar kan?

Dan lagi ia tak ingin itu jadi alasan Sasuke untuk melakukan pemerasan seks padanya. Cukup ia mengalami patah hati. Ia tak ingin menambahnya dengan harga diri yang teluka.

"Kau tak menyuruhku masuk. Setidaknya untuk secangkir teh?"

"Maaf Sasuke, maaf. Tolong pulanglah, please. Aku lelah sekali." Kata setengah putus asa. Bibir bawahnya ia gigiti karena cemas.

Sasuke jadi iba. 'Mungkin ia butuh waktu untuk dirinya sendiri. Peristiwa kemarin pasti sedikit banyak, masih mengguncangnya. Dan dia bukannya menenangkannya, malah melakukan pelecehan padanya. Dasar bajingan.' Rutuknya pada diri sendiri.

Sasuke merasa malu. Ia bertingkah layaknya bajingan sejati. Sifat gentlemen yang selama ini ditanamkan ayahnya sejak kecil seolah tiada berbekas. Ia tak heran jika setelah ini Naruto tak akan sudi melihat wajahnya lagi.

"Baiklah. Aku pergi. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Jika butuh bantuan, jangan segan menghubungiku." Kata Sasuke pamitan.

Naruto melihat Sasuke menghilang dari depan kosannya, baru ia masuk ke dalam. Kiba sudah duduk manis di sofa. Di tangannya ia menggenggam kaleng bir. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit.

"Ada masalah?"

"Ya. Big problem. Kepalaku rasanya mau pecah. Pusing."

"Tentang?"

"Kakakmu." Krik krik...suara jangkrik mengerik. Ada keheningan tercipta diantara kami.

"Kakakku kenapa?" tanya Naruto memecah keheningan.

"Sebelumnya aku ingin tanya. Apa kau tahu pekerjaan asli kakakmu itu?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Naruto balik.

"Aku ini temanmu. Aku dipihakmu. Percayalah. Aku tak akan mengorek keterangan tentang anakmu untuk apapun termasuk berita." Kata Kiba meyakinkan Naruto.

Hahhhh..., Naruto mendesah dalam. "Aku tak tahu Kiba. Ku pikir ia kerja di hotel, sales, atau ikut bangunan makanya pindah-pindah tempat. Sekarang aku tak begitu yakin." Kata Naruto jujur.

"Begitu..." komentarnya. Ia kembali menegus bir dingin langsung dari kalengnya. "Kemarin aku meliput peristiwa pemboman itu. Dan kau tahu aku melihat kakakmu berada di tempat perkara. Memang bagi orang lain ia terlihat seperti penonton biasa, tapi gerak geriknya mencurigakan di mataku. Seolah ia tahu, pemboman itu akan terjadi." Tambahnya.

"Kau menuduhku kakakku teroris?" cicit Naruto terkecekik.

"Kemungkinan itu masih ada, Nar. Terlalu aneh untuknya berada di lokasi karena ia tidak bekerja di tempat itu dan juga bukan pengunjung."

"Yah mungkin saja ia sedang istirahat di sekitar tempat itu."

"Tidak. Aku sudah melihat rekaman seluruh CCTV. Dia berada di sana sejam sebelum kejadian dan sesudahnya. Ia bertingkah seperti pengawas."

"Apa polisi tahu?"

"Tidak. Belum, mungkin. Aku tak begitu tahu, gerakannya samar dan aktingnya sempurna, mirip seperti orang yang tak sengaja lihat. Kalo saja aku tak mengenalnya dengan baik dan aku tahu ia tak akan pernah sudi datang ke daerah sekitar hotel, aku pasti tak akan menyadarinya."

Naruto menimbang-nimbang apa ia harus bertukar informasi. "Kemarin aku juga mendatangi tempat pemboman itu. Menurut dugaanku, ini ada hubungannya dengan masalah asuransi, dan bukan teroris." Katanya menyampaikan opininya.

"Aku juga berfikir demikian, tapi dugaan kasus terorisme tetap tak bisa ditiadakan. Jadi apa kau tahu pekerjaan kakakmu?"

Naruto menggeleng. "Aku tak tahu pasti, Kiba. Ia tak pernah cerita apapun. Bahkan akhir-akhir ini kami jarang kontak. Tapi aku lebih mengkhawatirkan hal lain."

"Tentang?"

"Tentang kakakku dan putri Ibu Mei."

"Apa hubungannya?"

"Dia saat ini sedang bersama dengan Hinata, putri ibu Mei." Sahut Gaara yang tiba-tiba nongol depan pintu.

"Gaara!" pekik Kiba dan Naruto kompak.

"Kau sudah tahu?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya. Sebelum ia pergi, aku sempat bertemu dengannya. Mereka bahkan sudah menikah."

"Kacau sekarang. Ibu Mei pasti marah besar." Kata Kiba frustasi dan diamini Naruto. Mereka membayangkan Ibu Mei seperti naga yang sedang menyemburkan nafas apinya pada mereka. Hiiiii, mereka bergidik ngeri.

"Apalagi jika Ibu Mei tahu kalo kak Kyuu itu miskin, pekerjaan tak tetap. Pasti ia bakal ngamuk. Ini tak akan selesai hanya dengan luka-luka saja." Kata Gaara menyampaikan opininya.

"Kau benar." Lagi-lagi Naruto dan kompak. Ketiganya jadi madesu. Sedikit banyak mereka pasti bakal terlibat, kena getahnya.

"BTW, kenapa tadi kau pulang bareng seorang cowok? Siapa namanya tadi?" tanya Kiba pura-pura lupa namanya. Padahal sudah tahu.

"Sasuke."

"Ya, dengan si Sasuke itu. Ne kenapa?" tanya Kiba penasaran.

"Jangan berfikir macam-macam Kiba, Gaara. Dia hanya menolongku, mengantarku pulang. Kami kebetulan ketemu di jalan." Kata Naruto yang dibalas mereka dengan alis yang mencuat tinggi, penuh tanda tanya.

"Yeah, seperti yang ku lihat." Kata mereka berdua dengan nada sing a song yang menyebalkan.

Secara halus kedua cowok menyebalkan di depannya ini, menuduh dia bermalam dengan cowok itu, yang harus diakui Naruto memang benar adanya. Tapi ia tak sudi mengakuinya. Sama aja bongkar aib. Mereka pasti mikir macam-macam, yang pasti melibatkan dengan sesi tempat tidur. Dan tebakan mereka nggak sepenuhnya salah. Kalo ia tak cepat bertindak, pasti itu yang akan terjadi.

"Well, aku pernah bilang ke kota sebelah, tempat terjadinya pemboman hotel Rits Charlton, kan? Untuk mencari sumber informasi? Ingat, nggak?"

"Ya." Kata Kiba dan Gaara serempak. Senyum keduanya masih mencurigakan dan menyebalkan di mata Naruto. Matanya seolah bilang 'Wah Naru-chan kita sudah besar.'

"Salah satu narasumberku itu Itachi, kakaknya Sasuke. Kebetulan kami ketemu di kafe."

"Itu tetap tak menjelaskan apa-apa Naruto." Tukas Gaara.

"Waktu aku mau keluar dari kafe ada pihak yang memberondongku dengan peluru tajam. Kalian pasti sudah dengar beritanya."

"Oh yang katanya pertarungan antar geng motor itu? Kau disana juga?" kata Kiba, manggut-manggut ngerti.

"Ya. Tepat saat aku mau keluar, peluru itu memberondongku. Kalo Sasuke tak segera menyelamatkannku. Aku pasti mati." Tubuh Naruto bergetar teringat peristiwa itu.

"Lalu?" tanya Gaara kini lebih rileks. Setidaknya sekarang ia tak harus terburu-buru mengasah pisau belatinya, untuk membunuh Sasuke dengan segera, karena sudah pasti ia telah melakukan pelecehan pada Naruto-nya.

"Kami menduga itu bukan pertarungan antar geng biasa, tapi menyangkut berita yang sedang aku selidiki. Jadi demi keselamatanku, aku pergi bersama Sasuke. Ku mohon jangan salah paham?"

"Dia tak melakukan sesuatu yang aneh, kan?" tanya Gaara.

"Tentu saja." Kata Naruto cepat. Terlalu cepat, bahkan di telinganya sendiri terlihat sangat tidak meyakinkan, hingga membuat Gaara curiga. Ia merutuki dalam hati kebegoannya itu. "Aku pulang dengan utuh Gaara."

"Seperti yang ku lihat, tapi apa kehormatanmu ju..."

"Kau pikir aku ini perempuan apa? Tidak terjadi sesuatu apapun Gaara, percayalah." Tukas Naruto. Ia mengabaikan kejadian nyaris diperkosa Sasuke. Mereka tak perlu tahu itu.

"Ya sudahlah. Aku lelah. Boleh aku istirahat di sini saja?" tawar Gaara nyerah, meski ia tahu Naruto berbohong.

Mungkin mereka memang tak ada sesi ranjang seperti bayangannya semula, tapi ia yakin Si Sasuke itu telah melakukan minimal ciuman. Sebuah ciuman yang panas, dalam, dan basah. Lihat saja bibir Naruto yang bengkak itu. Itu bukti nyata tak terbantahkan. Itu saja sudah membuat tubuh Gaara bergetar marah.

Jangan-jangan malah si Sasuke sudah melangkah lebih jauh dengan sebuah cumbuan panas misalnya. Tangan dan bibir Sasuke yang nakal mungkin sudah mengetahui kelembutan dan titik-titik sensitif tubuh Naruto. Ia juga cowok dan ia paham jalan pikiran cowok. Dan cowok normal pasti berfikir ke arah sana kalo dihadapkan pada dua hal cewek seksi dan bermalam berdua yang pastinya mereka satu hotel dan mungkin satu kamar.

'Ia rasa Sasuke masih normal dan sehat.' Pikir Gaara masam. Samar-sama ia mencium aroma cologn yang berbeda dari aroma cologn punya Naruto. Sungguh ia tak berani mengintip, dibalik pakaian Naruto, apa ada tanda mata di sana. Ia bukannya takut pada Sasuke. Ia hanya takut tak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak memutilasinya.

Tapi kalo Naruto menyukainya, ia dengan berat hati menyerah. Ia harus lihat keadaan dulu. Wait and see. Ia kan juga tak ingin membuat Naru-channya yang sangat disayanginya terluka. Apalagi sampai membencinya. Ia tak mau itu.

"Aku juga." Kata Kiba mendesah dan dengan seenak perutnya membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kursi panjang Naruto.

Naruto mempersilakan keduanya istirahat. Mereka udah biasa gitu kok. Kosannya itu udah kayak rumah sendiri bagi mereka. Naruto yang juga lelah, memilih untuk berbaring di dalam kamar. Mungkin dengan begitu, pikirannya lebih fresh, dan bisa menemukan jalan keluarnya.

**SKIP TIME**

Sasuke lelah, bukan hanya karena menempuh perjalanan jauh, tapi juga lelah secara emosi. Pertama karena tegang, hasratnya tak tersalurkan. Kedua ia marah tak beralasan. Marah pada Naruto yang dengan seenaknya mengusirnya, tak mengijinkan ia beristirahat di dalam rumahnya. Marah pada pria asing yang sepertinya dikenal Naruto dengan baik. Ternyata selain Gaara, masih ada pria lain yang ada dalam hidup gadis itu.

Hmmm, Sasuke mengusap dagunya, mikir. Entah kenapa wajah itu tak asing di matanya. Wajahnya seperti sering ia lihat. Tapi dimana ya? Rekan bisnis? Sepertinya bukan. Pakaian yang dikenakannya jelas seperti pakaian harga grosir. Karyawannya? Kayaknya bukan. Jika benar, pasti ia langsung memberi hormat. Dia malah bersikap tak acuh. Jadi siapa ya?

Sepertinya ia bertemu dengannya tidak dalam waktu dekat ini. Dan dia sepertinya mengenal Sasuke dengan baik, menilai dari sorot matanya. Hmmm, siapa ya? Sasuke terus berfikir hingga ia tak sadar, mengeluarkan baju kotornya ke keranjang cucian.

Kurenai mengambil bajunya, mau dimasukkan ke mesin cuci. "Eh." Gumam Kurenai heran. Samar-samar ia mencium aroma parfum lain dari baju suaminya. Aromanya mirip dengan aroma wartawati yang dulu mewancarainya. Apa dia diam-diam berkencan dengan suaminya di belakangnya?

'Apa sudah waktunya Tuhan?' batin Kurenai.

Ia memejamkan mata. Banyak hal yang kini ada di pikirannya. Mungkin sudah waktunya ia melepas Sasuke. Dia juga berhak bahagia dengan wanita yang menarik hatinya. Ia sudah terlalu banyak merepotkannya. Sekarang waktunya ia berdikari dengan kedua kakinya sendiri. Tak melulu sembunyi ketakutan di bawah ketiak pria muda itu.

Sasuke mencoba memejamkan matanya di atas kasur, tapi sulit. Ia bolak balik di atas kasur, tak jelas. Bayangan Naruto yang telanjang dan hangat, mengganggu pikirannya. Ia lebih khawatir lagi jika tubuh itu dijamah dan diberi cap oleh pria asing yang tadi pagi ia temui. Ia tak terima. Naruto itu miliknya, hanya ia yang boleh ngapa-ngapain dia.

"Oh, Shit." Rutuknya kesal, menyerah mencoba tidur. Tepat saat itu ia dapat pesan pribadi dari Itachi. 'I like it.' Batinnya. Ini bisa jadi alasan untuk menemui gadis itu lagi. Persetan dengan tuduhan modus, pemerasan atau apapun. Pokoknya yang penting ia harus menemui gadis itu apapun alasannya.

Ia menekan tuts di androidnya, nomor Naruto. Ia diam-diam menyimpan nomor gadis itu, waktu ia sedang mandi di kamar mandi. "Hallo." Sapanya.

"Nggg... hallo ada apa?" balas Naruto dengan suara serak-serak basah.

'Oh. Shit.' Batin Sasuke lagi-lagi mengumpat. Suara Naruto dengan mudah membangkitkan hayalan indah Sasuke soal Naruto dan ranjang. Tapi iya juga kesal. Kenapa suaranya begitu? Ia tidak bersama pria itu di kasur, kan pas Sasuke nelepon?

"Hallo!" suara Naruto terdengar kesal sekarang. "Salah sambung ya? Aku tutup nih." ancamnya kesal, jelas terganggu.

"Ini aku, Sasuke." Kata Sasuke akhirnya.

"Oh, Kau." Kata Naruto malas. "Ada apa? Awas saja kalo tak penting. Aku ngantuk sekali. Dan kau sudah mengganggu mimpi indahku." Sembur Naruto.

'Hm, suaranya terdengar ngantuk sekali. Berarti ia beneran tidur dalam arti sebenarnya.' Batin Sasuke. "Ada pesan dari Itachi." Balasnya.

Ia mendengar gerakan samar, mungkin ia sedang mencoba duduk. "Apa katanya?"

"Kita harus ketemu. Aku tak mau mengambil resiko rahasia ini bocor."

"Baiklah. Jam berapa dan dimana?"

"Jam 19.00 WK, nanti aku jemput."

"Oke, jam sembilan waaa... Itu sejam lagi. Kau benar-benar sadis. Sebentar aku bersiap dulu." Katanya lupa nerima terlepon jadi Sasuke bisa mendengar suara gaduh di seberang sana, menandakan Naruto memang baru bangun dan langsung meloncat dalam arti sebenarnya ke kamar mandi.

"Sampai ketemu lagi." Kata Sasuke mengakhiri panggilan, meski yang ditelepon nggak bakalan dengar. Sasuke senyum-senyum gaje. Hatinya lebih riang daripada awal dia datang. Ia bahkan bersiul kecil.

Kurenai terperangah tak percaya. Benarkah ini Sasuke? Pria muda yang selama hampir 16 tahun hidup bersamanya? Ia seperti sosok baru, ya sosok baru yang lagi jatuh cinta. Benar kata orang cinta itu memang berbahaya. Ia bisa membuat orang berubah drastis.

Kurenai jadi penasaran. Wanita manakah yang sudah membuat seorang Sasuke mabuk kepayang dan membuatnya OOC ini? Mungkinkah ia wartawati nan baik hati yang mewancarainya dulu? Ini patut diselediki. Dia pasti luar biasa hebat. Bisa menumbuhkan gairah besar seorang aseksual alias anti hubungan seksual seperti Sasuke.

Saking penasarannya, ia memutuskan mengikuti mobil Sasuke, bergaya ala detektif yang dulu pernah dia mainkan perannya. Dadanya berdebar-debar dan berasa kembali ke masa muda dulu. Seolah tak ada yang berubah dan ia tak beranjak tua.

Mobil Sasuke berhenti di depan rumah sederhana di perumahan masyarakat menengah ke bawah. Dari dalam pagar, keluar seorang gadis pirang panjang nan manis dengan gaun sederhana coret ia terlihat tomboy dengan celana jeans tak begitu ketat dan kaos lengan pendek. 'Benar dia wartawati itu, wanita yang diajak kencan Sasuke.' Batin Kurenai.

"Mereka tak terlihat seperti orang yang sedang kencan dan dimabuk asmara?" gumam Kurenai sangsi.

Setidaknya dari sisi wartawati itu. Ia sama sekali tak menganggap ini kencan, makanya pakaiannya begitu santai. Kalo Sasuke sih jangan tanya. Pakaiannya memang santai, tapi jelas ia sudah berdandan depan cermin untuk memastikan penampilannya sempurna.

Mobilnya terus mengikuti mobil Sasuke dari jarak aman. Sebagai persiapan, ia sudah mensilent HP-nya. Benar-benar mendebarkan karena ia nyaris beberapa kali terpergok. Persis sekali dengan drama film yang dulu diperankannya, minus Minato, sang lawan main.

Mobil Sasuke berhenti di depan hotel. "Oh, WOW! Dia beneran kencan. Di hotel berbintang pula." gumam Kurenai. Kirain ia bakalan ngajak Naruto ke restouran atau ke hotel di luar kota atau malah di love hotel. Ini malah diajak ke hotel berbintang yang itu dikelola Sasuke sendiri. "Apa yang akan mereka lakukan?"

Kurenai terus mengikuti mereka. Agak aneh memang dua pasangan beda usia di depannya itu. Mereka sama sekali tak beradegan mesra, pegangan tangan, saling mencuri ciuman basah, atau saling merape satu sama lain. Jalan santai kayak mau ke sekolah. Ya, sekolah. Ia nyaris sudah masuk ke kamar hotel di sebelah tempat Sasuke booking, sampai ia ditegur seseorang.

"Kurenai? Oh ya Tuhan. Ini beneran kamu? Apa kabar?" tanya Minato, lawan mainnya dulu.

"Aku baik."

"Mau minum teh denganku. Ada banyak hal yang ingin ku bicarakan." Katanya antusias.

Kurenai jadi tak tega menolaknya. Sudah sekian lama mereka tak bertemu. Rasanya kurang sopan menolak ajakan minum sesama teman. Akhirnya kini ia berakhir di kafe, tak jauh dari hotel itu. Jadi ia harus melupakan misi awalnya itu. Ia memusatkan diri untuk menyimak percakapan Minato, alih-alih memikirkan apa yang sedang dilakukan Sasuke.

"Jadi kau sudah menikah? Bagaimana Sakura sekarang?"

"Ya. Dia sudah besar. Sekarang kuliah di UK jurusan kedokteran. Kau?"

"Aku masih jadi aktor dan lajang. Tak ada wanita cantik dan waras yang mencintaiku apa adanya." Katanya getir. Ya ia memang banyak uang, tapi ia tak bisa menemukan wanita yang sungguh-sungguh mencintainya dan dicintainya seperti wanita yang ada di hadapannya kini.

"Jadi kau masih belum punya anak?"

"Tidak, aku punya. Dua orang tepatnya. Aku baru tahu setelah Kushina meninggal sekian lama. Anak laki-lakiku sudah besar, tapi pekerjaannya tak jelas. Sering berhenti dari pekerjaannya karena bosan. Sedang putriku, aku tak tahu. Anak pertamaku menghalang-halangiku untuk menemukannya."

"Dia masih membencimu?"

"Ya. Ia menyalahkanku dan aku memang pantas menerimanya." Katanya getir.

Ia mengabaikan permintaan anaknya demi menolong Kurenai, wanita yang sangat dicintainya dari dulu. Sejak itu Kyuubi menolak mengakuinya sebagai ayah. Ia bahkan tak memberi tahu bahwa sebelum meninggal Kushina melahirkan seorang putri. Mereka menghilang tanpa jejak, seolah tak ingin Minato hadir dalam hidup mereka. Itu membuat Minato sangat menyesal dan memilih kabur ke Amerika.

"Kau punya fotonya, kan?"

"Tidak? Kenapa tidak?"

"Kyuubi luar biasa protektif. Tak ada foto keluarga sama sekali, bahkan fotonya untuk data di sekolah pun dia rekayasa. Ia juga mengancam akan membuat orang yang diam-diam memfoto adiknya. Jadi sama sekali tak ada foto."

"Kan ada marganya."

"Aku tak tahu marga Kushina. Betapa idiotnya aku. Aku menyesal dan aku rindu mereka. Bagaimana kabar mereka, sekarang?"

"Aku turut prihatin. Tapi jangan putus asa, kalo memang jodoh pasti kalian akan bertemu. Ngomong-ngomong kau tahu ciri-cirinya nggak?"

"Naruto.." desah Minato.

"Apa?" tanya Kurenai antara percaya dan tak percaya. Namanya kok mirip dengan nama Naruto, wartawati itu ya?

"Kushina pernah bilang ingin memberi nama anaknya Naruto, sesuai dengan nama makanan favoritnya. Aku yakin putriku diberi nama Naruto."

"Kau tahu kan ciri-cirinya?" tanya Kurenai hati-hati. 'Semoga saja perkiraannya salah.' Tambahnya dalam hati.

"Ia cantik, secantik ibunya. Katanya rambutnya pirang keemasan dan sering diikat dua. Ia memiliki tanda lahir mawar merah di bawah telinga, cantik sekali." Kata Minato membayangkan wajah dewasanya putrinya. Ia kan hanya punya foto bayi Naruto, itu pun sudah pudar warnanya.

Wajah Kurenai pias. Ia sepertinya lupa bernafas. Ini kebetulan luar biasa yang menyesatkan. "A-a-aku sepertinya kenal seseorang dengan ciri seperti itu." katanya kemudian.

Mata Minato langsung fokus pada Kurenai. "Siapa?" tanya penuh rindu. Lupakan cinta tak berbalasnya selama sekian tahun. Ia bukan pria muda lagi yang kelebihan hormon. Kini ia tak lebih dari seorang pria tua yang rindu pada anak-anaknya.

"Namanya Naruto Uzumaki. Aku sempat foto dengannya." Kurenai menunjukkan fotonya.

"Ya. Ini pasti anakku. Oh Tuhan. Ia lebih cantik dari bayanganku selama ini." katanya terharu dan penuh rindu. Wajahnya begitu mirip dengan Kushina. Hanya mata dan rambutnya yang diwarisi darinya.

"Dimana dia sekarang? Aku ingin bertemu dengannya." Katanya antusias.

"I-i-itu..." Kurenai agak bingung menjelaskannya. Ia menggigit bibirnya, gelisah. Bilang tidak ya? Ia kan paling tidak ahli berbohong. Rasanya tidak menyenangkan sekali berita memalukan ini, bahwa putri Minato menjalin affair dengan suaminya.

"Apa ia sudah meninggal?"

"Bu-bukan. Ia masih hidup dan sehat." Kurenai langsung menyanggah.

"Lalu?"

"Se-sebenarnya?" Kurenai makin gelisah dan terintimidasi, haruskah ia berbohong tentang perilaku putrinya.

"Apa ia kerja di hotel tadi? Atau kau mau bertemu dengannya tadi?" tanya Minato curiga. Ia tahu Kurenai itu pembohong yang payah. Pasti putrinya ada hubungannya dengan tempat bertemunya mereka tadi. Makanya itu ia gelisah.

"Sebenarnya, putrimu sedang bersama suamiku di hotel itu. Dan tadi aku mengikutinya."

"Apa?" tanya Minato dengan nada tinggi.

Bagai disambar petir di siang bolong. Tak dikiranya putrinya jatuh ke dalam lembah dosa. Salahnya, ini pasti salahnya. Ini karmanya. Dulu ia membuat Kushina menderita karena Kurenai. Kini putrinya membuat hidup Kurenai berantakan dengan menggoda suaminya. Tapi kan itu hanya sebatas cinta sepihak, sedangkan ini malah sudah sampai sangat intim.

"Kita harus ke sana sekarang." Kata Minato tegas. Ia harus mengakhiri mimpi buruk ini. Karma ini cukup ia yang menanggungnya, tapi putrinya jangan.

Mereka berdua bergegas kembali ke hotel. Minato mengetuk pintu, tempat Naruto tadi menginap. Ia menyamar menjadi pelayan. "Siapa?" tanya suara berat dan serak di dalam. Mata Minato membola. Jangan-jangan mereka sudah melakukan itu. 'Gawat.' Batinnya. Ia lirik wajah Kurenai yang tak terbaca. Mungkinkah ia terlalu sakit hati hingga jadi seperti itu.

**Naruto POV**

Naruto melihat Sasuke dengan wajah galak. Ia duduk di sofa, memilih tempat paling jauh dari jangkauan Sasuke. Jaga-jaga kalo penyakit mesumnya kumat. "Jadi apa yang penting itu, sampai kau menyeretku ke sini?" katanya tegas, mengabaikan godaan ranjang nan empuk di belakangnya. Tubuhnya menggelenyar, bergairah hanya karena dua kata Sasuke dan tempat tidur. Bayangan intim beberapa hari sebelumnya, menyeruak dalam otaknya begitu saja.

"Ini tempat paling kondusif, kedap suara, dan keamanannya terjamin."

"Oh ya?" kata Naruto sinis. Matanya berkata 'Kau tak berniat mengambil kesempatan untuk mengajakku tidur kan?'

"Ya. Karena aku pemiliknya. Aku tak mau mengambil resiko ini bocor di luar." Katanya. Matanya balas berkata 'Tenang aku bukan laki-laki tukang nyari kesempatan. Aku tak butuh pemerasan hanya untuk mendapat sesi ranjang. Si luar sana banyak wanita yang antri mau tidur dengannya, meski hanay semalam saja.'

Ia lalu memberikan lembaran kertas, kiriman Itachi. Naruto menerimanya dengan antusias. Dugaannya semakin jelas. Ada permainan di sana. Dokumen ini bukti yang tak terbantahkan. Itachi pasti sekarang sudah bertindak cepat. Uchiha gitu loh. Ia pasti bakalan menghukum mereka berat karena bermain api dengan Uchiha. Salah satu pebisnis yang kejam dan sadis sesuai dengan rumornya.

Sedang ia sendiri, tak sabar untuk menuliskannya. Wah ini bisa jadi berita besar. Dan namanya bakalan meroket gara-gara artikel ini. Ia baca dengan teliti dan berulang-ulang nama-nama yang terlibat. Sampai ia membaca sebuah nama yang tak asing lagi. **Kitsune.**

'Kitsune? Itu bukannya nama julukan kakak. Apa benar kakak terlibat? Terlalu aneh kalo disebut kebetulan. Bagaimana ini?' batin Naruto pucat. Ia takut kakaknya masuk penjara gara-gara artikelnya. Bukankah itu akan jadi ironi luar biasa bahwa sang adik yang dibesarkan dengan penuh kasih sayang, setelah dewasa malah menjebloskan kakaknya di penjara.

Bukti-bukti memberatkan Kyuubi. Ia berada di sekitar lokasi sebelum dan sesudah kejadian pemboman. Rekening bank dengan jumlah fantastis di buku tabungannya dan nama di check untuk Kyuubi sama dengan nama di dokumen ini. 'Oh Tuhan, bagaimana ini? Benarkah kakak yang sangat dicintainya itu seorang penjahat? Tidakkk.'

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Kata Naruto cepat.

"Hei, kau tak bisa membohongi. Terus terang, ada apa?"

"Sungguh tak ada apa-apa." Kata Naruto menyanggah. Tapi di luar dugaan. Ia menangis karena terguncang. Bayangan kakaknya di penjara, menari-nari di matanya. Ia takut sangat takut. Beban di pundaknya terasa berat, hingga membuat tubuhnya merosot ke lantai. "Hik hik hiks..." Isaknya.

Sasuke membelai rambut nan halus Naruto. Ia mendekap tubuh itu, membiarkan si gadis mencari kehangatan dan rasa aman dari tubuhnya. Ia tak bicara banyak karena memang tak perlu. Tapi belaiannya yang lembut berkata lebih banyak. Semua ini begitu romantis, hingga kedaunya jadi hanyut dalam kesyahduan, sampai terdengar suara ketokan pintu.

**End Naruto POV**

"Siapa?" bentak Sasuke kesal.

"Pelayan. Kami mengantar pesanan anda." Kata seorang pria dari balik pintu yang sudah dikenalnya. Sasuke dengan terpaksa melepaskan pelukannya di tubuh Naruto. Ia membuka pintu sedikit, hendak menyuruh pelayan itu kembali nanti, tapi ternyata orang itu bukan seorang pelayan hotel.

Dia pria asing yang Sasuke tahu seorang aktor ternama dan menginap di hotel ini juga. Gimana Sasuke bisa tahu? Ya tahulah, kan ia pernah jadi model iklan untuk salah satu perusahaannya. Di belakangnya ada Kurenai. 'Siapa sih orang ini dan kenapa ada Kurenai.' Batinnya tak suka.

Pria itu menatap Sasuke marah, sangat marah, yang itu sangat aneh di matanya. Kenal dekat aja enggak kok. Dan mereka sudah putus kontrak setahun lamanya. Jadi apa alasan dia marah padanya?

"Siapa dia? Dan kenapa kau di sini? Bukannya aku menyuruhmu agar jangan keluar rumah?"

"A-a-aku..." kata Kurenai ketakutan.

"Aku yang menyuruhnya ke sini. Beraninya kamu berselingkuh di belakang Kurenai. Pria macam apa kamu ini?" tegur Minato benci.

"Itu bukan urusanmu. Ku minta kau tak ikut campur dengan urusan rumah tanggaku." Kata Sasuke dingin, tak merasa bersalah.

Minato marah. Belum pernah ia semarah ini. Pria muda ini begitu kurang ajar dan seenaknya sendiri. Bisa-bisanya ia mempermainkan dua wanita yang sangat dicintainya sekaligus. Mana ia tak merasa bersalah dan balik mengintimidasi Kurenai lagi. Ia sudah berniat memukul wajahnya sampai ia mendengar suara tangisan lirih seorang gadis di belakangnya.

Ia menoleh dan hatinya bagai diremas. Di sana putri yang lama tak dijumpainya menangis tersedu-sedu di lantai dengan kertas berserakan dan HP yang hancur berantakan. Matanya basah oleh air mata. 'OH, Nak. Maafkan ayah, Nak. Karena keegoisan ayah, kau menderita.' Batin Minato.

Suara tangisan Naruto yang semakin kencang, membuat Sasuke mengabaikan dua tamu tak diundang itu. Ia memilih menenangkan Naruto. Saat ini dia lebih butuh perhatiannya dari pada dua orang itu. "Ada apa? Semua baik-baik saja kan?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya dan bersimbah air mata. "Hu hu huuuu, Tidak Sasuke. Semua tidak baik-baik saja." Katanya tersedu-sedu.

Ia mendekap tubuh itu lagi, protektif dan lembut. Ia meletakkan kepala Naruto di bawah dagunya, dan mengusap punggungnya. "Semua pasti baik-baik saja. Percayalah padaku. Katakan apa yang terjadi?"

"Kyuu-nii tertembak. Hik hik hikkk, sekarang Kiba dan Gaara sedang ke sana."

"Tenanglah. Kita akan ke sana. Aku akan mengantarmu."

"Hik hik hik... tidak bisa. Hik hik, Kyuu-nii sebelum pingsan melarangku menengoknya. Ia bilang setelah dia, aku yang akan diincar karena itu aku harus sembunyi. Aku harus bagaimana? Aku harus bagaimana? Katakan padaku. Kenapa jadi seperti ini... hik hik hik... Apa salahku? Kenapa nyawaku dincar?"

"Ssstttt... Menangislah kalo, kau mau menangis. Aku akan selalu di sini. Kita hadapi ini bersama." Kata Sasuke lembut.

Kurenai yang melihatnya tak percaya. Ia jadi ingat dengan dialog yang sama dengan tokoh yang berbeda 20 tahun yang lalu. Dia dan Asuma. Kata-kata Sasuke persis dengan Asuma. Bedanya Asuma ingkar janji. Ia pergi meninggalkannya selama-lamanya. Untung ada Sasuke. Ia bertemu dengannya. Dialah yang menopang hidup Kurenai yang hancur, dan putus asa.

Minato terkejut. Ini kejutan luar biasa di hari yang sama. Putranya terluka dan kini nyawa putrinya pun terancam. Oh Tuhan. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Melihat interaksi SasuNaru, ingatan Minato kembali pada sosok Asuma-Kure. Mereka begitu pas dan seolah diciptakan satu sama lain.

Ia lihat baju Naruto dan Sasuke masih lengkap, agak kusut di bagian depan dan basah. Tapi kancingnya masih sempurna, artinya ia melihat kancing itu tak bergeser dari tempatnya sejak ia masuk hotel. Di belakangnya ranjangnya masih sempurna, tak pernah dijamah dan hanya menguarkan bau kampers khas hotel ini.

Mungkin ia terlalu berburuk sangka. Mereka berdua tak bertemu untuk saling memadu kasih seperti orang kasmaran lainnya, tapi untuk membicarakan hal rahasia dan tak ingin diketahui orang lain. Jika ia berasumsi dari banyaknya kertas yang bertebaran.

'Tapi bisa saja ini beralih jadi sesi ranjang. Naruto yang rapuh akan lebih mudah jatuh dalam pelukan Sasuke yang perhatian, dewasa, dan melindungi. Pasti itu. itu kan modus pria dari jaman dulu, modus khas sok pahlawan.

Lelah menangis, ia pun tertidur. Sasuke menidurkannya di atas ranjang. Ia menyelimuti tubuh Naruto dengan selimut. Kini ia berpaling pada pria asing itu. "Jadi siapa kau?"

"Aku ayahnya. Jadi aku berhak marah bukan, karena kau menggoda anakku, dan menjadikannya wanita simpanan."

"Wanita simpanan? Siapa maksudmu?"

"Tentu saja Naruto. Dasar brengsek. Kau ingin memilikinya, tapi kau tak mau melepas Kurenai."

Sasuke tersenyum sinis. "Berkacalah pada dirimu sendiri! Seperti kau pria baik-baik dan gentlemen saja. Sekali lagi ku katakan, itu bukan urusanmu."

"Menjadi urusanku, karena dia putriku."

"Oh ya? Masa? Kok Naruto tak mengenalimu, ya? Ia tak berlari, menghambur dalam pelukanmu tuh." Katanya menyindir.

"Paling kau itu tak lebih dari seorang ayah yang menghilang lalu setelah sekian lama, karena sudah mau koit, jadi berfikir ingin bersama putrinya di detik-detik terakhirnya. Benar-benar drama telenovela yang memuakkan. Kau pikir ini film? Kau mau datang seenak perutmu sendiri? Kau bahkan tak mengkhawatirkan putrimu. Kau marah karena Kurenai ku sakiti. Ayah macam apa kamu? Kau itu menjijikkan." Kata Sasuke pedas.

Minato tak bisa membalas, karena dia benar. Dia memang menjijikkan. Sebagai seorang ayah, ia gagal total. Bagaimana mungkin ia lebih marah melihat kenyataan Kurenai disakiti, dibandingkan putrinya yang terluka? Sungguh memuakkan. Ia sama sekali tak berubah. Cinta tak terbalasnya lebih dia dahulukan, daripada kebahagiaan anak-anaknya. Ia tak akan menyalahkan Naruto, jika memilih sikap yang sama seperti sang kakak.

"Lebih baik kalian pergi! Aku akan mengurus Naruto sendiri. Bawa Kurenai juga!"

"Kau tak mengkhawatirkannya, istrimu?"

"Ada kamu, kan? Aku yakin kau pasti setelah ini akan menghiburnya." Sindir Sasuke kentara.

"Sasuke... maaf jika aku merepotkanmu selama ini. Aku..."

"Pulanglah Kurenai. Saat ini Sakura pasti membutuhkan ibunya, terutama di saat-saat seperti ini."

"Baiklah."

Minato terpaksa mengikuti Kurenai. Kehadirannya sama sekali tak diharapkan. Dari sikap posesif Sasuke, jelas ia tak akan membiarkan Minato mendekati Naruto karena itu akan semakin menambah bebannya. Sudah cukup rasa sedih yang ditanggungnya akibat tertembaknya Kyuubi, ia tak perlu tahu kelakuan kotor, nan menjijikkan ayahnya.

"Maafkan ayah, Nak. Ayah memang brengsek. Ayah yang hanya memikirkan kesenangannya sendiri. Maaf.' Batin Minato merasa sangat bersalah.

**SKIP TIME**

Mei Terumi, menggigit bibirnya kesal. Ada dua kabar buruk sekaligus yang membuatnya gusar bukan kepalang. Berita pertama tentang putrinya. Putrinya sudah menikah dengan pria kasar, kelas bawah. Ini aib luar biasa. Pasti ia menipu putrinya yang masih lugu itu.

Kabar kedua soal Sasuke yang masuk ke hotel bersama seorang wanita berambut pirang. Meski wajahnya samar, ia tahu siapa wanita itu. Dia Naruto, karyawannya. Jelas ia sangat marah. Ada orang yang mendahuluinya dan berhasil memikat pria tampan itu. Terlebih orang itu, karyawannya sendiri. kalo Kurenai sih tak masuk hitungan. Hanya tinggal menghitung hari pernikahan mereka kok.

Ia harus memikirkan sesuatu. Ia butuh sekutu. Tapi siapa? Kakashi? Ya mantan suaminya itu bisa jadi partner yang sempurnya. Bukankah ia juga naksir Naruto itu. Bagus, sekarang tinggal menghubungi pria brengsek itu.

TBC

Maaf ya updatenya lama. Ai ada kendala dengan internet positif. Situs fanfic kita tak bisa Ai buka. terakhir RnR, please.


	10. Chapter 10

**CUPID OF GAMES**

Summary : "Hik hik hiks.." Naruto menangis terisak. Tubuhnya merosot, terduduk, menyandar di dinding pagar. "Kenapa harus begini, Tuhan? Kenapa?" katanya sakit. Ia jatuh cinta di waktu yang salah dan pada orang yang salah. Aku patah hati dengan cara yang mengenaskan. Sebelum terbang ia sudah nyungsep ke bumi.

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance dan Family

Rating : M

WARNING : Fem Naru, Cerita abal, gaje, nggak sesuai EYD, bahasa tak beraturan, Pasaran, bertebaran Typos di sana-sini , OOC, and many mores.

Pair : GaafemNaru dan SasufemNaru

Author Note : Yei, fic ini update lagi. Kirain bakal lebih lama updatenya karena ada kejadian yang tak terduga. Sekarang kita balas review para reader dulu.

**Banyak miss typo nggak sesuai EYD.**

Ya, Ai akui. Kan udah ada di warning. Ini juga Ai udah ati-ati banget, baca berulang-ulang tetap aja ada yang lolos. Maaf tak sengaja.

**Naruto seperti dimanfaatin. Mending Naru sama Itachi aja, Sasu plin plan gitu.**

Biasanya tokoh utama itu sakit-sakit dulu, senang kemudian. Naru menderita dulu, senang belakangan. Sasu nggak plin plan kok. Dan Itachi lebih buruk lagi kelakuannya.

**Apa Hinata akan jadi janda kembang?**

Nggak jadi janda kok, tenang aja. Perjalanan cinta mereka memang sulit. Tapi banyak kok yang membantu mereka. Ada Naruto, Kiba, Gaara, Sasuke, bahkan Sakura. Ada tokoh penting yang nanti bakal nyelamatin pernikahan keduanya yang sudah diujung tanduk. Tunggu saja.

**Apa Kure bakal ngelepasin Sasu?**

Chap ini bakal terjawab.

**Apa Sakura tahu kalo Sasu bukan ayahnya?**

Belum tahu. Ai belum mikirin. Mungkin entar dikasih tahu.

Cukup sekian balas reviewnya. Sekarang saatnya ke the story. Chekidot.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

_Kusimpan rindu di hati,__gelisah ku tak mengerti__  
__Berawal dari kita berjumpa,__oh tak pernah kuduga_

_kuharap kau kan mengerti__, __betapa kau kucinta__  
__Hanya padamu__, __kuberikan semua__  
__bahagia kan merekah_

_Merindukan dirimu__, __hasrat di hati__  
__ku ingin berjumpa__  
__Hanya kau seorang yang kucinta__  
__Kasihku oh datanglah__, __getaran cinta antara kita__  
__tiada lebih dari _

_kerinduan…._

**Chapter 10**

Minato melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Suara penyanyi di radio menemani mereka sepanjang perjalanan. Satu-satunya sumber suara dalam mobil itu. Keduanya saat ini enggan terlibat dalam pembicaraan bahkan sekedar percakapan basa-basi. Banyak hal yang ingin ditanyakan, tapi juga sulit dikatakan.

"Aku tak mengerti dengan semua ini Kurenai." Desah Minato lelah.

Pikirannya terlalu bingung. Mulai dari berita Kyuubi yang tertembak. Naruto, putrinya yang terlibat affair dengan suami orang. Hingga dia dibentak oleh sang suami sahabat, meski sudah terbukti ia salah.

"Tentang?"

"Kenapa kamu tak marah? Padahal suamimu sedang berdua di kamar hotel dengan wanita lain." Tanyanya tak percaya.

"Kenapa harus marah? Dia bukan suamiku yang sebenarnya." Kata Kurenai akhirnya buka rahasia setelah sekian lama memendamnya.

Gara-gara ucapan Kurenai, nyaris saja Minato menubruk mobil di depan. Ia kaget, hingga konsentrasinya dalam menyetir berkurang. "Maksudmu?"

"Kami itu suami istri bohongan, hanya di depan publik saja."

"Lalu kau menikah dengan siapa? Kalian kumpul kebo?"

"Kau fikir aku orang serendah itu? Ya, bukanlah." Tukas Kurenai tersinggung. "Dia itu anak tiriku."

"Anak tiri?" beo Minato.

"Ya. Aku menikah dengan ayahnya, Fugaku Uchiha. Tapi pernikahan kami hanya bertahan selama 3.5 tahun. Dia menceraikan aku karena terpikat pada Karin, kekasih Sasuke sendiri. Padahal saat itu aku sudah memiliki seorang putri yang berusia balita."

"Sasuke marah besar. Ia bertengkar dengan ayahnya hingga akhirnya ia diusir. Ia iba padaku yang luntang lantung tanpa tujuan, karena saat itu aku sedang sepi job. Kami tinggal serumah sejak saat itu."

"Tapi kenapa kau mengaku dia suamimu?"

"Sasuke jadi benci sekali pada wanita sejak dikhianati kekasihnya. Masalahnya para wanita tak pernah bosan mengganggu kehidupannya. Jadi dia mengaku sudah menikah denganku untuk mengusir mereka."

"Aku mengerti sekarang. Lalu apa hubungan Sasuke dengan anakku?"

"Hi hi hi... kau pasti tak percaya jika ku katakan mereka itu musuhan." Kata Kurenai geli.

"Musuhan? Mereka? Nggak mungkin." Minato jelas sangsi. Sasuke terlihat sangat jelas menyukai putrinya dan over protektif. Masa yang begitu bisa dibilang musuhan?

"Tuh kan benar. Mereka itu musuhan gara-gara Naruto itu berani mewancaraiku dan masuk dalam kehidupan kami. Ia takut aku kembali jadi artis gara-gara namaku tenar lagi."

"Memang apa salahnya jika kau kembali ke layar kaca? Kau kan dari dulu artis."

"Ia trauma dengan artis sejak putus dengan Karin. Kalo aku nekat, maka ia tak akan segan menendangku keluar. Bersama Sakura, mungkin."

"Karena itu kau bertahan dengannya?"

"Ya." Kata Kurenai lelah.

Jujur ia sangat rindu ingin kembali berakting seperti dulu. Tapi berpisah dengan Sasuke juga berat untuknya. Meski anak tirinya sangat arogan, ia itu sangat memperdulikannya. Apa ia mampu hidup tanpa Sasuke sebagai pelindung? Bagaimana dengan Sakura?

"Tenanglah. Pasti ada jalan keluarnya. Mungkin ada baiknya kehadiran putriku untuk kalian."

"Apa maksudmu, Minato?" tanya Kurenai sambil menolehkan kepalanya pada Minato, bingung.

"Mungkin ia akan mengijinkanmu jadi artis lagi, setelah ia bersama dengan Naruto."

"Semoga saja." Kata Kurenai penuh harap.

Mereka lalu menghabiskan sisa perjalanan dalam keheningan. Cukup suara Ayumu, sang penyanyi idola yang jadi penyemarak suasana. Keduanya kembali hanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing. 30 menit kemudian mereka sampai depan rumah Sasuke. Lampu rumah sudah menyala, tandanya Sakura sudah pulang.

"Kurenai?"

"Hm?"

"Apa menurutmu Sasuke laki-laki yang baik? Untuk putriku?"

"Percayalah di luar sifat arrogannya, ia pria yang sangat baik. Putrimu beruntung bisa memilikinya."

"Oh ya? Dia Uchiha, lho." Kata Minato sangsi. Semua orang tahu bahwa pemilik marga itu semuanya brengsek, bajingan, dan arrogan. Mereka makhluk egois dan senang menindas.

"Uchiha yang ini beda. Ia lebih banyak menuruni watak ibunya yang setia dan punya idealisme tinggi. Dia bukan tipe orang yang senang kencan semalam, apalagi melukai hati seorang wanita. Itu jauh dari sifatnya."

"Kau yakin?"

"Yakin 100%. Ia itu seorang suami, ayah, dan kekasih yang sempurna untuk wanita yang istimewa. Ku rasa putrimu wanita istimewa itu."

Minato diam tak membalas. Kurenai bukanlah orang yang gampang mempercayai seseorang. Ia terkenal sebagai sosok yang pandai menilai karakter seseorang. Meski ia sempat terpeleset masuk dalam jebakan Fugaku brengsek itu, bukan berarti kepandaiannya berkurang. Ia yakin ada alasan penting kenapa ia mau dengan Fugaku itu. Jadi kesimpulannya Sasuke pasti orang yang tepat untuk putrinya, jika Kurenai bilang begitu.

"Kurenai. Maukah kau menolongku?" kata Minato ragu-ragu.

"Tentu. Katakan apa yang bisa ku bantu?"

"Bantu aku mendekatkan diri dengan Naruto. Aku sungguh-sungguh ingin dekat dengan putriku, di sisa umurku ini."

"Well aku tak bisa janji, karena kami juga tak terlalu akrab. Aku baru bertemu dengannya tiga kali. Tapi akan ku coba. Ku harap kali ini akan jadi cerita indah. Kau tak masuk?"

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku masih harus mengurus putriku. Sampai jumpa lagi."

"Hati-hati di jalan." Kurenai tersenyum lalu balik badan, masuk ke dalam rumah.

**SKIP TIME**

**Sasuke POV**

Setelah kepergian Minato dan Kurenai, hal pertama yang ia lakukan adalah menelepon beberapa orang penting yang berhubungan dengan kasus yang sedang diliput Naruto, salah satunya Itachi. "Hallo." Kata Itachi memberi salam lebih dulu.

"Hn."

"Kau meneleponku hanya untuk memberikan gumaman anehmu itu? Baik sekali kau?" kata Itachi sarkastik. Dasar sekian tahun tak bertemu, adiknya ini tak pernah berubah, selalu irit kata dan bergumam aneh.

"Apa kau sudah membereskan skandal hotel Rits Chalton itu?"

"Kami akan bergerak akhir bulan ini."

"Cepatlah! Aku tak ingin dia terluka."

"Dia? Maksudmu istrimu?"

"Hn." Gumam aneh Sasuke lagi. Ia masih tak mau mengoreksi kesalah pahaman Itachi. Ia tak ingin kakaknya yang playboy itu mendekati Narutonya.

"Tak bisakah kau berkata lain selain 'Hn' anehmu itu?" tukas Itachi mulai jengkel.

"Hm."

"Itu sama aja. Hanya ganti huruf doang."

"Hn."

"Is kau itu, menyebalkan." Gerutu Itachi.

"Jadi? Kapan?"

"Kita tak bisa terburu-buru Sasuke. Buktinya belum bisa menjerat semua pelaku. Dan ini lebih berbahaya lagi. Kali ia lolos, bisa saja ia melenyapkan barang bukti dan saksi. Kenapa memang?"

"Kakak Naruto tertembak dan ia bilang Naruto dalam bahaya. Ia giliran selanjutnya."

"O, begitu. Mungkin Kakaknya Naruto punya bukti kuat sehingga mereka ingin melenyapkannya. Sayangnya mereka tak mendapatkan bukti itu, meski Kyuubi sudah tumbang."

"Jadi Naruto yang menyimpannya?"

"Mungkin begitu. Kau bisa tanyakan..." Itachi menghentikan pertanyaannya. Ia mendengar suara erangan dan isakan lirih.

"Nggg... hik hik hiks..."

"Apa dia ada bersamamu?"

"Ya. Sedang tidur. Mungkin mimpi buruk."

"Begini saja. Kau bawa dia ke sini. Tempatku lebih aman. Kita diskusikan masalah ini selanjutnya setelah istrimu dan kakaknya ada di tempatku."

"Baiklah. Bye. Dan..."

"Dan apa?"

"Trims."

"Sama-sama my lovely litle brother. Anggap saja ini hadiah pernikahan kalian yang terlambat." Kata Itachi mengakhiri percakapan.

Sasuke tersenyum sekejab mata. Hatinya terasa hangat. Kakaknya tak berubah, masih sangat menyayanginya, seperti dulu. Dia tahu, diam-diam kakaknya menjaganya dan melindunginya dari belakang, dari cengkraman sang ayah yang diktator.

Ia menghampiri Naruto yang terisak dalam tidurnya. Ia berbaring miring, memeluk tubuh rapuh itu. Tangannya dengan lembut mengusap air mata yang meneters. Ia berbisik mesra, menenangkan "Sttttt..., tenanglah. Kau tak sendiri. Ada aku di sini. Semua pasti baik-baik saja."

Ia meletakkan kepala Naruto di bawah dagunya, memberi gadis itu rasa aman. Tangannya dengan posesif memeluk pinggang ramping itu. Bibirnya tiada henti memberi kecupan ringan di sepanjang pelipis, pipi, dan dagu. Trilililit... HP Naruto bunyi, mengusik kegiatan Sasuke.

"Hallo. Nar, kau dimana? Sudah pulang?"

Sasuke tak langsung menjawab. Ia mengira-ngira siapa yang telepon. Di layar HP tak ada nama si penelepon, hanya nomor saja. Ia khawatir itu telepon dari kawanan orang yang menembak Kyuubi, kakak Naruto.

"Hallo, Nar. Kau baik-baik saja kan? Tolong jawab."

"Siapa kau?" balas Sasuke.

"Kau yang siapa? Kenapa HP Naruto ada di kamu?"

**End Sasuke POV**

**Gaara POV**

"Gaa, kayaknya ada yang salah, deh?"

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kita pada ke sini semua, sih? Terus siapa yang jaga Naruto?"

"Eh." Gumamnya ikut kaget. "Iya, ya. Kenapa tak terpikir tadi?"

"Gini aja. Aku ke Ame, melihat keadaan Kyuubi. Kau kembali ke Konoha. Jaga Naruto."

"Aku setuju. Kau harus ekstra hati-hati, Kiba."

"Aku tahu. Doakan aku." Kiba pun meningkatkan kecepatan laju motornya, membelah jalanan di keheningan malam.

Gaara sebaliknya. Ia putar arah. Gaara melajukan motornya dengan cepat. Ia berpisah jalan dengan Kiba. Ia kembali ke kota Konoha, sedangkan Kiba ke Ame. Mereka berbagi tugas.

Gaara tak berhenti, memaki dan mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Kenapa dia bisa begitu bodoh dan ceroboh? Hanya karena mendengar Kyuubi tertembak, ia langsung meleset pergi. Hal-hal lain jadi tak terpikirkan lagi olehnya. Ia benar-benar lupa dengan Naruto yang mungkin dalam bahaya dalam arti sebenarnya maupun kiasan.

Untung ia menyadari di tengah jalan. Coba kalo tidak? Ia pasti akan jadi orang paling menyesal di dunia ini. Mati pun ia tak akan bisa tenang. Arwahnya mungkin bakal gentayangan di dunia.

Sretttt... Gaara mengerem motornya mendadak. Lagi-lagi ada yang memotong jalurnya. Oleh pelaku yang sama pula, kalo warna mobil itu bisa jadi pertanda. Gaara yang kesabarannya sedang menipis, terbakar amarah. Ia mengejar pemilik mobil itu lagi dan ganti memotong jalur mobil itu.

"Kau...!" dengus Sakura sebal. 'lagi-lagi orang ini. Apa sih maunya?' tambahnya dalam hati. Padahal ia ingin cepat sampai rumah. Gara-gara dia, perjalanannya jadi tertunda.

Ia keluar dari dalam mobil dengan anggun. Sekarang ia pake rok selutut model A dan blouse selengan warna biru muda. Cantik dan anggun, dengan rambut pendek di blow. Dari sudut matanya, Sakura tahu, Gaara sedikit terpesona.

"Mau apa lagi kau?" kata Sakura bosan.

Gaara mengedipkan bulu matanya, mengenyahkan hasrat terpesonanya, melihat sosok cantik itu. "Ehem." Ia berdehem. "Harusnya aku yang ngomong. Kenapa kau selalu menggangguku? Selalu memotong jalurku?"

"Aku? Yang benar aja? Jalanan ini lebar. Kau kan bisa pake jalan yang lainnya. Kenapa aku terus yang kau salahkan?" serang balik Sakura.

"Tentu saja kau yang salah. Kau itu main mendahului motor orang sembarangan, nggak ngasih tanda pula. lihat! Gara-gara kau, body motorku lecet lagi." Protes Gaara.

"Aku kan nggak sengaja. Aku lagi buru-buru."

"Kau pikir kau saja yang buru-buru? Aku juga harus berge.." Gaara mengedipkan matanya lagi. Kembali teringat hal penting yang harus diurusnya selain marah-marah pada cewek nggak dikenal di depannya ini. 'Naruto. Kenapa aku lupa lagi?' Batinnya desparated.

Gaara cepat-cepat mencet no HP Naruto yang sudah dihafalnya. Ini kan sudah malam. Apa ia sudah pulang ke rumah? Apa ia baik-baik saja? Ia mengabaikan Sakura. Sebelum HP-nya diangkat, ia sudah ngancam Sakura duluan. "Jangan kemana-mana! Urusan kita belum selesai." Kata Gaara.

"Terserah." Kata Sakura bosan, tak ambil pusing.

"Hallo. Nar, kau dimana? Sudah pulang?" Tak ada balasan. Ini bikin Gaara cemas. Tadi kan jelas-jelasnya HP-nya nyala, tapi kenapa Naruto tak menjawab? Jangan-jangan ia disekap.

"Hallo, Nar. Kau baik-baik saja kan? Tolong jawab."

"Siapa kau?" balas suara berat milik seorang pria.

"Kau yang siapa? Kenapa HP Naruto ada di kamu?"

'Itu seperti suara Sasuke. Kenapa HP kekasih orang ini bisa ada di tangan Sasuke? Apa maksudnya ini?' batin Sakura tersentak. Kenapa ia bisa denger? Karena Gaara menelepon dari jarak yang sangat dekat dengannya dan Sakura itu punya pendengaran yang sangat tajam.

Ia mengambil alih HP Gaara. Tentu saja ia dapat hadiah pelototan tajam dari Gaara. "Hallo, ayah. Ayah ada dimana?"

"Siapa dia? Kenapa kau bersama seorang pria malam-malam begini?" tanya Sasuke balik.

"Kami kebetulan ketemu di jalan. Mobilku nyerempet motornya. Ayah ada dimana? Benarkah ayah bersama Naruto-san?"

"Ya. Aku tak bisa bicara detailnya. Aku ingin kau bersama ibumu, pergi ke kediaman Itachi. Besok pagi juga."

"Kenapa?"

"Biar Itachi yang cerita. Kau cepatlah berkemas. Aku akan menyusul. Sekarang kau berikan HP-nya padanya!"

"Baiklah." Sakura mengembalikan HP Gaara.

"Dia aman bersamaku. Kalo kau mau bertemu dengannya, sebaiknya kau antar putriku dengan selamat sampai rumah Itachi. Kita ketemu kesana."

"Apa? Siapa kau? Seenaknya memerintahku. Hallo? hallo...? Sial." tut tut tutttt... telepon terputus. "Apa ayahmu selalu arrogan begini?"

"Ya. Begitulah."

"Cepat masuk ke dalam mobil. Aku akan mengantarmu." Kata Gaara dengan ogah-ogahan. Ia kembali menaiki motornya.

**End Gaara POV**

**Minato POV**

Setelah mengantar Kurenai pulang, ia kembali ke hotel. Meski Kurenai sudah menjamin Sasuke, sebagai seorang ayah, tetap saja ia cemas. Ia takut Sasuke berbuat yang tidak-tidak. Bagaimanapun dia tetaplah seorang laki-laki dan juga seorang Uchiha.

Tak baik coret sangat mengerikan, membiarkan anak gadismu yang polos, menghabiskan waktu dengan laki-laki bermarga Uchiha. Apalagi jika tempat itu ada kasur. Oh tidak. Itu kombinasi yang sangat mengerikan. Bayangan yang 'iya-iya' kini memenuhi otak Minato.

Ia mempercepat laju mobilnya. Ia harus cepat sampai dan mencegah Sasuke melakukan hal-hal mesum dengan putrinya tercinta. Langkahi dulu mayatnya, sebelum itu terjadi. Jiwa daughter compleksnya seorang Minato pun bangkit dari tidur panjangnya.

Ia mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke. Ia mendengar gerakan sebal dan malas dari sang pemilik kamar. Ia buka pintu kasar. Tapi Minato cuek aja melenggang masuk, seolah itu kamarnya sendiri.

Ia menghampiri sang putri yang masih lelap. Pertama yang ia cek tentu saja, gaun sang putri. 'Hm, masih utuh, hanya lecek sedikit, khas orang tidur.' Batin Minato.

"Tenang saja. Aku tak melakukan apa yang ada di otakmu, saat ini."

"Memang apa yang ku pikirkan?" tanya Minato balik, pura-pura bodoh.

"Hn." Dehem Sasuke, mengedikkan bahunya. Ia tak perlu pertanyaan bodoh itu.

"Aku akan membawa Naruto mengungsi ke kediaman kakakku."

"Apa? Kenapa begitu?"

"Sepertinya nyawa Naruto terancam. Kemungkinan besar, ia menyimpan bukti penting kasus Rits Charlton. Hanya tempat kakakku, tempat paling aman untuk saat ini, selain rumah kakekku."

"Aku ikut. Aku tak akan membiarkan kau hanya berdua saja dengan dia. Aku masih tak mempercayaimu."

"Terserah." Kata Sasuke cuek. "Tapi kau sendiri yang harus menjelaskan dirimu padanya. Aku tak akan membantu." Lanjutnya sadis.

"Aku tahu." Geram Minato. Yah ia tak berharap Sasuke berbaik hati padanya. Dia masih Uchiha, kan? Si makhluk sadis, tak berhati.

**End Minato POV**

"Hik hiks hiks... Kyuu-nii jangan pergi. Jangan tinggalkan aku." Rintih Naruto dalam tidur.

Kedua pria itu bergerak cepat, saling berebut untuk menenangkan sang putri tidur. Suara gaduh mereka, membuat putri tidur akhirnya terbangun. Iris safirnya menyapu langit-langit kamar. Ia mendesah kecewa. Ternyata itu bukan mimpi, tapi nyata. Sang kakak tercinta sedang terluka di luar sana. Setitik air mata kembali menghiasi iris safir, cantiknya.

"Kau sudah baikan?" tegur Sasuke, mengusik lamunan Naruto.

Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya. Matanya bertemu langsung dengan iris oniks, segelap malam, milik Sasuke. Ah iya, dia lupa. Tadi kan ia bersama Sasuke. Kenapa dia harus heran mendapati orang itu ada di depannya? Tunggu Sasuke? Matanya membelalak kaget.

Bodohnya dia. Kenapa ia tak belajar dari pengalaman yang sudah-sudah sih? Bagaimana kalo ia mencoba melakukan hal yang sama saat mereka menginap bersama dulu? Untung waktu itu ia terbangung. Kalo nggak? Hilang sudah kesuciannya yang ia jaga selama ini.

Naruto bangun kalang kabut. Ia merasa tak enak hati. Wajahnya memerah malu. Penampilannya saat ini begitu berantakan dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. 'Apa komentar Sasuke ya?' pikir Naruto ingin tahu. 'Pasti aku terlihat sangat buruk.' Jawabnya sendiri.

Tapi penampilan Naruto itu, membuat Sasuke makin terpesona. Wanita lain mungkin terlihat buruk, di situasi seperti ini, tapi Naruto-nya tidak. Wajahnya terlihat manis. Kerapuhannya yang terpancar justru membangkitkan jiwa protektif Sasuke.

"Tadi aku sudah menelepon Itachi. Ia mengundang kita ke sana."

"Eh, kesana? Untuk apa?"

"Nyawamu dalam bahaya sekarang. Sepertinya kakakmu meninggalkan bukti penting padamu."

"Bukti?" beo Naruto. Ia mengingat barang kakaknya yang tertinggal. Mungkinkah itu bukti penting kasus ini? "Bagaimana dengan kakakku?"

"Kakashi mungkin akan mengurusnya."

"Kakashi-san sudah menemukan kakak? Ia tak membunuhnya kan?" tanya Naruto cemas.

"Kenapa ia harus membunuhnya?" pikir Sasuke bingung. Info yang masuk kan bilang Kyuubi menyelamatkan Hinata. Jadi tak mungkin Kakashi, meski ia akui bajingan, membalasnya dengan air tuba.

"Ia kan sudah lancang menikahi putrinya." Kata Naruto keceplosan.

"Apa?" teriak Sasuke kaget. "Itu nggak mungkin. Hinata itu masih anak-anak. Apa sih yang ada di otak kakakmu itu?"

"Entah. Aku juga baru tahu kemarin lalu." Kata Naruto mengakui, lelah.

"Kita pikirkan itu nanti. Yang jelas, saat ini kakakmu masih hidup dan aman. Dan semoga saja Hinata tak sebodoh itu memberi tahu ihwal pernikahan mereka.

"Amin." Kata Naruto mengamini.

Ia berniat beranjak dari ranjangnya, ketika ia menyadari ada laki-laki lain di sampingnya. Kalo tak salah pria setengah baya pirang ini, tamu tak diundang yang marah-marah pada Sasuke. Ia belum pergi ternyata.

"Maaf, anda siapa?"

"Aku kenalan orang tuamu." Kata Minato bohong. Ia masih belum siap mengatakan kebenarannya.

"Kenalan?"

"Ayahmu."

"Ayah?"

"Ya. Kau tak tahu tentang ayahmu?"

"Tahu sedikit. Waktu itu aku masih kecil sekali, sebelum kecelakaan itu merenggut nyawa ayah. Kalo tidak ada Kyuu-nii, mungkin aku sulit bertahan."

"Aku turut berduka. Aku ada di Amerika saat itu terjadi. Apa kau masih punya fotonya? Ku dengar rumahmu terbakar abis."

"Emm. Aku menyimpannya dalam liontin, diam-diam. Kalo Kyuu-nii tahu, ia pasti marah."

Minato menerima liontin itu. Matanya membola. 'Damn it.' Makinya kasar. Rupanya Asuma menghilang dan meninggalkan Kurenai, karena ia mendekati Kushina, istrinya itu. Ia pasti mengambil kesempatan setelah perceraian mereka. Tak apa sih, kalo ia dengan Kushina, tapi kenapa ia berpura-pura jadi ayah Naruto. Hatinya sakit seperti disayat sembilu.

Ia tak terima. Ada pria asing yang memanggil putrinya 'Nak' dan sebaliknya putrinya memanggilnya 'Ayah.' Panggilan itu harusnya untuknya. Bukan dia. 'Kau kejam Kushina. Kejam. Inikah hukumanmu untukku.' Batin Minato sedih.

Sasuke melirik jijik. Untuk apa kau menyesal sekarang? Semua sudah terlambat. Bagi Naruto sekarang, kau itu orang luar. Itu hukuman untuk orang yang mengabaikan keluarga, demi cinta sepihakmu. Kini kau bahkan tak memiliki siapa-siapa. Hidupmu akan berakhir menyedihkan. Inilah si pria tua yang kesepian.

"Apa kau dekat dengan ayah?"

"Ya, lumayan. Dulu kami teman sekolah dari SD sampai SMU. Kami berpisah cukup lama, karena kami berbeda jalan. Ia masuk kepolisian, sedangkan aku jadi artis."

"Oooh. Maaf boleh ku minta liontinku? Itu satu-satunya foto ayahku yang tersisa." tanya Naruto sopan. Minato pun dengan berat hati mengembalikannya. "Kita berangkat kapan?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Sekarang. Kau tak perlu membawa apa-apa, selain barang yang dititipkan kakakmu."

"Tapi..." Naruto ragu-ragu.

"Kita harus bergerak cepat, sebelum semuanya terlambat. Jangan kau sia-siakan pengorbanan kakakmu."

"Bukan begitu. Boleh ku beritahu Gaara dulu? Dia pasti cemas, jika aku tak kembali ke rumah."

"Kita akan bertemu dia di sana. Saat ini ia sedang mengawal anak dan istriku."

"Baiklah." Kata Naruto enggan menyetujui.

"Boleh aku ikut? Dulu aku dan ayahmu pernah berjanji akan saling menjaga. Kau putrinya sudah sepatutnya aku menjagamu." Katanya beralasan.

"Biar Sasuke saja yang memutuskan."

Minato menoleh pada Sasuke. Sorot matanya memaksa Sasuke untuk mengijinkannya. "Baiklah. Kau boleh ikut." Kata Sasuke akhirnya.

**SKIP TIME**

Dunia Kyuubi baru saja jungkir balik. Seingatnya kemarin hidupnya baik-baik saja. Ia menyukai pekerjaannya, meski tergolong berbahaya. Tapi setelah bertemu Hinata. Hidupnya dipenuhi rentetan masalah dan kesialan.

Ia tertembak dan kini berada di rumah sang mertua. Lebih buruk lagi ia baru tahu kalo Hinata itu putri Kakashi, pengusaha kejam yang bahkan ditakuti oleh para Yakuza, selain Uchiha. Gawatz banget kan. Bisa saja sewaktu-waktu pistol Kakashi-san yang bersarang ditubuhnya.

Ini sih namanya lepas dari mulut buaya, masuk mulut harimau. Sama-sama posisinya riskan alias terancam. Semoga saja Hinata tak ceroboh, memberi tahu pernikahan mereka. Kalo tak sekarang, ia pasti tinggal nama. Masih baik kalo ia punya kuburan, kalo jasadnya dijadikan makanan ikan bagaimana?

Ia sedikit lega saat terbangun, mendapati Kiba sedang menungguinya. Mungkin sahabatnya itu bisa ia mintai bantuan. Kalo Gaara tak di sini, berarti ia sedang bersama Naruto. Baguslah. Kekhawatirannya sedikit berkurang.

"Kiba?" panggil Kyuubi lirih, menahan nyeri sekujur badan.

"Kau sudah bangun? Mana yang sakit?"

"Mana Hinata?"

"Dia sedang bersama ayahnya. Lebih baik kau menjauhlah dan bercerailah diam-diam." Katanya berbisik.

"Kenapa harus cerai? Kami baru menikah."

"Kau sudah bosan hidup? Kau tak tahu kan siapa orang tuanya?"

"Aku sudah tahu. Kakashi kan?"

"Dia itu belum seberapa. Ibunya, Terumi Mei itu wanita paling mengerikan yang pernah ku kenal. Kalo ia sampai tahu, maka tamat riwayatmu."

"Seburuk itukah?"

"Ya. Lagipula. Secara hukum kau tak bisa menikahinya."

"Kenapa?"

"Dia itu masih belum punya KTP. Umurnya aja baru 17 tahun awal."

"Semuda itu?"

"Kau tak tahu?"

"Tidak. Aku menikahinya karena keadaan."

"Oh, terpaksa? Baguslah. Jadi kau gampang melepaskannya."

"Tidak bisa begitu juga."

"Kenapa? Kau sudah pernah tidur dengannya?"

"Belum sampai tahap itu."

"Lalu?"

"Aku mencintainya."

"Oh, gezz. Lupakan saja cinta konyol mu itu."

"Itu tidak konyol. Ia cinta sejatiku."

"Jangan lupa Naruto. Karirnya terancam kalo ia ketahuan dia adikmu. Kau mau adikmu ikut menderita?"

"Tidak. Tapi..." Kyuubi bimbang.

"Pikirkan saja dulu matang-matang. Jangan ikuti emosi." Kata Kiba bijak.

Ia juga tak tega melihat sahabat kecilnya itu susah. Dia kan sulit jatuh cinta. Hidupnya selama ini hanya berkutat pada sekolah, kerja, dan adiknya. Sekalinya menemukan tambatan hati, ternyata ia sulit dimiliki. Nasib-nasib. Kalian itu Uzumaki bersaudara kenapa bisa senasib ya. Sama-sama mencintai orang terlarang yang sulit diraih.

Grakkk. Pintu terbuka, menampilkan siluet gadis manis yang tadi mereka bicarakan. "Ku-chan sudah bangun?" tanyanya malu-malu.

"Ku-Chan?" Kiba merasa aneh dengan nama yang so sweet untuk seorang Kyuubi. Tunggu sampai Gaara dan Naruto denger ini. Mereka pasti tertawa terbahak-bahak sepertinya. Kiba meringis geli, tapi ia tahan karena Kyuubi melototinya tajam.

"Itu panggilan untuk suamiku. Aneh ya?"

"Tidak sayang. Tidak ada yang aneh. Ia itu hanya sedang sakit perut." Balas Kyuubi mendahului. Ia tak ingin istrinya yang polos, pikirannya tercemar.

"Oo, gitu. Temanmu lucu ya, Ku-chan?"

"Ya, begitulah. Ada apa kau ke sini?"

"Aku merindukanmu." Kata Hinata manja. "Mamaku sudah datang. Ia lagi bertengkar dengan ayah. Aku bosan mendengarnya. Jadi aku ke sini."

"Tenanglah. Ada aku di sini." Kata Kyuubi menghibur.

Ia mengerti kok, perasaan Hinata. Dulu juga orang tuanya bertengkar hebat. Kyuubi kecil bersembunyi ketakutan di dalam kamar. Ia nyaris tak kuat. Terutama saat mereka memutuskan bercerai. Kyuubi merasa hancur saat itu.

Untung ada Asuma, teman baik mama yang terus mendampinginya dan mengambil alih peran pria sialan itu. keberuntungannya semakin bertambah dengan kehadiran sang adik. Meski turut disesali kenapa rambut dan matanya menuruni pria brengsek yang tiada henti membuat san mama terluka.

"Ku. Ku-chan jangan pernah tinggalkan aku. Sampai kapanpun, jangan pernah lepaskan genggaman tanganmu. Janji ya?"

"Ya." Desah Kyuubi. Ia berjanji akan menjaga wanita yang sangat dicintainya ini.

Kiba yang melihatnya trenyuh. Hatinya bimbang diantara cinta sang sahabat dan bosnya yang galak. Saat sedang mesra-mesranya, tiba-tiba gerendel pintu kamar Kyuubi bergerak. 'Ada orang yang mau masuk.' Batin Kiba dan Kyuubi bersamaan.

Siapa? Kakashi-san kah? Atau Ibu Mei? Keduanya bertanya-tanya dalam hati dengan segudang kecemasan. Kyuubi melepaskan rangkulannya di pundak Hinata hati-hati. Ia masih tak ingin rahasia pernikahannya terbongkar. Tidak untuk saat ini, ketika ia sedang terluka parah. Ia masih belum siap mati muda. Ia masih ingin jadi suami dan ayah yang baik untuk anaknya Hinata kelak.

Hinata melihat suaminya dengan penuh tanda tanya. Ia memilih diam, tak bertanya. Wajah suaminya begitu tegang. Ia memilih mengusap bekas air mata di pipi.

Srekkk... pintu pun terbuka lebar. Ketiganya bisa melihat siapa orang itu.

Ayo reader tebak. Siapa dia?

**TBC**

Maaf updatenya lama. Anakku lagi sakit demam pilek. Ia nangis terus sepanjang hari. Jadi telat deh. Mungkin juga chapter selanjutnya akan telat lagi. Keluarga Ai lagi sibuk mempersiapkan adik yang lagi mitoni, alias tujuh bulan. Oke cukup sekian. Terakhir jangan lupa review sebanyak-banyaknya. Ai tunggu ya... /(^_^)\


	11. Chapter 11

**CUPID OF GAMES**

Summary : "Hik hik hiks.." Naruto menangis terisak. Tubuhnya merosot, terduduk, menyandar di dinding pagar. "Kenapa harus begini, Tuhan? Kenapa?" katanya sakit. Ia jatuh cinta di waktu yang salah dan pada orang yang salah. Aku patah hati dengan cara yang mengenaskan. Sebelum terbang ia sudah nyungsep ke bumi.

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance dan Family

Rating : M

WARNING : Fem Naru, Cerita abal, gaje, nggak sesuai EYD, bahasa tak beraturan, Pasaran, bertebaran Typos di sana-sini , OOC, and many mores.

Pair : GaafemNaru dan SasufemNaru

Author Note :Menurut reader, pairing mana yang paling disukai? Ai sih sukanya SasuNaru makanya tetap bela-belain baca fic dengan pairing SasuNaru meski banyakan yaoi. Kenapa? Karena menurut Ai, soulmate mereka lebih berasa dari pairing yang lain. Makanya Ai lebih banyak bikin fic dengan pairing ini. Kalo reader?

Cukup sekian basa-basinya. Sekarang saatnya ke the story. Chekidot.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

_Kusimpan rindu di hati,__gelisah ku tak mengerti__  
__Berawal dari kita berjumpa,__oh tak pernah kuduga_

_kuharap kau kan mengerti__, __betapa kau kucinta__  
__Hanya padamu__, __kuberikan semua__  
__bahagia kan merekah_

_Merindukan dirimu__, __hasrat di hati__  
__ku ingin berjumpa__  
__Hanya kau seorang yang kucinta__  
__Kasihku oh datanglah__, __getaran cinta antara kita__  
__tiada lebih dari _

_kerinduan…._

**Chapter 11**

Krietttt..., suara pintu dibuka lebar. Lalu munculah sosok Kakashi. Kiba dan Kyuubi pun bisa bernafas lega, setidaknya bukan Bu Mei. Kalo yang muncul Bu Mei, pasti bakal runyam tuh. Yah meski Kakashi juga bukan sosok yang baik hati juga sih.

Setidaknya ia begitu masuk nggak langsung ngomel-ngomel, teriak-teriak, atau apapun suara berisik yang memekakan telinga. Dan khusus untuk Kiba kalimat sakti yang sangat ditakutinya 'Kau ku pecat.' Kakashi tipe langsung nyari pistol diisi peluru penuh-penuh dan 'DOR', mereka langsung tewas di tempat.

Ternyata perkiraan mereka salah. Bukan hanya Kakashi yang datang ke kamar ini, tapi juga Ibu Mei. Kiba langsung memucat, takut setengah mati. Mana Ibu Mei menatapnya tajam, setajam silet. Gimana kalo ia dipecat betulan? Bayangan ia jadi gelandangan di jalan kini menari-nari di benaknya. Hiii... tubuhnya bergidik ngeri.

"Hinata sayang, ayo ikut Mama pulang."

"Tapi Ma? Hinata masih ingin bersama Papa." Protes Hinata. 'Hinata masih belum ingin berpisah dengan Ku-chan.' Tambahnya dalam hati.

"Nanti masih bisa ke sini lagi, kan? Ayo!"

"Enggak, Ma. Hinata di sini saja. Hinata ingin sama Papa."

"Hinata!" hardik Bu Mei membuat Hinata terperanjat kaget. Ia belum pernah mendengar Ka Sannya bicara dengan nada tinggi padanya. "Kau itu anak Mama, jadi harus nurut apa kata Mama."

"Hinata ngerti, Ma. Tapi Hinata masih kangen sama Papa." Kata Hinata tertunduk takut.

Hati Kakashi berbunga-bunga. Ternyata putrinya begitu menyayanginya. Meski ia tak tega juga melihat putrinya ketakutan karena dibentak si nenek lampir yang satu ini. Heran, deh. 'Udah tuwir nggak berubah-ubah juga. Pantes jomblo forever.' Batinnya dalam hati.

"Hinata dengerin Mama, sayang. Papamu ini tidak bertanggung jawab. Jadi lupakan dia!" kata Bu Mei masih mendelik marah. Hinata bertambah takut, karenanya. Ia seperti tak mengenal sang Ka San.

Bu Mei pun menyadari kesalahannya. Kemarahannya yang sudah diubun-ubun ia tahan. Ia memeluk Hinata lembut dan berbicara manis, semanis madu. "Dia sudah meninggalkanmu di hotel itu sendiri, hingga kamu harus mengalami peristiwa menyedihkan itu. oh, Hinataku sayang, Hinataku yang malang. Kau pasti ketakutan waktu itu. Kalo saja Papamu tidak seceroboh itu."

Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak Ma. Papa tidak salah. Semua itu musibah. Lagipula Papa segera nyari Hinata kok." Kata Hinata secara otomatis membela ayahnya.

Ia menundukkan kepalanya, gundah, antara malu dan takut. "Lagipula Hinata yang salah. Hinata lupa nomor HP Papa dan Mama. Hinata sudah membuat Papa dan Mama susah. Maafkan Hinata."

"Sayang.." kata Mei iba. Hatinya luluh dengan kata-kata lembut sang putri. "Tapi kau harus tetap ikut Mama pulang."

"Tapi Ma..." Kata Hinata keberatan.

"Dan Mama tak menerima penolakan." Kata Mei tegas, menolak segala protes putrinya.

Hinata diam tak berani membantah. Kyuubi memperhatikan interaksi anak ibu itu. Ada rasa iba tumbuh dalam hatinya. Ia jadi teringat pada sang adik. Dia juga sering dibentak sang ibu jika adiknya itu terus menerus bertanya tentang ayah. Reaksi mereka sama.

Di mata Kyuubi, Hinata dan Naruto memiliki kesamaan. Tumbuh tanpa sosok orang tua lengkap membuat mereka tanpa sadar mendambakan sosok laki-laki dewasa dalam hidup mereka. Mungkin itulah yang membuat Hinata jatuh cinta pada Kyuubi. Mungkin ia menemukan sosok sang ayah pada diri Kyuubi.

'Semoga saja adiknya itu tak terlibat dengan pria dewasa brengsek di luar sana.' Doanya dalam hati. 'Seperti dia dengan Hinata.' Tambahnya dalam hati, mengakui kalo dia itu tipe pria brengsek.

Dia sama sekali tak tahu kalo adiknya tersayang sudah terlibat hubungan dengan orang dewasa dengan kategori berbahaya. Kalo tahu, mungkin ia bakal ngamuk hebat. Semoga saat itu terjadi Sasuke akan berakhir baik-baik saja.

"Sedang apa kau di sini, Kiba?" tanya Bu Mei dingin.

"Eh, i-i-itu sss... Sa-sa-saya se-se-sedang mewancarai dia." Kata Kiba tergagap saking takutnya. Untung ia duduk jadi, ia tak takut jatuh pingsan di lantai dan berakhir memalukan. Saat ini aja lututnya bergoyang tak sanggup menyangga tubuhnya. Tangannya mencengkeram erat pinggir ranjang untuk menahan bobot tubuhnya.

"Dia? Memang siapa dia?"

"Dia saksi kunci peristiwa pemboman hotel Rits Charlton."

"Oooh. Cepat buat repotasenya. Aku mau headline yang bagus di atas mejaku dua hari lagi." Kata Bu Mei.

"Baik." Kata Kiba mengiyakan lirih, tapi cukup bisa didengar Bu Mei.

"Ayo!" kata Bu Mei sambil menggandeng tangan Hinata yang tak rela pergi. Matanya berkaca-kaca, memandang sang ayah, memohon padanya dan menerima penolakan halus sang ayah.

Kakashi tak berdaya melawan Mei. Bagaimanapun menurut pengadilan ia hanya mendapat jatah satu hari dalam seminggu, bersama Hinata. Jika ia melanggarnya, bisa saja hak itu dihapus. Apalagi ia telah menunjukkan kesalahan terbesar, betapa tidak kompetennya dia. Pasti Mei bakal memanfaatkan ini habis-habisan. Jadi terpaksa ia membiarkan sang putri pergi.

"Kalian istirahatlah. Sejam lagi kita bahas masalah ini." kata Kakashi ikut keluar kamar, mengiringi langkah sang istri.

Kiba dan Kyuubi menganggukkan kepala, mengiyakan. Kiba baru bisa bernafas lega setelah Mei Terumi, Kakashi dan Hinata keluar kamar. "Huff. Nyaris saja. Kalian itu ya, dua bersaudara menyebalkan, selalu saja membuatku sport jantungku." Rutuk Kiba.

"Dia bos kalian?"

"Ya. Beruntungnya aku dan sial buatmu. Itu mertuamu lho. Yakin tetap mau sama Hinata?" goda Kiba.

"Hinata kan bukan mereka." Kilah Kyuubi. Meski demikian tak urung ia berkeringat dingin. Buset mertuanya serem amit. Mereka bener-bener horor sesuai dengan rumor yang ia dengar.

"BTW gimana kabar Naruto?"

"Itu eto... baik. Ya baik." Kata Kiba nggak yakin.

"Jangan main-main denganku Kiba. Gimana kabar adikku?"

"Secara fisik sih sehat. Tapi..."

"Tapi apa? Cepat katakan!" Kyuubi kini tak sabaran. Firasatnya mengatakan saat ini adiknya sedang dirundung masalah pelik.

"Errr, sepertinya adikmu terlibat skandal dengan Uchiha Sasuke."

"Whattt... Uchiha?" Teriak Kyuubi bagai disambar petir di siang bolong.

Kenapa adiknya bermasalah dengan klan paling ditakuti dan paling menyebalkan bin mengerikan itu? Semua yang pernah bermasalah dengan mereka tak akan selesai dengan tubuh utuh dan kategori baik-baik saja. Kalo tidak mati, cacat, ya gila. Bagaimana dengan adiknya? 'Oh God.' Keluh Kyuubi. Kepalanya tambah pening, dipenuhi pikiran yang bukan-bukan.

"Aku ingin tidur." Kata Kyuubi menyerah. Terlalu banyak berfikir membuat kepalanya sakit. Ia kini malah merasa ada asap yang keluar dari otaknya karena ada disirkuit di otaknya yang konslet.

"Yeah, aku juga." kata Kiba menimpali.

'Semoga saja ada jalan keluarnya. Dan semoga saat itu terjadi tidak ada korban yang tersakiti.' Doa keduanya, pasrah dengan nasib mereka.

**SKIP TIME**

Semua seperti berjalan dengan cepat. Naruto tiba di kediaman Itachi Uchiha saat malam menjelang. Mereka disambut dengan ramah. "Selamat datang." Kata Itachi menyambut rombongan Naruto.

"Silakan masuk!" kata Itachi ramah sebagai tuan rumah.

Mereka pun masuk. Di ruang tamu sudah duduk dengan manis Sakura, Kurenai, dan Gaara. Gaara dengan sigap berdiri, menghampiri Naruto. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya cemas. Wajah Naruto begitu pucat seperti mayat hidup. Matanya juga mengalami disorientasi. Ia bahkan tak mengenali Gaara yang ada di sampingnya.

"Biarkan Naruto istirahat. Ia lelah." Kata Sasuke

"Dia benar. Wajahnya pucat sekali. Aku khawatir dia pingsan. Apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi, Sas?" tanya Itachi.

"Dia kelelahan karena menempuh perjalanan jauh. Apalagi kami juga sering diberondong peluru selama perjalanan. Ia pasti merasa sangat terguncang." Kata Minato mengalah, menjelaskan.

"Apa? Oh Tuhan. Apa kalian terluka?" tanya Kurenai terkejut.

"Tidak. Kami bisa mengatasinya. Tunjukkan saja kamarnya!" kata Sasuke bossy.

"Pelayan tolong antar nona ini ke kamar. Kalian ikut aku ke ruang keluarga." Kata Itachi.

"Aku ikut." Kata Gaara hendak memapah tubuh Naruto yang rapuh.

"Kau duduk saja. Kita harus membahas masalah ini secepatnya. Bukankah masalah ini erat hubungannya denganmu, Naruto, dan kakaknya?" kata Sasuke dingin. Ada nada tak suka dari kalimatnya.

Matanya mendelik, terang-terangan tak suka dengan kehadiran Gaara di dekat Naruto. 'Naruto kini milikku. Kau tak berhak menyentuhnya.' Kira-kira itu arti tatapan Sasuke.

Gaara membalasnya tak kalah dingin. 'Naruto bukan barang. Dia bukan milikmu atau siapapun. Kau lupa aku ini kekasihnya?' kira-kira itu arti balasan tatapan Gaara seolah mengingatkan. "Setelah aku mengantar Naruto." Tolak Gaara.

"Kau tak tahu seluk beluk tempat ini. Aku tak mau menunggumu lama gara-gara kamu nyasar." Tukas Sasuke. 'Sekarang dia bukan kekasihmu lagi. Aku sudah menandainya.' Balas tatapan Sasuke penuh kemenangan. Bibirnya tersenyum miring.

Sumpah Gaara ingin mengambil belatinya dan menikamnya tepat di jantung Sasuke, sekarang juga. Pria dewasa beristri ini berani sekali mengambil keuntungan dari Naruto-nya. 'I want to kill you soon.' Balas Gaara tak kalah sengitnya lewat tatapan mata. "Aku tak sebodoh Naruto yang buta arah. Aku pasti bisa kembali secepat angin."

Suasana jadi semakin panas, hingga yang berada di dekat mereka merasa jengah, takut dan bingung. Ada apa dengan dua orang ini? Dua orang ini terus menerus, saling beradu percakapan lewat tatapan mata dingin, yang hanya bisa dipahami keduanya, seolah bisa bertelepati dan mengerti satu sama lain. Mana mereka juga sama-sama menguarkan aura hitam. Semua yang ada di ruangan bahkan seperti melihat bayangan malaikat kematian berikut sabitnya.

"Err, bagaimana kalo aku yang mengantarnya?" tawar Sakura menengahi.

"Kau duduk saja!" kata mereka berdua kompak.

"Aku kan hanya menawarkan diri. Tak perlu marah gi..."

"Diam." Bentak keduanya kompak, memotong kalimat Sakura.

Sakura yang jengkel hanya mempoutkan bibirnya, kekanakan. Di lain pihak, Naruto yang sudah benar-benar lelah, tak memperdulikan pertengkaran mereka. Saat ini di otaknya hanya tidur, tidur, dan tidur. Ia berjalan dengan sempoyongan, mengikuti sang pelayan.

Naruto tampak sangat lelah jiwa raga. Ia tak hanya harus menempuh perjalanan jauh nan melelahkan, tapi juga karena dihantui rasa cemas akan nasib kakaknya, dan ketegangan nan mencekam selama perjalanan.

Ada sekelompok orang yang rajin memberondong mereka dengan peluru di tempat-tempat sepi. Untung ada Sasuke dan Minato, teman Tou sannya, jadi ia bisa bernafas dengan lega. Ia merasa aman dengan kehadiran keduanya dan semua akan baik-baik saja seperti sedia kala.

Begitu sampai di kamar, ia langsung tumbang di atas tempat tidur. Kelopak matanya tak sanggup ia buka, saking ngantuknya. Ia bahkan melewatkan makan malam. Ia sama sekali tak tahu dan tak perduli dengan perdebatan di ruang tamu yang semakin panas. Ia lelap di atas ranjang.

"Lho mana Naruto?" tanya Gaara yang pertama menyadari dan menghentikan perang deathglear dengan Sasuke.

"Sudah pergi ke kamar. Nunggu kalian selesai berantem, mungkin ia sudah pingsan duluan. Dasar cowok, tak punya empati." Sindir Kurenai. Ia asyik menyesap tehnya. Lebih enak duduk sambil minum teh daripada berantem untuk hal yang tak jelas.

'Ini gara-gara kau.' Tuduh Gaara lewat mata.

'Kaulah. Kau yang mulai duluan.' Balas Sasuke tak kalah sengitnya.

"Ehem." Itachi berdehem. "Bisakah kalian menghentikan perang deathglear konyol kalian? Kita masih harus membahas masalah penting." Kata Itachi duduk di samping Kurenai, sopan.

Sasuke dan Gaara terpaksa duduk bersebelahan karena hanya itu kursi kosong yang tersisa. Sambil duduk, mereka masih saja saling melemparkan deathglear maut pada lawannya. Semua orang jadi swatdrop.

"Jadi ada kemungkinan Naruto punya bukti kuat yang menunjukkan keterlibatan kelompok Kamiya dan pihak hotel. Makanya itu mereka pasti berniat menghabisi gadis itu." kata Itachi memulai pembicaraan.

"Sepertinya begitu. Sebelum pergi, Kyuubi meninggalkan barang-barangnya di kosannya Naruto. Mungkin diantaranya ada benda penting yang jadi bukti kuat dan kini mereka cari-cari." Kata Gaara mengiyakan.

"Kyuubi? Siapa itu?" tanya Itachi heran.

"Dia itu kakaknya Naruto." Kata Sasuke menjelaskan.

"Oooh, dia. Ku rasa begitu. Sebelum insiden penembakan itu, ia pernah meneleponku untuk melindungi adiknya sih, dengan imbalan bukti itu. Jadi adiknya itu Naruto toh. Hmmm..."

"Maaf menggangu. Boleh aku tanya satu hal?" intrupsi Sakura.

Gaara dan Sasuke menengok bersamaan. Sama-sama mendelik tajam plus hadiah deathglear untuk Sakura, menandakan mereka keberatan dengan intrupsi itu. Sakura jadi tersenyum salah tingkah, dan bingung sendiri.

Sepertinya hanya dia yang tak tahu duduk persoalannya. Buktinya ibunya manggut-manggut paham. Begitu pula pria asing yang Sakura ketahui seorang aktor internasional dan lagi populer-populernya.

"Ehem, aku ngerti sih jika nyawa Naruto-san terancam. Tapi apa hubungannya dengan kami? Kenapa kami juga harus ke sini?" tanya Sakura mengabaikan delikan ayah dan musuhnya itu.

Hari ini, ia seharusnya belajar karena sebentar lagi UAS, bukannya sembunyi di tengah gunung begini. Apalagi di rumah paman Itachi, orang yang paling tidak disukai tou sannya.

"Aku kan terlibat. Aku beberapa kali menolong Naruto. Bisa aja kan mereka menyandra kalian untuk minta bukti otentik itu." kata Sasuke malas.

"Tapi..."

"Sudah kamu diam saja, atau kalo tak suka sana tidur. Menggangu saja." Kata Gaara jengkel, sukses membungkam protes Sakura.

Mereka lalu berdiskusi lagi untuk mengambil langkah selanjutnya yakni membongkar skandal bom itu, sekaligus untuk menghancurkan klan Kamiya. Untuk itu keselamatan Naruto harus benar-benar terjamin. Gaara akan mengambil alih reportase Naruto agar gadis itu jadi sasaran utama. Mereka terang-terangan mengabaikan Sakura yang sama sekali tak paham, tapi memilih mendengarkan saja, daripada tidur.

Mereka berdiskusi hingga waktu makan malam terlewat. Setelah semuanya dibahas matang, barulah mereka bubar. Mereka pun istirahat di kamar masing-masing yang sudah disiapkan oleh Itachi.

Sakura sekamar dengan Kurenai. Kamar di sampingnya dihuni Gaara dan Minato. Kamar Sasuke di samping kamar Itachi. Sedang untuk Naruto? Tak ada yang tahu karena mereka sudah menghilang duluan dan Itachi tak mengatakan letak kamar keduanya.

**Naruto POV**

Naruto terbangun tengah malam karena perutnya meronta minta isi. Hal pertama yang ia ingat 'hangat.' Ada kehangatan menyusup ke tiap sumsum tulang, merambat ke sekujur tubuh. Hal kedua selain hangat, aman. Ia merasa aman.

Ia menggeliat, membuat gerakan halus, tapi sulit. Ia merasa ada yang menahan tubuhnya. Ia pun menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah. Ada sebuah tangan melingkari pinggangnya erat. Tangan itu masih mengenakan cincin kawin di jari manisnya. "Eh." Gumam Naruto. Ia mencoba membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat siapa orang yang memeluknya ini.

"Jangan banyak bergerak. Kau tak ingin membangunkan harimau lapar, kan?" sapa sebuah suara berat, sedikit serak karena ngantuk.

'Sasuke.' batin Naruto. "Kenapa kau tidur di sini? Kamarnya ada banyak kan?"

"Bahaya kalo kau tidur sendiri." Kata Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya. Kini punggung Naruto menempel erat pada dadanya.

"Katamu tempat ini aman." Protes Naruto

"Dari para yakuza ya, tapi dari Itachi? Tidak. Kau pikir ia sebaik itu mau ngasih tumpangan hotel gratis?"

"Tapi... tapi.. kan." Protesnya bingung. Soalnya Sasuke menjilati kulit telinganya yang sensitif, membuat konsentrasinya buyar. Rasa hangat merayap hingga memanas, berpusat dari perut dan menyebar ke anggota tubuh yang lainnya. Ia menahan libidonya dengan kejam, tak membiarkannya hanyut dalam nafsu sesaat. Ia bukan tipe gadis seperti itu.

Naruto menggeser tubuhnya, memberi jarak diantara keduanya. "Apa tak ada yang mengajarinya konsep moral." Keluhnya.

"Ada. Tapi aku lebih memilih mengabaikannya." Kata Sasuke seraya menarik tubuh Naruto lagi dalam dekapannya.

"Lepaskan aku!" Naruto memberontak, berniat pergi dari sisi Sasuke.

"Jadi kau lebih memilih tidur dengan Itachi?" ejek Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu?" bentak Naruto tersinggung.

"Kalo kau tidur di kamar lainnya, aku jamin Itachi akan menyusup di atas ranjangmu dan ia akan..." Sambil bicara Sasuke menangkup payudara Naruto di atas bajunya dan mengusap puncaknya lembut.

"Kau fikir dia orang tak bermoral sepertimu?" sergah Naruto, menepis tangan Sasuke kasar. Ia beringsut menjauhi Sasuke.

"Ha ha haa... Kau itu naif sekali. Kebejatan Itachi melebihi rumornya. Dia pasti akan menyerangmu, begitu kau tak ada di sisiku."

"Gaara tak akan pernah membiarkan itu terjadi. Dan lagi memang kenapa kalo ia tidur denganku? Dia masih lajang." Sindir Naruto. 'Kau juga sama bejatnya dengan dia. Bisa-bisanya meniduri seorang gadis yang lebih pantas jadi anakmu.' Tambahnya dalam hati.

"Berhenti bicara! Dan tidurlah di sini!" kata Sasuke menunjuk tempat di sebelahnya. "Kalo tidak..."

"Kalo tidak apa?" tantang Naruto.

"Kalo tidak aku akan membuatmu tak bisa turun dari ranjang selama seminggu penuh. Kita akan menghabiskan waktu dengan bercinta. Aku dengan senang hati melakukannya, honey. Dan Gaaramu itu akan berakhir di kuburan. Itukah yang kau inginkan?"

"Apa salahku Sasuke? Kenapa kau melakukan hal ini padaku? Aku sudah minta maaf dan aku tak lagi melanjutkan reportaseku tentangnya. Kenapa kau masih menghukumku. Kenapa? Hik hik hiks..." tubuh Naruto bergetar, lelah.

Sasuke yang merasa iba, merengkuh tubuh Naruto yang masih terguncang. "Sssttt, tenanglah aku tak akan berbuat macam-macam. Aku hanya ingin melindungimu dari Itachi. Sekarang tidurlah. Kau butuh istirahat yang cukup." Kata Sasuke berbisik lembut. Perlahan tubuh Naruto rileks dan ia kembali tertidur.

Sasuke tersenyum lembut, mengecup puncak kepala Naruto, penuh kasih. 'Aku janji. Aku akan menjagamu. Tak akan ku biarkan seorangpun melukaimu.' Janjinya dalam hati. Sasuke mengambil posisi rebahan.

Kepalanya ia letakkan di atas puncak kepala Naruto. Tangannya masih setia memeluk tubuh gadis itu. Perlahan nafas Sasuke jadi teratur, menandakan ia sudah tertidur pulas. Ia sama capeknya dengan Naruto.

Naruto menunggu, memastikan Sasuke sudah tidur pulas, baru kemudian membuka kelopak matanya. Jemari tangannya mengurai jemari Sasuke yang memeluknya erat. Tak gampang memang, tapi akhirnya upayanya berhasil juga.

Setelah terbebas dari Sasuke, Naruto turun dari ranjang. Perutnya lapar dan keroncongan dari tadi. Ia berjalan perlahan, menyusuri lorong rumah Itachi. Kalo tak salah dapurnya dekat dengan kamar tempat Naruto menginap. Mungkin ia bisa menemukan sesuatu untuk dimakan.

Ternyata makan malamnya masih sisa banyak. Semuanya disimpan di dalam kulkas. Naruto tinggal memanaskannya sebelum menyantapnya. Sebagai peneman makan, ia menyeduh teh manis. Ia makan dengan lahap seorang diri.

Setelah makan, ia tak kembali ke kamarnya. Ia malah keluar dan duduk di taman, menikmati bulan purnama. Matanya menerawang jauh. Ia mencemaskan sang kakak yang tak diketahui kabarnya. Semoga kakaknya baik-baik saja.

"Kau tak tidur?" tegur Gaara tiba-tiba.

"Tidak ngantuk. Kau sendiri?"

"Sama." kata Gaara mendudukkan diri di samping Naruto. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Naruto merilekskan tubuhnya. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Gaara, mencari kenyamanan yang biasa bahu itu tawarkan. Dari kejauhan mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang memadu kasih.

"Banyak hal. Tentang kakak, tentang artikelku, dan tentang keselamatan kita."

"Jangan terlalu dipikirin. Kau tak sendiri. Kita semua akan membantu hingga masalah itu selesai." Gaara memeluk bahu Naruto, memberinya kehangatan, membuat jarak diantara mereka sangat tipis. Naruto membalasnya dengan memeluk pinggang Gaara.

"Apa semua akan baik-baik saja?"

"Aku tak tahu. Tapi ku harap semoga baik-baik saja."

"Jika masalah ini selesai dan tak ada yang terluka, aku ingin ke tempat itu."

"Taman hiburan?" tanya Gaara terkekeh geli. Naruto memang paling senang mengunjungi taman hiburan, bermain dengan bermacam-macam wahana yang ada.

"Ya. Aku ingin ke sana bersama kau, kakak, dan Kiba. Kali ini kita harus mencoba semua wahana itu. Rasanya sudah lama sekali kita tak ke sana." Kata Naruto mendesah panjang dan lelah.

Gaara mengeratkan pelukannya. "Semua pasti baik-baik saja dan kita pasti bisa pergi ke sana berempat. Seperti dulu."

"Hmmmm..." desah Naruto tak jelas.

Mereka berdua asyik memandangi rembulan malam hingga sang dewi malam menghilang digantikan sang surya. Mereka sama sekali tak menyadari pandangan penuh cemburu dari sepasang mata yang mengintip kemesraan keduanya.

'Mereka mesra sekali.' Batin orang itu sebelum melangkah pergi.

"Sudah pagi, lebih baik kita masuk ke dalam." Kata Gaara.

"Kau benar. Aku ingin mandi. Rasanya badanku gatal sekali."

Gaara tersenyum mengejek. "Ya kau bau, seperti bau kambing." Guraunya.

"Enak aja. Kau tuh yang bau kambing." Ejek Naruto balik. Naruto balik ke kamarnya, sedangkan Gaara memilih duduk di teras depan.

**End Naruto POV**

Sakura mengernyit heran. Kenapa Sasuke keluar dari itu kamar dengan baju olahraga? Bukannya itu kamar Naruto? Jelas-jelas tadi ia lihat Naruto masuk kamar itu. Apa mungkin mereka sekamar? 'Jangan-jangan mereka selingkuh.' Pikir Sakura bingung.

Ia tak menyangka sang ayah yang selama ini begitu dihormatinya berbuat tak senonoh di depan matanya dan ibunya sendiri. Sasuke bahkan tak malu keluar dari kamar selingkuhannya itu, meski tahu istri dan anaknya juga menginap di tempat yang sama.

Ia sama sekali tak menduga, Naruto yang terlihat baik itu ternyata berhati kejam dan tak bermoral. Ia tega mengkhianati pacarnya dan mengganggu pria yang sudah beristri dan beranak aka ayahnya. Ia bahkan berani tidur sekamar dengannya, meski anak dan istri kekasihnya itu tinggal seatap dengannya?

Apa Gaara sama sekali tak tahu hal ini? Kasihan sekali dia. Mungkin itu karena sifat arogannya sehingga membuat kekasihnya itu berpaling. Padahal mereka terlihat selalu mesra, perhatian dan saling mengerti di depan umum. Apa artinya kemesraan itu? Sandiwara belaka?

"Ada apa Sakura? Kau masih memikirkan kejadian semalam?"

"Bukan, Ka San. Ini tentang tou san."

"Ada apa dengan ayahmu?" tanya Kurenai hati-hati.

"Sepertinya... sepertinya tou san mengkhianati ibu. Ia tidur di kamar yang sama dengan..." Sakura menelan ludahnya sendiri dengan susah payah, tak tega memberitahukan hal ini pada Ka Sannya. "Dengan Naruto."

"Oh itu." kata Kurenai datar, padahal dalam hati ia gelisah. 'Inikah saatnya ia menceritakan hal yang sebenarnya pada Sakura?' pikirnya.

"Ka san tak marah?" tanya Sakura heran. Ia duduk di samping ibunya, memegangi tangan ibunya. "Apa karena Ka san merasa tak sanggup melayani tou san lagi hingga Ka san tak memperdulikan perselingkuhan tou san?" lanjutnya.

"Bukan begitu. Sebenarnya..." Kurenai menggigit bibirnya, ketakutan. Ia mengumpulkan keberaniannya. "Sebenarnya Sasuke bukan ayah kandungmu dan kami tak pernah menikah."

"Apa?"

"Sebenarnya ia kakak tirimu. Begitu juga dengan Itachi. Dia juga kakakmu." Kata Kurenai membuka rahasia.

"Ka San bercanda kan?"

"Tidak. Itu yang sebenarnya. Aku tahu kau berat menerima ini. Sasuke itu bukan suamiku, tapi anak tiriku. Kami berpura-pura menikah untuk memberi sosok seorang ayah padamu, Sakura. Maafkan ibu menyimpan rahasia besar ini." kata Kurenai tercekat.

"Kenapa? Kenapa Ka San tak mengatakannya dari dulu padaku? Kenapa?"

"Maafkan ibu, maaf."

"Tidakkk... Ibu jahat. Aku benci ibu."

Sakura berlari keluar kamar dengan hati yang hancur. Hidupnya baru saja dijungkir balikkan. Sepertinya kemarin hidupnya baik-baik saja. Tapi sekarang ia harus menerima kenyataan kalo semua tak seperti yang dipikirkannya selama ini. Ayahnya bukanlah ayahnya, melainkan kakaknya.

Ia tanpa sadar berlari ke arah kamar, tempat Gaara menikmati sinar surya pagi. Alis Gaara terangkat, heran. 'Ternyata cewek preman ini bisa nangis juga.' Batin Gaara. Sakura terduduk, sesenggukan. Air mata turun membasahi pipinya. Dadanya terasa sesak. Ingusnya menyumbat hidungnya. Sakura pun kalang kabut mencari sapu tangan atau tisu, tapi tak ketemu.

"Nih, ambillah. Aku pria baik, kan?" Katanya setengah mengejek.

Sakura yang sedang tak punya sense humor, menerima sapu tangan itu muram. Ia tanpa basa-basi segera menghapus air matanya. "Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama." kata Gaara cuek.

Mereka lalu saling berdiam diri dan sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Tak ada yang berniat membuka pembicaraan. Keheningan ini lama kelamaan menyiksa hati Sakura. "Kau tak bertanya kenapa aku menangis?"

"Kau mau cerita?" tanya Gaara balik. Sakura terdiam. "Aku tak akan memaksa seseorang bercerita sesuatu yang tak ingin dibaginya dengan orang lain." Tambah Gaara.

Kalimat terakhir sukses membobol pertahanan Sakura. Air matanya kembali tumpah. Mungkin jika Gaara memaksanya cerita, Sakura akan menolak dengan tegas. Tapi masalahnya Gaara memilih diam dan membiarkan Sakura larut dengan pikirannya sendiri. Ini membuat Sakura ingin cerita.

"Aku baru diberitahu ibuku kalo aku bukan anak ayah. Sasuke bukan ayahku, tapi kakakku." Katanya sengau. Matanya masih berkaca-kaca.

Gaara tak berkomentar. Ia menunggu Sakura melanjutkan ceritanya. Secara halus, Gaara membujuk Sakura untuk menumpahkan segala unek-unek dan beban penderitaannya yang menyiksa gadis itu. Dia ini seorang gentlemen yang tak tega melihat seorang wanita terluka, meski dia itu cewek preman yang hobi nyari penyakit dengannnya.

"Aku merasa hancur. Kau tahu? Aku merasa aku tak sama dengan saat aku datang ke rumah ini. Ya Tuhannn... Kenapa ibu melakukan hal ini padaku? Kenapa? Hik kenapa? Hik hik hiks..."

"Apapun itu, pasti itu untuk kebaikanmu, Sakura. Tak ada ibu yang ingin melihat anaknya menderita."

"Tapi tidak seperti ini juga caranya."

"Kau bicara saat ini, tapi pada masa itu aku yakin ibumu tak punya solusi lain selain melakukan itu."

"Kau tak mengerti masalahnya Gaara. Ibuku sudah berbohong. Ibuku..."

"Ya dusta putih untuk putrinya tersayang. Jangan kau kira kau orang pertama yang mengalaminya. Naruto juga."

"Naruto?"

"Ya. Kushina-ba san berbohong pada Naruto tentang ayahnya. Ia mengenalkan Asuma-ji san sebagai ayah kandungnya." Jelas Gaara.

Gaara memandang awan yang bergerak lembut, tertiup angin. "Ba san tak ingin Naruto terluka, merasa dirinya tak berharga, tak diinginkan oleh ayah kandungnya. Ia ingin Naruto tumbuh normal dengan kedua orang tua lengkap, dengan begitu Naruto akan memiliki rasa PD yang sama seperti anak-anak lainnya.

"Apa dia tahu kejadian yang sebenarnya?"

"Tidak. Sampai Kushina ba san dan Asuma ji san meninggal, itu tetap jadi rahasia. Kyuubi memastikan Naruto hanya tahu ayah kandungnya adalah Asuma. Terkadang rahasia biarlah jadi rahasia."

"Aku mengerti."

"Minta maaflah pada ibumu. Aku yakin ia terpaksa berbuat itu."

"Akan ku coba." Kata Sakura lirih, ikut menikmati sinar pagi yang menghangatkan. "Itu butuh proses tahu." Gerutunya menambahkan, merasa tersindir oleh pandangan miring Gaara.

"Ya ya ya... Sudah jangan nangis. Kau itu nggak pantes nangis. Preman kok nangis."

"Siapa yang preman?" rutuk Sakura.

"Kaulah. Siapa lagi? Tak mungkin Naru-chanku yang manis." Ejek Gaara kentara.

Sakura cemberut mendengarnya. Lagi-lagi Naruto. Kenapa ya dari kemarin, semua orang begitu memperhatikan Naruto? 'Apa tak ada yang berniat memperhatikannya? Satu saja? Misal cowok ganteng di sebelahnya ini.' batin Sakura muram, mengakui Gaara ganteng.

Yah di luar sifat dinginnya, ternyata Gaara itu perhatian. Ia memang tak mengucapkan kata-kata manis yang romantis atau menggombal ala perayu, sebaliknya ucapannya kasar dan tanpa tedeng aling-aling, tapi tetap saja katanya itu menyentuh hati. Ada hangat di sini. Nyuttttt... Sakura merasakan rasa sakit di dadanya.

'Tapi kan ia sudah punya Naruto. Aku tak ada kesempatan lagi.' Batinnya muram. Ada rasa kecewa tumbuh dalam hatinya. 'Tapi kan Naruto selingkuh dengan ayah eh kakaknya, jadi ia boleh dong berharap.' Batinnya yang lain membantah.

'Aku harus mendekatkan Naruto dengan Sasuke, dengan begitu Gaara akan jadi milikku. Ya dia harus jadi milikku. Jaman sekarang susah lho nyari cowok baik-baik.' Pikir Sakura senang. Kini bibirnya bisa menyunggingkan senyum bahagia.

**SKIP TIME**

Sesuai dengan rencana, akhirnya mereka berhasil membongkar skandal pemboman hotel Rits Charlton. Semua itu berkat kerja sama antara Kakashi dan Uchiha brother. Mereka menangani semua itu dengan sangat efisien hingga mereka tak bisa berkutik lagi. Ya iyalah. Uchiha dan Hatake gitu loh.

Naruto pun akhirnya bisa keluar dari persembunyiannya dan ia tak perlu main petak umpet dengan Sasuke lagi, biar dirinya nggak seranjang dengan Sasuke. Naruto juga berhasil membuat headline yang bagus. Gara-gara itu namanya ikut terangkat, malah ia dapat nilai plus untuk salah satu mata kuliahnya. Sekarang masalahnya tinggal Kyuubi dan Hinata.

Itu masalah ruwet yang juga memusingkan Gaara, Kiba dan Kyuubi. "Bagaimana dengan ini, Tuhan?" kata Naruto lirih pada diri sendiri.

Ia tak tega melihat kakaknya menderita karena harus jauh dari Hinata, istrinya. Kakaknya beberapa minggu ini tak bisa melihat Hinata semenjak Hinata diajak pulang ibunya dari rumah Kakashi. Mana kakaknya tetap nggak mau jujur lagi soal pekerjaannya yang sebenarnya. Pusing deh jadinya.

"Aku harus mempertemukan mereka." Tekat Naruto.

Itulah yang membawa Naruto hari ini mengunjungi rumah Ibu Mei seorang diri. Gaara dan Kiba tidak ikut. Mereka jeper aja denger nama Ibu Mei, takut setengah mati. Naruto memberanikan diri mengetuk pintu pagar. Baru juga diketuk, eh pintunya udah terbuka.

Ternyata eh ternyata ada Kakashi, papanya Hinata di belakangnya. Wajah Naruto langsung pucat pasi. Firasatnya buruk. Terakhir kali bersama dengan Kakashi kan, ia nyaris jadi korbang harranseman seksual om-om yang satu ini. Ia sudah nyaris saja balik badan, saking takutnya. Untung Hinata muncul, memberinya kekuatan.

Seingat Naruto tadi, ia itu lagi bercakap-cakap dengan ibu Mei soal pekerjaan. Tapi ia tak mengerti kenapa akhirnya ia berakhir berdua saja dengan Kakashi di mobil? Kakashi melajukan mobilnya santai membelah lalu lintas. Sesekali ia melirik makhluk manis yang duduk, menepi di ujung jok mobilnya di sebelahnya.

"Tenang saja aku tak akan menggigitmu."

"Dulu anda juga bilang begitu. Kenyataannya apa?" kata Naruto dingin. Dalam hati ia udah komat-kamit ketakutan.

Ia ingat sekarang kenapa ia bisa semobil dengan orang mengerikan di sebelahnya ini. Tadi kan Hinata menawari Naruto untuk semobil dengan mereka. Di tengah jalan, Hinata minta turun karena mau ketemu dengan teman sekolahnya soal acara perpisahan sekolah aka Sakura yang lagi nyamar. Padahal sebenarnya mau kencan dengan Kyuubi.

Nah tugas Naruto itu mengulur waktu sekitar sejam untuk memberi waktu dua sejoli itu melepas rindu. Kyuubi sama sekali tak tahu betapa berbahayanya mertuanya itu. Naruto komat-kamit berdoa, mohon keselamatan. 'Ini semua demi kakak dan Hinata.' Katanya dalam hati bagai mantra.

Tiba-tiba mobil Kakashi berhenti di depan sebuah restourant. "Aku lapar. Kita makan dulu." Kata Kakashi menjawab pertanyaan Naruto yang tersirat di wajahnya.

Mereka pesan makanan. Diam-diam Kakashi membubuhkan obat perangsang dalam minuman jus Naruto saat ia ke toilet. Ia selalu membawa obat ini semenjak penolakan Naruto. Ini jaga-jaga jika Naruto menolak lagi diajak tidur. Obat itu akan bereaksi dalam waktu kira-kira kurang dari sejam.

Ia menyeringai membayangkan tubuh molek Naruto, telanjang di atas ranjang bersamanya. 'Hm... yammy.' Hanya memikirkannya saja organ vitalnya di bagian bawah sudah tegang. Ia sudah terangsang sejak melihat gadis itu berdiri di depan pintu pagar.

Ia tadi mencari alasan bagaimana membuat putrinya menyingkir sejenak agar ia bisa bermain-main sebentar dengan Naruto. Untung putrinya tiba-tiba ada keperluan penting dengan temannya. Jadi akhirnya ia bisa berdua saja dengan Naruto.

"Maaf. Apa aku terlalu lama?"

"Tidak. Yuk kita pergi."

Kakashi lalu menggiring Naruto lagi masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Ia menyeringai senang saat melihat duduk Naruto gelisah. Tubuh Naruto berkeringat, meski mobilnya pake AC. 'Mungkin obat itu sudah mulai bekerja.' Batinnya.

Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Siapa yang akan menolong Naruto? Ikuti kisahnya di chap depan.

**TBC**

Maaf updatenya lama. Ai nunggu hajatan keluarga beres. Semoga chap ini menjawab rasa rindu para reader sekalian. Terakhir jangan lupa review sebanyak-banyaknya. Ai tunggu ya... /(^_^)\


	12. Chapter 12

**CUPID OF GAMES**

Summary : "Hik hik hiks.." Naruto menangis terisak. Tubuhnya merosot, terduduk, menyandar di dinding pagar. "Kenapa harus begini, Tuhan? Kenapa?" katanya sakit. Ia jatuh cinta di waktu yang salah dan pada orang yang salah. Aku patah hati dengan cara yang mengenaskan. Sebelum terbang ia sudah nyungsep ke bumi.

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance dan Family

Rating : M

WARNING : Fem Naru, Cerita abal, gaje, nggak sesuai EYD, bahasa tak beraturan, Pasaran, bertebaran Typos di sana-sini , OOC, and many mores.

Pair : GaafemNaru dan SasufemNaru

Author Note : Habis publish chapter kemarin, baru Ai nyadar... ternyata Ai belum membalas yang review. Ai lupa. Sory banget. Itu bukan sesuatu yang disengaja.

Bagi reader yang merasa nggak sreg karena alurnya yang mendadak cepat, Ai kasih penjelasan. Bukannya Ai nggak ingin menceritakan story soal penggrebekan kelompok Kamiya secara detail, tapi Ai takut nanti malah berubah genrenya. Dan yang lebih parah ceritanya jadi lebih bertele-tele.

Menurut Ai kisah pemboman itu tak lebih dari seting untuk mempertemukan para tokoh di satu titik. Kisah awal bibit cinta diantara para tokohnya tumbuh. Jadi sekali lagi maafkan Ai yang seenaknya main time skip.

Untuk chap ini nggak ada lemonnya. Cukup sekian basa-basinya. Sekarang saatnya ke the story. Chekidot.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

_Kusimpan rindu di hati,__gelisah ku tak mengerti__  
__Berawal dari kita berjumpa,__oh tak pernah kuduga_

_kuharap kau kan mengerti__, __betapa kau kucinta__  
__Hanya padamu__, __kuberikan semua__  
__bahagia kan merekah_

_Merindukan dirimu__, __hasrat di hati__  
__ku ingin berjumpa__  
__Hanya kau seorang yang kucinta__  
__Kasihku oh datanglah__, __getaran cinta antara kita__  
__tiada lebih dari _

_kerinduan…._

**Chapter 12**

Suasana hening tercipta dalam mobil. Satu-satunya sumber suara hanyalah suara penyiar radio yang mengalun merdu. Kakashi konsentrasi menyetir, sesekali melirik Naruto. Naruto sibuk memperhatikan mobil-mobil yang berlalu lalang dan pohon cemara yang tumbuh di sepanjang jalan.

"Kakashi-san boleh ku buka jendela mobilnya?" tanya Naruto.

"Kenapa dibuka? Kau tak suka AC?"

"Bukannya tak suka, hanya saja udaranya di dalam mobil agak pengap." Kata Naruto menunjukkan mimik gelisah.

"Oooh, tak masalah. Aku matikan ACnya dulu."

Setelah dapat ijin, barulah Naruto membuka jendela mobil. Angin sejuk menampar pipinya lembut. Hmmm, rasanya lebih sejuk daripada AC. Memang sih udara Konoha tidaklah sesejuk udara di pegunungan, tapi menurutnya itu cukup. Naruto membiarkan angin mempermainkan rambutnya yang ia erai bebas.

Kakashi tersenyum tipis, membiarkan tingkah Naruto. 'Sebentar lagi. Sebentar lagi kau akan jadi milikku.' Pikirnya, menyeringai senang. Ia sudah mengantisipasi hal ini dengan mengirim sms Mei untuk menjemput Hinata karena ia ada keperluan mendadak. Jadi tak akan ada gangguan. Sekarang ia hanya perlu menunggu obat itu bekerja.

Tapi sepertinya Dewi Fortuna belum berpihak pada Kakashi. Beberapa meter dari mobilnya, ada mobil Sasuke. Ia bukan sedang membuntuti Kakashi, tapi itu hanya kebetulan saja. Kebetulan arah kendaraan mereka sama.

Mobil Sasuke berhasil menyalip mobil-mobil di depannya. Jarak mobilnya dengan Kakashi semakin pendek, hanya jeda 1 mobil di belakang. Sasuke dengan lihai menyalip lagi, kini mereka sejajar. Ia sudah nyaris saja menyalip mobil Kakashi sampai ia sekelebatan warna pirang dari mobil Kakashi. 'Naruto.' Itu yang terlintas pertama kali dalam benaknya.

'Mungkinkah itu Naruto?' batinnya was-was. Pikirannya melayang pada percakapan baca gosip antar wanita karir yang tak sengaja ia dengar saat makan siang beberapa hari yang lalu.

_**Flashback**_

"_Eh udah denger, lum? Ada gosip hot soal Kakashi." Kata cewek rambut merah berkacamata._

"_Maksudmu si Hatake Kakashi?" balas cewek pirang panjang berkacamata antusias._

_Sasuke yang denger sampai jijik. 'Dasar wanita. Sukanya bergosip.' Rutuknya jengah. Kalo bukan karena sedang menunggu klien, pasti ia sudah beranjak dari tempat laknat ini. Ia bukan orang yang senang membuang waktu untuk mendengarkan gosip._

"_Iya, siapa lagi."_

"_Apa gosipnya?"_

"_Denger-denger dia ditolak seorang cewek?"_

"_What? Benarkah? Lalu...lalu... seperti apa orangnya?"_

"_Katanya sih dia itu wartawati yang bekerja di tempat mantan istrinya itu. Gosipnya lagi si Kakashi itu nggak terima."_

"_Terus... terus... terus, apa yang dilakukannya? Menculiknya? Atau menghujani banyak hadiah?"_

"_Bukan. Ini lebih ekstrim. Gosipnya ia membeli obat perangsang khusus."_

"_Apa? Serius?"_

"_Serius. Malah gosip yang beredar, ia selalu membawa benda itu kemanapun."_

"_Kau tahu darimana?"_

"_Dari Hana. Dia itu model iklan produk perusahaan Kakashi-san. Dia memergoki Kakashi membawa benda itu di sakunya waktu mereka tak sengaja bertubrukan."_

"_Alaaa tubrukan apa sengaja merayu?" kata wanita kedua nyinyir._

"_Itu tak penting, kan? Untuk apa obat itu? Pasti Kakashi-san sudah kehabisan akal untuk menakhlukan wanita itu. Aku jadi penasaran, ingin lihat secantik apa sih wanita itu?"_

_**End Flashback**_

Sasuke tak lagi mendengarkan percakapan itu karena kliennya sudah datang. Gara-gara itu ia jadi terganggu. Ia cemas Naruto diapa-apain oleh Kakashi. Makanya jangan heran kalo sekarang ia rada paranoid. Sambil menjaga jarak agar tak beriringan dengan mobil Kakashi, ia menelepon Naruto.

"Hallo. Kau dimana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto balik, jengah dengan nada bossy Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengar suara mobil yang terdengar diantara suara Naruto. "Hn."

"Aku tutup nih, kalo nggak mau ngomong." Kata Naruto jengkel. 'Selalu saja bergumam nggak penting. Apa pula arti kata 'hn'nya itu sih?' tambahnya dalam hati.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam."

"Aku tak mau." Kata Naruto untuk terakhir kalinya, sebelum dimatikan. Sasuke mendengar suara mobil direm. Mata Sasuke melihat mobil yang tadi diikutinya berhenti tepat di kawasan love hotel. Sasuke ikut menepikan mobilnya, tapi tak mematikan mesin mobil.

Tak berapa lama keluarlah Kakashi dari dalam mobil diikuti Naruto. Mata Sasuke menyipit. Untuk apa mereka berhenti di depan kawasan love hotel kalo bukan untuk 'itu'. Dia kan pernah mampir jadi tahulah. 'Mungkinkah Naruto mau diajak melakukan 'Itu' dengan Kakashi?' pikir Sasuke bertanya-tanya. Matanya awas mengawasi mereka.

"Kenapa kita berhenti di sini?"

"Aku janjian bertemu dengan Hinata di sini. Tadi ia sms minta jemput."

"Oooh." Katanya mengiyakan. Ia menyamankan diri, berdiri sambil menyender dinding pagar, acuh tak acuh dengan pandangan aneh orang-orang yang melintas.

Kakashi pura-pura buka-buka HP-nya, sambil melirik Naruto. 'Ni orang lugu banget ya? Memang ia nggak nyadar ada di lokasi love hotel?' pikir Kakashi sama dengan Sasuke. Ia masih menunggu obat itu bereaksi, seharusnya sih sebentar lagi. Makanya itu ia menyengajakan diri berhenti di kawasan love hotel. Tapi kenapa dari tadi ia biasa saja ya?

Setelah 10 menit berlalu, barulah efek obatnya mulai bekerja. Naruto merasa gerah, dan ia lalu membuka kancing blousenya yang paling atas. Itu ternyata belum cukup untuk mengusir hawa panas di tubuhnya. Ia pun mengikat rambutnya tak beraturan ke atas. Ia berjalan mondar-mandir sambil mengipasi rambutnya.

"Kakashi-san berapa lama lagi kita harus menunggu. Coba anda hubungi Hinata lagi." Katanya dengan muka merah padam.

Kakashi diam-diam menyeringai menyeramkan. "Ini sedang ku hubungi, tapi HP-nya nggak aktif. Kenapa ya?"

"Mungkin nggak ada signal selama perjalanan." Kata Naruto acuh dan sibuk mengipasi tubuhnya yang kepanasan. Tangannya gatal untuk membuka kancing bajunya yang nomor 2 dan seterusnya lagi, agar ada hawa dingin menyentuh tubuhnya yang kepanasan.

Sasuke tak tahan lagi. 'Dasar brengsek. Si bandot tua itu pasti mencampur minuman Naruto dengan obat perangsang.' Rutuknya dalam hati. Ia segera keluar dari mobil. Ia menghampiri Naruto dengan langkah berbahaya seperti singa lapar. "Pergi dari sini!" bentaknya kesal.

Naruto mengernyit, heran. 'Ni orang kenapa sih? Datang-datang main perintah aja. Marah pula. Apa salahnya coba?' batin Naruto ill feel. Tiba-tiba tangan Sasuke menarik pergelangan tangannya, mengajaknya pergi. "Eh." Gumam Naruto tersentak kaget. Secara refleks ia berusaha melepas genggaman tangan Sasuke.

"Apa-apan ini? Lepas! Lepasin aku." Bentak Naruto tak suka.

"Benar katanya. Lepasin dia!" kata Kakashi kesal, mangsanya mau diambil begitu saja. Ia sama sekali nggak takut melawan Uchiha yang manapun, termasuk Uchiha yang satu ini.

"Nggak akan. Dia akan pulang bersamaku. Ayo ikut!" Tarikan tangan Sasuke semakin kuat. Naruto meringis kesakitan. Pergelangan tangannya tampak merah sekarang.

"Aku yang mengajaknya. Jadi dia akan pulang bersamaku." Kata Kakashi ikutan menarik tangan Naruto yang lain. Naruto yang kehilangan keseimbangan tubuhnya menubruk dada Kakashi. Brukkk

"Aw. Adududuhhh." Gumamnya, meringis nyeri.

Sasuke yang tak terima ganti menarik Naruto ke arahnya dan kini wajah Naruto beralih menubruk dada Sasuke, keras. "Hwaaa..." jerit Naruto kaget karena kembali ditarik paksa. Hidungnya menyentuh tepat dada Sasuke.

Kakashi tak tinggal diam. Kakashi membalasnya dengan menarik Naruto lagi. Akhirnya terjadilah aksi tarik menarik depan love hotel yang menyita perhatian cukup banyak orang. Keduanya baik Kakashi maupun Sasuke sama sekali tak menyadari Naruto yang kesakitan.

"Hentikan! Jangan tarik-tarik tanganku. Sakit tahu." Bentak Naruto jengkel.

"Kau yang lepasin!" Kata Sasuke menunjuk Kakashi.

Kakashi tak mau kalah. "Enak aja. Kau yang lepasin!" Hardiknya.

Kembali tubuh Naruto ditarik ke kanan dan ke kiri. "Awwawaawa... Sakit. Lepas. Lepasin aku." Jerit Naruto kesakitan.

'Oh Tuhan ini beneran sakit sekali. Ada apa sih dengan dua orang ini?' Rutuk Naruto dalam hati, menahan nyeri sakit. 'Ku mohon Tuhan. Kirimkanlah seseorang untuk menolongku. Tanganku bisa putus kalo ditarik-tarik gini.' Doanya.

Doa Naruto terkabul. Dibalik kerumunan, muncul Gaara yang berusaha menyibak kerumunan orang-orang. Ia penasaran kenapa ada kerumunan di depan love hotel. Ada pertengkaran antara pasangan kekasih dengan selingkuhannya kah? Atau ada orang penting yang terpergok mengunjungi tempat mesum? Ini bisa jadi berita juga kan.

BTW adakah yang heran kenapa Gaara bisa ada di kawasan plat merah itu? Apakah ia juga pengunjung aktif tempat ini? Tidak sodara-sodara. Ia kebetulan melintas di daerah itu. Ia bukan pengunjung tempat ini kok. Itu gara-garanya ada berita penting yang harus ia liput dan tempatnya itu melewati kawasan ini.

Betapa terkejutnya Gaara melihat Naruto diantara kerumunan penonton itu. Darahnya mendidih seketika melihat Naruto yang mengernyit menahan rasa sakit. Mereka itu gila apa konslet ya? Bisa-bisa melakukan hal itu pada Naruto. Naruto ditarik-tarik kayak mereka lagi main tarik tambang, dan Naruto sebagai pengganti tambangnya. Dan yang terpenting kenapa Naruto dibawa ke tempat ini? Dia itu gadis baik-baik.

"Hentikan! Kalian nggak lihat Naruto yang kesakitan." Bentak Gaara. Ia dengan tegas melepas genggaman tangan kedua om-om brengsek itu. "Kau tak apa-apa?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tak apa-apa Gaara." kata Naruto tak ingin memperpanjang masalah. Ia hanya ingin Gaara segera membawanya pergi dari tempat ini. Ia merasa nggak sreg di tempat ini. Ia mengelus kedua pergelangan tangannya yang merah dan ada lecet diantara kulitnya yang halus.

"Kau ada perlu apa di sini? Dan sedang apa kau bersama mereka?" tanya Gaara jengkel.

"Aku menunggu Hinata. Kakashi-san bilang Hinata menyuruh kita menunggu di sini. Lalu tiba-tiba si Teme itu datang marah-marah tak jelas, ngajak aku pulang. Nggak ngerti, deh." Jelas Naruto.

Gaara ternganga lebar, seperti ikan kekuarangan air, megap-megap. Pantesan aja Naruto dijuluki BAKA. Dia beneran idiot. Masa ia nggak tahu lagi dibohongi, sih? Memang ia nggak lihat ini tempat apa? Mana mungkin Hinata mengajak janjian ketemu di sini? Gadis itu bahkan lebih lugu dan naif dari Naruto.

Jangan-jangan Kakashi ini berniat melakukan yang tidak-tidak pada Naruto, mengajaknya tidur misalnya. Kalo Naruto menolak, mungkin saja si Kakashi ini membiusnya. Tidak, tak mungkin pake obat bius. Itu terlalu mencolok untuk hanya sekedar mampir di love hotel.

Wajah Gaara memucat seperti mayat. 'Jangan-jangan Kakashi memberinya obat perangsang, dan ia sengaja tak langsung mengajaknya masuk karena menunggu obat itu bekerja.' Pikir Gaara curiga.

Ia berbisik pelan di telinga Naruto. "Apa ia mengajakmu mampir makan?"

"Ya." Kata Naruto.

Hati Gaara makin ketar-ketir. "Dan apa kau pernah meninggalkan meja selama makan?" katanya dengan suara seperti orang tercekik.

"Ya. Kok kau tahu, sih. Kau itu dukun ya?" tanya Naruto balik.

Plak. Gaara menepuk dahinya pelan. Ia gemes setengah mati dengan cewek idiot dan telmi di depannya ini. "Kita pulang sekarang." Kata Gaara marah tertahan menarik tangan Naruto cepat, tak memberi kesempatan pada Kakashi dan Sasuke.

"Dia akan pulang bersamaku." Kata Sasuke menghadang.

"Tidak, tapi bersamaku." Kata Kakashi tak kalah sengit.

"Eh." Gumam Naruto bingung dengan tingkah tiga cowok ganteng ini. Kenapa dari tadi mereka berebut ingin mengantarnya pulang?

"Dia memilih bersamaku. Iya, kan Naruto?" kata Gaara geram. Ia seperti harimau lapar yang mengaum marah.

"I-i-iya." Kata Naruto salah tingkah. Ia tersenyum tak enak hati pada Kakashi-san. Kalo Sasuke sih dia cuek. "Maaf ya. Tolong titip salamku untuk Hinata. Katakan padanya maaf aku tak bisa menunggunya." Kata Naruto sebelum cabut dengan Gaara.

"Ini salahmu. Gara-gara kamu, dia pergi." Tuduh Kakashi sengit.

"Lebih baik dia sama Gaara daripada kamu. Dia jelas lebih dapat dipercaya daripada kamu." Balas Sasuke sengit.

Ia sebenarnya juga kesal sih dengan kemunculan Gaara, tapi ia lebih baik daripada Kakashi-san. Gaara terlihat seperti bukan pria yang demen nyari kesempatan selain hanya pelukan dan ciuman ringan.

"Siapa dia?"

"Kekasihnya Naruto."

"Apa?" kata Kakashi tersentak. 'Jadi ia sudah punya kekasih? Pantas ia menolakku.' Batin Kakashi. 'Tapi aku tak akan menyerah. Dia harus jadi milikku.' Tekad Kakashi.

"Ini belum selesai. Aku tak akan menyerah. Naruto harus jadi milikku." Kata Kakashi.

"Cobalah! Kau tak akan pernah bisa mengambil milik Uchiha Sasuke. Dia milikku selamanya." Balas Sasuke.

Mata mereka menyipit, memicing tajam, saling melempar deathglear paling mematikan. Ada percikan api dari titik pertemuan pandangan mereka. Mereka saling menguji kekuatan masing-masing. Lalu keduanya melengos dan masuk ke dalam mobil masing-masing. Keduanya sama-sama menyeringai.

'Ini bakal jadi persaingan panas. Permainan akan semakin menarik dengan adanya rival.' Batin keduanya sama.

**SKIP TIME**

"Gaara?" panggil Naruto tak yakin. Habis Gaara kelihatan marah besar. Kali ini apa sih kesalahannya sampai Gaara diamin Naruto dari tadi. Biasanya kan mereka bercanda gokil selama perjalanan pulang.

"Hm." Gumam Gaara malas.

"Errr boleh nanya?"

"Hn."

"Kenapa dengan motormu? Kok penyok dan lecet-lecet." Kata Naruto mengerti arti kata 'hn' Gaara. Ada keheningan sejenak. Gaara terlihat semakin marah ditilik dari gestur tubuhnya. Uh uh uh, Naruto sampai berimaginasi ada asap yang keluar dari kepala Gaara, saking panasnya tubuhnya terbakar emosi. 'Salah lagi ya?' batin Naruto.

"Ditabrak preman pasar?" kata Gaara menggeram, marah. Kedut di pipinya semakin bertambah banyak, teringat insiden tabrakan itu.

"Preman pasar?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Iya. Cewek preman anaknya Sasuke yang pernah nabrak kamu juga."

"Sakura-san? Dia kan manis. Kok dipanggil preman, sih?"

"Apa namanya kalo bukan preman, kalo hobi nyeruduk motor orang?"

"Ah, itu kan nggak sengaja."

"Nggak sengaja kok berkali-kali. Itu sih emang dasarnya aja ia preman. Cewek kok gaya nyetirnya ugal-ugalan." Naruto diam tak berkomentar.

"Nar?"

"Hm."

"Kamu merasa aneh nggak?"

"Aneh gimana?"

"Tubuhmu merasa kepanasan nggak? Sampai ingin buka baju gitu."

"Kok tahu, lagi."

Gaara terdiam. Hatinya semakin was-wasan. Kecurigaannya semakin besar. "Kau waktu disentuh Kakashi dan Sasuke merasa ingin lebih nggak?" tanya Gaara hati-hati, nggak ingin terlalu vulgar.

"Disentuh? Apanya yang disentuh? Itu sih ditarik namanya. Ya, nggak lah. Emang aku sudah gila apa?"

Gaara kembali diam. Otaknya berfikir cepat. Orang yang sudah minum obat perangsang biasanya kalo diajak bicara pikirannya selalu ngelantur jadi menjurus ke seks. Dia akan lebih agresif dan sering mengambil kesempatan untuk disentuh lebih. Lah ini kok channel nggak nyambung-nyambung, ya? Dia masih si lugu Naruto yang Gaara kenal.

Matanya melirik ke bawah pada pinggangnya. Tangan Naruto memeluk pinggang Gaara erat, sopan seperti biasanya ketika Gaara membonceng Naruto. Tangannya nggak bergerak nakal, nyuri kesempatan untuk membelai tubuh Gaara. 'Apa mungkin obatnya nggak ngefek ke Naruto?' pikir Gaara.

"Nar. Sebelum pergi bareng Kakashi, kau minum susu?"

"Tentu saja. Aku always minum susu plus madu biar tambah stamina. Kenapa emang."

"Nggak kenapa-napa." jawab Gaara cepat. 'Syukurlah.' Batin Gaara lega. Untung Naruto minum susu lebih dulu, jadi obat perangsangnya ternetralisir oleh susu alias obatnya nggak ngaruh apa-apa. Kalo tidak kan bisa gawat. Pasti Naruto bakal menderita dan baru bisa lega setelah bercinta habis-habisan sepanjang malam.

Eoh, baru memikirkannya saja Gaara sudah jengah. Nggak masalah sih kalo Naruto melakukannya dengan suaminya. Masalahnya kan Naruto melakukannya dengan om-om brengsek yang hanya ingin kencan semalam dengannya.

"Sebaiknya kau selalu menyediakan susu dalam tasmu atau teh. Minum itu terus." Perintah Gaara mutlak. Jaga-jaga kalo kejadian seperti ini terulang lagi.

"Nggak usah kau suruh juga pasti ku lakukan." Kata Naruto jengkel. "Sekarang kau jadi nyebelin. Kau jadi tertular virus arogansi si Teme itu." lanjutnya.

"Hn."

"Sekarang kau juga terinveksi virus 'Hn'nya juga." Kata Naruto muram.

Gaara tak berkomentar. Naruto lagi jengkel aja dengan Sasuke makanya tingkah lakunya selalu dihubungkan dengan orang itu. Padahal kan dari dulu Gaara juga begitu, suka main perintah Naruto.

"Jangan lupa. Jangan pernah lagi ke tempat tadi?"

"Kenapa memang?"

"Itu...itu tempat buat rekreasi orang dewasa." Kata Gaara ketar-ketir, berkeringat dingin.

"Rekreasi apaan? Emang ada permainannya di dalam?"

"Ya. Sejenis permainan SenaM." Kata Gaara masih berhati-hati agar pikiran Naruto tak tercemar dengan virus mesum.

"Senam? Wah kayaknya seru tuh. Kapan-kapan kita kesana ya Ga? Ajak Kiba, Kyuu-nii, dan Hinata juga." Kata Naruto senang.

'Arrrrrggg...' jerit Gaara dalam hati frustasi. Kok nggak ngerti-ngerti ya. Ketelmian Naruto ini semakin parah saja kelihatannya. Masa ngajak rekreasi ke tempat mesum gitu. Belum apa-apa mungkin dia dan Kiba sudah bonyok dipukuli Kyuubi. "Pokoknya kamu nggak boleh ke tempat itu!" perintah Gaara mutlak.

"Yes, sir. Laksanakan." Kata Naruto menanggapi bercanda.

"Aku serius, Nar. Jangan pernah ke tempat itu lagi!"

"Alahhh bilang aja kau tak ingin mengajakku karena tempat itu asyik kan? Kamu curang."

Trak. Ada suara utas saraf Gaara yang putus kelihatannya. Ia bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya pada Naruto tanpa mengurangi kepolosannya.

"Apa tempatnya sangat memforsir tenaga dan keras?" tanya Naruto membantu Gaara mengatasi dilemanya.

"Ya." Sambar Gaara begitu dapat kesempatan.

"Di situ ada tempat olahraga smackdown, ring tinju dll." Kata Gaara lagi. 'Oh yeah smackdown di atas ranjang maksudnya.' Batin Gaara menambahkan.

"Aku batal deh. Sepertinya itu bukan tempat yang baik untukku."

"Ya. Itu maksudku."

Mereka lalu menghabiskan sisa perjalanan dalam keheningan. Suara deru motor Gaara membelah lalu lintas malam yang padat merayap. Gaara dengan lihai meliuk-liuk seperti ular, mencari celah diantara kendaraan yang lain. Tak berapa lama kemudian mereka sampai di rumah.

**SKIP TIME**

Kyuubi sedang bermesraan dengan istrinya di sebuah taman. Tangannya memeluk tubuh Hinata yang manis lembut. Ia memangku istrinya itu dan menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Hinata, menghirup aroma tubuhnya. "Fuhhh..." Kyuubi menarik nafas panjang. Ini aroma yang sangat dirindukannya selama beberapa minggu ini.

Mereka tak bercakap-cakap tak penting. Mereka lebih senang melepas rindu dengan saling memeluk. Masing-masing merasa tenang sekarang dengan kehadiran sang pendamping. Kemesraan mereka buyar gara-gara hardikan suara tante-tante garang.

"Hinata!" bentaknya marah. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan bersama dengan laki-laki bajingan ini?"

"Ma...ma...mama. A-a-aku." Hinata tergagap. Kepalanya menunduk malu, ketahuan berbohong.

"Kau membohongi Mama? Kau bilang ketemu sama temanmu nggak tahunya pacaran dengan cowok tak jelas ini? Iya?"

"Ma-ma-maaf Ma."

"Aku tak menerima maafmu. Ayo pulang sekarang, pulang. Setelah ini jangan harap kamu bisa keluar rumah lagi." Mei menarik tangan Hinata, tapi Hinata memberontak tak mau pulang.

"Aku tak mau Ma. Aku tak bisa pisah dengan Ku-chan. Aku masih kangen."

"Apa? Kau berani membantah Mama karena dia? Rupanya dia sudah meracuni otakmu hingga kamu berani melawan. Mau jadi apa kamu? Anak durhaka?"

"Bukan gitu, Ma. Aku tak bermaksud melawan Mama. Tapi Ku-chan."

"Apa? Pria parasit yang hanya ingin memalak hartamu, menghisap madu lalu membuangmu ke tempat sampah?"

"Ku-chan tak begitu, Ma. Dia baik. Dia udah banyak nolong Hinata. Dan aku mencintainya."

"Cinta? Anak ingusan sepertimu tahu apa tentang cinta. Putuskan sekarang hubungan kalian! Dan kau jangan pernah menemui putriku lagi!"

"Aku tak bisa, Ma. Aku tak bisa."

"Hinata!" bentak Mei emosi. Kenapa anaknya yang penurut jadi membangkang seperti ini.

"Aku tak bisa, Ma. Aku mau tinggal sama dia saja." kata Hinata mengutarakan maksud hatinya.

"Apa? Kau sudah gila? Kenapa kau mau tinggal dengan si pecundang ini?"

"Dia, dia, dia... suamiku, Ma."

"Apa?" bagai disambar petir di siang bolong. Mei pun pingsan.

"Maaa..." teriak Hinata histeris. Kyuubi yang dari tadi tertunduk malu, dengan sigap membopong tubuh mertuanya. Mereka membaringkan tubuh itu di bangku taman. "Gimana sekarang Ku-chan? Mama kenapa? Dia nggak kena serangan jantung kan?"

"Aku tak tahu, Hina-chan. Tapi sepertinya ia hanya kaget. Jantungnya masih berdetak teratur, kok."

"Hik hik hiks... Semua ini salahku. Kalo terjadi sesuatu pada Mama, itu salahku. Apa aku anak durhaka Ku?"

"Bukan sayang. Itu adalah takdir dari Kami-sama. Sebaiknya kau telepon Papamu."

"Kalo Papa tahu, ia pasti marah besar. Aku takut ia menembakmu." Kata Hinata ketakutan.

"Cepat atau lambat ini pasti ketahuan. Ini adalah resiko yang harus kita bayar. Sekarang aku tanya. Apa Hina-chan mau berpisah denganku?" tanya Kyuubi cemas.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Aku tak mau. Kalo terjadi sesuatu padamu, aku pun tak ingin hidup lagi."

"Stttt... jangan bicara begitu. Asal kau di sisiku, apapun itu aku siap. Nah sekarang hubungi ayahmu." Kata Kyuubi menguatkan diri.

Dengan tangan gemetar Hinata menghubungi ayahnya. Ia mengabarkan tentang ibunya yang pingsan di taman. Ayahnya bilang ia akan segera ke sini. Hinata disuruh tenang dan tak kemana-mana. Hinata menunggu ayahnya dengan cemas. Tangannya berkeringat dingin.

'Ku mohon Tuhan jangan pisahkan kami. Aku memang masih kecil, tapi aku tahu apa yang ku inginkan. Aku sudah memilihnya sebagai suamiku.' Doa Hinata khusyuk.

Kyuubi mengelus punggung Hinata memberinya dukungan. Ini masalah mereka berdua dan mereka akan menghadapinya bersama. "Semua pasti baik-baik saja. Setelah masalah ini selesai, aku akan mengajakmu ke rumahku dan ku perkenalkan dengan adikku."

"Apa ia akan menyukaiku, Ku?"

"Pasti. Kalo tak? Tak mungkin ia membantu kita untuk bertemu. Adikku itu baik hati, meski agak bodoh sih."

"Hi hi hi..." Hinata tertawa geli. Rasa takut dan cemasnya menguap. Apa yang terjadi biarlah terjadi. Selama mereka bersama, mereka yakin akan bisa menghadapinya bersama.

Kakashi datang dengan wajah tak terbaca. Hinata dan Kyuubi memisahkan diri. "Papa..." teriak Hinata dan memeluk ayahnya.

"Tenanglah. Ayah sudah di sini. Ayah akan membereskan segalanya. Memang apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi? Kenapa Mamamu bisa pingsan."

"Mama kaget, Pa." Kata Hinata takut-takut.

"Iya, kaget kenapa?" tanya Kakashi sabar.

"Aku memberitahunya bahwa aku sudah menikah." Kata Hinata lirih, tertunduk.

"Apa?"

"Ini dia, Ku-chan, suamiku." Kata Hinata memperkenalkan suaminya pada ayahnya.

"Kau...?" desis Kakashi, terbelalak kaget, campuran antara marah, jengkel, dan kaget.

Apa yang akan dilakukan Kakashi selanjutnya? Apa ia akan menembak Kyuubi seketika di tempat? Bagaimana keruwetan cinta segi empat antara Naruto, Gaara, Kakashi dan Sasuke? ikuti kisahnya di chapter depan.

**TBC**

Ai update kilat, nih. Idenya lagi lancar soalnya. Untuk fic Mr. Jaim tunggu 2-3 hari lagi baru bisa update. Ai belum selesai ngetiknya. Kan Ai juga punya kesibukan di dunia nyata. Terakhir jangan lupa review sebanyak-banyaknya. Ai tunggu ya... /(^_^)\

**Owari**

Gaara memijat keningnya yang berdenyut kesal. Kalo bukan cewek, pasti ia sudah mencegat pengemudi sialan di depannya ini. Kenapa nyetirnya ngawur banget sih. Jalan segitu lebarnya kok nggak cukup buat satu mobil dan satu motor. Apa salah motornya, sampai kena tubruk? Padahal kan ia udah di tepi jalan, masih juga jadi sasaran mobil edan itu.

Keluarlah si pengemudi sinting itu. Firasat Gaara tak enak. Kek-nya pelaku sama dengan yang kemarin-kemarin, yang juga hobi nubruk motornya. Warna merah jambu di kepalanya sudah cukup membuktikan firasatnya benar. 'Tuh kan benar dia. Ya Ampyunnn ni orang nggak kapok-kapok juga.' Rutuknya jengkel.

"Kau itu ada dendam apa sih denganku? Kenapa selalu motorku yang kau seruduk?"

"Maaf, maaf Gaa. Ini nggak sengaja."

"Nggak sengaja gimana? Jalanan ini sepi, Non hanya mobilmu dan motorku. Masih juga kau seruduk? Kau itu bisa nyetir nggak sih?"

"Maaf. Tadi rem mobilku bermasalah jadi aku tak bisa menguasai setir. Tuh lihat mesinnya mengepul sekarang."

"Ha ahhh... Kau itu nyusahin orang saja. Kau telepon saja tukang derek. Aku antar kau pulang."

"Kau mau mengantarku?"

"Memang kau mau di sini sendiri? Kalo ada preman yang lewat gimana? Kau mau jadi korban kekerasan?"

"Ti-ti-tidak." cicit Sakura ketakutan.

"Bagus. Yuk naik. Nih helmnya."

"Kau selalu bawa helm dua ya?"

"Ya. Aku kan selalu antar jemput Naru-chan."

"Ooh." Kata Sakura tak semangat. Ada rasa kecewa dan sakit berdenyut dalam hatinya. Yeah ia lupa kalo Gaara ini sudah punya pacar. Kenapa dia harus heran? Sakura naik ke atas motor, memeluk pinggang ramping Gaara erat. Ia menyandakan tubuhnya pada punggung itu.

Deg deg deg... Jantung Gaara berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Baru kali ini ia membonceng wanita lain selain Naruto. Entah kenapa jantungnya berdentam-dentam hebat? Apa mungkin ia...suka sama cewek preman ini? Ah, itu nggak mungkin. Nggak mungkin ia suka cewek preman.

Gaara mengantar Sakura hingga tiba di tempat tujuan. Ia memutar haluan motornya cepat, tak mau mampir. Alasannya karena ia harus pergi ke rumah narasumbernya, takut kedahuluan wartawan yang lain. Padahal ia hanya ingin menenangkan detak jantungnya yang berdebar kencang.

Dalam perjalanan ke tempat itu, ia melihat kerumunan orang-orang di kawasan love hotel. 'Tumben banyak orang. Ada kejadian apa ya?' pikir Gaara penasaran. Ia memarkir motornya dan ikut menyibak kerumunan. Betapa kagetnya dia melihat Naruto ada di tempat itu dan jadi pusat perhatian orang-orang. Catat bukan hanya jadi tontonan, ia juga lagi diperebutkan dua om-om brengsek yang harus ia akui tajir.

'Masalah ini pasti masalah.' Pikirnya jengkel dan bergegas menghampiri Naruto, sebelum Naruto terlibat masalah besar.

**End OWari**


	13. Chapter 13

**CUPID OF GAMES**

Summary : Air mata Naruto jatuh bercucuran. 'Oh Tuhan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa salahnya Tuhan hingga harus menanggung musibah begitu besar dan datang secara bertubi-tubi seperti ini? Aku tak perduli dengan diriku. Tapi ku mohon Tuhan, selamatkanlah kakakku, Tuhan.' Ratap Naruto dalam doa.

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance dan Family

Rating : M

WARNING : Fem Naru, Cerita abal, gaje, nggak sesuai EYD, bahasa tak beraturan, Pasaran, bertebaran Typos di sana-sini , OOC, and many mores.

Pair : GaafemNaru dan SasufemNaru

Author Note : Sebenarnya fic ini udah mau Ai publish hari Sabtu, tapi kuota internet Ai habis dan Ai nggak bisa keluar beli pulsa. Jadi Ai nunggu deh hari ini baru kelar. OK sekarang Ai bahas review dari para reader.

**Aku suka pair Naru Sasu**

Kan udah ada tulisannya bagian pair SasufemNaru dan GaafemNaru. Maaf jika kecele. Beda lho NaruSasu dengan SasuNaru.

**Kirain bakal ada adegan 'Itu.'**

Maaf jika kecele. Belum saatnya.

**Tak sabar nunggu kedekatan SasuNaru**

Udah deket kok. Sasunya suka ma Naru, Narunya juga udah. Tapi ia pendam karena mengira itu cinta terlarang. Kan Sasuke belum ngomong kalo ia lajang. Baca ulang deh.

**Kapan SasuNaru ngelakuin itu?**

Kalo udah merit. Entah di chap berapa mereka merit. Ai nggak tahu.

**Btw hanya ingin menyampaikan bahwa adegan dewasa pada fic ini secara keseluruhan masih kategori lime karena hanya bersifat eksplisit, beda ma lemon yg pembahasan sexnya udah lebih mendetail so saya kurang sependapat jika author sudah mengkategorikannya sebagai lemon di fic ini  
semoga berkenan.**

Maaf saya lupa ngasih tahu di bagian balas review. Sebelumnya ada reviewer ada yang nanya chap ini ada lemonnya dan Ai jawab chap ini nggak ada lemonnya (chap 12).

**Gimana kalo Kakashi ngajuin syarat ke Kyuubi. Kalo mau direstui harus nyerahin Naruto dulu.**

Hmm gimana ya? Apa ia masih bisa berfikir begitu saat Hinata punya kehendak sendiri? Kakashi cinta mati sama Hinata lho, meski sebagai pria ia itu brengsek, bajingan kelas kakap. Hinata nanti akan menentukan akan seperti apa akhir kisah KyuuHina.

**Kapan scane SasuNaru romancenya?**

Bentar lagi. Sabar ya. Di chap-chap selanjutnya akan banyak adegan SasuNaru.

**Baru tahu kalo susu bisa netralin obat perangsang.**

Aku udah tahu sih kalo susu bisa menetralkan racun, tapi obat perangsang baru tahu pas baca cerpen dengan konflik tentang obat perangsang, perawan ingusan dan playboy. Aku searching lagi eh ternyata benar. Nggak hanya suu, teh, dan air kelapa muda juga. Tapi biar lebih afdhol minum susu campur madu.

Inilah ciri khas Ai sering membagikan ilmu baik agama, sains, dunia mistis, dll untuk para reader. Jadi reader nggak hanya mendapat jalinan ceritanya, tapi juga ilmu yang bermanfaatnya.

Cukup sekian basa-basinya. Sekarang saatnya ke the story. Chekidot.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

_Biar cinta terhalang gunung dan samudra_

_Aku tetap memegang janjiku padamu_

_Biar jurang yang terjal ada di depanku_

_Tak kan goyah sumpahku kepada dirimu_

_Kita bagi kumbang dan bunga_

_Hatiku pasti hatimu jua_

_Namun mengapa ada saja yang benci tulus cinta kita_

_Jangan pisahkan aku dan dia_

_Tuhan tolonglah aku dan dia_

_Biarkan kami tetap bersama_

_Di dalam suka dan duka_

**Chapter 13**

Kakashi mengepalkan jemari tangannya, mengendalikan emosinya sekuat mungkin. Ia tak ingin lepas kendali yang berakibat fatal pada putrinya yang baru beranjak gedhe. Meski sebenarnya ia ingin menarik pelatuk pistolnya dan menodongkannya pada pemuda berambut orange di depannya ini. Berani-beraninya dia menikahi putrinya yang paling cantik, tanpa seijinnya.

"Hinata temani dulu ibumu di mobil."

"Tapi Pa?"

"Aku hanya ingin bicara empat mata dengannya."

"Papa tidak akan berbuat kasar padanya, kan?" tanya Hinata ragu.

"Tidak. Pergilah!"

"Janji?" tanya Hinata masih tak percaya.

"Janji."

"Baiklah. Aku sayang Papa." Kata Hinata mengecup pipi ayahnya. Ia tersenyum pada Kyuubi lembut, sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Hening, sesaat.

"Singkat saja. Ku minta kau meninggalkannya. Aku tak mau dengar lagi kalian bersama." Kata Kakashi dingin.

"Aku tak bisa. Kami sudah berjanji akan terus bersama."

"Janji? Bersama? Ha ha ha omong kosong. Aku juga pernah janji hal yang sama pada 1000 wanita. Ku minta kau pergi ke tempat dimana kami tak akan mendengar namamu lagi."

"Aku sudah bilang aku tak mau. Mungkin kau tipe suka ingkar janji, tapi aku tidak. Janji yang sudah ku ucapkan tidak akan pernah ku tarik, karena ini jalan hidupku."

"Sok jagoan rupanya. Apa kau masih berpikir begitu saat pelatuk ini ku tarik sekarang?" kata Kakashi sarkastik. Ia menempelkan moncong pelurunya tepat di dahi Kyuubi.

Kyuubi menatap tajam Kakashi, tidak takut. Ia sudah memperkirakan hal ini terjadi. Karakter mertua laki-lakinya mudah ditebak, ia sering menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan todongan peluru tajam. Mereka saling bertukar pandangan, saling menilai lawan masing-masing.

Kakashi menarik pistolnya kembali. "Kali ini ku lepaskan. Anggap saja sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena kamu dulu menolong putriku. Tapi jika ku lihat kau masih berusaha menemui putriku, kau tanggung sendiri akibatnya." Ancam Kakashi sebelum pergi.

Kyuubi duduk gemetaran di tanah. Kakashi benar-benar mengerikan seperti rumornya. Ia yakin tadi Kakashi sungguh-sungguh berniat membunuhnya. Bisa saja saat ini ia sudah terkapar di tanah, tanpa dikenali lagi identitasnya dan si pelaku akan lolos dari hukuman. Tak ada saksi karena taman ini sepi. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu kenapa Kakashi mengurungkan niatnya.

Nyuttt... Dadanya terasa sakit, seperti tertusuk panah. Ia tahu jika ia mencoba menjalin hubungan dengan Hinata, nyawanyalah yang jadi taruhannya. Tapi apa ia masih sanggup menjalani hidup tanpa Hinata?

Tidak itulah jawabannya. Hinata itu belahan hidupnya. Jika Hinata tak ada lalu untuk apa ia hidup? Apa gunanya hidup tanpa cinta? Tanpa Hinata, ia hidup tapi juga mati. Tubuhnya hidup layaknya robot, tapi hatinya akan mati perlahan-lahan. Ini jauh lebih menyakitkan.

'Maaf. Maafkan aku. Naruto, maafkan keeogisan nii-chan. Maaf.' Batin Kyuubi lirih, menitipkan permohonan maafnya untuk sang adik pada angin.

Ia memejamkan mata membulatkan tekadnya. Ia tahu ini sangat egois dan ia pasti akan sangat menyusahkan sang adik. Tapi hei? Siapa yang kuasa melawan cinta saat cinta itu datang? Hidup tanpa cinta itu sakit sekali, seakan-akan penyakit kanker ganas yang menyerang tubuh dan melumpuhkanmu perlahan-lahan.

Ia membuka mata, menatap tajam pemandangan yang ada di depannya. "Aku tak akan pernah meninggalkan Hinata. Aku tak mau bernasib seperti orang tuaku yang hidup menderita karena hilangnya cinta. Aku bersumpah." Gedung-gedung nan menjulang tinggi, seolah ingin menggapai langit, jadi saksi ikrar Kyuubi. Kyuubi berdiri diantara gemerlap lampu kota, menikmati hembusan angin malam.

...*****...

Di sebuah ruangan nan gelap dengan cahaya temaram, Mei Terumi menatap tajam pria-pria berjas hitam di depannya ini. Ia menaruh selembar foto. "Kalian habisi pemuda ini. Buat seolah-olah itu kecelakaan." katanya dingin.

"Baik." Kata pria-pria itu mengiyakan.

"Jangan sampai gagal! Kegagalan berarti..." Mei memberi isyarat menebas leher dengan tangan kanan. Pria-pria berjas itu kembali mengangguk kepala mengerti, lalu mereka beranjak keluar ruangan.

Mei Terumi masih menatap dingin. Seulas senyum bengis tersungging di wajah cantiknya. 'Kali ini tamat riwayatmu.' Batin Mei Terumi sadis. Ia tak bisa menunggu Kakashi bertindak. Mantan suaminya itu terlalu lembek, meski penampilannya terlihat garang.

...****...

Di jalan Shinobi, Kyuubi berjalan lesu dengan Naruto. Ia menemani sang adik belanja kebutuhan rumah. Kedua tangannya menenteng tas kertas. Meski wajahnya terlihat biasa saja, sesungguhnya pikirannya sedang kacau. Selama beberapa hari ini Hinata tak bisa dihubungi. Ia mencemaskan nasib istrinya itu. 'Semoga saja dia baik-baik saja.' batinnya.

Ia meremas kantong belanjaan menyalurkan rasa frustasinya. Ia menyeberangi jalan sambil melamun dengan kepala tertunduk, tak menyadari kalo adiknya tertinggal di belakang. Tiba-tiba ada sebuah mobil sedang dikendarai ugal-ugalan melaju cepat ke arahnya, yang sama sekali tak disadari Kyuubi.

"Nii-chan, awas!" teriak Naruto dari ujung jalan. Naruto berusaha berlari untuk menyelamatkan kakaknya. Sayang ia terlambat. Mobil itu menghantam tubuh Kyuubi hingga ia jatuh terguling-guling di jalan. Darah bercucuran dari luka di tubuhnya. "Kyaaa..." teriak Naruto histeris.

Tubuh sang kakak kini bersimbah darah. Kantong belajaannya remuk, mengotori jalan lalu lintas. Dengan tangis terisak, Naruto menghampiri kakaknya. "Kyuu-nii hik hik hik... sadar, Kak. Jangan pergi tinggalin aku, hik." Katanya sambil terisak.

Ia memeriksa denyut nadi kakaknya yang lemah. Ia dengan panik merobek syalnya untuk menghentikan darah yang mengucur di kaki dan tangannya. Sapu tangannya yang lain ia gunakan untuk mengusap darah sang kakak. "Kakak, hik hik hik.." katanya terisak.

Ia menoleh pada kerumunan orang yang menonton. "Siapa saja tolong kakakku, hik? Adakah yang bisa membawa kakakku ke rumah sakit atau menelepon ambulan, hiks?" Air mata Naruto jatuh bercucuran.

Mereka yang merasa iba, ikut membantu. Mereka dengan hati-hati memindahkan korban ke tempat yang lebih baik. Salah satu dari mereka dengan sigap menelepon rumah sakit. Ada juga yang langsung menelepon polisi untuk melaporkan kasus tabrak lari.

10 menit kemudian ambulan tiba. Naruto ikut naik ambulan untuk menjaga sang kakak. Sebelumnya, ia mengucapkan terima kasih pada mereka yang sudah ikut membantu. Pihak polisi meminta keterangan awal dari saksi mata karena saat ini keluarga korban sedang dalam kondisi tak bisa ditanyai.

...****...

"Apa? Gagal? Apa saja kerja kalian? Kerja begitu saja tak becus." Sembur Mei Terumi lewat telepon saat anak buahnya mengabarkan kegagalan tugas mereka. Target berhasil diselamatkan dan kini sedang dirawat di rumah sakit.

"Maaf, Bos. Target sebenarnya sudah sekarat di jalan, tapi berhasil ditolong adiknya."

"Adiknya? Siapa namanya?"

"Kata mata-mata yang di sana namanya Naruto Uzumaki. Itu lho yang fotonya pernah jadi tranding topik di twiter soal mantan suami bos yang berantem dengan Uchiha Sasuke gara-gara cewek di depan Love Hotel."

Krakkk... terdengar suara benda dipatahkan, membuat anak buahnya ketakutan. Bos mereka pasti sedang marah besar. "Kalian kembali. Aku punya rencana baru yang lebih bagus."

"Baik, Bos." Kata pria berjas itu menutup telepon. Sepertinya kegagalan mereka tak terlalu dipermasalahkan oleh Bosnya.

Di ruang kerjanya Mei Terumi mengetuk-ngetukkan jemari tangannya di atas kerja. Ia gusar bukan kepalang. Pertama ia marah karena pria yang jadi incarannya selama ini malah naksir berat dengan karyawatinya yang miskin dan sama sekali tak sebanding dengannya. Kedua, putrianya diam-diam menikah dengan pria gembel tanpa sepengetahuannya. Ketiga, ternyata biang kerok kegusarannya ini kakak beradik.

Ia memikirkan cara untuk menyingkirkan dua orang itu. Ia pastikan mereka berdua akan sangat menderita karena sudah berani mengganggu ketenangan hidupnya. Gaara dan Kiba yang terindikasi komplotan mereka pun akan kena getahnya. Mereka juga akan ia hukum, tapi hukuman mereka bisa menunggu, setelah dua kecoak pengganggu itu terlempar dijalanan lalu mati kelaparan dan kedinginan.

Tak berapa muncul anak buahnya menghadap, mengusik lamunan Mei Terumi. "Kegagalan kalian sebelumnya aku maafkan. Tapi kali ini tak boleh gagal lagi. Lakukan sesuai rencana!"

"Baik." Kata mereka.

"Sekarang pergilah!" kata Mei dingin. Ia menatap sinis.

Tubuhnya kini ia sandarkan pada sandaran kursi kerjanya. Senyum miring menghiasi bibirnya. 'Sekali tepuk dua tiga lalat berjatuhan. Kini aku bisa menghabisi empat orang kecok itu.' pikirnya, senang.

Tak akan ada yang mengganggunya dan tak ada penolong untuk mereka berdua. Ia sudah memperhitungkan segalanya dengan matang. Hinata sedang di rumah adiknya di kota Suna. Kakashi sedang di Inggris, mengurus bisnisnya, begitu pula dengan Sasuke. Jadi mereka tak bisa jadi pahlawan untuk Naruto. Sedang dua kecoak lainnya ia singkirkan dengan menyuruh mereka meliput berita di luar daerah. Setelah semua urusan di sini beres, baru dua orang itu akan ia tendang di jalanan. Rencana yang sempurna, bukan?

"Ha ha ha..." tawa jahat terdengar memenuhi ruangan itu. Pelayan-pelayan yang mendengarnya sampai merinding takut. Tapi mereka cuek karena sang nyonya biasa seperti itu saat ide jahat muncul, memenuhi otaknya. Doa mereka satu 'Semoga mereka tak kena imbasnya.'

**SKIP TIME**

Naruto menunggui kakaknya yang sedang dirawat intensif di ruang UGD, seorang diri. Gaara dan Kiba tak bisa membantunya karena mereka ditugaskan meliput ke luar kota. "Kyuu nii pasti baik-baik saja. Ia sudah janji akan mengajakku ke taman hiburan minggu depan. Ia pasti baik-baik saja." gumamnya lirih bagai mantra.

"Maaf kami ingin anda menyelesaikan soal pembayaran." Kata suster rumah sakit.

"Eh, baiklah." Kata Naruto mengiyakan. "Biayanya berapa?"

"1 juta ryo."

"Maaf saya sedang tak bawa uang tunai. Saya ambil dulu uang di bank." Kata Naruto.

"Ah ya, silakan. Di depan rumah sakit ada ATM center."

"Terima kasih. Permisi dulu. Tolong jaga kakak saya sebentar."

Naruto keluar dari ruang tempat kakaknya dirawat. Ia antri sesuai barisan depan mesin ATM. Tiba gilirannya ia masuk kedalam bilik mesin, memasukkan ATM dan menekan beberapa digit angka. Uang yang dibutuhkan pun keluar. Naas menimpanya. Baru juga keluar dari mesin ATM, ada pencopet yang merampas seluruh uangnya. "Copet! Tolong ada copet!"

Satpam yang berjaga dan beberapa orang pengunjung membantu mengejar pencopet itu, tapi pencopet itu berhasil kabur. "Maaf kami tak berhasil mengejar pencopet itu. Anda mau membuat laporan ke polisi?" tanya Pak Mizuki, satpam rumah sakit bertanya dengan sopan.

"Hik hik hik,... gimana ini? Aku mesti gimana?" gumam Naruto lirih, bingung. Ia sama sekali tak menjawab dan mengabaikan pak satpam. Naruto terduduk di tanah, menangis sesunggukan. Gimana ini? Untuk perawatan kakaknya, Naruto sudah menguras seluruh tabungannya. Sekarang ia mesti bayar pake apa? Air matanya bercucuran membasahi pipinya.

Ia dengan panik menelepon Gaara. Mungkin ia punya tabungan yang bisa ia pinjam. "Hallo, Gaara. Hallo..." panggilnya cemas, tapi yang terdengar hanya nada tut tutt tuttt... tanda teleponnya tak diangkat. Berulang kali ia memencet no Gaara, tapi tak juga diangkat.

"Aku coba menghubungi Kiba. Mungkin ia bisa membantu." Katanya lirih menguatkan batinnya. Ia berusaha bersikap tegar diantara kekalutannya. Tapi sama seperti Gaara, no Kiba juga tak bisa dihubungi. Teleponnya berakhir dengan mailbox.

Kekalutannya semakin bertambah saat matanya menangkap ranjang dorong rumah sakit berisi kakaknya yang tak sadarkan diri. Ia segera menghampiri pihak rumah sakit. Dalam hati ia marah, bingung, dan cemas jadi satu. 'Apa-apaan mereka? Kenapa mereka mengeluarkan Kyuu-nii?' pikirnya.

"Hei, kenapa kakakku dikeluarkan dari ruang perawatan? Memangnya ia sudah sembuh?" tegur Naruto marah.

"Maaf ini sudah sesuai peraturan di rumah sakit. Pasien yang tak segera melunasi biaya administrasi tidak berhak rawat inap."

"Aku baru diberi tahu tadi, dan aku sedang berusaha mendapatkan uang. Jadi berhentilah bersikap kejam. Kakakku sedang sakit. Ia butuh perawatan intensif." Teriak Naruto antara panik dan marah.

"Maaf ini sudah peraturan. Anda telat membayarnya." Kata salah satu dari mereka menurunkan tubuh Kyuubi yang masih tergolek lemah di tanah.

"Hei, berhenti. Manusia macam kalian? Kalian tega melempar pasien yang sedang terluka parah di jalan, seperti sampah. Ya, Tuhan." Teriak Naruto gusar.

"Salahkan pada dirimu yang menutupi identitas dia yang sebenarnya? Dia itu masuk DPO kan? Kami tak mau terlibat dengan kepolisian."

"Demi Tuhan kakakku itu korban tabrak lari dan dia bukan penjahat."

"Katakan itu di kantor polisi." Kata mereka dengan kejam meninggalkan Naruto dengan Kyuubi di jalan depan rumah sakit.

"Maafkan aku, Kak? Hik hik hiks... Maaf. Aku tak berguna. Aku menghilangkan uang kakak hingga kakak terlempar di jalan. Padahal kakak sedang terluka parah. Maafkan kebodohanku, Kak. Maaf. Hik hik hiks... hu hu hu... " kata Naruto sedih. Dengan susah payah ia menggendong kakaknya, menyetop taksi yang lewat.

Kemalangannya semakin bertambah. Ia yang awalnya berniat merawat sang kakak di rumah, mendapati seluruh barangnya sudah dilempar di jalanan. Mulutnya sampai ternganga tak percaya. Ia lebih tak percaya lagi pas lihat siapa pelakunya. Dia itu pemilik kosannya. Naruto pun menghampirinya seraya, membaringkan sang kakak di tempat yang teduh.

"Ada apa ini, Bu? Kenapa barang-barangku dikeluarkan? Saya kan sudah bayar kosan dan saya tak pernah nunggak." Kata Naruto makin gusar.

"Rumah ini sudah saya jual, dan pembelinya ingin menempati tempat ini besok. Karena itu anda saya minta keluar hari ini juga."

"Tak bisa begitu, dong Bu. Ini menyalahi perjanjian awal kita. Saya masih ada tenggat waktu kos. Saya sudah bayar untuk dua bulan ke depan."

"Tenang, anda dapat ganti rugi. Ini uang kosan anda dua bulan itu."

"Bu saya tak butuh uang itu, yang terpenting ijinkan saya tinggal. Saya belum nemu kosan yang baru. Masa ibu tega melihat saya jadi gelandangan di jalan? Dan lagi lihatlah kakak saya, Bu! Ia sedang terluka parah. Ia butuh istirahat beberapa hari. Masa ibu tega sama kami?"

"Maaf tak bisa. Rumah ini sudah terjual. Saya butuh uang itu segera untuk biaya pengobatan anak saya juga yang kena leukimia. Maafkan saya, nak." Kata pemilik kosan.

"Bu..." teriak Naruto putus asa, sama sekali tak digubris sang pemilik kosan. Ia menggembok pintu pagar agar Naruto tak bisa masuk. Naruto dengan susah payah memunguti barang-barangnya yang tak seberapa, sepeninggal pemilik kosannya.

Ia bersusah payah menahan berat tubuh sang kakak dan menggendong sang kakak sambil menarik kopernya. Tangan kirinya menyerat kopernya. Isi koper itu hanya beberapa lembar pakaian, laptop, HP, dan kamera. Hanya itu yang hartanya yang tersisa saat ini.

Kemalangannya tak berhenti sampai itu saja. Tiba-tiba dari arah belakang ada seorang pria menubruknya. Brukk. "Auwww..." ringis Naruto merasakan nyeri di tubuhnya akibat tubuhnya membentur trotoar dan kepala sang kakak membentur bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Hei, apa yang kalian!" teriak Naruto panik, merebahkan sang kakak di trotoar. Dengan menahan nyeri, ia mengejar pria lainnya yang berniat merampas kopernya. "Kembalikan koperku!" teriaknya sambil berusaha menarik kopernya.

Tapi dia lebih gesit dan kuat. "Minggir!" bentaknya kasar. Dengan sekali kibasan Naruto terjatuh di jalan beraspal.

Naruto kembali bangkit, tetap bersikeras mempertahankan kopernya. "Kembalikan! Itu milikku. Ku mohon hanya itu yang ku punya." Katanya penuh hiba.

"Bukan urusanku. Minggir!" tukasnya dan memukuli tubuh Naruto agar ia melepaskan kopernya.

Narut bersikeras, mempertahankan kopernya. Jika itu tak ada, bagaimana ia bisa bertahan di saat musim dingin ini. "Tidak akan. Kembalikan...! Tolong... tolong.. tolong... ada copet." teriak Naruto, meminta bantuan.

Takut dihakimi massa membuat pria asing itu panik. Ia dengan nekat mengeluarkan sebilah pisau dari balik jaketnya. Pisau itu ia ayunkan dengan gerakan cepat hingga membuat lengan Naruto terluka. "Auwww." Rintihnya memegangi lengannya yang terluka. Darah mengucur deras dari luka itu.

Saat Naruto lengah, dia menarik paksa koper Naruto dan mendorong tubuhnya hingga jatuh terguling-guling di jalan beraspal. Brukkk duakkk "Aduhhh..." ringisnya menahan nyeri di sekujur tubuh, bertambah lagi luka-luka dan memar di tubuhnya.

Dengan tubuh penuh luka dan jalan yang semakin terseok-seok ia menghampiri sang kakak yang masih tak sadarkan diri. Ia tak memikirkan dirinya yang penuh luka. Tidak, bukan itu yang memenuhi pikirannya saat ini. Tapi bagaimana nasib sang kakak? Apa ia masih bisa bertahan dengan tiadanya perawatan medis, tempat tinggal yang layak, dan bahkan uang sepeserpun di tangan?

Air mata Naruto jatuh bercucuran. 'Oh Tuhan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa salahnya Tuhan hingga harus menanggung musibah begitu besar dan datang secara bertubi-tubi seperti ini? Aku tak perduli dengan diriku. Tapi ku mohon Tuhan, selamatkanlah kakakku, Tuhan.' Ratap Naruto dalam doa.

Tetesan salju menyadarkan Naruto dari kekalutan pikirannya sendiri. Ia bangkit dari tempatnya semula, menyadari tempatnya berada saat ini tak bisa menahan guyuran salju yang turun. Ia dengan susah payah menggendong sang kakak, menempuh perjalanan panjang dengan berjalan kaki, mencari sekedar tempat berteduh.

Ia mencoba ke kosan Gaara atau Kiba untuk numpang berteduh sementara waktu. Tapi lagi-lagi ia harus menelan kekecewaan. Kosan Gaara dan Kiba pun sudah berganti kepemilikan. Mereka bahkan tak mengijinkan Naruto untuk sekedar menumpang berteduh di terasnya. Mereka mengusir Naruto seolah Naruto seekor anjing.

Dengan wajah sayu dan lelah, ia kembali menggendong sang kakak. Kakinya sangat letih, bengkak dan berdarah karena sol sepatunya sudah robek, tak kuat menahan beban kaki Naruto. Tapi ia tak berhenti dan terus berjalan, hingga minimal bisa menemukan tempat mereka istirahat sejenak.

Guyuran salju semakin deras. Naruto menghentikan langkahnya di halte bus yang sepi. Memang tempatnya masih sangat terbuka dan tak bisa melindungi tubuh mereka dari rasa dingin yang menyengat, tapi setidaknya mereka tak kena guyuran salju secara langsung. Ia merebahkan sang kakak di bangku panjang dan ia duduk di bawah, menjaga sang kakak.

"Gaara? Kiba? Kalian dimana? Kalian tinggal dimana? Kenapa kalian tak ada di sampingku saat aku butuh pertolongan. Aku membutuhkan kalian. Ku mohon, angkatlah HP kalian." Katanya lirih, terisak menatap HP-nya yang kini sudah mati karena batunya lowbat. Bola matanya pedih dan panas, terlalu banyak menangis.

Kriukkkk kriukkk... Perutnya dan sang kakak bunyi. Sejak tadi siang mereka tak makan apa-apa. Naruto membuka dompetnya, sudah tak ada uang tunai yang tersisa. Ia menimang HP-nya, memejamkan matanya. Dengan langkah yang terseok-seok dari sol sepatu yang sudah soak dan lusuh, ia terpaksa menjual HP-nya di pejalan kaki yang lewat. Ternyata ada orang budiman yang masih iba padanya dan mau membeli HP-nya.

Ia menyimpan beberapa lembar uang itu. Sebagian ia belikan roti dan bubur untuk sang kakak. Untuk sementara waktu ia bisa bernafas lega. Perutnya sudah cukup kenyang dengan selembar roti. Sisanya ia berikan pada gelandangan yang juga berteduh di tempat yang sama dengannya dan terlihat kelaparan berat itu. Hatinya tersentuh olehnya, meski ia sendiri juga butuh bantuan. Ia rela.

Bulan bergerak semakin ke atas, tanda malam semakin larut. Naruto memeluk sang kakak erat untuk mengusir rasa dingin yang menyerang hingga ke sumsum tulang. Guguran salju jadi saksi bisu penderitaan sepasang kakak adik ini.

Naruto menepuk pipi kakaknya, untuk terus membuat sang kakak sadar. Ia tak boleh tidur karena jika tidak mungkin ia bisa tidur untuk selamanya. "Kak, bangun Kak. Jangan pejamkan matamu. Lihatlah bulan di atas sana! Indah bukan?" katanya bermonolog.

Brrr... tubuh Naruto menggigil, menahan rasa dingin. Giginya saling beradu, bergemeletukan. Tubuhnya masih memeluk tubuh sang kakak, memberinya rasa hangat. Bibirnya melantunkan suara nanyian kecil yang biasa sang bunda nyanyikan saat mereka kecil dulu.

_**Aku ingin begini aku ingin begitu**_

_**Ingin ini ingin itu banyak sekali**_

_**Semua... semua.. dapat dikabutkan**_

_**Dapat dikabulkan dengan kantong ajaib**_

Di bait terakhir Naruto tak kuat lagi menahan kelopak matanya yang mengantuk. Ia pun ambruk tak sadarkan diri. Salju masih berguguran dan angin malam masih berhembus. Suara lalu lalang kendaraan sama sekali tak menyadari dua tubuh yang semakin dingin, dingin, dan dingin. Entah masih sanggupkan ia bertahan menahan gempuran dingin ini.

Sekelebatan mobil BMW warna merah berhenti di halte bus, tempat Naruto beristirahat. Tangannya menyibak rambut Naruto yang menutupi keelokan wajah itu. Ia tak putus-putusnya mengagumi keindahan wajah itu.

"Kenapa tidur di sini? Bagaimana kalo kau kena hipotermiam, my angel?" katanya lirih. Ia pun menggendong tubuh mungil itu ke dalam mobil. Matanya melirik malas tubuh yang masih teronggok di lantai halte, tubuh yang dipeluk erat sang angel.

'Haruskah aku menolongnya atau ku biarkan ia mati di sini?' pikirnya.

Siapa orang yang menggendong Naruto itu? Apa ia juga akan menolong Kyuubi? Bagaimana reaksi Hinata setelah tahu nasib sang suami? Bagaimana pula nasib Gaara dan Kiba? Kenapa ia tak membalas telepon Ikuti kisahnya chapter depan.

**TBC**

Maaf jika lagi-lagi Ai nggak update fic Mr Jaim. Idenya masih macet. Jadi Ai selesein dulu fic yang idenya masih mengalir lancar. Ntar kalo dah nemu feelnya lagi, Ai akan bikin chap maraton kayak kemarin tiap hari update. Terakhir jangan lupa review sebanyak-banyaknya. Ai tunggu ya... /(^_^)\

**Owari**

"Bagaimana?"

"Beres, Bos. Kami sudah menjalankan perintah bos sesuai rencana. Kini mereka hidup menggelandang di jalanan, tanpa uang sepeser pun. Mungkin saat ini mereka sudah mati kedinginan."

"Bagus. Akan ku transfer uangnya ke rekening kalian." Kata Mei Terumi puas. Kini pengganggunya sudah tamat. Ia tak sabar mendengar berita dua kakak beradik mati beku, esok hari terpampang jelas di surat kabar. Ia tersenyum puas.

'Well, itu akibatnya jika berani menantang Mei Terumi. Kini saatnya menarik Uchiha Sasuke dalam perangkap.' Pikirnya tersenyum riang. Ia sama sekali tak merasa bersalah dengan segala tipu dayanya yang menyebabkan hilangnya dua nyawa.

**End OWARI**


End file.
